This Time Around
by Zentrodie
Summary: A uncontrollable force is changing the multi-verse to suit its wishes, but in an act of desperation attempts to leave one lone iteration of the world without the taint.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Been thinking about this one for awhile now so figured I'd give it a go. Thinking maybe seven to eight chapters. Not going to be a super stickler for ALL of the lore cause that would really limit the potential. Sorry for the delays in writing (been writing a lot as Mercaba lately). My father's death, work has increased, and a lot of stress lately has just been eating time.

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 1

This had to be done with perfect coordination and timing, and Urd wasn't sure it was going to work. The force that would fall upon her if either her partner or she was discovered would not be forgiving, would not allow any discourse. But she had to succeed, if only for the parallel self she was hoping to help she HAD to. Doing her best to nonchalantly walk down the corridors of the heavens towards the restricted section, Urd saw the odd looks the low level god's and goddess's were given Peorth and her. Go figure they'd look at them with a hint of suspicion, Urd and Peorth weren't normally on good terms let along walking buddy-buddy down the most secure halls of the Yggdrasil.

"I should have come alone, you're going to get us discovered," Peorth hissed through the side of her mouth. Her bangles chimed with her exuberant steps to cover the sound. Hands on her hips, Peorth had that superior attitude that Urd just hated. Stupid license gap gave the Goddess of the Roses that smug attitude.

Poking Peorth with the two vials of programs, Urd had her best fake smile on. "If you had the power to do all four syringes yourself in the timeframe we have I'd let you. But you don't, so I'm here!" she stomped on Peorth's trailing leather cape making the goddess stumble. Crap, Urd had to reign in her little bout of anger or this whole thing was going to be ruined. Hiding her syringes back in her robes as a low level goddess noticed and rose an eyebrow. It was forbidden to take any programs into the deeper recesses of system administration unless given strict instructions.

Just like Urd didn't want, she saw the other admins start to talk and point at them as they moved by. Great, their distraction was already running if this got out of hand they'd be exposed well before they got started and they needed time.

Increasing her pace, Peorth must have saw the activity too, "Great, just great, we're making a scene. Just stop talking and follow me. Chronos said she'll grant me access to the pan-dimensional branch for only a few minutes, she also gave me this." Peorth patted one of the two vials on her side. Taking a very seldom used corridor, they soon were alone in darkened halls with doors that had supreme security on them. It was something they didn't mess with, but knew existed, parallel universes. Father didn't care if they viewed those dimensions as long as things weren't done to try to supplant him or they general structure of those worlds. Since most dimensions were identical with only a few small changes, nobody paid much attention to them after they were found. That was until recently.

"This is it," Urd pointed at the door that was unmarked and got a questioning look from Peorth. Urd didn't want to comment on things, but knew Peorth wouldn't open the door without further explanation. Urd had to play this next part carefully, as she was planning a double-cross after all. Just a small little message to herself to change things for herself. It was against the rules they set for one another, but Urd just HAD to. Lowering her eyes, "I've been watching other dimensions lately. Ones were Keiichi and I get together." Some goddess of Love she was, pining for the one that got away, that was stupidly happily married to Belldandy. They passed the Kiss of Truth AND the Judgment Gate, how could he not!

Opening the door, Peorth bristled and a forelorn expression crested her beautiful features, "You too? I knew I wasn't the only one. So many universes of those two together with such dynamic events…so few of ma Cherie and moi. And to think those will be gone. I envy my other selves for that…some avatar of love I am…we are. A mere mortal making us so…" Peorth pulled out both syringes and looked at them sadly.

"No guarantee this will even result in anything, we won't even be able to watch it or it'll get discovered," Urd held her two out and the two forlorn Goddesses shared a moment. They both loved Keiichi, hard not to since he was such a dopy but loveable guy. Yet Belldandy owned his heart through and through, and Belldandy would not allow for others to take to much of it. Oh Bell DID offer to let Urd join them, the Heavens were polygamous, but Urd did NOT want to be co-wife with her sister. While Urd loved Belldandy, she was not IN-LOVE with Belldandy. Checking her watch, time was running out, "You ready to do this? Once we start, the alarm will sound and we won't have time for anything else."

Already booting up the computer, Peorth was wholey on task. "It will be different, I have hope in that," Peorth said with just a little to much emotion for Urd's liking. Did Peorth put a little additive in her spell as well? Urd was starting to worry about that. If she put a message into HER spell, that was complicating the spells enough and these were high level magics. Complicate things to much it'd leave a trail that could be followed, possibly disable some of the protection spells! Peorth's typing came to a chaotic flourish ending with a holographic earth floating before both of them, "There it is. Untouched and history is about to play out just as it has before. Keiichi is living in the dorm, and his points are about to reach wish-level. Hand me your syringes and I'll get started. Who made what by the way?"

"I made the code to lock the universe away from us, Lind made the counter trace program," Urd walked around the floating sphere. So much potential, so much hope for that world. And Urd was going to insure it was her turn damn it! Having watched those lovely worlds where she had her chance get snuffed out, mutated, changed…Urd couldn't let that happen! One time, one time in all causality was all she asked for!

Peorth's hands dropped to her side and her eyes went wide, "Wait, it wasn't Skuld that did it? Chronos made the system log cleaner and I made the mask for the universe…" Peorth looked at the syringes of code that would shield and hide this pearl of a universe away from their foe, and worry grew within her. "Chronos has been talking more about Keiichi lately, I thought it was just her wondering why I've spoken so highly of him. But I saw her down at the temple since the wedding," Peorth joined Urd at the holographic orb.

"We can trust Chronos," Urd said but suddenly she doubted Lind. Hadn't Lind taken a fancy to both Keiichi and Belldandy during the whole Angel Biter incident? Could Lind have put her own little message to her past self to try and give herself a little edge in this world. Unsealing both caps, Urd couldn't doubt now, "Ready when you are, you-me you-me." They had to alternate the spells between them or they'd never be able to administer them…they needed some recovery time. Taking a deep breath, Urd hoped Lind kept Belldandy focused on her impromptu Valkyrie license test long enough. The four conspirators were set and ready to strike. Chronos got them access and kept them off sensors, Lind kept Belldandy's attention, and they injected their world with their hopes, "Go when ready!"

Kissing the syringe, Peorth hammered it down and the protection barriers flared up magnificently, "It's stronger than expected…but I have this!" Peorth's trails billowed out as the magic barrier Belldandy had put up on all universes lashed out at her. The spell was working though, the syringe emptying Urd marveled at the complexity of it, was almost beautiful…but then Urd saw a small hidden component. A message! Falling back once the spells had been cast, Peorth was panting on the ground, tendrils of lightning coursing over her body, "Go, hurry the alarms…she'll be coming!" On cue warning bells started sounding, Chronos couldn't counter everything.

"You lying bitch! I saw a hidden message in that spell!" Urd hollered! She was going to use Lind's program first, but if she only gone one it was going to be hers just so she got her message first! It was simple, it was easy, and it would happen LONG before Peorth got a chance to act! Swapping out her syringe, Urd injected it into the world and felt pain rocket through her body. Leave it to Belldandy to put the highest level barrier spells on her private little project. The heavens didn't mind Belldandy's little hobby, nobody really noticed what she was doing…other than those with personal interest that is. Through gritted teeth, "Get in there you bitch, get in there and do your job!"

Rolling on her back, next syringe in hand, Peorth's chest was heaving and nearly splitting her torn top in half with how deep she was breathing. "Takes…one…to…know one, what did you just send! Urd two messages will leave a trail she can follow! One is easily masked, but two is going to ruin this whole thing!" Peorth got up on shaky legs. Syringe at the ready she shambled over ready to strike, but that was when the door burst open and the most dangerous of Valkyrie had her lance at the ready. "Oh shit, we're in trouble, she's here already. You'll have to distract her," Peorth was able to strike the moment Urd fell away.

"H-hey Bell, what brings you here? Peorth and I have this, you can go back to your lesson. If you're late you won't be able to make K-chan his supper," Urd tried to trick Bell. It wouldn't work, well for long, but she had to try. Using Keiichi as a smoke screen did cause Belldandy to pause, her Valkyrie armor disappeared once the idea of a threat vanished. Blocking Bell's view of the planet, "How is Lind today, she's been a little off lately." More reason for Urd to suspect the syringe in her hand had a little message to the two angel'd Valkyrie.

Trying to peek over Urd's shoulder, Belldandy was vexed when Urd countered each attempt. "She's fine. Was shocked my license needed to be reviewed to soon, but it is better done first than wait. As for Keiichi-san's supper…he's sleeping in today. We had a lovely lunch and well…" Bell's blush was enough to give Urd the proper impression. The newlyweds were still not getting their fill of nuptial bliss. Belldandy was insatiable it seemed, left Urd and Skuld to soundproof their rooms with wards to get a good night sleep. With a snap of her fingers, the alarms silenced, "Why is my alarm going off sister? It is only meant to go off if somebody is influencing a world I haven't had a chance to review yet."

"Small demonic attempt is all, we've got it," not a lie due to Urd's dual nature, but not a full truth. Belldandy was going over each and every universe she could, and if it didn't contain that one little thing Belldandy wanted she gave subtle nudges. Due to this strain put on Belldandy in the past, Father gave her a pass for her little…project. It did good for all universes she touched, it helped the heavens, and it only influenced one mortal. What was not to love? Hell if Hild knew about this little side project room of the Heaven's and Keiichi's position as a lynch pin…

Falling down, nearly toppeling Urd, Peorth's syringe rolled right next to Belldandy's foot. "You're…up Urd. Last one. H-hey Bell, we…we have this…though I do have to talk to Chronos about something after I'm better," Peorth was panting.

Don't pick it up, don't pick it up, don't pick it up! Was Urd's mental mantra as Belldandy knelt and plucked the delicate glass syringe off the ground. Sniffing the elaborate device like a dog, Belldandy's tranquil smile faded to neutral. "This is a shielding spell laced with a message to Chronos. Urd, Peorth what are you two doing in here?" back came Belldandy's Valkyrie gear.

"Bell…I'm sorry but we have to do this! I have to do this. I love you, I truly do, but I want a chance at Keiichi without you being in the same bed," Urd spun with her uncapped syringe and stabbed at the orb. She was quick but Belldandy's wind was quicker. Wrapping around each of her appendages and holding her in place, Urd forgot how strong Bell was once her jealousy was spiked. Fighting so hard her teeth ground painfully, "Just…a little…bit…more…" but even though the tip was grazing the sphere it wasn't enough and she couldn't move. All her strength was being used to keep her where she was. "Why must you be with him in ALL universes Bell? Can't we have ONE without you?" Urd pleaded.

Casually walking up to Urd, Belldandy was a very puzzled and worried expression on her face. "But why? I love you all so much, I love Keiichi-san, and Father even gave me his blessing? All I am doing is sharing our love with universes that don't have it. I am not taking anything away from anybody, only adding," Belldandy stood between Urd and the earth she had already changed. Caring and fret left Belldandy in near tears, "Is that so bad, sister?"

"No its not! But I'm not selfless like you!" Urd cried out. Not in pain, Belldandy would never hurt unless absolutely necessary, any stress was self-induced. Belldandy even had a point, she wasn't destroying anything, just stacking the deck so Keiichi and she always were together. One universe had Keiichi and Sayoko became a couple on a bet before the wish…it was oddly wonderful for Urd to see. Then Belldandy made a small change, Keiichi got a wish and it was worded in just such a way that Belldandy got to live with the pair. Well Sayoko had to learn to live with Belldandy and be her second. Time and time again it happened as Belldandy set forth to spread her joy over the multi-verse. Hell one universe were the oceans never receded had a mermaid Keiichi with a mermaid Belldandy! "The universe needs chaos Bell! Just that spark of uniqueness that gives everything beauty! You're robbing it of it!" Urd pushed harder but still nothing.

Leaping at Belldandy, wrapping her arms around the Goddess of the Presents neck, Peorth pulled Belldandy away. With an almost cute yelp Belldandy went to the ground and distracted allowing Urd to strike. "Bell, what you're doing…it isn't wrong, but I will NOT share him with you. I want him for myself. I can't have him here, but maybe there I have a chance! Urd don't stop! Finish it!" Peorth was struggling to keep Belldandy contained.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Urd was already administering Lind's portion of the plan. It hurt, oh Father, did it hurt, but she was successful. And just as dreaded…a small message went over the way just after the spell finished. Four messages, the spells jumbled and unstable due to each of them betraying the other for…who knows what. Urd wanted a universe of her own, likely the same for Peorth. But what of Lind and Chronos? Did they urge their counterparts to vie for Keiichi or was it something else? Well Urd wouldn't be able to check for sometime…Belldandy was going to be watching them hoping to find that lone world that she was denied! OH and it was punishment time for breaking the rules, and betraying her dear sister who truly did only wish to do good. "Bell…I'm sorry…I'll become your second if that will make you happy," it was something…a start…and she could hope her message got to her doppelganger on that world.

X-X

When wakefulness started to force itself into Urd's mind, she rebelled against it. Stupid hangovers, she had to stop trying to show off to the low level god/desses in the admin department. It was fun at the time for sure, but she was paying for it now. Blindly reaching around her bed, she was glad she didn't feel another body next to hers. Those were bad mornings, having to tell some love struck creature she had been drunk and this was a onetime thing. As the light of the heavens forced its way into her eyes, she hissed as she sat up. Her sheets pooled at her waist and her exposed top was blessed with a cool morning breeze. "Odd dream, I hate working the Relief line," Urd grabbed for a silver decanter of water and drank right out of it.

Her room was a mess, one of her potions fell and caused a small explosion resulting in a much disheveled room. Sliding out of bed, she snapped her fingers and her robes were on and hugging her just enough for her to squirm comfortably in them. "Maybe I should though, Bell's been a little odd lately and good to give her time off," and it'd look good on her record. Maybe she could get that license update or at least remove a dark point on her record. Grabbing herself some fruit, she took a fleeting glance at a picture of her younger sisters, she nodded.

"Work for Belldandy, Tariki Hongan Temple, whatever that means," Urd summoned World of Elegance for confirmation. Her angel just shrugged, Elegance didn't know anything about that temple either. No matter dreams were just dreams and didn't have any deeper meaning. "Though I have to admit I think I look good with straight hair, what do you think?" Urd asked Elegance. Her current hair style was more frizzle and poofy, experimentations with her lightning, but her dream self had straight hair instead. Not a bad style, maybe something to try later.

Spending a little time in the mirror, Elegance helped, Urd did have an image to maintain with the others. She was supposed to be sexy and outgoing, not that she minded it. Life was more fun with oddities and wild actions from time to time. Oh her career suffered from her bouts of recklessness, but never to much that she worried losing her title. If she wanted to see what acting the dutiful daughter got somebody, all Urd had to do was look at Belldandy. Loved and adored, but never approached and put on a pedestal of perfection. Belldandy was a truly beloved sister, but boring. "Wonder what she'd do if she ever got a lover…I could use a new one," Urd would NOT go hunting for Troubadour.

"Well if I'm going to do this I better get going," Urd reached out for Elegance and they ran their hands against one another's arms. With Elegance back within her, Urd ventured out into the world. She didn't do enough for Belldandy, often just letting Bell take care of her instead. "Good to do something for her that ISN'T necessary," she still remembered the whole Sleipnir incident…she had tried to help then at least. Biting her thumb, "Stupid horse should have just did what I said then I could have helped her."

Receiving odd looks from the receptionist at the Goddess Relief Line, Urd didn't like the prissy attitude of the other goddesses working here, Urd just waved coyly at them and went in. They always thought they were better than the others, getting to interact with the human world whenever they wanted and however they wanted. "As if their shit doesn't stink," Urd bet they were afraid of her. So what if she was half demon, she was allied with the heavens and she was NOT going to change that. Chuckling as she found the room Belldandy worked out of, "Bet they think I'm here to corrupt her, why would I want that?" Belldandy was one of the few true pure blessings in Urd's life, she wouldn't change that for anything.

"Hey Bell, going to take over for you today, give you a day off," Urd said with a wave as she walked over to her sister. The room went silent as she did, the lesser goddesses all gaped at the audacity Urd just uttered. 'Take over for Belldandy? How can a half-breed do that?' she could hear them ask. Oh she loved the odd and shocked looks they gave her, stir things up! Mix in a little chaos. Giving Belldandy a small sisterly hug, "You could finally talk to Skuld and knock some of that anxiety out of her."

Squeezing Urd, Belldandy did love hugging, the younger goddess smiled softly but confused, "Take my shift? But I thought you didn't like the Relief line, and I have a real good feeling about today." Her head shifted to the side and her massive ponytail dragged along the ground making her bangles chime. Odd, Belldandy was acting just a little bit odd.

"Maybe having the day off is that good feeling. Let a sister dote on her favorite sibling," Urd shooed Belldandy way from the station and sat there herself. Belldandy was still hovering close though, so strange. Belldandy never resisted the kindness of others, but then again Urd never did a good thing without reason. Pre-empting any worries, "I just felt like helping you today, no ulterior motive. I've been a bad sister lately is all and I want to do something for you. Not like you'd let me take you out partying." The idea of Belldandy at a party…it would either be pure pandemonium as Gods tried to make with her or Belldandy's mentality would mellow it out.

Under the gaze of her co-workers, Belldandy took a few steps away but bashfully waved back and forth with some hidden reluctance. "Are you sure…maybe tomorrow. I just have the feeling I should be here today. But if you're sure," Belldandy tugged on her earring. Taking a few steps away, Holy Bell appeared with a flourish, oh-ho what was this? Even Holy Bell was getting in on things? "If you…if you have issues or you get bored let me know and I'll be right back. They deserve to have their wishes granted," Belldandy relented.

"Bell…these wishes are simple things, hardly anybody gets a full wish these days. Making a few stop lights green will not be hard. Go see Skuld or Ansuz," Urd was loving the fidgeting look from Belldandy. Skuld, Urd liked her youngest sister but more as a subject to antagonize from time to time. That girl needed to be teased, but Ansuz…Urd didn't know what to think of her sister's mother. Thinking of mothers was not something Urd liked doing, it went down odd avenues of thought best left closed and forgotten.

The two sisters chatted for a few more minutes before Belldandy eventually felt comfortable leaving Urd at her station and left. A few of the onlookers left with Belldandy, likely taking a day off themselves to spend time with the always busy Belldandy. Left to actually do the work she agreed to, Urd picked up the headset with a small amount of reluctance. She hated work, hated the Relief line, but she owed up to her promise and began working.

It was as she feared, boring. Countless small wishes came in from people that earned a little karmic reward. Food was delivered faster, street lights aligned in their favor, a favorable grade, and countless other tiny wishes that flooded the Center. If only Skuld were smart or powerful enough to make an automated system from these minor wishes everybody would have a lot more time. But it did let Urd watch the human world, something she didn't often do. Humans were odd, she liked them, so full of potential good and bad. As her shift was nearing an end, she felt better about herself. Did Belldandy a favor, showed those stuck up good-doody First class license holders she was on their level, but she did wonder. Why had Bell been so adamant about working though? Nothing of importance happened.

Her phone actually rang for a change, suspecting it was somebody from Admin wondering where she was, "Goddess Relief Line, Urd Goddess Second Class Limited License." She hated her title, just because she liked having fun she was restricted and kept out of the big boys club.

"Oh yeah, I'd like an order of teriyaki chicken and some fried won-tons please," a nasally voiced asked over the line, "for delivery if you're still doing that please."

For a moment Urd just stared at the line in shock, was she being mocked? That was when she saw her screen was flashing at her, this was a special case! An honest to father wish? For a moment Urd just sat there in shock, should she get Belldandy for this? To late now, the man was on the phone with her already! "One moment please I'll be right down," Urd was stunned! People NEVER got through directly like this, they hardly EVER gave true wishes anymore. Yet this man…his name a confusion of letters…got through? Well best make a good first impression! Sprucing herself up a little, a woman had to make good introductions after all, she dove through the screen.

Teleporting was always such a rush, especially when it was down to the human world. Had to be careful down there, couldn't be to showy and get found out. But since this mortal got a wish, a full wish, he got the honor of seeing the sexest goddess around, and she was going to flaunt this opportunity! Sticking her leg through the screen, she gently caressed the man's cheek with the palm of her foot before pushing him out of the way. Stupid small screens would be the death of her, guy must be poor and couldn't afford a nicer size…maybe he'd be boring and wish for money. Finding herself in a dingy little room, boxes all around her, Urd was immediately taken by the smell of men, an all-male dorm…wild animals. "Greetings, as I said before, I am Urd goddess second class-limited, and I am here to grant your hearts desire…whatever you wish for," she bowed to the smaller man.

"What the hell? A magician? Did Tamiya and Otaki put you up to this?" the man scrambled out of the way from Urd. Keeping a distance, he got standing as he pressed himself against the wall knocking a box of parts over. Peaking around Urd at the television, "Did they put in a fake TV or something, landlady is going to be upset if they put a hole in the wall or floor."

Couldn't blame the mortal for not believing her at first, the heaven's made a point to NOT stand out and operating in the shadows. Current age did not do mysticism well. So Urd did what she always did and was bombastic, "Well I CAN do magic, but I'm a goddess not a magician. And you my dear man, are allowed to ask for whatever you want. Money, power, popularity, anything you want. Even if you wanted to destroy the planet! Though if you wanted that I doubt you'd be deserving of a wish. So if you wouldn't mind telling me your name?" Urd always did wonder what would happen if somebody DID wish for Midgard's destruction.

"Keiichi Morisato, and sorry about them putting you up to this. They need to stop playing these pranks. Just because I can't get a date, isn't any reason to send a woman like you to…are you dating one of them?" Keiichi couldn't help but give Urd a good once over. Not lecherously but very appreciative, one could equate it to viewing a piece of high art. Squirrely yet polite, the man kept a distance but was at least relaxing a little.

Not to hard on the eyes, a little plain borderline dorky but in a cute sort of way. He wasn't a muscular Adonis, but he wasn't rail thin or fat either. Giving him a stern look, she appraised the mortal, "So why can't you get a date?" Unable to help herself she gave a quick look down below at this legs…was he a lacking down below? His aura was flaring red and yellow, a mixture of interest yet caution, gods Urd hated Aura reading, she was terrible at it!

"Going to mock me too huh? Well isn't it obvious?" Keiichi stood right at Urd's side and slid his hand from the top of his head over to Urd's shoulder. Crossing his arms, he kicked at a stray can on the ground and a mostly empty pack of cigarettes. "I'm to short. Girl's don't like short guys," he was almost indignant with his anger.

Because he was short? He thought women didn't like him because of his height? Bursting out laughing, "You can't believe that? Women aren't so petty! You've just no self-esteem or something? Have you even TRIED asking a girl out?" Laughing so hard tears started coming out of her eyes, Urd couldn't believe it? Poor kid honestly thought his height was a make it or break if factor? For some shallow girls likely, but for people who were worth talking to it wasn't a matter at all!

Face growing hot from the humiliation, Keiichi stomped closer to Urd and pointed his finger indignantly at her, "Fine if that's the case, I wish you'd be my girlfriend forever then! Huh? How about that for a wish? People always having to make fun of me." After his little bout of anger subsided he took a few steps away from the woman and sulked. "About this whole wish thing, you can just…" Keiichi stopped when he saw the lightning creeping along the floor past him.

"So it is stated…so it shall be…" Urd's body rebelled against her. Upon hearing that insipid wish her body was taken over by the System Force and invoked the wish writing it into the logs. Power surged through her as her crest sent off the data packet to the Yggdrasil. Leaving the room in even greater tatters than it was before, Urd shook off the post wish funk and dove past Keiichi for his telephone and hammered buttons in. Shoving the man out of her way, he toppled into more boxes of machine parts, "Out of my way I need your phone!" After a few moments of waiting for the connection to make, she preempted whoever answered, "This is Urd down in Midgard, about that wish that just went through!"

A snickering lower class god answered, "Already approved, Urd, you're going to be on Midgard for awhile. Have fun!" Oh Urd recognized that voice! It was one of the men that asked her out that she rebuffed a few years ago! Getting petty vengeance it seemed! Putting the phone back, Urd tried to reign in her anger, wasn't the human's fault she had all but goaded him into this. Seeing him amazed and more afraid now, looking at the perfect hole in his roof, "Told you I was a goddess, hun. Now about that wish…you and I are going to be together for quite a while it seems."

"But…but you can't stay here! This is an all men's dorm! I mean…I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously when you said you'd grant me a wish but…" Keiichi just had to push the envelope. Well Urd would have to teach him about all manners of new things soon. The System Force for one…just mentioning them being split up caused his roommates to show up and kick both Urd and him out on the street! Standing by his motorcycle, holding a helmet out to Urd, Keiichi had the look of somebody in shock, "What…what just happened? Where do we go now?"

Finding Keiichi was actually quite strong from their sudden collection and deportation from the dorm, Urd just snickered. Poking his cheek, "System force will step in whenever somebody or something tries to separate us. Until this matter is resolved, I suggest we try to get to like one another." Go with the flow, that was Urd's motto. And this would get her out of her system admin role for awhile…a nice vacation while this wish got sorted out and revoked. She'd tease this mortal for awhile and have a little fun while it lasted. That's when she remembered the other part of her dream, "Hey, you ever hear of Tariki Hongan Temple?"

"Y-yeah it's on the outskirts of Nekomi, why?" Keiichi got his bike started and looked at the broken sidecar. "Um…if we want to ride you'll…um…" he was so flustered it was cute! Like a little puppy, Urd was drinking this up, she wasn't used to men that were so easily manipulated.

Climbing on behind him, humans had such odd machines, Urd did have to say she liked the vibrations. "Take me there, I got a hunch," if her dream had been pointing at this oddity before her, might as well see it through. Feeling a bit light headed, to much power funneled through her, she grabbed onto Keiichi tightly, "And no worries…but think I'm going to take a nap…" And she was out like a light, odd day for sure.

X-X

"Very funny Urd-san, stop playing around. Urd-san? Oh hell she isn't playing," Keiichi panicked as Urd slumped against him. A very nice feeling in one respect, this woman was quite stacked, but terrifying in another. Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do? His life went from boring and lonely to crazed and well…he didn't know! Thinking quickly, he grabbed a bit of Urd's rather elaborate clothing and tied it around his waist to keep her on the bike. "Just breathe, calm down, don't think about the beautiful girl that literally is a goddess draped over my back," that didn't help. His mind just couldn't accept the crazy he just saw.

But he had to, couldn't let Urd sleep on his bike all night. "Well I can start at the temple I guess. Maybe they know something about her or something," Keiichi figured. Urd had mentioned it, temples were holy places, so it stood to figure goddesses would be welcome there! Urd though, what sort of name for a goddess was that? Not Japanese at least, but he did admit he didn't know much about world religion. Kicking starting the bike, "Just don't fall off alright, please don't fall."

Going slow, far slower than he was used to or even was good for the bike, Keiichi was overly careful to keep his passenger from rattling around to much. Following the street signs and old memories of the temple, Keiichi felt it took forever to get to the grounds. Slowing down at the gates, Keiichi took his helmet off, "This has to be a joke! Urd-san you're joking right? Please wake up and tell me this isn't real!" Keiichi was not enjoying this at all. Yes the warmth of a woman on his back was something he wasn't used to but found very pleasant, but the joke had to end!

A disheveled and seemingly abandoned temple? Knocking some dirt off the sign which in fact did read 'Tariki Hongan temple'. Gently freeing himself from Urd, after untying the binding, he laid her on the bike so she wouldn't fall off. "Looks like one of those American album covers," Keiichi again colored at the sight. At first when he saw Urd, Keiichi was positive his buddies hired an exotic dancer to tease him! The costume, the elaborate hair, perfect bronze skin, and just utterly beautiful. Then he thought she was a high priced stage magician with how she appeared from the television. Now, after seeing what he had, he knew better.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Keiichi pushed the creaking wooden double doors open and peered inside. Nobody answered, the temple grounds were illuminated only by star light and a waxing moon. Well it was at least cover from the elements, he figured, and went back to the bike. Sitting Urd back up, he wrapped her arms around his neck first, then hoisted her up by under her legs. When Urd spread against his back, Keiichi nearly lost it. Women were so warm and soft! Fighting a nose bleed, images of the last magazine he bought flashed through his mind, he rocked off the bike and found Urd was insanely light.

Walking through the weeded temple grounds to the creaking and splintered wood of the temple proper, Keiichi was half expecting some wild animal to rush him. He heard them, rustling around in the dark, but they kept away thankfully. The door wasn't on its slider and hung half open, and he just walked in. No sound other than the building settling greeted his calls for aid, great. "No power here, no heat, likely no water…why did you want to come here?" Keiichi gently set Urd down. Making her as comfortable as possible, he took his jacket off and covered her with it. Sneezing almost instantly, Keiichi just sat down cross legged. "Great, would be a cold night," at least she'd be warm though.

After a few minutes of just watching Urd sleep, moon light streaming in through holes in the roof, he had to wonder. "Can goddesses even get sick?" he doubted it, at least not from human illnesses. Then again what did he really know about this woman? Could that trick with the light been just that a trick? Dismissing that, he had felt power radiate from the woman when that beam left her forehead and destroyed his room. Putting his hands under his armpits to warm them, "Going to have a whole lot of questions for you when you wake up." What did Urd mean that his wish was granted? Be his girlfriend forever? What did that even mean, they didn't even know each other!

"A girlfriend though," Keiichi tilted his head as sleep started to steal over him. She seemed playful and fun, was obviously attractive, but would it work? Could it work considering how things started out against her will? He'd have to ask her that, if she was opposed…maybe he could get his room back at the dorm after Urd left. Slipping off into sleep, a very fitful and unrestful night as sitting was NOT good for his back. When he woke, he wasn't shocked to see his jacket on the ground and Urd was gone. Had it all been a dream? Maybe Tamiya put something in his tea and it was all some hallucination! Getting up, his knees and back popping so loud he was afraid something broke, Keiichi shambled out into the sun.

Temple grounds looked much more inviting during the day that was for sure, very tranquil. From the veranda he could see Nekomi in most of its glory, see the grounds used to be very expansive and beautiful. "Maybe that is why she asked to come here…if she existed at all. Did I drive past this and just want to come back?" Keiichi did have a fond appreciation for nature given his hometown.

"Oh I exist, just…thinking is all," Urd announced herself. Parked atop the temple roof, she sat listlessly watching the clouds float by and block the sun in patches over the city. Actually flying down to Keiichi once she saw him, more proof that she wasn't some normal human, Urd kept an arm distance away. Tugging on her gown, "About last night, t-thanks. Sorry about, you know, passing out on you. You missed the monk that lives here…well used to live here."

Not as stunned as he was the other day, seeing a woman fly just confirmed that things were definitely different now, Keiichi shrugged with a smile. "I should apologize to you. Calling you, making that wish, and now here at this destroyed temple. And did you say a monk DOES live here? Why didn't he answer me when I got here?" Keiichi was actually a little upset at that! What if Urd actually needed some help? Where was the monk then?

"Don't know, didn't ask him. He…well he saw me flying and thought me a…he thought I was a vision sent to tempt him. So he left on a pilgrimage to proof himself," Urd laughed a little at that. With a twirling flourish she had her cloak billow out playfully before she ended in the lawn and beckoned Keiichi to her side. When he sheepishly followed, she grabbed his wrist and gave him a playful tug, "He did leave this in my care though, so we have a place to live. Though he did say when he returned he was going to be pure enough to dispel me. Think he can?" She practically hung on Keiichi's side as she finished and he went rod stiff.

Do not react, do not react…oh boy was this hard not to react to! A tease, she HAD to be teasing, he saw girls like this all the time on campus! Sayoko was always doing this to guys to get things or just to get a rise! "I don't think he can…but if anybody might be a monk would be," Keiichi was no monk, hope Urd realized that. Turning back to the sagging roof and the broken windows, "Not much of a place to live, but we can stay until we find someplace not so rundown." He'd have to get a job, his finances were slim enough for the dorm so any place new would be over his meager income.

"I don't know, I think it has a homey feel to it, and not like we can't spruce it up a little. I think being away from the city might do us a favor," she tickled his arm again as she winked at him. Was this a game to her? Just something to play around with and have fun? With a head whip, Urd looked back at Keiichi as her hair flung over her shoulder, "You think too lightly of a goddess, Keiichi-kun" Slapping her hands together Urd proceeded to blow the young man's mind.

Magic, a true miracle before his eyes, Keiichi watched as the temple started to mend as if time was reversing for it and it un-aged! In no time at all, mere moments, he was standing in the pristine lawn of the immaculate temple! "This is…you really ARE a goddess aren't you!" Keiichi couldn't help but gape at the stunning display. Following Urd as she walked into the temple, it was still empty but even the wood was shining with an oiled sheen. Running his finger along one of the window frames, "Not even any dust. Amazing."

The bathroom was updated with a furo, a nice number of rooms, a living room, this place was a very nice sized house! And they didn't have to pay for it? Maybe this was nice after all! Temple even had a working phone, which Keiichi used briefly to tell Otaki where he was so they could send his stuff. Not much but some furniture would be better than none. All around it was amazing, and all through it Urd had that smug little look of superiority and rightly so.

Laying on the air, floating two feet off the ground, Urd pointed at the spot before her, "Thinking we need to have a little talk. You've some questions, I've a few myself, and since we'll be spending some time together best to get started, right?" Rolling onto her back, Urd let out a content sigh for having done a good job.

"Yes, just walk right up through the gate to the temple proper, thank you," Keiichi hung up the phone and sat as Urd ordered. Without food at the temple, Keiichi made an order for lunch which Urd insisted he get some saki with it. Sitting down, trying not to stare at the exposed leg, "Food should be here in about thirty minutes. After we eat, I'll go to town and get some supplies and get the guys to deliver my stuff. And you're right, we do need to talk." He swallowed hard as she shifted and her gown moved and a very long leg poked up and he just marveled.

Knowing what she was doing, Urd tittered and her laughter was musical. Opting not to further fluster the college student, Urd spun to sit rather than lay. "Let's get the elephant out of the room first. Your wish…it was granted. What that means is I'll be your girlfriend from now on, or until we can get this wish nullified. I'll make a call later to see what we can do about that. No offense, you seem like a nice guy, but we don't know each other very well. So I'm treating this as a nice little vacation while it gets sorted out. But that doesn't mean I'm going to slack on the job…I can't even if I wanted to."

"I figured, would be wrong to force you to stay if you didn't want to, I wouldn't want that," Keiichi did take a hit in the pride though. This wasn't going to last, how could it since she was literally a higher being than him that didn't want to be with him. But he would enjoy it while it lasted, even if it was just a massive tease. But something about what she said was odd, "But what do you mean by 'even if you wanted to'?"

Playing with a small lightning ball, tossing it back and forth, "You know what I said yesterday about the System Force? What got you kicked out of your dorm? Well that is what is going to keep you and me together. It is how wishes are enforced and it is very good at its job. Nobody or anything will stand before our 'relationship'." Urd just had to tickle under his chin with that Cheshire grin of hers. Hoping into a standing position, and in a puff of smoke she was standing in a business suit complete with rimless glasses, "And now for your lesson about the world around you that you didn't know!"

He was going to ask how Urd knew about the clothing she was wearing, then stopped as the answer was likely in her title, a goddess. For the next twenty-seven minutes, right up until the knock on the door for the food, Urd gave Keiichi a crash course in all things extra-plainer. Gods, goddesses, spells, earth spirits, licenses, and classes. Urd would materialize some odd little drawing or illusion to help explain things to Keiichi, and she was damn good at it. That outfit did keep his attention too, she just HAD to have the top two buttons undone.

Paying for the food, Keiichi handed the bounty over to Urd who took the bottle first and cracked it open. "Did you need a glass? They gave us some paper cups," Keiichi offered as he separated the food out. With no furniture it was eating on the floor for them, not that Keiichi wasn't used to that.

"Nope, I told you about power sources right, this is mine," Urd had said something about that, but also that it was only necessary when the system was down. Oh well, maybe she just wanted a nice drink since her position in life had changed so drastically. Turning the large bottle totally vertical Urd pounded down a good quarter of the bottle in one gulp, a trickle spilling down her check. Letting out a hoop, "Not bad, not bad at all. I could get to like it down here. Now let's eat and get we can go to town."

'We can go to town?' Keiichi had to shake his head at that. Was she planning on going WITH him into town? Opening his food, the smell was spicy just as he liked, "You're going with me? I would have thought you'd stay here to call about this wish annulment." A girl like this would want to be away from him as fast as possible right, vacation or not.

Passing the bottle to Keiichi, Urd just shook her head, "System force applies to us as well. We can't be to far away from one another. So you and I will be going on our first date today. Better be ready, I have high expectations for you." Urd pushed the lip of the bottle into Keiichi's mouth, silly notions of indirect kisses filled his mind right before the saki filled his mouth.

This was going to be different, Urd was wild and unpredictable, but not to the degree that scared Keiichi off. Typically girls like Urd were not Keiichi's ideal, he was to worried they'd get bored of him and leave. But if what Urd said was true, and didn't she say something about not being able to lie, she was going to stay for a while! This could help him get used to the idea of dating at least, maybe she could give him pointers or something. They ate and Urd told odd stories about the heavens and her exploits as a system administrator. Keiichi, he figured, bored her with tales of college, motorcycles, and the exploits of the motor club. Once the food was finished and garbage bagged, the two headed out to the town to get a few necessities.

When they got back, Urd laughing at how she flustered Keiichi the whole time, they found the motor club dropped off Keiichi's stuff and all the excess furniture they had…rest of the evening was spent organizing rooms and setting up the living room. A rather cozy situation to be sure. When it came time to sleep though…Urd just HAD to tease and ask if she should sleep in his room, he declined. As he lay in his new home, if only temporary, he listened to Urd on the phone…it didn't sound as if this wish was going to go away anytime soon.

X-X

Feverously working on a solution, Belldandy was worried about her dear sister. Ever since that lovely day off with Skuld over a month ago, Belldandy had been slaving over a solution for Urd's problem. It was her fault for letting Urd work for her when she knew it was wrong to do! Wish granting was her responsibility not Urd's, and now her sister was stuck on Midgard! And judging by the infractions Urd was making, Belldandy only spied to be kind, things had to be going bad down there. So she scoured system logs, old documents, and anything she could find for a way to rectify her dear sister's plight!

"Belldandy, you're not still trying to find a way to get Urd out of that wish are you?" a co-worker asked, a younger second class goddess. All her co-workers were paying more attention to her than Belldandy was used to, but not for why Belldandy liked. Prejudice was not something the heavens should tolerate, but some did look poorly on the demons and by proxy Urd. Leaning over Belldandy's shoulder, the short teal haired woman added, "This is her mistake, why not let her fix it?"

Hope spiked in the honeyed woman as Belldandy found a new tract of information. Typing faster and reading even quicker, "How can she look into ways to change this when she doesn't have access to the system? No, it was my job she was doing when this happened, she is my sister, I owe her more than to let this play out without my help." Ever the loving and caring sister, Belldandy was ever so worried Urd was upset with her over this kerfuffle.

Laughing at his own station, another First Class god added his two cents, "But everything is so much more peaceful with her down there. Linked to a mortal, how fitting for Urd. Let's just enjoy this while it lasts. How long can humans live anyway?" The bald god's comment left the office silent, he said what most of them were thinking, but nobody was supposed to say that to Belldandy!

"But the wish said forever, forever is forever," Belldandy's brow furrowed just a little. Never had a wish like this been made, the ramifications were still unknown. When the mortal did die, this Keiichi Morisato, would he come back with Urd or would Urd go with him to where souls go? It was a complete unknown. Opening up the folder on family transmission of responsibility, Belldandy's eyes danced with delight with what she was reading! This could work, it would fix everything! Turning away from her screen, finding the poor soul that spoke about Urd's plight, "And I find Urd's absence quite sad. She is a vibrant soul that adds more than what most realize. Even Skuld is starting to take notice of her being gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have found something."

A small murmur erupted from all the assembled gods and goddesses, Belldandy was leaving her station? A few stood up and tried to read her screen, but Bell downloaded a copy of what she needed and exited it before they could. A few tried to stop her, but Belldandy was to driven to let them get in her way. Making her way to her home she took a few staggering breathes, she had to prepare herself for this. What if Urd was mad, what about Keiichi? If her plan was to work, she'd take Urd's place as the goddess of his wish. Family transfer of responsibility was often used to insure work got done if a doublet issue arose, but it didn't say that it excluded this situation as well!

"Maybe I should try talking to this Keiichi first, see how things are actually going down there. Urd will say everything is fine regardless," Belldandy drummed her fingers over her lower lip. Urd had pride and would just accept this as part of it, but this mortal would be different. Belldandy did always want to talk to a human that garnered a greater wish, what were they like? Making herself presentable, she readied her mirror to make the transport. "With the number of rules violations Urd is making if I don't hurry she'll get a suspension soon as well," fixing her robes she had to act while she had the courage.

Stepping through the mirror, she felt the rush of magic enshroud her like a warm blanket. As her soulful blue eyes fluttered she found herself in a rather cozy room, standing over the young man that caused this oddness, Belldandy watched him as he poured over a book. He was reading some tech manual about human transportation devices and eating some chips. Breathing in slowly and silently, she wanted to watch a bit longer, she found the aroma of the room actually pleasing. This Keiichi was a bit short, but dedicated, had a pleasing aroma, and his aura was mix of love and tranquility…Belldandy was intrigued. Did he actually love Urd?

"So if I strip the spark plug a little I can get a better…" Keiichi mumbled as he continued to read his book. Unaware he was being watching, he just blindly reached out for his cup of tea. Laying on his side, he couldn't reach it easily, but he wasn't trying that hard. He had a peace about him, relaxed and calm.

Finding the cup mostly empty, Belldandy took it upon herself to fill it from the kettle beside it and slide it over to the man. Belldandy was interested in what type of tea that was, it had an odd smell about it that she wasn't used to. When Keiichi's hand brushed against her fingers when he reached, she acted quickly. Throwing up a barrier spell around the room, expecting him to make some sort of shout or yell, Belldandy yanked her hand away. He was so warm!

"Urd thought you were going out with Megumi tonight, she cut you off early?" Keiichi asked without looking. Flipping his page, he sipped his tea with a bit of a shudder, "We really need to learn to make better tea, mine is bland and yours is…alcoholic." He laughed a little at some private joke that Belldandy didn't understand.

He was so comfortable with Urd that he wasn't startled at the sudden intrusion into his room? That meant Urd did things like this, and that was rude! One shouldn't try to trick or shock somebody without reason. Urd wasn't being serious about this wish was she? Clearing her throat, she kept her spells up, "I am not my sister, Morisato-san." Belldandy did know of the customs of most of earth's regions and hoped she got the honorifics correct.

"What?!" Keiichi finally responded how Belldandy expected. Rolling away from his book and spilling his tea on the ground, he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds. Spilling a box of parts, Keiichi's eyes were wide with shock, "Another goddess? D-did you say sister? Urd has a sister?" Keiichi relaxed just a trifle once things appeared to not be violent. "Sorry, we had an issue with an earth spirit last week, still a bit jumpy," he apologized but still kept his distance.

With a wave of her hand, she cleaned the spill and set the now refilled cup down back by where Keiichi had sat. Sitting herself, Belldandy gestured for Keiichi to join her, "Yes, she is my elder sister. I've come to check up on how things are going down here. And inform her of something I learned about the situation here." Her words had an instant reaction, Keiichi's aura went from peaceful to fearful! "Please sit, Morisato-san, you have nothing to fear," she smiled softly as he did so and took up his tea again.

"I'd offer you a cup, but I don't have any extra glasses in this room and it's not very good," Keiichi shrugged lightly as he sipped his bland brew. Not looking at Belldandy directly, Keiichi scratched the back of his head nervously instead. The air was thick with confusion and apprehension. When Belldandy continued to stare at him, Keiichi broke first, "Um, you said you came to check up on Urd-san, but she's not here right now. She went out drinking with my sister. I'd have gone with them but I've an exam tomorrow. I could take you to her room if you wanted."

Urd left? But what of the system force? Belldandy didn't understand what she was hearing! Urd had a job to do, to be with this man and she was out drinking with his sister? Shaking her head, "No, I wished to speak with you first Morisato-san. Please, tell me of how things have been with Urd? Are you happy with how things are?" Belldandy was worried her sister was causing more problem than not!

"How are things? Well life isn't boring anymore that is for sure. Always something happening, Urd just seems to be a magnet for drama both good and bad," Keiichi's smile was actually more telling than anything. He was very happy, whatever issues Urd was bringing to his life Keiichi didn't mind it. Rubbing his index finger under his nose he took on a bashful nature, "Not perfect but better than things had been when I was in the dorm. Though we do both need to clean the temple better. I'm to busy with classes and the Auto Club and Urd…"

Giggling a little, Belldandy knew what he was going to say, "Urd isn't known for cleaning unless ordered. Now what troubles are you having with my sister? Be honest with me Morisato-san, this is for both your benefit and hers." Belldandy picked up some discarded paper and transformed it into a small tea cup. Pouring herself some of Keiichi's tea as he had offered, she sipped it and nearly gagged. Blinking a few times and swallowing comically, "That tea…what is it?"

"Instant green tea, I'm in charge of shopping and I don't have time to hunt for the better stuff. Urd mostly drinks saki so she hardly if ever touches the stuff. Sorry we don't have better, not suited for a goddess such as yourself," Keiichi blanched as he drank some of his own tea. Offering some chips, Keiichi sealed the bag when Belldandy waved him off. "So you want to know about the bad things then?" Keiichi rolled his eyes and launched into a few issues. Random earth spirits and spiritual entities reacted to Urd being around, humans took a lot of notice of Urd and by proxy Keiichi, and the lack of time and effort for maintaining the temple were coming to a head.

Urd wasn't paying attention to the small things again, one of her sister's big failings. Seeing the big picture but not the little things! But judging on how Keiichi was talking, he wasn't wholly smitten with Urd so the replacement could still go without much trouble. Sensing Urd coming closer, Belldandy panicked as she lost track of time! She had wanted to prepare for her more but she got sidetracked in talking to Keiichi! Odd, she never got distracted like this before, but talking to him was fun. He was a bastion of positivity and interesting little stories…just what she hoped he would be! Wanting to talk to Urd alone, Belldandy made a split second decision and cast a small sleep spell on Keiichi and called up winds to hide her.

Opening the door to Keiichi's room, Urd had a rosy hue in her cheeks, "Kei-chan! Megumi gave me some of the good stuff! You're drinking with me and I won't take no for an answer! You studied enough and it's time to party!" Staggering into the room, the side holding the twelve-pack listed comically to her side, Urd was confused at what she saw. Prodding Keiichi with her foot as he lay at an odd angle on the ground with his spilled cup not far from his hand. "What is this? Have a little party without me or something? Do something naughty while I wasn't around you dirty boy?" Urd snickered. Getting down on her hands and knees she crawled closer to him and flipped Keiichi on his back.

Belldandy was beside herself watching Urd act. This…this wasn't what she was expecting from her sister! It was…dare she say amorous? How Urd spoke, how she moved, even her aura was showing subtle signs of affection and caring. Belldandy hadn't felt this from Urd since the balladeer! Was Urd actually enjoying her time here…that would make things complicated. Holding her breath as Urd rested Keiichi's head on her lap.

"You my dear Kei-chan are far too skittish around ladies, if you were awake you'd be panicking right now. But part of what makes me like you…now what were you doing before you conked out?" Urd slurred. Drawing Keiichi up, her lips inches away from his, Belldandy licked her lips subconsciously…she never saw things like this in real life! But when Urd put her emblem to Keiichi's forehead, things changed instantly. Urd's eyes snapped open, what lingering buzz she had was gone, and she stood up tall and proud in her human garments, "Belldandy you're here?"

Dropping her illusion, Belldandy felt a smidge of shame from her hiding, "I wanted to talk to you alone…I lost track of time talking with him and felt you coming…" Belldandy hung her head low for her sporadic action. She should have had a better plan, should have behaved better, but she had done what she had and would not hide it. When Urd tackled her with a massive hug, Belldandy returned the sentiment as best she could, guess she was forgiven. "How are you dear sister?" Belldandy asked as she did her best to pat Urd's back.

"I missed you! Even missed Skuld a little," Urd rubbed her head against Belldandy's stomach happily. After a few pleasant moments of sisterly bonding, Urd propped herself up and her eyes did still have the telltale signs of booze. A dopy grin on her face, "So what brings my sister down to earth and to my boy friends bedroom spying on us? Finally getting interested in the other sex? Not that we're having any." Urd winked before pushing herself up and standing.

Getting up as well, Bell smoothed out her disheveled clothing and felt perplexed was Urd happy or sad to see her? And did she actually just say boyfriend or was it the alcohol talking? Urd drank more than she should, had a reputation for it. "I came down to tell you…I found a way to fix your problem down here," Belldandy gestured to the temple and lastly Keiichi.

"What you got something to get Kei-chan to relax around me? It can't be a potion or pill as he won't take mine after I played a little joke on him. Turn a man into a woman for one evening and suddenly he doesn't trust my craft anymore," Urd left the room and left Keiichi's door open.

Taking the invitation, Belldandy followed and was stunned to find Urd's room had a small plaque reading 'Urd's Lab' on it. Hand crafted sign with Keiichi's name on it. "You brought all your reagents down here?" Belldandy hadn't expected that. Urd never toyed with her alchemy, it was one of her passions and here all her most important components were arranged on shelves…as if Urd was planning on staying. Picking up a jar of what looked like candy, "And no, I found a way to fix the issue with Morisato-san's wish. We can transfer the ownership of the wish from you to me."

"What?" Urd said as she dropped an elaborate jar that smashed on the ground, a yellow liquid moved about as if alive then vanished. Rubbing her eyes, Urd stumbled over to Belldandy and grabbed her shoulders lightly, "You'd replace me in his wish? But…why?"

Not particularly bothered by the smell of alcohol, Urd's breath did register in Bell's mind. "Because you are here because you wanted to do something nice for me. It is my fault you are here, I fell I owe it to you. I am in the relief office, you are not. It is not fair to force this on you," Belldandy tried to push off Urd's hands but she couldn't. If anything Urd gripped harder.

"I don't want to leave. I…like it here. Won't lie and say its been roses, but the last month…I'm starting to like that little geek. Don't know what he feels about me, he's stupid shy for a guy…" Urd wobbled, "Maybe he'd prefer you to me though…should be thinking about his happiness instead of my own."

Helping Urd to her bed, woman had started to sway on her feet, Belldandy got an idea, "How about I stay with you for a little bit. We can see if we can't see if he'd prefer you stay or not? I can help with some of your problems around here. Sound good?" Belldandy got no answer, Urd was sleeping already. Smiling at her sister, Belldandy was overjoyed Urd opened her heart to love again! After the last time, Belldandy feared the scar on Urd's heart might not heal. But this mortal…he was helping Urd to heal. She'd stay around and watch for awhile.

X-X

Ok, was she supposed to be happy or upset with the current changes, Urd wasn't sure. Two weeks since Belldandy showed up things had taken some rather odd turns and it left her wondering just what she wanted. The temple was definitely cleaner than it had been before, Belldandy excelled at menial tasks that Urd couldn't be bothered with. Food was better as while Keiichi was passable at cooking, Belldandy was far superior. But her relationship with Keiichi was…not progressing at all. Was that good? Bell's idea was still on the table, switch places with one another. Did she want that?

Now Urd wouldn't lie to herself and say the wish Keiichi made was top on her things she initially wanted for her life. Tied to a human for however long the wish would last, what god/dess would ask for that? Keiichi was a dorky oaf, terribly shy around women, had geeky hobbies, and not the manliest man to ever man a man…aka not Urd's typical type. But her time with him, forced cohabitation with mostly just him to interact with and bond with, Urd did find herself genuinely starting to care for him! Sure she learned how far she could go before the System Force snapped into place, it was what she did. Push envelopes. Interacting with his friends, his sister, and the other oddities on campus, she was starting to really like life down here.

"And yet he is spending more time with Belldandy now, doesn't even hold my hand. Hell we've not even kissed or anything. There is slow and there is not moving," Urd nursed her bottle angrily. Flying about her lab, the bottles painstakingly arranged perfectly arranged to her needs, she debated making a few pills. Instill lust, draw out emotions, truth serums, nothing sounded good enough. How dare this mortal make her start to care, a small fire of love that was starting to grow, yet not capitalize on it! Pounding her bottle, a special one he got for her a few days ago, "My not good enough for him or something? He could have…we could have…what are we doing wrong!"

They had a party the night before, Motor Club and Megumi showed up to welcome Belldandy officially to the temple and to congratulate Megumi on her new apartment. Urd brought out her little 'Game of Life' to have a little fun, maybe get Keiichi to relax a little. Didn't turn out how she expected, "Keiichi really has no luck." She had to snicker at that. No luck involved with Keiichi's spins of the dial, Urd put a gnome there to punish the mortal, that was until Belldandy coerced the bugger to switch sides. Was a fun night though, the goobers at the club of course loved Belldandy, then again they loved just about anything not an Aoshima. Now that was something Urd did NOT like, that spore had the gall to hit on Belldandy something fierce.

A light knock on her door got Urd's attention. Wiping the trickle of fluid off her lips, Urd set the bottle down and sat up as she flew about. Crossing her legs, pointing them at the door to get Keiichi's attention if was him, "Come in." It was getting late in the evening, maybe it was Keiichi coming to tell her he was taking Megumi home. They had just helped her get a new place, so the girl wanted to cook to thank them. Haunted, hah, stupid earth spirit had been causing issues. But it got Megumi a nice place for cheap so that was good.

"I brought you some rice crackers that Megumi-san made, would you like some tea with them?" Belldandy asked as she slid the door open. Clad in a fetching cream colored blouse, the Goddess of the Present was taking to human clothing well. Shutting the door behind her, Belldandy presented Urd with the gift of food and an odd smile. Pouring a cup of her special brew, Belldandy plopped herself down on the ground, no abuse of magic for this one, "Would you like to talk? You are…not yourself since yesterday. Not upset I gave the prize to you are you?"

Belldandy had won the game of Life which gave her whatever she wanted…Belldandy wanted Urd to have what she wanted. That equated to Urd and Keiichi sharing a drink out on the veranda as the poor dope cleaned it without a shirt on.

"Not like I did much with it, Bell. I'm thinking…that if you're still ok with it, going to take you up on that offer," Urd snacked on the cracker. It was a little too sweet for her, Megumi did favor over use of sugar when she cooked. Just admitting her plan to Bell though, Urd didn't really WANT to. Not looking at Bell, Urd just rolled onto her back and flailed about, "Things aren't working out. He's not interested in me…not enough at least. You two are getting along fine enough, better than we are."

Pouring herself a cup, Belldandy didn't instantly say anything. Just the noisy sound of them eating filled the room. When she did talk, Belldandy had no hesitation or doubt in her voice, "If you are sure I would be glad to do so." Was it out of sister obligation, a feeling of responsibility, or growing affection for the mortal was not said and Urd had to wonder. She sipped her tea and put her palm to her cheek, "But why do you think things aren't working out? Keiichi-san does seem to care a great deal for you."

Munching the cracker, letting the loud crunch fill her head and drown out her doubts, Urd didn't want to hear that. Keiichi had just been initially floored with have a girlfriend, even if it was originally forced. After the newness of it faded, Urd was proving to be…to much hassle? Not his type? Who knows, something! She flirted with him all the time and he never took the bait, just blushed and either turned or walked away! Putting up a ward, no good to have the Morisato siblings hearing some talk not meant for them, Urd fluttered to the ground and actually sat on it. "It's in how he interacts with me. Always so formal, keeping up some emotional wall. I don't see that between the two of you. Guess you're better relationship material than me," Urd did NOT want to feel bitter about that.

"Have you tried talking to him about this? Communication is important. Keiichi-san and I do talk in a manner you two don't. But that may not be what you're thinking it is. Be that as it may, if you wish to leave, you should tell him before you do," Belldandy gathered up the empty cups and excused herself from the room. Likely going back to her little tea room. Was that temporary arrangement going to be permanent or would Belldandy move into Keiichi's room after Urd left. Leave…she'd have to leave if she let Belldandy take over this wish, wouldn't she?

Sending a mini version of herself to spy on Belldandy, hoping Belldandy did or said something to the effect of NOT wanting to stay, Urd grumbled. "She just HAS to go along with this as if it wasn't a big deal. Maybe this is for the best," but Urd didn't want to leave. Not like this, not with unaired grievances! Well if she was going to do this, she had to do it now while she had some liquid courage in her. Flying her way through the temple, she found Keiichi pacing in his room while Megumi favored a can of that nasty swill she drank from time to time. Sibling troubles?

"Keiichi, I'm not saying this to upset you, but we have to face facts here. Things aren't going well. You see the looks she gets, you've heard the rumors on campus, and even yesterday she was just messing with you. What are you going to do about it?" Megumi wiggled her toes as she sat on the ground. Flipping idly through some of the textbooks Keiichi used, Megumi was more than just a spunky girl…smart was in. "Look, I like her, I like her a lot, but you can't keep punishing yourself over this!" Megumi shut the book and added it to a pile.

They were talking about her, more importantly they were talking about their relationship! Urd felt a rat for spying, but she couldn't help it. More proof that it was the right thing to do, switch places with Belldandy. As much as it hurt, Urd would do it to make him happy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way for a man, Troubadour and her were like that for a time…but he betrayed her. Emotions weren't worth it, just pain and disappointment, better to end it now before she learned the true depth of her emotions for Keiichi.

Kicking at some of the wadded up papers on the ground, Keiichi was his typical spastic self, always so worried. "I know things aren't going perfectly. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it, Megumi. It's not even her fault, I won't blame her for it. Things between us, they started oddly, not the typical start. I don't want things to end though," Keiichi crumpled onto the ground and crossed his feet and arms.

"Then why are you talking so much more with Belldandy then? If you're serious about this thing with Urd, why do I see you flirting with Belldandy so much," Megumi asked the question Urd knew she didn't have the guts to ask.

Falling over, Keiichi just boggled at Megumi as if she was turning into a pile of bugs. "F-f-flirting? What makes you think I'm flirting with her! She's just nice, not as intimidating as other girls is all. Hell if I wasn't in a relationship with Urd-san I'd be way too nervous to even talk to her!" Keiichi nearly shouted. The two just froze and looked about the temple as Keiichi's shout seemed to echo. When Urd didn't come rushing into the room, they both relaxed. Sighing hard, Keiichi scratched at his head, "Look, I like Belldandy-san too, she's a very nice girl…but I thinking I'm genuinely falling in love with Urd."

Grumbling, Megumi got up and tossed her empty can at Keiichi's head, "Then why don't you act on it? You might not be flirting with Belldandy, but Urd is with you. Yet you don't do anything, hell you don't even hold her hand! If I didn't know it from you telling me, I'd think you didn't like her at all! Kei-chan, why are you keeping her away?" Megumi started gathering her things, clearly making her plan to leave apparent to her brother.

"Because she's going to leave, Megumi. Urd was clear to me when we started living together. She doesn't want to stay, wants to leave once things back home calm down for her," Keiichi used Urd's cover story for her staying. It was a little lie, Urd was great at those. The temple was a part of her family holdings, Urd was estranged from her family, and she was staying while things worked themselves out. Falling onto his back, Keiichi didn't notice the door open and Urd stalk in, Megumi did and had to cover her mouth to keep from giving up the ghost. Keiichi continued, "I don't want to make it hard for her to leave. So don't tell her anything. Just going to enjoy things while I can until she leave. And with Belldandy-san here, I'm thinking Urd-san is going to be gone before long."

Standing over Keiichi, Urd's heart swelled to near bursting. Oh yeah…she had told him that at the start hadn't she. Hard to make connections with somebody you thought wanted nothing but to leave. Gods she must have seemed like just a massive tease! "What if I don't want to leave anymore, what if I want to stay with you? Would that change things?" Urd asked the man. Keiichi's eyes popped open and he just started to sweat.

"I'll leave you two to talk about this," Megumi was already up and moving towards the door. Shutting it behind her, she opened it a crack and Urd and she met gazes. Lacking her normal energy and bordering on dangerous, "Don't play with him Urd. You be honest with him one way or another." With that sibling warning of promised eternal hatred if Urd joked about this, Megumi left them.

Sitting up and crab walking into a corner, Keiichi continued to sweat as Urd followed him all the way. "How much did you hear?" Keiichi finally asked once Urd's steely face refused to change or back away.

"I heard from where Megumi said things weren't working here. And now I know why you've been so cagy and while you've been talking to Bell so much," Urd had to keep her mask up. All she wanted to do was split her face open and let the happiness out, but this was to divine a situation for a prankster. He cared about her, wanted her to stay, but wasn't going to force her to if she wanted to leave. Leave…like she would keep hinting at doing off and on. Again Urd had to curse her forgetting she had made it all to clear when they started she was only going to be temporary. Well…that was going to change.

His Adam's apple bounced up and down comically as Keiichi swallowed and nodded, "I figured Belldandy-san was going to take you away, back to the heaven's. She's hinted at something like that. I won't lie, you deserve to hear it all now. Don't want you confused. I like you Urd-san, I like you a lot. I've never felt this way for somebody before, but I know this isn't the place for a goddess…I'm not worthy of such a gift. So I was just going to enjoy our time until you left. You are leaving right?" Keiichi's aura was clear and pure enough, no lie left his lips.

Putting her hands on the wall on both side's of his head, Urd kept the mortal trapped between them. This fragile thing, this small and insignificant mortal, he had garnered something that was tantamount to heresy. He got a goddess to care about him on a way beyond simple curiosity. "No…I can't leave after hearing that from you. I'd worry you'd become a shut in and never date again. I can't have that, you're to much fun to tease. But…I can't tease ALL the time, have to make good from time to…" she closed her eyes and dove in.

Their first kiss had been brief and painful, Urd smashed her teeth against his with to much force. Finding the issue, Urd simply used her hand to open Keiichi's mouth and tried again. And after a few paralyzed moments of Keiichi not reacting at all, he melted into the embrace and Urd learned something very interesting. He was a very good kisser, VERY good…yes she was going to see this thing out to the end. In the morning she told Belldandy her plan to stay, Belldandy shocked Urd when she smiled and offered to stay awhile longer to help out. She could work remotely for the Relief Office from the temple.

X-X

Authors Notes

Well this is the start of a new story, basic premise is already established. I love the show/manga but at times Belldandy really did just come off as 'I am all good-goody' while the other characters were more layered. She had her moments...but this story will have her more in support. Thinking this will eight to ten chapters. A little long but not an epic.

Hope ya enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Mass Effect Andromida isn't as bad as people are making it out to be, but man it is super side-quest the game. Work is...ugh...stupid. People just changing things without asking anybody and causing trouble. Lame

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 2

Listing heavily into Keiichi, Urd was comfortably drunk. Not blitzed or tipsy, but that level of drunk that left her relaxed and just a little bit on the randy side. Then again over the last three months that side had been growing, and she knew it was the same for Keiichi. Guy had all the signs, all the little tells Urd learned about him that screamed he was wanting to go to the next level. With her hand to his chest, Urd felt Keiichi's heart pounding in his chest. "I call that a successful day, even if all I did was sit in the car with you," Urd slurred just a little as she fixed her hair.

Holding Urd's arm by the wrist, lightly encircling it with his strong fingers, Keiichi nodded with a sense of pride. Shutting the door with his foot, "It was a team effort as always, but having you with me made it all the more special. The club really has turned you and your sister into mascots." Running his free hand under his nose, Keiichi would never let people undersell themselves. Peeking down the hallways of the darkened temple, no sign of the younger sister, Keiichi favored himself a little reward. Spinning Urd in his arms, he pulled her in close and reminded Urd that he was quite skilled at oral teasing despite his previous dateless nature.

Maybe this time…maybe…Urd dropped her shoes and wrapped Keiichi in her arms. Gently using her powers to lift the pair off the ground, she started floating them to Keiichi's room. It had been the longest she'd been in a relationship that hadn't traversed into the realm of adults, but there were reasons for it. Both were wanting, Keiichi very much so right now by the feel of him pressing against her, and that just stoked her flame as well. Getting to the door, "So how about we run another race, stud," she gave him her best enticing stare.

"Why my dear Urd-chan, I do feel I have the energy for that," Keiichi did try to play along. He was a goober and it was near laughable for him to try such statements, but it just garnered Urd's affection all the more. Reaching out blindly, Keiichi opened the door and scooped Urd up bridal style in his arms, her face going crimson, it was finally going to happen! Swallowing hard, his concern showing, "You didn't drink to much did you?" Always careful of Urd's drinking, Keiichi would be the worrier of the two.

Before Urd could say anything, a light switched on down the hall, and they both froze. Belldandy was home, she was coming, and like that Keiichi set Urd down and stepped away just a little. "Oh it IS you two. I was finishing with a wish and thought I heard something. Worried it was Mara again," Belldandy was clad in her goddess garb and upon seeing Keiichi flashed back into her earthling attire.

"We weren't too loud were we? Had a victory celebration and drank a little to much in the post party," Keiichi gave Urd an apologetic look. Again! It happened again! Right when they were about to finally walk into all the carnal bliss Urd could fill into the mortal's life, Belldandy just HAD to pop up. Belldandy, Urd learned, was a cold shower for Keiichi. Walking from his room to the living room, holding Urd's hand, "Urd saved the day for us. She found a cement drive under the sand, gave me the little extra we needed to win."

It had been a little more than that, not that Urd told Keiichi about the other bits. Tapping into satellites, sending out mini versions of herself to watch and report, and she even had two earth spirits tell her all they could. Urd wanted to win, wanted to wipe Aoshima's smug face in the sand. Little jerk was aiming for Belldandy with his swarmy pinky sized prig. Flowers, presents, and always with the complements, Urd knew what Aoshima wanted and she would NOT let the man have it. Once Belldandy joined her in helping the Auto Club, and he was banned from it, the asshole had to set up his rival branch to try and steal her! Well, Urd would never let him win.

"That is just darling! I'm so proud of both of you. I'll get some tea for us and you can tell me all about it. Oh and I can tell you about the lovely couple I helped today," Belldandy smiled sweetly before walking back to her room.

Flying over the back of the couch, Urd tried not to let her anger show but she was not good at that. Clenching her eyes shut, she took several deep breaths and tried to reign in her frustration. "I love her, but I swear she's doing this on purpose. We can never get a moment alone," Urd tapped her foot and reached for the remote. Some late night television might calm her, talk shows and soap operas were quickly becoming a staple of her life. When Keiichi started to massage her shoulders, she melted into it. Moaning musically, "Nice bribe human, but I do have other needs. You're going to have to get over your worries of her find out."

"Sorry, sorry, but ever since Mara showed up…" Keiichi trailed off and just let his hands to the talking. He was getting much better as shoulder and back rubs, it was his consolation prize. Working both the shoulder and the neck, Keiichi grunted out a sigh of his own, Keiichi was no saint and she was no priestess, they had needs and Belldandy was just always in the way! As he worked what stress he could out of her, "Can't believe you like this show, it's so stupid. People getting knocked about trying to get into a fake castle? Why do that?"

Rubbing herself against his calloused fingers for maximum enjoyment, Urd purred, "Some people like to do stupid things to relax is all. Tamiya and Otaki would do great on this, you though…you'd be to short and just run under everything." It was a low blow, but Keiichi knew she was only teasing.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Urd. Keiichi isn't that short, and those obstacles are really big," Belldandy however was a different story. Joining the two, sitting on the hand-me-down couch leaving a space between Urd and her for Keiichi. Urd knew he'd never take it, he was to shy which was part of the problem. His shyness and Belldandy's total naiveté was a nasty combo. Handing each a cup of tea, a mellow blend that would help with sleep rather than wake them up, Belldandy was a tea expert. Patting the couch cushion, "Why not sit down and relax, Keiichi-san?"

Laughing unevenly, he took his cup with one hand and continued pampering Urd with the other, "I'd just fall asleep if I sat. Booze and me aren't too good of friends, but the club insisted. Now how about Urd tells you about the race?" He sipped his tea and unconsciously breathed hot down Urd's exposed neck.

"You don't have class tomorrow so you could sleep late, so you better be staying up late," Urd again teased. Gods she was getting sensitive! Just his breath felt wondrous and frustrating against her skin, it coiled and roamed over her and her light robes. Moment she had gotten back to the temple she reverted to her normal attire, Keiichi loved how she looked in it and she wanted him good to go. "How about you tell us about your day first Bell, you seem really energetic today," Urd sipped her tea and found it good as always.

Picking up a tea cracker, Belldandy didn't eat it at first but played with it. Eying both Keiichi and Urd for a moment, an odd expression crested her eyes that Urd couldn't quite place. "Well if you insist, I would be glad to go first. But I still think you should sit, Keiichi-san. You both had a long day, and if you do fall asleep it is hardly a bad thing," she patted the cushion again. But when it was clear he wasn't going to move, she just smiled as if nothing happened.

Belldandy's tale was something that only Belldandy would find very interesting, well at least Urd thought. An elderly couple had become estranged from their son and wanted nothing else but to speak with him again. Well their little boy had fallen down the trappings of many college students, and was more interested with new people, new experiences, and most of which were bad ideas. Calling home was the last thing on the man's mind, but when he went to order out for food, some wires got crossed and the couple got their wish. "And they're planning on coming up to visit next weekend. It was very darling," Belldandy finished her story with a palm to her cheek and a rosy smile.

"Well let's hope that he cleans up his apartment before they show up or they'll have a heart attack," Urd joked. The game show was ending, the remaining contestants were suiting up to storm the castle, and that got Urd's blood up. One day she'd have to go watching this show getting filmed and help them win for once. Finishing her cup of tea, Urd was relaxed enough now to actually look at Belldandy without the budding frustration, "You going to watch the family reunion?" Take the hint, Bell, take it and leave for a weekend…leave for a day…hell leave for a night! Maybe they'd have to take a trip to the city where they had those love hotels…that had promise.

Having taken up her knitting during the story, Belldandy just tilted her head and shook it as she continued her never ending clicking clacking of her needles. "I don't think that will be necessary. They only wished to speak to their son, and they got their wish. Speaking of wishes, the agency has given me full rights through my remote terminal now. Isn't that lovely? Now I can stay down here with you without any issues," Belldandy was radiant with her joy.

"Y-yeah that's great Belldandy-san. Will that cause any other changes for the temple?" Keiichi's strained voice was quiet telling. He like Belldandy, everybody did, but knowing she was going to effectively be living with them did mean they'd have to address the elephant in the room eventually. Keiichi didn't want to make love to Urd while Belldandy was around to hear it. They both thought Bell staying was only temporary, nearing its end. Now however she just admitted that it was more permanent. Burping and patting his belly, "To much drink and to much tea, be right back."

Watching Keiichi's tight butt swaying as he walked knees together to the bathroom, Urd was going to rock his world once they got the chance. Noticing Belldandy was watching him go as well, Urd felt a smidge of annoyance. Why was her sister watching her boyfriend? Belldandy never showed interest in men before, yet now she was…well maybe it was just Urd's imagination. "You sure you want to do this Bell? I mean I'm getting a better hand on this cleaning, and Keiichi is picking up tricks for cooking. We should be good now, hate to bother you," Urd only lied to be kind.

"Oh it is no bother at all. I am actually really starting to like it down here. We…drifted back up in the heavens. Being with you like this, it's like being a family again," Belldandy's needles continued to clacker together. With no further drive to rock the boat, Urd just hissed and watched the show, thankful her annoyance was matched with the tall and muscular man getting smacked into the lake. Setting her creation on her lap, "Is it me, or is Keiichi-san taking more time than normal? Oh and is there anything you'd like for supper tomorrow? I'd like to cook something special for your win."

Not one to count the seconds of Keiichi's piss breaks, Urd was again left wondering Belldandy and her motives. Was Bell here because of sisterly worry, or because something about her man got Belldandy's attention? Urd wouldn't lie, having Bell around DID make her feel better. Bell took the load off her to be with Keiichi, but in the same vein Bell did act as a cock block. What did the humans do? Put a sock on the door to symbolize 'room occupied'? They might have to do that soon, Urd was NOT one to go wanting but she was not one to cheat.

Settling into an odd silence, the sisters were left to their own mental devices as the show ended. A scream from the bathroom got both of them to stand up. "Mara?" Urd asked aloud before launching into the air, Belldandy running behind. Over the last month, Mara just had to mess with Keiichi and her twice, targeting each of them once. Telling Keiichi that she was Urd's fiancé did the man a mind job, and then Mara tried to trick Urd with a fake CD gift that would have sealed her…it left the two goddesses on edge for the next demonic trick

Throwing the door open, Urd had a force bolt ready to fly at anything out of the ordinary. What she got was the first full on look of her boyfriend's lower half, "Whow, for a little guy you're hung like Sleipnir." Not the biggest in the universe, humans didn't have the possibility for that, but Urd was more than happy with the view. Belldandy literally tripped and fell when she saw it and covered her eyes. Bolt at the ready, she rushed over the the fallen Keiichi, "What is…oh no…oh Father no…what are you doing here?" Urd's blood ran cold.

"Belldandy! What is going on here? Why did I hear you're going to be staying on earth from now on?" Skuld asked as she dashed to the kneeling Belldandy. Wrapping her arms around the middle sister's waist, the youngest of the Norns' hugged her beloved sister. Pointing her hammer at Keiichi, "Is that the mortal Urd is bound to?"

Tossing a towel over Keiichi's exposure, Urd winked at him and gave him silent 'wow' before standing between Keiichi and Skuld. "My boyfriend, yes. Keiichi Morisato meet the lesser of my sisters, Skuld. What is the systems debugger doing on earth without reason?" Urd leaned over giving Keiichi a show and to threaten her annoying littlest sister.

"We've seen a surge in bugs since Belldandy came down here, and rumors are starting to build about why she's here. They say you're not doing your job well enough and she has to pick up the slack. So until these bugs are under control I'm going to keep an eye on things. See what is causing them, as its due to something in this temple," Skuld stuck her tongue out at Urd and reaffirmed her hug.

With Skuld showing no sign of leaving that night, Urd officially gave up on any hope of getting a petting session in. IF they were quiet, they did some pretty hot and heavy prep-work just not the final step…not tonight though. With Skuld in tow, the trio of goddesses and mortal set about finding a place for the wayward goddess to sleep. Hopefully Skuld would leave after this bug issue was resolved…having BOTH sisters would be just about the worst thing for her love life.

X-X

Sitting in one of his mandatory yet boring classes, Keiichi did his best to pay attention to the droning teacher. It wasn't related to anything that was relevant to his major, writing essays and the like, but he at least understood why the university wanted him to learn it. He was just bored though, it held no interest to him as he understood the concepts without the teacher's prompting. Taking notes just to keep his eyes from drooping, he let his mind drift. Life…his life had changed so much over the last six months hadn't it? It was definitely odder now, but he wouldn't change it for the world!

"I'm think my brain is going to leak out and spill all over your lap…actually mind if I take a nap down there?" Urd asked playfully. One of her mini forms was peeking out of his jacket pocket and pointed down at his crotch. They had learned, quite to their massive relief, that if at least one of her mini forms stayed with him they avoided the System Force enacting any sort of vengeance on them. Not waiting for him to tell her no, because he was about to, Urd jumped out and floated down gracefully to his legs and laid down. Tease. Beautiful and witchy tease! Kicking her leg up at him, showing him those legs he loved, "It's so comfy down here."

Now much more awake than he was before, Keiichi squirmed a little to give Urd a better bed to lay on. Grateful most of the classroom was empty, he was only here because he was paying for the class so wasn't going to miss, he waggled his pencil over Urd as if he was playing with a kitten. "Boring I know, but at least you're not totally bored right? What are you doing with your sisters?" he whispered as low as possible. With fewer people, the older woman might hear him talking.

Getting into the kitten game, she batted and kicked at the floating eraser, every bit the wildcat she acted. "Not how it works. We're multi-threaded if you get the meaning. Each mini-me is a unique entity with its own mind and experiences. When we merge back together, the thread ends and the memories all merge together again. So I don't know what Belldandy and that spore are doing. Hoping they're with Megumi or we're going to have some trouble," Urd latched onto the pencil and took a savage bite out of the eraser. Rubbing her belly, what they could eat and enjoy was truly diverse.

"Skuld-kun isn't that bad," Keiichi told truthfully. Two days with the odd sister worshipping girl was different to say the least, but at the minimum Skuld tended to leave him alone. They chatted a little, mostly when Keiichi was working on his bike, and she had asked a million questions he felt about how it worked. Inquisitive, quick thinking, and a genius with her hands Skuld was a great engineer but her personality was bi-polar. If Belldandy was around Skuld was super sweet to the point of disturbing, if it was Urd she was quite the spoiled brat. But after talking with him, Skuld was warming up to him. Speaking without thinking, "Just we'll never have a night alone again will we"

Jumping up to her feet, and striking something that sensitive, Urd nodded fiercely, "I know right! Those two can't read the mood, like at ALL. They can't see how you're a savage wolf just waiting to ravage sweet little ol' me." Just to add insult to injury Urd's clothing transformed into the classic red riding hood adornment Halloween edition. Torn leggings, ripped bodice, and disheveled hair it was straight out of an adult magazine, and when she posed she started laughing at his reaction. "Ok, maybe it's the other way around. Going to have to lock them out soon. Or we have a date night that doesn't end back at the temple," she reverted to her standard clothing.

Swallowing hard at the very bold and open declaration, Keiichi was reminded of something else that changed in his life. Urd was making life so much more fun and adventurous, for good and bad. Attacks from Mara and otherworldly creatures were terrifying at times or just mildly annoying at others, but they did make for interesting events. Having a girlfriend, one as amorous and flirtatious as Urd, was doing his self-esteem a real boon! People were noticing him now, he was standing out, and that was questionable if he liked it. Call him shy if you wanted, he didn't always like being the point of attraction that Urd made them. Would he try and change that in her? Never. But ever since Belldandy moved in, and they finally started dating officially…they kept getting blocked.

They got close a few times, very close once, but Belldandy had the uncanny way of showing up or somehow interrupting them. Keiichi knew now what Urd tasted like and she him, he knew her voice when impassioned put the AV idols (and actual idols) to shame. But before they could actually go the distance Belldandy would come home early, would call, or otherwise put a halt to things. Something about the gentle girl just…Keiichi didn't know why but thoughts of sex and Belldandy didn't mix and when the two concepts interacted Belldandy won and Keiichi found his drive sapped.

"A date night is defiantly something I'd be game for. Name the time and place," Keiichi tried to keep his smile from being to dopey. He failed, a girl that was just as bored as he was noticed him and blanched. Gathering her things, the girl hurried out of the room, leaving Keiichi sulking. Shaking his head, focusing back on the class, "Guess I shouldn't get a fat head about things. I'm nothing special." If he was, that girl would have been enthralled to have him smiling at her.

Flying back up to his pocket, Urd waggled her finger at her, "You are special, Keiichi. People just can't always see what makes that so. I see it, and isn't that enough for you?" Making her nest in his pocket again, she settled in for the long haul. She was right after all, he had his cup overflowing right now and was quite content. Why be bothered if some random girl misunderstood him?

Finishing off the class, mind dancing over the next date they'd have, Keiichi let the incident slide. Doodling a little, the beamer, Urd, and him, Keiichi was finding himself much happier by classes end. Belldandy might be an odd girl, being so polite and kind, Skuld was a teenager with all the emotional confusion, but he could deal with them. If it was the package he had to accept to have Urd in his life, he'd gladly accept them.

"Feeling up for some lunch?" he asked aloud as he stretched leaving the room. Anybody that heard him would think he was asking himself. Nobody noticed, nobody cared, the joy of college. So many people, with so many things going on they just let oddities slide.

Before Urd could comment, Keiichi found a hand on his shoulder, it was thin and soft, a female hand. "Morisato-kun, have a moment, I need a favor," Sayoko Mishima was not one to ask favors of anybody let alone people like him. Turning Keiichi around, Sayoko peeked about the hallway for somebody that was typically with Keiichi. With a nod and smile, "Great that bi-Urd isn't with you. I need a big favor from you, not doing anything for the next two hours I hope?"

"Urd is with her sisters, showing Skuld the campus today," Keiichi wasn't sure he heard Sayoko right or not. Was she going to say something nasty or was it just Keiichi being protective? Sayoko was not taking Urd winning the beauty pageant for Miss Nekomi-tech well, and ever since Belldandy showed up Sayoko was even more active in Keiichi's life. But he was the type of guy that liked to help when he could so, "What did you need from me? I was about to get some lunch."

Latching onto his arm, squeezing it against her side, "I'll get you something to eat as repayment. Guy I asked to help fell through, and I don't have any other options. All I need you to do is stand still for two hours for a figure drawing session. Hardly the worse thing, right?" Sayoko batted her eyes at him and played up her beauty for maximum effect. Dragging the still semi-uncooperative man along with her, "And did you say Urd has another sister?"

Owing up to helping, it would be his bane to help when asked, "Yeah, their youngest sister. She's something of a prodigy and wanted to get a tour of the campus." Hard not to be considered such when you're a rung or five up the evolutionary ladder. Not being in the artistic wing of the university that often, Keiichi was amazed at how different it was than the tech side. "If you want I could introduce you to her later," he doubted Sayoko wanted this. If Urd was right, Sayoko was just jealous at her losing fame thanks to her and now Belldandy.

"Younger, that's acceptable. And I have an appointment after class so I'll have to take a check on that meeting," Sayoko at least tried to sound sincere. Pushing him through a room of art students, vast majority being female, Keiichi tried to move to the podium but Sayoko continued to push, "Need to go to the changing room first. Be right back, I have our model for today."

Keiichi tried to pass off the snicker Sayoko had when she said 'model', but it didn't stick. In the small supply closet, Keiichi's eyebrow rose, "Changing room, this is a closet, and what am I changing into?" What was the setup here? After Sayoko's rather hurtful turndown freshman year, Keiichi was not quite ready to believe what she wanted or said. Skeptical or not, Sayoko had not been so keen on him before her status as queen was removed.

"It's a figure drawing lesson, going to need you to…go au natural. You can't turn it down now, they're all out there and ready!" Sayoko made small circles on his chest with her finger. Leaning in closer to him, he had to shift to not have Urd get crushed, she put her cheek to his, "Do this for me and I'll owe you a favor. And it'll be anything you want, even things that odd foreigner won't do"

About to turn her down, Keiichi felt Urd poking into his chest, so he quickly looked down at her and nearly fell over. She was mouthing 'say yes' to Sayoko and Keiichi felt an odd rush. "If you need me to help I will. Just give me a few minutes to get psyched up," he slapped his hands together a few times for emphasis.

Actually blushing a little, Sayoko handed him a large cloth, "Cover yourself up when you leave and when we're done. No reason to go walking around like that. And thanks." She was about to lean in and kiss his check when she slipped and nearly fell. Caught by Keiichi's unexpectedly strong arms, she shook her him off, "Sorry about that, somebody must have spilled some paint or something. See you out there." Rushing out of the room, Sayoko shut the door behind her.

"That girl is as subtle as Belldandy," Urd said climbing out of Keiichi's pocket. Flying right by his face, Urd went in and finished what Sayoko started. She had that look about her though, one that promised trouble for him and likely Sayoko. Flying around the room, stopping when she found a small discarded lapel pin, "How about we have some fun with that little ex-queen? This is Urd country now with Belldandy as my second." Hovering over the pin, her hands waved about and the air had that small hint of electricity that her use of magic caused.

Taking the offered pin, Keiichi alternated from it and Urd, "Do I have a choice in this? And going to be hard to pin this on when I'm not wearing anything." He really didn't want to do this, but he promised. Damn it, next time he had to get the full story before he let Sayoko grief him into anything. He did stop to think of Urd in a classic queen's costume, but the voluminous costume kept getting skimpier and lighter.

"That's the joke! You don't have to change, just put that pin on and cover yourself like they asked. They'll think you're totally in the buff, trust me," Urd helped Keiichi put the pin on. Not going back into her pocket, that impish grin was telling enough, this wasn't some simple thing. Poking Keiichi in the cheek, more colliding with it, "Don't give me that look. She tricked you into this, it's only fair we trick her as well right? Now go out there and give him a good show."

Urd had a point, Sayoko did keep this little nudity thing from him so it was only fair. "I just hope this doesn't get you in trouble. Didn't Belldandy say using your powers to much is bad?" he hoped she wasn't punished for these odd tricks. Covering himself with the cloak, Keiichi headed out to the stage and found that even knowing they were going to 'think' they saw him in the buff, he was a little nervous. All eyes on him, he stood before them and let the cloak drop. Brushes dropped, people gasped, one woman even left the room. Sayoko's eyes were wide and just staring down at him…just what did Urd make him look like? He didn't want to know.

Two hours later, he found standing still harder to do than expected as his muscles wanted to move, thankfully Sayoko stood up. "A-alright everybody time is up. Finish on your own and Keiichi…I never knew and thank you," she rushed out of the room, the promise of food gone.

"What did you do, Urd," Keiichi asked after he retreated to the supply closet. Even after he had finished, all eyes had been on him, so he just knew Urd did something strange.

Flying back into his pocket, Urd was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, "Well…you've heard the term Adonis right? Couple that with Thor's little mjolnir. Remember how is said human's don't have the physiology of the gods? Well now they've seen it and they'll all be giving you strange looks."

"You're terrible, but at least they won't be laughing at me for…" Keiichi was a man after all and he did have fears of inadequacy. But if what Urd was saying was true, could he ever actually make her feel good? He wasn't a god, he was just a man, if it was THAT different…he found himself stopping outside the art building and standing in the open quad. Fear and worry his old best friends came back, "U-Urd…about what you did…"

As if sensing his worries, Urd poked him in the chest again a few times with an exasperated expression, "Don't you be thinking bad about yourself. Size doesn't matter…I mean look at me right now. You are literally bigger than me right now. And…to be fair…after Skuld showed up and you flashed me…lil intimidated of the Keiichi cannon." A masterful tease to the end, Urd was known to lie, but Keiichi didn't think she was right now.

"MORISATO!" Tamiya bellowed and scared away many students that had been wafting around. Putting one of his massive hands on Keiichi's shoulders, the mountain of a man latched on. His voice echoed in the quad as he yell/spoke, "We got the next race planned! A mini-bike race, you will be the driver as you're the smallest! Come we need to plan!" Dragged away the reluctant and hungry man, "Dai-chan get the blueprints for Morisato so he can get started! We'll get the parts!"

With his afternoon now planned for him, Keiichi's heart was doing jumping jacks in his chest. Urd…he believed her. He wasn't going to worry about it, they'd cross those odd bridges when they got to them. Hopefully it wouldn't be to much later, Keiichi was finding his mind constantly going back to that little topic, and with how Urd was hinting so was she.

X-X

Life on earth was a very different experience than Skuld was expecting it to be. In the heavens everybody tended to have a bit of an attitude towards the realm, thinking it was a primitive place. And while it did lack the utter beauty of her home, Midgard had some nice perks to it. After a week of staying with this Keiichi, Skuld had to admit she liked the guy but his sister was something of an annoyance. Nobody critiqued her designs, and if Megumi continued to do so Skuld was going to have to educate. Currently sitting a one of the spare rooms of the temple, her tools all over the place, Skuld had created a few nice little gadgets to help with the whole bug issue.

"Once this is finished, Belldandy can come home with me and maybe we can come visit," Skuld chewed on a screwdriver handle. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she had to feel her Mr Scanner was coming along nicely. Her bedroom/workshop was actually quite nice as well, that Keiichi guy let her have it for as long as she needed. Laughing a little, she dropped the screwdriver, "Maybe he could rub off on Urd a little and make her a better person."

Urd just had to be that annoying busybody and act all better than everybody. Who was Urd compared to Belldandy? A half breed freak that was quick to anger and frustration, where Belldandy was polite and loving all the time. Still, Skuld cared for Urd when the woman wasn't teasing her or mocking her smaller stature. Maybe this time on earth could do some good for her eldest sister.

Scooping up the treat Keiichi left for her, Skuld was reminded of something else that was divine, ice cream. Having never really needed her power source since the system was always in peek order, she never had the chance to partake in it before. A true crime against nature to never have such a treat. Twirling it around, making a nice soup of it, Skuld drank it before turning on Mr. Scanner. It blinked on, ran a test, and promptly showed an error message. "Damn, still not enough power. Going to have to plug in more outlets," she already had three plugged in. Urd said not to, something about money and the cost of electricity? That had to be a joke though! Urd could MAKE electricity! Just being lazy.

Listening to the 'adults' in the other room chatting and laughing, Skuld ground her teeth against the wooden spoon. "You're too young for these games, Skuld, you'll just get in the way!" Skuld parroted Urd's jest from when they stuffed her in her room. Just because they were a little older they felt they could lord it over her, well one day she'd be an adult and they'd be elderly! Finding three more electrical cords, Skuld went about hijacking even more power from the temple for her scanner…that was until a bug jumped on her hand.

"Stupid things, why are you even here!" Skuld hated the six legged rabbit like monsters. With her trusty hammer, she went about rushing the room and trying to smash it. Damn thing just had to be quicker and more agile, plus she had already left quite a mess of machine parts in her workshop. Colliding with a stake of parts, they fell and made a huge racket, Skuld found herself nearly buried under them. Tears in her eyes, "I hate this, they should be helping!"

As if summoned, the door to her room opened and her beloved older sister came in with a concerned look and a hand to her cheek. Helping pull Skuld out of the mess, "Are you alright, Skuld-chan?" Belldandy was doing her best still to fit in with these natives language, and Skuld liked it when she got her little term of affection added on. Helping Skuld to her feet, Belldandy dusted off the child carefully, "Not hurt are you? Are we making to much noise for you?"

Shaking her head, she dashed past Belldandy and slammed her hammer down on the bug and it puffed out of existence. "Just a bug, more and more of them are appearing. I almost have Mr. Scanner ready to find out what and why they're coming. Did you want to watch?" oh she hoped Belldandy did. But she could hear that giant of a man making some joke and the others laughing and Belldandy turned to look at it. What was so fun about those humans? Why was Belldandy down here? Urd was an airhead most of the time, but even Skuld saw Urd wasn't slacking on her half of the wish so why stay?

"I should…" Belldandy started but then sighed a little and a bug appeared and landed on her head. Summoning her own hammer, very much smaller and more compact than Skuld's monster version, she tapped the creature. Shutting the door, Belldandy just nodded and accepted what just happened. Cleaning up the room a little, "I'll assist you while they are having their fun. It is essential that we fix this, it would be a terrible thing if it affected Keiichi-san and his friends."

True, if humans were impacted by this infestation they'd learn more than they should about the true nature of the world. But something about Belldandy was stoking Skuld's jealousy engine. "Well we can find out what's causing it and then fix it. Then everything will be good for us to go home. I think Urd has things under control down here," Skuld hoped at least. From what she saw it was more Keiichi and Belldandy tending to Urd and Urd flirting with Keiichi. But they were oddly fitting for one another, and Skuld did want Urd happy.

"Go home?" Belldandy stated with an odd far-off look in her eyes before another bug appeared. Her hammer made a squeak as she flew over and ended the bug. Sitting down next to Skuld, "I got permission to stay here and be a remote worker. Being on this plain does help facilitate my work. And it is nice to be down here, do you not agree?" Belldandy put a hand comfortingly on Skuld's shoulder.

Mind going into overdrive, Skuld didn't get much affection like this, so she just fiddled with the last of her wires. "It-it isn't bad, it has some nice things," being with her sisters like this was very nice. Soldering the last of the wires into place, Skuld nodded at her own genius. Rubbing her cheek against her new child, "It's perfect! Smooth and cool, the thrum of electricity through it is music to my ears! This will work for sure this time!" Skuld was positive it'd work.

Another loud cheer from the living room distracted both siblings, Urd was causing some scene again. The guys were chanting Keiichi's name while Megumi was chanting Urd on. Skuld saw Belldandy shift and nearly move, but when they voices just cheered, she sat back down on her heels. Why must everybody try to take Belldandy from her? Sure Mr. Scanner wasn't as fun as a party, but it was something! Turning it in, "This will show her I can be interesting," Skuld proved correct and the power surged and a fuse blew.

"Skuld! What did I tell you?" Urd's angry yell filled the whole temple. Muffled talking, heated and urgent followed Skuld's shrinking against Belldandy.

Making a small light for them to see in the windowless room, Belldandy soothed Skuld as best she could. "Don't worry, she'll be fine in a minute. Urd's emotions are like a wave, cresting high and then smoothing out," Belldandy reassured.

The pair sat there and listened to the others for a little over ten minutes. Urd was seeing off the guests, then Keiichi and her were talking about something Skuld couldn't make out. Then the power came back on and Skuld felt fear growing as the sound of footfalls coming her way vibrated her spine. Slowly, oh so slowly, the door slide open thanks to Urd's spindly fingers, "Oh Skuld, care to tell me why you ruined our little party?" Opening the door fully, a very irate and more than a little tipsy Urd stood glowering over the Goddess of the Future.

"What is…how many plugs is that thing using?" Keiichi hurried into the room and saw the monstrosity that Skuld had birthed. Running his hand over the countless daisy-chained power splitters, Keiichi fell to his knees. Exasperated, "Power bill is going to be insane this month. What is this thing even for?" He turned to the trio of Norns.

Moving to Keiichi's side, Belldandy pulled his hand away from the sparking mess. "Be careful with that. The output is fatal for you, while just a mild inconvenience for us," Bell's worry came through loud and clear. Once he was no longer in harm's way, "And this is something Skuld-chan created to help find a problem with our system. Bugs cause all sorts of trouble, and if left unchecked could start an infinite loop which would be a very unfortunate event."

Plopping down on Keiichi's other side, leaning into him, Urd's eyes were red and she weaved back and forth. "I told you not to make stupid things! Power isn't free on earth, and Keiichi's money only goes so far. You're just being a pest and causing trouble. This stupid thing probably doesn't even work," Urd pointed at the green screen on the front of Mr. Scanner.

"It too will work! And why don't you just power this place?" Skuld retorted as she went to defend her newest creation. Not one to take slander lightly, Skuld wanted to prove her device would solve the issue so she switched it on again. The lights dimmed, the hum grew louder, but this time the power stayed on and the screen came to life. Pointing at the output, "See I told you it would work! It's already calculating the source of the bugs! After it's done…I'll just repay Keiichi with my body."

On her feet in a split second, Urd had Skuld's collar in hand and hoisted her almost off the ground. "Like hell you will! I haven't had a chance to be with him like that, I'll erase you if you try to get to him first! He's MY man, not yours, or yours, or those bitches at the university! MINE!" Urd dropped her target and dove at Keiichi. Taking him to the ground, Urd proved she was more than just drunk, she was having a real bender.

"That hurt you…you…" Skuld found herself paralyzed by the sounds coming from Mr. Scanner. It was chiming that it had found a powerful anomaly. Smashing her face against the screen, Skuld analyzed the readings and her mind quickly came to an unexpected and almost perfect resolution! "There is a rift creating between Belldandy and Keiichi? The closer they are to one another, something in Belldandy is fueling a rift in time and space…a rift between dimensions! And that is letting the bugs through! If we keep them apart the rift will seal!" Skuld cheered out and spun to show the mass of people the details.

They weren't watching to closely, or at all. Urd was rubbing against Keiichi who was trying to keep the drunken lout off him, and Belldandy was trying to help. Grabbing the smallest of her Skuld-bombs, the short engineer tossed it between the two and sent Urd and Keiichi rolling away towards the wall and Belldandy shaken but untouched away from them. Now that she had their attention, Skuld went over the whole explanation again.

"So something between Belldandy-san and me is causing these bugs you talked about," Keiichi stated. Thankfully the blast set him atop Urd and he got off of her and helped her sit down. Casting a worried eye at the middle sister, "Is there anything we can do about that?"

Standing up, Belldandy was not truly accepting the full story. "That is hard to believe Skuld-chan. Why would I be creating a rift?" Belldandy asked. But as she moved closer to Keiichi and Urd, Mr. Scanner let out a shrill yelp and another bug popped up right between the affected parties. Stepping away from the bug in almost horror, Belldandy's hammer was out and smashed it, leaving her bent at the waist looking at the floor. Gasping, "I am causing this problem? I could have gotten people hurt!"

"Yeah, but since she found this thing she can fix it. Hell just switch your resonation a few degrees and the cascade will collapse…just a small freak of nature," Urd burped out as she fixed her hair. Snuggling up close to Keiichi, she pressed herself against his back and her chin on his shoulders while her hands wrapped around him. "You're crazy warm you know that?" she kissed her hapless captive's cheek.

No, no, NO! It was perfect! Skuld could have given Belldandy a reason to leave without feeling guilty! That was why Bell stayed wasn't it? Upset that Urd was stuck on earth for a wish she technically should have granted? But watching in horror as Belldandy's eyes widened in joy and sure enough the readings on Mr. Scanner vanished, Urd had been correct. "Why did you have to say that!? WHY? Belldandy could have come home with me! She wouldn't be stuck here babysitting a half-breed screw up that is one from losing her license!" Skuld cried out. Grabbing a trusty bomb she let fly only to realize Keiichi was still a human shield.

The whole room filled with smoke from the detonation, but Skuld didn't wait to see it settle. She ran, and she ran fast! Feeling the wiz of electricity fly over her and to her side. It was evident Urd was not happy and not thinking clearly. Was it the half demon comment, was it the attack, or was it both? Skuld didn't know or care, a line had been breached and she was trying to escape from the outcome. Getting to the backyard, for a moment Skuld though maybe she escaped and Urd was stopped by Belldandy or Keiichi. He'd taken a blast before, it didn't leave any lasting injuries. Taking a moment to breath however was her mistake, as the moment she stopped she found herself tackled to the ground, "Now Urd, it was an accident!"

"You told him! He wasn't supposed to know and you told him!" Urd seethed as she sat on Skuld's chest. Working up the mother of all force bolts, she looked up at her offering with pride and when it was finished she turned back to Skuld. Through gritted teeth, "Little sister needs a good spanking and I'm just the sister to give it to he…"

A light from the heaven's blinded Skuld and stalled Urd. It wasn't Urd's bolt, it was something else, and when Skuld climbed out from under Urd and saw it, she wasn't sure what to make of it. "For abuse of power, Urd Goddess 2nd class is hereby suspended," Skuld read it out verbatim. What did THAT mean for the situation now? Skuld sure as heck didn't know, and when Keiichi and Belldandy joined them, neither of them had an answer either.

X-X

It was still too heavy and rattled too much when he revved up the engine, so Keiichi killed it. Stupid mini-bike was just being a pain right now. His lack of engineering knowledge was showing itself right now as he went back to his design for the umpteenth time. What was he doing wrong with this thing? No matter the frame used, material for the engine, or the supports installed something was always wrong! Unfastening the bolts again, Keiichi just slouched and smacked the wrench against his palm. He couldn't focus, and that was bad. The race was coming up soon and they still didn't have a viable entrant.

"Maybe I should get her a gift or take her out or something," Keiichi crossed his legs and went about debating this issue yet again. It had only been three days, but those few days were more than enough to have Urd visually depressed. Girl was controlled by her emotions, they overrode her mind and made her due things that weren't the best option. But that spark of chaos, the untamed wilds of her soul was something that really appealed to Keiichi. So seeing her so despondent really hurt him. Rocking back and forth, "But I can't afford much, until now she didn't have a need for physical things."

She did now through, Urd couldn't really make the things she used to. Her alchemy was still a viable option for her, but she couldn't replenish her stock of components. Her clothing used to be magic crafted, now she was borrowing a few pieces from Megumi, and just the spark was lacking in her eye. Sitting on the couch watching television most of the day, sleeping a lot, and avoiding him were her new 'favorite' things. First time he left without her with him and nothing bad happened was an eye opener for both of them. The System Force wasn't really caring about his wish.

"MORISATO! How goes our victory!" Tamiya burst into the room. With a box of materials heaped over his shoulder the humanoid mountain was followed by his constant life companion. They dropped more mini-bike parts, smaller than the previous set glossed with a green sheen, with an expectant air about them. Separating the pieces into appropriate piles, "We made a bet with Aoshima that if we win we'll get their clubhouse, if we lose they get ours. So we can't lose!"

Setting his own box of components, ceramic pieces Keiichi asked for, Otaki bobbed his head and his hair swayed with him. Tossing a few small bits to Keiichi, "No Urd today, she's been gone last few days. People are starting to notice. New members are getting upset…no Urd and no Belldandy make Den-chan a dull boy." His sparkplug earrings bounced about when Tamiya tossed a balled up towel in his face.

"I'm only worried about Morisato! When Urd isn't around he is not working his best! Our little Morisato was finally becoming a family man and now his happy family is in jeopardy!" Tamiya's eyes welled with tears as he shielded them behind his hulking arm.

The new pieces could really work, if only he could get the balancing issue fixed, Keiichi saw potential with these two. "Urd is just dealing with some bad news from home, she'll be back after she takes care of it," Keiichi stuck with the story set. Urd came up with it, listlessly after he begged her to come with him. She just flipped on the television, flopped on the couch, and rattled it off. Tossing away the broken and chipped parts that couldn't be used, not knowing where they got the pieces was for the best. Doing his best to keep his own growing depression down, "Thinking of getting her a gift to help try cheer her up. You guys have any suggestions?" They had girlfriends before right? Keiichi never really asked them this type of thing before.

Both of the current co-leaders of the Auto Club crossed their arms and closed their eyes in thought. Pacing the workroom they made circles with one another, how they kept in such perfect unison was always a wonder, but nobody tried to figure it out. At an unseen pulse, Tamiya opened his eyes, and maybe Otaki did but hard to tell with the constant sunglasses, and the men grabbed one another hands.

"You bring her victory! That could be your present to her! Win the race!" Tamiya bellowed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With both Keiichi and Otaki just stared at him, the man realized that wasn't likely a good idea. A much weaker answer followed with, "How about…flowers? Girls like flowers right?"

Grabbing a box off the shelf, Otaki opened it and flashed the contents to Keiichi. Nodding his head at his own genius, "Spark plugs and other high grade parts! Who wouldn't like high performance engine supplies!" Snapping the box shut after he got the stink eye treatment, he put it back with the others. Pacing again, "W-what about candy? People like candy right?"

Ok, so these two had just as much experience with women as he did, or the type of woman they dated had unique tastes. Keiichi was on his own on this one. "Urd likes both of those, but I was wanting something a little more true to her character. Maybe take her out someplace nice instead. And how did this whole bet thing happen?" Keiichi started reassembling the mini-bike. Likely something silly or crazy knowing them, but he'd not be in the club had they not strong armed him into it with their oddness.

"He was nosing around the club trying to talk to Urd's sister," Tamiya scratched his chin. He had a little trouble actually saying Belldandy's name. Slapping his fist into his palm, he turned to Otaki for support.

Both men then lashed out and crossed forearms they tagged, "Yeah, he came sniffing at her. Why not let her in the work room, keep him from being himself on trying to steal her from the club."

"Wait this just happened? Belldandy-san is here?" Keiichi shook his head in disbelief. Why would Belldandy be here and just sitting alone in another room? About to get up, Keiichi found himself flanked by both of his sempai, each put a hand on his shoulder keeping him down. Nervousness growing, "W-what?"

Once they were sure Keiichi wouldn't try to squirm or get up, Tamiya gestured with his thumb to the door. "We'll bring her in, you keep working. She said she didn't want to bother ya. But if you WANT her in here, that will keep that slime from oozing about our place, until we get his place," with one final pat on the back, the two men left Keiichi alone with the tools and the hodgepodge of pieces to put the bike together.

A few moments later, Belldandy entered the dirty and oil smelling room, Belldandy shut the door gently and waved at him. Moving the small portable chair with her, Belldandy sat a safe distance out of Keiichi's swing zone, not wanting to be a bother. "Good afternoon Keiichi-san, not bothering you am I?" she asked delicately. Everything with Belldandy was poised and polite, gentle and measured, and ordered and placid. Almost the exact opposite of Urd, how where they even related?

"Of course not, though I do wonder why you bothered to come. Figured you'd be bored, Urd always is," Keiichi confessed. His hands covered in oil, smeared the mess over the pristine components as he assembled them. This time it looked like it might work, the ceramic was lighter than the metal he had to use and would alleviate the need for some of the heat sinks. Not hearing the neigh inseparable voice of Skuld, "Your little sister stay at the temple?"

Nodding, Belldandy was the very image of a rose in a garden of weeds. "She feels bad about what happened the other day. What she said, what she caused, she's trying to make something for Urd to cheer her up," Belldandy explained with a hint of forlorn. Family that cared about one another were bothered by situations like this he reasoned. If Megumi had an incident like Urd's, he'd be the same

"I was thinking the same. Get her something, or take her out someplace nice. If I had the money I'd take her to a high class restaurant or something," but Keiichi knew he didn't have that. Taking a moment to peek over at Belldandy, she was watching him quite closely, it made him a little nervous. Was she judging him, expecting him to do something or say something more to Urd than he was? Wiping away some sweat, the room had poor ventilation, "D-did you need something from me, Belldandy-san? You've never come to the club without Urd around."

A tinge of nervousness worked its way into her posture as she fiddled with her hair. "I'm covering for her. I have some of her possessions on me, and asked a favor to have my signature match hers more. If she isn't near you, the System Force will react, and if that happens she might lose her license permanently. You're not bothered by me being here are you?" more twirling of hair on her finger, her eyes glistened.

Waving his hand dismissively, Keiichi gave her his best smile to reassure her, "Its fine. Just worried you were upset I haven't done more to help Urd. This license thing doesn't make a lot of sense to me. All I know is she's depressed and I can't think of anything to do or say to her to help." So he kept his hands busy and tried to think of ideas, the bike really was a blessing right now as it kept him from dwelling too much. Turning the key and revving the engine, Keiichi was liking the sound but still a little upset with the vibration. The thing would rattle itself apart.

"So her…what Skuld said doesn't bother you? Urd and I didn't tell you about her dual nature. Urd is self-conscious of it and I don't find it a problem. But others are more judgmental," Belldandy moved from the chair to Keiichi's side. They both noticed it, and Keiichi feared one of those odd bug creatures would appear again, but it never did. Taking Keiichi's hand between hers, it dripped with oil and grease, "As for what you are doing for Urd, and planning, it is more than enough that you just talk to her…tell her what you feel. She is feeling conflicted, worried you'll see her differently now that you know the truth and that she's lost use of her powers."

Oh yeah, that whole 'half breed' thing, Urd didn't tell him what it meant and he didn't try asking the sisters. "What, what did that even mean? She half human?" Keiichi asked as he freed his hand from Belldandy's. Tossing her a cleaning rag, it somehow felt wrong to get Belldandy covered in muck. "Doesn't change who she is to me, she's still Urd," and he cared too much to let a little thing like genetics change that.

"N-not human, d-demon. Her mother is a demon. Prejudices exist against her because of that. You know about how the demons fight us for shares, Mara's intentions. So some think Urd is working with them to subvert us. You don't believe that do you?" Belldandy moved just a little closer to him. Inching along the screw and nut covered ground, knocking bits and pieces out of her way.

Urd was part demon? "Huh…makes a bit of sense considering her personality. I don't believe she'd do anything bad on purpose. Human or demon, doesn't matter to me, or you it seems," Keiichi offered Belldandy a small nod and she fixed her hair over her ear and looked away. Getting off the ground, the bike was as good as it could be right now, and he was getting hungry, "How about we head home, and I'll try talking to her? Tell her it doesn't matter to me." That was a start at least, help get Urd passed the funk she was in.

Clasping her hands together, Belldandy stood up and nodded, "That sounds like a lovely idea. And I'll make something she'll really like for supper." Nothing seemed to keep Belldandy down for long, but Keiichi was glad for some positivity. They carefully avoided the other club members to lessen chances of getting caught up in something crazy. Climbing into the side-car, Belldandy put her helmet on with practiced ease, "I do enjoy rides on this the feeling of the wind on my skin is wonderful."

If Belldandy didn't act this way, well mostly, at other people Keiichi would wonder if she wasn't just a little bit interested in him. How she spoke, how she acted, and her motions kept reminded Keiichi of how Urd acted just to a much lesser degree. But Belldandy just seemed to be that type of person, so he tried not to think about it. Starting the bike up, he rode a bit slower than he usually did, Urd tended to force insane speeds that pushed his transport to its maximum while Belldandy was content with the speed limit.

Skuld was waiting at the gate for them when they arrived, and she gave Keiichi an odd look. She was silently asking 'Are you trying to get between us?' when she instantly stood between Keiichi and Belldandy. "How goes you're plans for a gift, Skuld-kun? I'm thinking of what I could get Urd as well," Keiichi tried to defuse the Skuld-Bomb before it ignited.

"Few ideas, nothing fitting yet though," Skuld sulked at Belldandy's side. They chatted as they entered the temple, Skuld going over all her crazy ideas while Belldandy simple complimented her on them. Of course Skuld needed to show Bell the latest one and that thankfully gave Keiichi some peace.

Hearing the television playing, some drama about a man that turned into a woman when hit with water, Keiichi knew where Urd was. Maybe he should wait until after supper, get some good food in her and she'd be in a better mood? No, that would just be running form the issue, and that wouldn't solve anything. "Hey Urd, still liking the show?" he asked loudly as he entered. The television was loud, and it was odd to see Urd actually sitting on the couch.

"Better now actually, they introduced a new female character. This one is an Amazon," Urd gripped the neck of her bottle but it wasn't open. Legs up on the couch, she just leaned against the armrest and let the television light the room. Yawning a little, she wasn't sleeping much, "How goes work on the bike?"

Sitting on the ground next to Urd, he reached for her hand and she jumped a little at his act. Not confident enough to touch people at random, his action was telling enough. "Going slow, guys finally got me some materials to work with. But it's still vibrating something fierce. Like that time you tried to do the laundry," he tried joking. Urd had destroyed a coin-op drier but putting too much weight into it.

"You'll get it, you're capable," Urd said but continued to watch the screen. A porcelain doll bathed in pale light. What she said was also a veiled slam against herself…Keiichi could do something because he had skills, she couldn't do anything because she lost her skills. Squeezing his hand tightly, "Bell went with you today, didn't she?"

A moment of courage and it was done, Keiichi thought Urd deserved that much. Using his free hand, he forced Urd to look at him, her eyes were glassy. "She did, and she told me about things. And I'm going to tell you right here and now, it doesn't matter to me. You are still the woman I love, your parentage doesn't matter to me. As for the license thing, we'll get through it. So you can't fly about, can't throw your force bolts, you're still you and you still have your lab. Maybe we can find alternatives to your reagents after you use them. So…c-can I get a smile?" he pleaded. It felt so hard to say such a small statement, but he felt better.

Urd didn't say anything, she just oozed off the couch and wrapped her arms around Keiichi and held him. No crying, no overt showing of happiness either, but she was warm and she didn't let go. Holding his hand during supper, she stayed at his side the whole night. And when it came time to sleep, she brought her futon into his room and slept at his side. It was something, Keiichi hoped.

X-X

College was everything Megumi wanted it to be and more. Lots of people, plenty of things to do, tons of new experiences, and never boring. Sitting in a grassy quad outside one of the engineering buildings, she was working with a group for a project and was having more fun playing around with them than working, they were nearly finished two weeks early. Now she wasn't on the make for a boyfriend, but she wasn't going to ignore the possibility. Guys on this group were pretty nice on the eyes and smart, just Takashi was a bit too full of machismo for her.

"Are you three going to pay attention or are we done for the day?" Mai rolled her eyes exasperated. Hard not to be when the group was unofficially done for the day and she just didn't know it yet. The bulk of the group all sounded in agreement, they had been working on this for over an hour. Knowing when to admit defeat, why she was a good project leader, "Fine, fine, we're ahead of schedule so we can end early today. I do want all of you to finish your individual parts of this by the weekend."

Scooping up her books and papers, Megumi sighed in relief, "Will do Mai-san. Thanks again for doing all the heavy lifting." Always good to be nice to the other group members, they did get peer reviews on these projects. Stuffing all her things into her bag, she got up and stretched. What to do now? Maybe she could go visit her dufus brother and his model girlfriend. "How he got a looker like that," Megumi wouldn't venture a guess. Keiichi was a good guy, a very good guy. But good guys and girls like Urd very rarely dated let alone date for as long as they have been.

Walking through the well-manicured topiaries and gardens of Nekomi on her way back to her bike, Megumi felt good. As odd as they were together, Megumi couldn't help but see Keiichi and Urd worked well together, at least in her eyes. Fun things always happened with them, some odd ones too. She still was a little disturbed by the dream she had about them from a month ago. Turning into a car, having Keiichi drive her around, and the all-consuming need for ultra-premium gas…she took a break from her car studies after that one.

"Morisato-kun! Morisato-kun!" a fain voice yelled out from across the quad.

Great, she wanted to go get something to eat, maybe bother Keiichi as a little sister is want to do, but another of her fans was calling to her? Megumi scanned the quad and found a small girl, maybe a junior high student, waving at her and running in her direction. Goodie, she was branching out of college popularity and into younger schools now. As the girl got closer, Megumi colored as she recognized the approaching woman…good thing she didn't say anything earlier. "Hey Sora, I'm in a bit of a hurry today. Going to get some food out at Keiichi's, so make it snappy," Megumi felt her stomach rumbling.

"Good…you can…check on…Urd-san," Sora was panting heavily. Girl wasn't that athletic and she just ran across the quad and dodged other students like a linebacker. Hunched over, holding a hand up as she took in massive droughts of air. Megumi rubbed the poor girl's back and was reminded again of just how much Sora resembled a young kid, but she'd never say it to her face. Once she wasn't a red faced and sweating mess, "Everybody at the club is worried. Morisato-san was talking to Otaki-san and Tamia-san about Urd-san having some family issues or something. I can never really understand those two. But they did say Morisato-san was asking about getting a gift to cheer her up. You know anything/"

Would explain why she hadn't heard of any new exploits from Urd, Megumi gathered. Typically once or twice a week Urd would do something outlandish or draw a crowd that would reach Megumi's ears. Lately it's been boring and droll, not a strange tale to be heard. "Been busy with a group project so I haven't been to the temple since our little party. You might not remember it though, you got smashed," Megumi had to tease to be kind. Sora wasn't a good drinker, she tried to take her top of and flash Keiichi at Urd's nudging.

"So you haven't heard?" Sora finally stood up and stopped showing everybody her bony behind, "Urd-san hasn't been at the club since the party. Morisato-san's been depressed too, was hoping you knew something." Fixing her glasses, her hair a mess, but it did much to age her up.

That wasn't good, hopefully nothing relationship ending Megumi hoped. "I'll see what I can find out. I bet it's nothing though, you know how Urd can get," Megumi hand waved away Sora's worries. But her own were growing now. She had been focused on her own life and tended to let Keiichi do what he would. He was far too soft hearted though, so worried about others, and if this was a break-up event he'd be a wreck. Kicking her toe against the ground, "Any idea why she's not been showing up? That sister of hers hasn't been around has she?" She started making her way to her bike.

"I think they said something about a family issue or something, or starting a family issue they weren't to clear. And yeah Belldandy-san has been over more," Sora admitted. Trying to keep pace with Megumi as she started walking faster and faster, Sora was having to jog to keep up. Stumbling a little, she fell into Megumi and latched on to keep from falling. Holding onto Megumi's jacket, "Sorry, they weren't very clear. Think they're having relationship troubles? They were…quite the opposite at the party."

Urd was openly pawing at her timid brother, yeah that was quite the opposite of troubled. "I'm sure it is just something from back home. I'll get him to talk, and that gravure model will be bringing in new recruits before you know it," Megumi hopped onto her bike and put her helmet on. Tapping the side of it and flashing Sora a thumb's up, Megumi kick started her bike and was off.

"Keiichi would have told me something if they were having troubles, right?" Megumi asked herself. Would Keiichi ask her for help or would he just let whatever happened happen? Stupid question, Keiichi would just suffer in silence believing it was his fault or something! A product of their upbringing, the Morisato siblings were raised to be fairly self-reliant, so he'd just deal. Not a good thing, and why was that younger sister sniffing around? Now Megumi wasn't the fount of knowledge for relationships, but that Belldandy was a little shifty. Nobody was every THAT nice and selfless, were they?

Driving through the busy city, stuck behind a truck at a red light, Megumi saw quite an unexpected sight on the corner. A woman was selling various bottles of sprits, that was crazy odd. "But never look a gift horse in the mouth right?" Megumi might have to liquor up some lips to get some answers. For as outgoing and bombastic Urd was, woman was incredibly tight lipped about her troubles, much like Keiichi. Those two were a lot more similar than they liked to let on. Putting her bike in neutral, she walked it over to the curb and waved the seller over, "Hey got anything special? Hard stuff?"

"Of course I have hard stuff, it's the best stuff," the woman had a wide brimmed hat on. It shadowed her face and obscured her face, but Megumi was almost certain she recognized the blond woman from somewhere. Gesturing to an odd looking urn/bottle with a silly face on it, "Demon Lord Hakushon brand whisky. Guaranteed to wreck terror on your taste buds."

Taking the bottle into her hand, it was heavy for sure, Megumi examined it. Good heft to it, silly face, but no content details. "What proof is this? It's a gift for a friend and she likes her booze strong," maybe she'd buy it for just the novelty of the bottle. Far too cute to be called Demon Lord with its inane grin and pinchable cheeks.

"One hundred proof, you can't beat this urn, it'd make a great gift," the woman was putting on the hard sell. Another man came over and the woman turned to him and started going over her sales pitch again.

Fifty percent alcohol, not bad, odd for whisky but custom brews weren't unheard of. A little dubious of a street seller, Megumi check the cork and found it was very securely in place. Did Keiichi have a corkscrew? They might need one for this thing. As for the seller, woman had a heavy metal vibe about her, but since the man was buying something it couldn't have been too bad a scam. Even if the stuff turned out to be saki, if the price wasn't too bad it'd be worth it. "How much for it?" Megumi spun the bottle in her hand to have the face point at the woman.

"Three thousand yen," the seller said as she made change for the man buying a big bottle of vodka.

Not bad, good price really. What she'd expect to pay for a cheap bottle, so either she was getting a deal or she was getting just a little scammed. Bottle was worth it though. Handing over two two-thousand yen notes, "I'll take it. Such a cute bottle has to have a home with us." Getting her change, she stuffed it in her bike's storage and walked the bike back into the road. "This will get ONE of them to talk if nothing else," Megumi felt good about her purchase.

Making the rest of the ride in peace, the closer she got to the temple the more the roads emptied and she loved that. With such empty streets she could really open the throttle and let the engine sing! Thankfully the cops didn't patrol out here, nobody came out this far from Nekomi. All to quick the temple was at her side and she set the kickstand, and got off. Walking through the gates and approaching the quiet temple, "Hope somebody is here. It's never this quiet."

Just walking into Keiichi's home, she was always welcome as said by her brother so why bother. "Kei-chan I'm here to visit! I've got a gift for you!" she called out to the temple. They did lock the door when nobody was home, so somebody had to be here. "Keiichi? Urd? Anybody?" Megumi moved deeper into the temple. Oh gods please don't let them be having some afternoon nookie, she never wanted to see Keiichi in the sack. She did NOT believe the rumors the art students were selling about him. While Urd could be in magazines, she did not believe her brother had the body of a stripper and the member that went down to his kneecap.

"In the living room," Urd's bored voice called out. And like that the soft sounds of conversation filled the halls, volume must have been turned down when the front door opened. Laying on the couch, disheveled and frumpy, Urd waved at Megumi, "Kei-chan didn't say anything about a visit. Nothing happened did it?"

Handing over the bottle, Megumi could hear the concern in Urd's voice so her own chest relaxed. If she was worried about him, Urd had to care about him. "Spur of the moment thing. Hearing rumors from the auto club that you've not been around. Sora is worried something is up between Kei-chan and you," Megumi was always on the up-front side of things. Why bother drawing out things and beating around the bush.

"If anything we're closer now than ever," Urd took the offered bottle and set it on the ground, "Thanks." Flipping onto her back, she turned the television down, and scooted herself to be seated. Flashing Megumi some calf, "What are they saying? Nothing too bad, they saying I'm pregnant?"

Seeing a large variety of jars, herbs, and a mortar and pestal on the table, Megumi rose an eyebrow. Urd was into some odd things with her 'alchemy' but Megumi never saw her actually make anything. "No, just those two goobers that run it said you had family troubles, or were staring a family…they weren't to clear apparently. But you say things between Kei and you are good?" Megumi picked up a pill and tossed it between her palms.

"Careful with that, it'll make your hair grow a good two to three feet," Urd warned as she smiled. Shifting her legs again, seriously if Keiichi wasn't a leg man Urd was wasted on him, Urd grabbed at a few bottles on the table. Rubbing one against her cheek, "Going to need this one when we go out on our date, a lot of time to make up for. And yeah we're fine. I got some real bad news from home, but Kei-chan has been helping. Bell's been keeping tabs on him for me while I deal with things."

Grabbing her own hair, Megumi was almost tempted to call out Urd's bluff. If it worked she'd get to try having longer hair, if it didn't Urd would have to get rid of all this smelly garbage. "Glad to hear it. You two have been together long enough, and Kei's always had issues with girls in the past. Having a super model as a girlfriend though…hey if you two are happy I'm glad. So what is it? Maybe I can help?" Megumi put the pill back down on the table. The odd car dream came back to mind, best not push things.

For the next hour Urd went over a few oddities at the temple with the addition of Skuld. Megumi liked Skuld but the kid didn't think her ideas through enough. Great concepts but poor implementation. Urd did seem pretty down, but never went into the real 'family' issues she was having, none of her siblings did either, really tight lipped about their family. But Megumi wasn't to worried anymore. Eventually Keiichi and Belldandy returned from the grocery store and they had supper. She left feeling much better, but a little sad she didn't get to try that whisky. Oh well, maybe next time.

X-X

Author Notes

Trying to move quicker through some of the underlaying events but reference them enough. Keeping the pace at a nice click but not dwelling to long and padding. Hope its a nice balance.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie

PS if you're re-reading this and seeing those * are gone...its because I sometimes write at work and email myself what I did. They scan the emails for certain words/phrases so I censor what I email home and undo it when it get time. I forgot to do it this time around because of other issues. Sorry for the issues


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Ugh...depression is a massive pain and time sink. Going through a bought of it and its not a fun time, but things are getting better. My nephew moved half the country away, and a buddy moved to a different country for two years, work is super stressful, and things are just off. But we persevere!

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 3

Legs splayed, hand to her left nipple pinching it just like she loved, Urd's right hand was lovingly atop Keiichi's head. By the Valkyries he had talent for this, maybe he was a reincarnation of one of those warrior women, they had legendary skills in cunnilingus. In her room, Urd moaned and panted as Keiichi's tongue reached as deep as it could and rubbed against her bud. Finally, they were finally going to go all the way, and Urd was revelling in it. They had come close a time or two over the last three weeks, but Urd's plan was foolproof this time! Send Belldandy and Skuld out for ice cream, a guaranteed evening to themselves!

"Just like that, Kei-chan, you just keep...little to the left...oooh," Urd commanded her lover. Keiichi took instructions well, a little to well at times Urd thought. Be nice if he took charge, but she had to admit she was the veteran here, he was still a virgin. In the past she had had a few lovers, Troubador being the closest to this mortal in terms of affection. She wasn't used to having a man and going wanting as long as she had been this time around though. Feeling her climax building, a slow rumbling storm about to break, Urd raked her fingers deep into Keiichi's scalp, "Going to so repay you before we get to the main coarse Tiger." Urd was all about sharing and experimenting, in and out of the bed chamber.

If Keiichi hadn't been buried nose deep in Urd's flower she might have understood what he was saying. But all his attempts at talking did was vibrate Urd's sensitive flesh and her body went over the end. Spilling out a torrent of nectar, Urd's cry filled the room as World of Elegance exploded out of her back arms wrapped around herself as well, had to love the Goddess and Angel connection. Pulling away from his task, panting heavily, the mortal's face was dripping, "You, you alright?"

Cuddle now, hold and embrace her man in the afterglow, Urd needed to hold Keiichi right now before she returned the favor. Yanking him up her, pressing his naked flesh against hers, "Just give me a minute." She kissed his nose, then to spice things up licked it. Had to tease and taunt her man or he might get bored and move on to other ladies...not that she believe that. Losing her license wasn't so bad right now, even if it meant Belldandy spent a lot more time with him to keep the System Force from acting on the wish. "Want to try using one of my potions? I can tell you're a little worried," Urd's hand rubbed Keiichi's chest noticing how he had a very hairless chest, thankfully. Shyly World of Elegance returned to Urd's psyche.

"Just...you're so damn sexy, and I've heard guys don't last long their first time...I want this perfect," Keiichi confessed his shame. He would have looked away, but Urd kept her hand on his head, keeping him facing her. Not to waste the crazy rare moment, his hands dutifully massaged Urd's right breast keeping her nipples ridged, he was ever the apt pupil. It took two heavy petting sessions for Urd to knock that fear of touching her out, and it would never fully leave his mind it seemed. Gasping as Urd's hand grew tired of his chest and moved down and started stroking, "H-how much time you think we have til they get back?"

Crawling down over him, it was time to teach her favorite pupil about mutual oral pleasing, Urd giggled. It was so different with Keiichi, it wasn't like her other bouts of carnal bliss. The gods and spirits she was with before felt small and petty compared to this right now. Her heart was bursting at the idea of him touching her, and oddly she was craving to do the same to him! It helped that she knew it was doubly so for her man, Keiichi was quite easy to read once you knew the tricks. Urd had picked this day specifically. Keiichi could go about a week of her teasing before he took to the bathroom and the only porn magazine he had, hidden among his school books so Skuld wouldn't find it. Keiichi was a man, he had hormones, and they were pouring off of him.

"We have hours, you know how Skuld loves her ice cream. Its an all you can eat buffet. So you might want an energy potion, because we are making up for lost time," Urd said huskily. Hovered over Keiichi's member, it throbbed with anticipation as she blew on it. Silly human worried about so much. He wasn't hung like Sleipnir, but she didn't want that! Maybe Belldandy was right about this whole love being most important. Gasping as Keiichi took initiative unexpectedly and slipped a finger gently into her, "I have you to thank for my potions after all. Keiichi...I don't say it much...but I love you."

One hand on her lovingly crafted bronze cheek, Keiichi pulled her open just a little, "Things have been hard on you. Just doing what I can to make you happy. And I love you to." Keiichi rubbed his rough hands over her smooth skin and she bucked against him. Since their little talk weeks ago, Keiichi had been finding all sorts of replacements for her alchemy reagents. Things Urd hadn't thought of, never even considered, and they were working! It wasn't as easy before for sure, but that was half the fun now! Sticking it to the prudes that were likely mocking her for her lack of powers. Doing things that she wasn't supposed to BUT not violating any rules! And she had this mortal to thank for it. This tiny blip of a life in a vast sea of lives…

"Going to show you, never going to leave me wanting again," Urd licked her lips. Not the first time she went down on Keiichi, that was a morning surprise for him and he lasted a whole thirty seconds, Urd was going to savor this evening. Priming the pump, Urd did wish she could but a ward up just in case she got loud. It was what ruined their last 'almost crossing the goal line'. Skuld had heard and came thinking Mara had attacked again, when she saw a pantsless man she sicked her stupid robot on Keiichi...then Belldandy came to heal the damage. Keiichi nearly fainted from embarrassment. Running a finger along his member, "So does this little guy want some attention? Get him all nice and wet before he goes to his home?"

Opening the door to Urd's bedroom/lab Belldandy walked into the room with a blissful smile on her face and hands laden with ice cream containers. "Good evening you two would you like some...oh! OH my!" Belldandy gasped as she spilled the dessert on the ground. Most of the containers remained sealed and just rolled over, one did split open and just so happened to be the one on Keiichi's cloths pile. Back stepping to the door but not leaving, "I...um...thought you two..."

"Bell what the fuck!? Where is Skuld," Urd went from blissfully content to enraged in a nanosecond. Why did her damn sister always have to get in the way? Feeling Keiichi's member shrivel and got flaccid, Urd ground her teeth. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Not again. Rolling off her man, Urd got up and her foot came down on a container and it spilled all over her foot and floor. Stomping over to Belldandy who was oddly staring at Keiichi still, "Can't you read the mood? You're so much damn better at aura reading then me, but you can't tell what we had planned when I gave you those damn tickets?"

Crawling over to his clothing, Keiichi found his boxers and slid them on quickly. The sticky mess of ice cream made it look like he creamed his pants, but the joke was lost on the situation. "Urd, take a breath, alright? Remember what we talked about?" Keiichi grabbed his shirt and distastefully put it on. A mess, he looked an absolute mess, added to it Urd could see the wanting still in his eyes but the fire was doused.

Yes, yes her to quick to act to short to think troubles...it caused more than a few issues at the university. A bet with Sayoko a week ago nearly got Keiichi into a real mess, but thankfully Urd had won the little mini-fashion show. But this wasn't the time for peaceful, she wanted to make love to her man, he wanted to do the same, but her damn sister kept cock blocking! Stepping on more of the small containers, the smell of sugar mixed with her reagents and the pungent smell of sex in the room making a nasty miasma. "Not this time Kei-chan. Bell, I love you, but what the fuck is going on in that head of yours?" Urd's eyes were hard and narrow.

"I just wanted to share with you two is all. I...I didn't know you wanted us away so you could...could..." Belldandy's hand balled into a fist and covered her mouth. The damn sweet angenus act again! Belldandy just had to be pure and docile doll! And yet she was still eyeing Keiichi! Urd was right in her face, yet her sister was watching Keiichi slid into his pants.

Snapping, her frustration getting the better of her, Urd did not like what she was seeing or feeling. "STOP EYE HUMPING MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed and gave Belldandy a small push out the door. Instantly regretting her action, the look of hurt on her sister's face was telling. Yanking Keiichi off the ground, she watched Bell run off. With a sigh, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Fuck, I went to far again. Could you...could you go talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry, just...we were so close this time!" She hugged him with one hand.

"You sure you want me to go?" Keiichi rubbed her shoulder with his hand. Man knew her better every day, and was right about her wanting him to stay. He kept his body and its stains away from her though, sweet lovable doofus.

Pushing him gently out of the room, she gestured to the state of her room. "It smells like a candy shop had an orgy in it, I have to clean this mess up. And I can tell you're not going to want to continue with her in the shrine. Just remind her that you're mine, and when I get my license back she won't be spending all that time with you," she winked at him. Giving him a quick kiss, she swatted his butt to get him moving. Once he reluctantly walked off, dripping ice cream as he went, Urd shut the door.

Smashing her face into a pillow she screamed into it long and hard and loud. The muffled sound did little to comfort her. Her scream went on for what felt like ages, but it pettered out and she chucked the damn pillow at her shelf in anger. Damn it, double damn it! "If I had my fucking powers I'd just...just..." she didn't know but something. Create a small pocket dimension for them to go shag in, put up a ward to keep people out, or put Belldandy in a small logic puzzle to get a damn moments peace without her! "Love you Bell but at times I wish I had the CD of the Gods and could just bind you for a little while! Always perfect, always loved, and now always in my way!" Urd kicked at the containers.

Ice cream was everywhere, and Urd was not somebody to clean. Again if she had her powers she'd just magic the shit away, but now if she wanted the smell away it was elbow grease. "To hell with that, let Bell clean it tomorrow," Urd opened a window to let some fresh night air in. Faintly she could hear Keiichi and Belldandy talking, they must be outside on the deck...great. "When we finally do get started, going to break his hips, heal them, and break them again!" Urd did not do frustration well, and her level was a new height. In the past if she got the itch, their were easy scratching posts to be found with no questions asked...it felt wrong to consider that now.

"A drink, I need one," Urd mumbled dumbly. Heading to her shelves, she grimaced at her little pillow throw's damage. One of the jars Keiichi got for her, some rare plant he found, was cracked and the ground herb spoiled. Just great, when it rained it poured didn't it? Opening the cabinet where she kept her good stuff, Urd saw that goofy looking bottle Megumi got for her and a lot of empty other bottles. Some cheap saki, vodka, a bottle of mead, and not much else. Grabbing both the dumpy bottle and the sake she shut the cabinet and crawled to her blanket. Did she put her cloths back on or just sleep in the nude...nude. Keiichi would come to wake her up in the morning, ask if she wanted to go to classes with him as he always did. Give him a nice thrill in the morning before turning him down, repayment to Bell for shouting at her.

Propping some pillows against the wall, she had a small army of the things, she leaned against it and drank from the saki bottle. "This just sucks. I can't do half of the things I want, and I'm making him go out of his way to help me," Urd felt the stupid depression coming back. It came like the tides, high and lows. Keiichi said he didn't mind helping her with her alchemy with his finding things she could use, but what good did that do when she ruined it! Belldandy claimed she didn't mind filling in for her when she wanted to stay home, but Urd was starting to think it wasn't purely selfless. Head listlessly falling down, "How long till its permanent and I'm back running the system?"

"You don't have to be powerless you know," a voice said long after Urd finished her bottle of saki and was well into drunk territory.

Head bouncing from side to side, hunting for the high pitched and nasally voice, Urd saw she was still alone. "Who is it? Who's there?" Urd slurred just a little as her buzz descended into full blown drunkenness.

From the crook of her legs, a place Keiichi had been two hours ago by the clock, "Me, I'm here. Been trapped in this gourd for a long time. Thinking we can help each other out. You want your powers back, I want out. Scratch my back, I scratch yours." The voice was coming from inside that stupid looking bottle.

"And who are you my dear little bottle of booze? And why shouldn't I just toss you in the trash. Nobody does nothing for free," Urd grabbed the bottle by its long neck and waggled it back and forth. For a moment Urd thought that she wasn't just having an odd dream, a booze created hallucination, but then laughed it off. Ugly ass jar couldn't be talking to her!

Laughing a little, the urn didn't sound worried about Urd's threats, "You can call me Hakushon if you have to give me a name. And all I say is, you have two sides to draw from my dear bronze skinned demon. If the light won't have you, why not go to the dark. They would never shun you for having a little to much to drink, from wanting to have a moment of passion, or if you wanted to force that Mishima girl to watch you have that guy she wants to fuck lavish your delicious pink insides."

"My demon side...I do have that..." Urd stopped waving the jar about. Staring deeply into its stupid face, she held its bottom swell with both hands now. It was what everybody said would happen didn't they? Urd the disgrace, the half breed, the stain on side of light. Standing up, the bottle switching to just one hand, Urd went back to the window and listened again. Still talking, banal things like school and Skuld's new favorite flavor...boring stuff. She was losing out on some hot and sweaty action because Belldandy was feeling lonely and Keiichi was easing that.

Dressing quickly, Urd nodded...yes this was a good idea! Nobody said a demon had to be evil right? She'd just be careful is all! Yeah! Get her powers, get Keiichi, and they'd face the future together! What could go wrong! Stealing out of the temple, that stupid robot would pick up the change and attack before she could do anything, Urd was three sails to the wind and high on the romantic notion of Keiichi and her against the worlds! "Alright jar, what do I need to do to get this started?" Urd asked once she was far enough away. Never one to think of the big picture, or of the distant future, Urd listened and soon her powers were back and flooding her with power.

"At last the Lord of Terror is revived!" Mara called out triumphantly startling Urd and making her drop the gourd. Oh fuck, what did she do now?

X-X

Belldandy was a little worried, but not overwhelmingly so. Urd stepped out the night before and was still gone just a little after lunch. Now if Urd hadn't done such things in the past Belldandy would be much more worried. Urd however had taken off to blow off steam from time to time, and after last night's little tiff it wasn't unexpected. Last night…Belldandy's hand stopped taking notes alongside Keiichi and found herself stealing a peek at his lower half. An odd feeling welled up within her, a sense of being naughty that she never had before. She had seen him again, seen her sister too, and that image was seared in her mind.

"How if you carry the Y and substitute it with…" the professor droned on with his calculus lesson. Belldandy smiled sweetly when Keiichi yawned and shook his head to keep awake. Reaching into her bag, she found a small treat for him and handed it over. For a brief moment their hands touched and a warmth spread all the way down her spine. Not for the first time, Belldandy wondered what would have happened if she hadn't taken Urd up on her offer those months ago, would Keiichi and she…

Doing his best to follow the moderately difficult math problems, Keiichi's pencil wrote down formulas as he snuck bites of Belldandy's little treat. Smiling at her, he had this way of thanking her with his eyes that Belldandy cherished, Keiichi's eyes widened as the caffeine in the granola bar hit his system. Wide eyed and bushy tailed, he kept his attention back on the class until it ended. Once dismissed, Keiichi stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "Thanks for that Belldandy-san, you're a life saver. I'd have fallen asleep without it."

"It is no issue at all Keiichi-san, just something I read about and wanted to try," Belldandy bated at him gently. Joining the other departing students, Belldandy did her best to stay close to Keiichi but not over stepping her bounds. But it was odd to see couples holding hands as they walked, it looked so lovely to do. Enjoying the sun on her skin as they entered the quad, "Would you like to have lunch now, Keiichi-san? I have some with me, and eating out here would be quite refreshing."

Scanning the quad for people, Keiichi frowned just a little before nodding to Belldandy. "Sure, thanks for everything you've been doing to help. But are you sure Urd is fine? She's never been gone this long without at least calling or sending a note," Keiichi followed Belldandy deeper into the greenery. Holding up a branch that blocked her way, Belldandy curtsied as she went before him and they found themselves in a lovely semi-circle of trees and bushes. Nobody around, just them and the animals.

"You should know, that when she gets frustrated or does something she is upset by she needs some time alone. With the System Force affecting you before she couldn't go far, but with her license and with me covering," Belldandy trailed off. Sitting down on the grass, it was well maintained and was actually soft to sit on. Pulling out a few sandwiches and a thermos of tea she poured a cup. He was so caring to worry about Urd, truly a man worthy of a wish. Just a shame Urd wasn't doing her due diligence on it. Handing the first triangle of sandwich over, "Once she has calmed down she will be back. Likely she is back at the shrine already."

Taking a bite of the offered food, Keiichi moaned contently. "Delicious as always, Belldandy-san. And I know she gets…huffy…when frustrated," he shifted in his seat and looked away from Belldandy, "or embarrassed. Just not used to her being…gone." An odd sadness pervaded the man, looking off down and out of their little grove at the other students going about their lives. Jumping a little as Belldandy took his hand with both of hers, "Sorry, Megumi says I worry too much, just can't help it I guess."

"It as an endearing trait to be worried for others, do not feel sorry for it," Belldandy reassured him. His hand was warm and inviting, so much so she was reluctant to release it but did when he pulled it away to continue eating. Chatting about safer things, Belldandy couldn't refute the fact her mind was constantly going back to last night and what she walked in on. They were…they were about to…her face blossomed into a royal red. "K-Keiichi-san, I know we spoke about it. That sister was just frustrated about being interrupted. But…do you…are you upset with me?" Belldandy didn't want to get in Urd's way, she wasn't 'eye humping' Keiichi, and she wasn't lonely. But her mind did wander.

Handing back the empty cup, Keiichi reclined on the grass and gazed up at the cloudy sky. Overcast with the threat of rain since they sat down, a fast moving front by the feel. "Not upset with you at all. It was an accident, we should have locked the door, or something," Keiichi didn't sound as non-pulsed as he wanted to come off. What more could they have really done to prevent Belldandy's entrance into the room, no inner locks in the shrine, putting a sign up saying 'Lovemaking in progress' would have been up Urd's alley but not Keiichi's. He was delicate emotionally, much like herself Belldandy noticed.

If he said so she'd accept it, she feared him disliking her of him finding her an annoyance that needed to be sheared off like an unwanted boil. But it was time to come to the crust of the issue, the biggest worry she had, but had to ask. "Keiichi-san, if Urd loses her license," which was possible if she stayed away to much more, "your wish was for a goddess like her…the System Force mandates…"

"She'll be back, license or no I have faith in her," Keiichi nodded to himself. Helping Belldandy pack up what little mess they made, Keiichi gave no hint of doubting Urd. That was the type of guy he was. Checking his watch, he winced and groaned, "I better get headed over to the shop. After we won that mini-bike race the guys have been wanting to try something bigger. Did you want to come? Urd was able to go over just about all the campus without the System Force triggering."

Feeling something odd on the air, an evil stench that may be an ill omen, Belldandy hugged herself tightly as the wind blew. "If it is not an inconvenience to you. And have you given any consideration of Skuld-chan watching you work from time to time. She is quite taken with you and your motor club," Belldandy loved that. It was joyous to have not only Urd happy but Skuld as well with how things were at the shrine! Like a big happy family. Urd and her as the wives, Skuld as herself their sister, and Keiichi as…Belldandy found her joints locking and she came to a halt.

"Something wrong?" Keiichi stuffed his hands into his pockets as he turned to her. Shivering a little, with the clouds came a cold breeze that ate at the pleasant day. Shrugging his shoulders as Belldandy started walking again, "As for Skuld coming to watch me work, I've no issue with it. But she has to agree to only offering help that we can actually use. Some of her designs are dangerous for me. She likes to add more power than necessary." All around them, people took notice to the drastic change in weather and hustled off. Games of Frisbee cancelled, study groups broke up early, and all around an uneasy vibe.

Did she just think of herself in a group relationship with Urd and her boyfriend? Belldandy's heart started pounding in her chest, was that what she wanted? The feeling was both wonderful yet terrifying in equal measure. Something about Keiichi just felt perfect for her, but she wasn't…she wasn't the type to butt into something. Urd and Keiichi were happy together, who was she to tip that balance. But if Urd DID lose her license, Belldandy was going to have to step into the role as wish fulfiller or some other Goddess would be tasked! All the things she heard when Urd tried to keep quiet, what she walked in on, what she saw around them now…did she want that? Belldandy swallowed hard, an ice cube of uncertainty lodged deep inside her, but was shifting.

"I'll tell her about it, and to keep her bombs at the shrine. And about what I tried to ask before," Belldandy found her courage oddly dwindling. What if Keiichi didn't WANT her to take Urd's place, even if just in the system? Would he ask her to leave, would this happiness vanish? Nearing the motor club, signs posted everywhere had images of both Urd and Belldandy on them in their motor club outfits, Belldandy had to know. "If Urd loses her license, for whatever reason, would you be opposed to m-me taking over. From a system perspective only…not that I could ever replace or-or…" Belldandy found herself unable to steady her breathing. She was just asking from a system perspective!

Nearly falling over, Keiichi whirled about and opened and closed his mouth a few times without making a sound. Actually slapping himself, he nodded, "You're talking about the whole system force thing right. Urd won't have to leave, it's just for your system? Th-then yeah that'd be…be fine." He had a small bit of red in his cheeks, and he couldn't look at her, but he was at least sounding calm.

"Y-yes, it would be a shame for your wish to get nulled after you did so much to earn it," Belldandy found playing with her fingers helped. Keiichi opened the door to the club for her and she saw Sora pouring over some text book. He accepted her though. If it came down to it, Belldandy would take over for Urd. But Urd would get her license back, this suspension wouldn't stop her sister! "H-Hello Hasegawa-san, a lovely day isn't it?" Belldandy felt her power surge and her body was light as air!

Nibbling on her eraser, Sora looked up and grinned, "Ah, Belldandy-san and Morisato-senpai! Glad you're both here, the Duo are running about with some new great idea of theirs. Better be careful. No Urd-san today? She's been missing for awhile now." Pulling out a folded piece of paper, Sora handed it to Keiichi, "Their orders for you, I tried to look into it, but it's beyond me. Just like these physics questions"

"Urd-chan and Belldandy-san had a small fight yesterday, she's off blowing off steam," Keiichi couldn't have missed the odd look Sora gave him. Guy's girlfriend and her sister have a fight and he's with the sister? That just begged a question or two, but Sora wasn't the asking type when sober. Reading the note, Keiichi grumbled, "Great now I have to make a three wheeler!? At least they didn't bet Urd as a prize this time, getting sick of that. Though I think his real goal is…" Keiichi refolded the paper and both humans looked at Belldandy.

That ill sensation was back, no a full-fledged demon sense, but something Belldandy wanted to check out. "I have to use the facilities, I'll be in to watch you work in a minute," Belldandy excused herself and hustled to the small restroom in the club. Overhearing Sora asking a few probing questions to Keiichi about 'Why is Belldandy here and not Urd if they fought? What did they fight over?' guess Sora just didn't want to ask while the elephant was in the room. And as much as Belldandy wanted to know the answer, she had more important things to do. Diving through the mirror, she emerged out of a large mirror in the quad in full goddess regalia. Masking herself so people wouldn't see her, she sensed the taint on the wind.

Tapping into nature and her own powers, Belldandy flew about campus finding small pockets of darker energy. Bothersome, they were all in places that were in view of Keiichi's classes, or places they had been over the course of the day. Somebody was watching them? First guess was Mara, Urd's quasi-friend just kept causing issues for them. Flying down to a high tree, a squirrel jumped to her hand and gave its squeaky update. It had seen something that felt wrong, but the figure was on the edge of the zone of engagement for the System Force. But if Belldandy could just see it, maybe it was just a corrupt earth spirit that needed healing! Flying across the quad, just a little too fast to be a breeze, her hair whipped about as she caused a few people to feel the massive breeze. Landing just before she'd trigger a response, Belldandy landed, and came out of hiding while turning back to the outfit Keiichi and Megumi chose for her.

"Oh hey Bell, what brings you here?" Urd asked sitting by a fountain. In her hand was a coffee, Urd was the picture of relaxed and calm. A few pedestrians couldn't help but stare at the two campus queens together. Waving at her sister, Urd sipped her drink and beaconed Belldandy to come over.

Thank Father Urd was here, Belldandy felt a weight fall off her chest. "I cannot come closer, it's too far out. But I'm glad to see you. We've been worried since you left yesterday. Left before I could apologize for intruding," Belldandy could only ask for forgiveness, it had to be given and never taken.

"I forgot about that, never paid it much mind in the past. No wonder the suspension happened," Urd tossed her coffee into a trash bin and sauntered over to Belldandy. Arms outstretched, going wide for a hug, "So what did you two talk about today? He's not freaking out is he? One little night out and I bet he's worried I'm gone."

Embracing her sister, Belldandy gave her a good squeeze, hugs were something she enjoyed very much. Running her fingers along Urd's platinum tresses, "He has nothing but confidence in you." Confidence in friends and family was imperative. When a sensation of weightlessness washed over her, Belldandy didn't understand it at first. She felt as if she was flying, but Urd didn't have her powers so it wasn't possible. Opening her eyes, Urd's smile was still there but just a little different, "Urd?"

"You noticed? I'd be upset if you didn't," Urd flew a few centimeters off the ground. Just enough to keep Belldandy from resisting, not enough for people to notice unless they were right up there to see it. Bringing Belldandy across the threshold and over to the fountain, Urd sat back down with a little laugh, "How's it feel to violate the System Force's decree? Finally a dark mark on my dear sister's file, even if it's only temporary. How was asking him to replace me?"

Urd had powers? But how? Belldandy just stood at Urd's side and alternated between here and where she had been standing before. Urd triggered the System Force, but why? Taking a step away from Urd and closer to the motor club, "What are you talking about Urd? You know it would be either me or somebody else if you…you…how?"

Leaning on Belldandy's shoulders, Mara mocked directly into ear, "You're not talking to just a Second Class Goddess anymore, Urd has been reborn as the Lord of Terror! And she is going to increase our market share so much! And you…." Mara got cut off as Belldandy slammed a ball of wind into her stomach sending her flying away.

"Urd it can't be true! You wouldn't!" Belldandy wouldn't accept it! Urd wouldn't…couldn't…her hands went slack as Urd flew into the air and nodded. She had, Urd had embraced her demonic heritage. Something, she had to do something! But what, Father would punish, Skuld was to weak, Keiichi would worry…but she had to tell somebody! Rushing back to the club, she wasn't shocked to see Keiichi running towards her, the Force in action, the club's new event was a man/woman tandem race and if Urd wasn't around she'd have to ride with him.

X-X

"So it's got a simple engine but can only drive straight, it takes the co-pilot to actually control turning. Means the driver and co-pilot have to have absolute trust in one another," Keiichi explained to his audience. Skuld paid attention, seemed interested, but something troubled the younger goddess. Keiichi understood that worry well. It had been another full day without Urd coming back, and Keiichi wasn't enjoying Belldandy's explanation. Getting on the bike and starting it up, it rattled and vibrated harder than necessary so he'd have to tune it up more. Patting the side-bed, "Get one, I'll go slow so you can understand better."

Getting on uneasily, Skuld strapped her shoe in and grabbed the handle. "You won't make Belldandy be your co-pilot will you? You'll wait for Urd?" Skuld peered at the slowly moving ground. Keiichi wasn't sure if Belldandy told Skuld about Urd's current status, or if Skuld just had his hope she'd return. He drove out of the temple grounds slowly and got to the crossway. Skuld slowly leaned over the side of her perch and the bike started to lean enough to get onto the road. Gasping loudly, "Wow it really is turning with my weight. So impractical, why would people ever need something like this when you have the steering column?"

"It's for the challenge. A lot of our races are more about challenge than just design. Which is why too much power isn't always a good thing. Next time you work on the engine, keep that ground in mind alright?" Keiichi winked at Skuld hoping she understood. He had opted to let Skuld help him, kept his mind from thinking too much, but she did what he feared. Power, more power, and even more powerful engine designs were pouring out of the girl's mind, and they just would have been impossible to use. Turning the bike around, he had to go overly slow as Skuld was fearful of leaning too much, Keiichi took it back into the temple and his little garage.

As they slowly went up the drive, Skuld nodded as a serious expression came over her. Nodding, "I see now. If the engine went to fast the co-pilot wouldn't be able to react fast enough. I understand now. Still…have Urd do it and not Belldandy. You two are closer anyway." Never did Keiichi doubt the favoritism, but it was cute in a way. Skuld cared about Urd, never doubted, but she adored Belldandy with abandon.

Ruffling her hair, his gloved hand making a mess of it, Keiichi laughed low as Skuld smiled then pushed him away. Must have realized it was more a childlike action as Skuld stuck her tongue out at him as she stumbled away. Rolling off the perch, the young goddess went ass over teakettle and flashed the mechanic her choice in underwear, yup still a child. Looking away, "Yeah that is the plan. We have a couple weeks before the next race so I'm sure she'll be back."

"Good, I don't think Belldandy would be safe on this, no offense, not her type of thing," Skuld quickly righted herself. Fixing her gown, giving Keiichi a deep and probing stare, did he see, and when happy he hadn't started towards the temple proper. With a small yawn, "Going to see what sis is up to, maybe a nap after. I've not been sleeping, something is bothering sis since Urd went off with Megumi. You tell that brute of a sister that I still want a rematch of our robot duel." Thus spoken, the whirlwind that was the Goddess of the Future sought the comfort of her older sister.

Shutting off the bike, Keiichi climbed off it and grabbed his tools. To hot now to work on, but he could at least peak and poke at where the vibration was coming from. "Lord of Terror…she's always a terror when drunk," Keiichi laughed a little at that. Belldandy had told about her encounter with Urd and Mara after he told her about the bike race. One that Skuld would soon learn Belldandy really wanted to be part of. Lightly touching the engine with his glove, it was still to warm, he just fell on his butt, "Rather have her with me though, I know how dangerous Urd can get. Belldandy…who knows." Urd was a risk taker, he'd knew how to react to keep up speed and how far Urd was willing to push to win. The younger sister, Keiichi had a good read on the girl but not nearly as well as Urd.

"I only know that if I'm in a race, I'm in it to win. And I know you'd not hurt me if you can help it," Urd wrapped her arms around Keiichi's waist. When he tried to twist in her grasp, she put her hand under his chin and kept his mouth shut. Making clicking noises, "Keep quite or that stupid robot will sense me faster. How about we make a trial ride on this thing, have a nice long talk, yes?"

Just two days of her being gone left Keiichi overjoyed to see her again. Nodding against her finger, he almost called out her name, but knew Banpei's penchant for missiles. "Going for a small ride with the column on! Trying to find the problem with the engine?" he yelled towards the temple. Belldandy or Skuld, the voice to faint to hear said something close to 'Alright'. Kick starting the bike again, Keiichi gestured to the bike and then the platform, let her choose. When she got on the platform and put her ass in the air, he rolled his eyes, "You're a tease you know."

Wiggling her derriare suggestively, "Having thoughts I should be worried of? This is just a trial run isn't it? Or are you going to take me somewhere and have your way with me?" Urd winked, it would have been fully consensual, as she gripped the handle. The engine flared to life, and the two were rocketing out of the grounds, letting the bike sing. Taking turns so close to the ground she was millimeters away from scraping it, Urd had full faith in Keiichi to keep her safe. Calling out wildly once they were out of earshot, "I love this thing! Stop being such a baby and really let it go. Wind in my hair is fabulous!"

"My lady asks, what else can I do but obey," Keiichi teased with their little servant game. Really letting loose, they sped down the road, Urd controlling the where as he supplied the speed. Without having to steer, Keiichi kept watching Urd, she was a little different. More outgoing. More daring. And with her new outfit, Keiichi had to swallow as it was definitely very different than her original goddess garb. Noticing they were going deeper into the woods and higher up into the mountains. Calling out over the wind, "Do we have to worry about the System Force?"

Leaping off the bike, flying in front of it, Urd gave Keiichi a good show of her new outfit's tightfitting features. "We don't have worries anymore. Once I get these new powers under control we'll do anything, see anything, and have anything we want," she reached up to the sky and that was when Keiichi noticed the different markings on her face. Flying closer to Keiichi, she tugged him off the bike, but caught it before it could crash into a tree. Shrinking the bike, she playfully dropped it down her exposed clevage. Waggling her finger at him, "You'll get it back later. Or if you want it now, you'll have to get it yourself."

Pinching his nose as he felt a flush rushing towards it, Keiichi had to look away. Urd wasn't holding anything back, and was going full out seductruce. "You can keep it for now. But I'll want another ride before…" Keiichi didn't know. What was happening, what was really happening? Urd showed up, took him away from the temple, and now she was talking about all these things. Walking into the cave, Keiichi frowned a little, "You've been staying here? Its…"

"Empty, yeah I know. But I've just got these powers so I'm not fully in charge of them. Feel a little overwhelmed by them," Urd confessed as she snuggled up close. The cave wasn't that deep, fifteen feet at max and only seven feet tall. Walking over to a lump on the ground, covered in a blanket, Urd kicked it, "Mara, you need to take a walk. Keiichi's here and we need to talk." Yanking the blanket off, revealing the startled and waking Mara, Urd did a small show with the blanket indicating that it wasn't just talking she had planned.

Rubbing her head, Mara crawled over to Keiichi and gave him a feral grin, "So you're here now? Finally! Now she might actually take this role seriously and stopped playing around and sulking in the cave. Mortal, hope you've got a strong stomach, things are going to get wi-AH!" Mara screamed out in pain, compliments of a very strong lightning bolt complements of Urd. Charred and smoking, Mara took that hint and crawled out faster.

Hoping into the air and sitting on it, Urd's love for floating was back, she rolled about like a cat. "She speaks to much some times, most of the time. But I know you have some questions. So what's on your mind, Kei-chan?" Urd gazed at him while upside down. Her cape spun around her, drew in tightly around her hips. Picking up that odd bottle of booze Megumi got for her, she waggled it at him.

"Well, tell me about this Lord of Terror business? Last I knew you lost your license, now you're sneaking around with Mara? Belldandy is talking about transferring my wish away from you, you're gone for two days, and now this?" he gestured to the cave and the gourd. Oh how Keiichi had wanted to understand this extra-plainer business, but he just didn't. All he knew he loved Urd, they were struggling but make it work with her alchemy without her powers, and after the blowup at Belldandy things went crazy.

Grabbing the fringes of her cape, Urd drew it back in a very Dracula pose, eyes popping over the top of the silky adornment. "A prophecy, a bronze skinned demon will awaken as the Lord of Terror. My half-blood heritage is what allows this power to flow through me. I'm the most powerful love goddess! I don't need those stuffy gods and goddesses anymore, and I don't need the standard demon either! I'm unique and on my own, we're on our own. Mara is just trying to use me, but she can't. And I'm not trying to hurt Bell is all. She'd try to 'save' me from this. As for the wish…I'm still with you right, and you're still with me?" Crawling over to him, hands right in the gap of his cross legged feet.

"Of course I'm still with you. But what does this mean for my life? Are…are we leaving Nekomi?" Keiichi stuttered a little and pulled back just a smidge. He didn't want to leave college until he was finished learning, but somehow he doubted Urd considered that. No, she had a glaze over her, she wasn't sounding herself. Urd before today was dramatic and with flourish but still had a smidge of self-restraint, this Urd had none of that. Swallowing hard as Urd inched closer and closer, now cheek to cheek with him, "What about your sisters, are we leaving them?"

An annoyed twitch spasmed over Urd's body, pushing him onto his back, she hovered over him. "We don't need to leave, but you won't have to study anymore! We'll have anything and everything we want on tap! We'll rule this place, just you and me. Bell…I don't know if she wants to take you from me or if she's just confused. Those bitches at your university…who cares about them!? Why worry about getting some piece of paper when I can get you any job you want, hell why get a job when we won't need money! Just you and I, a paradise of our own making…just…let…go…" She started pulling his top off with each word.

"Where is the fun in cheating?" Keiichi asked stunned at Urd's comment. He never wanted to cheat to get what he wanted, there was no point in it. Grasping Urd's biceps, she let herself be stopped, gazing deeply into her eyes he could see the doubt there, the fear. "You don't want this do you, jumped to deep into the pool and don't know how to get out," his lips curled up a smidge. Same old Urd, just with a new wrapper. Always trying to appear as bombastic and confident, but masking a soft core. This demon thing, he bet she didn't do it sober or with a clear mind. Now that it happened, she was trying to find a way out of it without messing things up, but she didn't want to do it without him. Letting go of her, Keiichi drew her in close, "What am I going to do with you?"

Bucking just a little, Urd whimpered, "Anything you want, everything I want." Laying prone on him, she didn't move after little offer. Just taking in deep shuddering breaths, nether confirming or denying Keiichi's claim. "Cheating isn't fun, you have that right," Urd shucked just a little. Propping herself up using the gourd, Urd sat on Keiichi's waist and set the jar right on his chest. Shaking her head, "Silly mortal thinks he understands so much," her sad smile told much.

"Urd get away from Keiichi-san right now! You're not thinking properly. That urn, it hosts a terrible demon! Set it down and let me deal with it," Belldandy brazenly called as she rushed into the cave. Holding an arrow in her hand, it floated as if she had a bow, her own crest looked as if it changed slightly since the last time Keiichi saw it. Blinking rapidly at the rather intimate position they were in, Belldandy just swallowed, "Are you…she didn't do anything bad did she?"

Oh great, when things were finally starting to shift for the better this had to happen! Keiichi liked Belldandy, but damn did she have terrible timing for things. Did she have some sort of radar that chimed whenever Urd and he were about to have a moment? Keiichi tried to sit up, but the urn kept him firmly on the cave floor. "I'm fine, Belldandy-san, Urd-chan and I were taking about what was going on. You can relax, everything is…is…" Keiichi tried to say but felt the air change. Charged, positively charged with electricity and a growing darkness. Urd, she was going to do something stupid again. Overreact again!

"Can't you give me two hours alone with him Bell? Just two hours? I think it's you who isn't thinking properly! Now if you're going to do something with that arrow I suggest you do it now or I'm going to…" Urd goaded. Leaning back to throw, Urd shied behind the urn as she moved, but Belldandy was faster. The arrow flew with skill and accuracy of a Goddess First Class, only the target was intercepted.

The sound of clatter and shattering of the urn filled the small room. "Finally! FINALLY! I'm free! No more simpering goddesses or demons! No more playing the fool!" a ball of purple light erupted in laughter. "Thank you for freeing me with your anger and jealousy little girl. Maybe…maybe I'll let you watch what I've planned! As for you mortal, I'm feeling like being a man again so you'll have to do!" and like that the light plunged into Keiichi's chest.

For a moment Keiichi felt a strange euphoria as the light entered him, then he found his consciousness pressed deeper and deeper away. He could still experience his senses, but he had no control over his body, damn he wished he knew what was going on!

X-X

What was going on? What was happening? Why had she done what she had done? Urd had so many questions, and very few answers for them. Flying alongside of Belldandy towards the shrine, she dodged random blasts from behind. Keiichi, what did her impatience and gullibility do to him? More important, how was she going to free him from this thing? Overhead the sky was getting darker and the clouds started to sprinkle down on them with occasional bolts of lightning. Fitting, the weather was reflecting her mindset.

"Bell, about everything…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Urd said out of necessity. The moment that urn was destroyed and that being possessed Keiichi, Urd felt as if a veil had been pulled from over her eyes. Still, she couldn't deny she had full control of herself, just her mind was so muddled as if she was powerfully drunk. 'I was drunk, drunk on power I guess,' Urd thought as she waited Belldandy's response.

Deflecting another bolt away from them, Belldandy kept close to Urd but her eyes behind them. Strained from her usage of power, "I understand, that urn held a very powerful demon. One capable of switching from body to body, and created before the Dublet system was in effect. It must have done something to you." Belldandy would forgive anybody for anything, Urd ventured. In a deft display of skill, Belldandy wrapped her arms around Urd and took a ninety degree nose dive towards the temple. "Skuld! Hurry to me, it is as I feared!" Belldandy called out to the youngest of them.

Standing in the middle of the temple grounds, her odd robotic man at her side and loaded with new add-ons, Skuld yelled up at them. "I knew it! Urd you need to stop causing so many problems! Where is Keiichi?" she asked. Her hands danced over a keyboard connected to some gadget of hers, all of which were wired up to Banpie. Laughing madly, her addiction in full sway, "Get out of the way, Fire all anti-demon missiles now!"

"What is she talking about!?" Urd cried out as Belldandy shoved her away. Landing on the ground with a thud, guess Belldandy wasn't playing around, Urd's thoughts were jarred and disconnected. Rolling to her back, she watched a salvo fly up into the sky and was haft tempted to destroy them. If they hurt Keiichi, Urd would never forgive herself. This was HER fault, he should haven't to pay for it. Still feeling her demonic power flowing through her, weakened with her lack of conviction, "Say something or I'll burn them from the sky!"

Pushing Urd's hand down, Belldandy shook her head as Skuld's tech flew above them. The fireworks were amazing and filled the sky and illuminated all of them. "After you met with me, and Mara said your new name, I researched. I asked Skuld-chan to make something that would only affect it. We need to purge it from Keiichi-san, to get it to be deleted or switch bodies again," the urgency in Belldandy couldn't be denied. Shielding Urd from the blast, Belldandy kept Urd sitting on the ground.

"Your seal, you've broken it? Bell…why?" Urd noticed Belldandy's changed sigil. The diamond was split showing her sister's unbound state, something that was forbidden without permission. Trying to get up as the sky cleared, ready to catch Keiichi if he started to fall, Urd found she couldn't get free of Belldandy's gently hand. Grunting as she continued to try, she still had to be herself, "Bell let me up, let me help if those missles didn't work."

Cheering from the sidelines, Skuld danced about and rubbed against Banpei. "I knew this would work! Some ancient mummy isn't stronger than my technology! And you two haven't said where Keiichi was, wasn't he with Urd? Thought that was how you said you'd find them," Skuld was still blessedly stupid at exposing people's hidden secrets.

Standing up, Belldandy for a rare occurrence had a smidge of annoyance on her face or it was a trick of the light. "I knew he'd be with you, that you'd come for him. So…I put a tracking spell on him," Belldandy confessed. Not slacking on the defense, she kept her eyes skyward on the cloud of smoke and dust from the explosion. Creating a large ball of wind she sent it to disperse the dust cloud, "I was worried about you, about him. I fear this isn't…"

A beautiful pillar of light descended from the cloud before Belldandy could remove it and struck the temple. At first nothing happened, it just washed over them with its horrid radiance. A moment after, the temple was eradicated, blowing outward from the beam. Rubble and shrapnel everywhere, Belldandy putting up a shield to ward off injury to herself and her sisters. In the rubble they could all see familiar shapes of their possessions and furniture, only warped and destroyed. A tea set that Keiichi bought for Belldandy, the fridge that held Skuld's ice cream, and…

"My reagents…all of my reagents…do you know what he had to do to get those for me!" Urd raged. Ducking under Belldandy's hand, her sister stumbled once the support was gone. Urd was on her feet and started flying towards the dispelled cloud. Drawing back a force bolt she was seconds away from becoming the real Lord of Terror, but stopped. "No fair…get out of his body! Get out now!" Urd was able to pull back her blind rage.

Flying before her with a smug look that she had never seen on his dopy face, was a very different Keiichi Morisato. Hair spikey and long with a tail that went down below his feet, clad in a V-cut leather jacket and slacks that exposed his rather muscular chest, the new pilot of the body just tsk'd the Norn of the Past. "Forget something my dear? You want to hit me, go ahead do it! Destroy this body, wreck it, and carve off its bits and pieces. Why don't you?" he flew closer to Urd. Reaching out he gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, smiling.

"Don't touch me," Urd grunted but didn't fight off his encroachment. What could she do, this was her fault. The man she loved, this tiny and fragile mortal, was being held hostage because she didn't want to work to get her suspension overturned, that she didn't want to wait or find a different way to be productive! When 'Keiichi' started to lean in, she did smack him away, there were limits she would allow. Through gritted teeth, "What do you want, what will it take for you to leave him?"

Belldandy flew up to them, and gasped at the red swatch of color on 'Keiichi's' cheek. Urd hadn't held back, hit him full force, and the body was showing the results of it. "Yes, Keiichi-san is an innocent. Please leave his body, do not make us use force," Belldandy voice didn't do threats well. Flanking the man, the two Norn's were taught wires of anticipation.

"Innocent? My dear girl you have no idea do you? His thoughts…the things he wants to do to you," he turned to Urd with a lusty expression. Waving his hands in a pantomime of Urd's form he clicked his tongue. With a long whistle, "Though with a body like that, maybe it isn't unexpected. But the thoughts he has about you are NOT innocent. Painting you white, having you dominate him, dominating you…he has a check sheet of all the nasty little things mortals do and you're right smack dab in the middle of them. Still think he's innocent?"

Oh gods not now, not now! Urd couldn't help it, the giggles overtook her and she snorted as she covered her mouth. One finger pointing at 'Keiichi' the other trying to keep her yuks from getting to loud. "Yes! A million times yes! Having those ideas is exactly what I WANT him to have. If he wasn't thinking of his girlfriend like that I'd be doing my job poorly! And I promise you, whatever he's thinking…I've it doubled. Go big or go home," she was still chuckling. So her darling little Kei-chan was keeping a few secrets from her, going to make good on them after this was over! And this 'all powerful chess master' was trying to use their feelings as some cudgel? Maybe they'd have to update the record, this guy wasn't that smart.

"W-what about me?" Belldandy eeped out meekly as the winds whipped around her combat attire. Urd and 'Keiichi' both turned mechanically towards the Norn of the Present with incredulous expressions. Of all times to ask 'what does he think of me', neither had thought this was the right time.

Recovering first from the oddity, 'Keiichi' flew down quickly to Skuld and pointed at the downed and disabled Banpei. "What I want is for this one to make me a tenth-dimensional super scythe. Make that for me and maybe I'll leave your little man. And if you are so…forward…as you claim. Maybe I'll let you get a taste of him then?" he did not have the suave voice he wanted.

"But a scythe like that could be used to…to…" Belldandy flew down with 'Keiichi'. Keeping a distance, but standing between Skuld and him, she protected her sister. Putting a wall of force up, Belldandy was starting to become a trifle frantic.

Drawing back in a traditional mad genius cackle, "With a scythe like that I can destroy the universal super string and destroy all reality! I will fulfill my purpose as the Ultimate Destruction Program! And if you DON'T make that scythe for me…" Picking up one of Skuld's hammers, displaced in the destruction of the temple, he gave his head a good solid smack. Blood insantly started flowing from the wound and dripping down his chin.

"Skuld, make the damn thing," Urd said cutting off whatever Belldandy would have said. Her sister's wonders if Keiichi lusted after her aside, Urd wasn't going to put Keiichi's wellbeing in Belldandy's hands. Bell likely would sacrifice the mortal for the greater good, it was the 'right' choice to make, Urd was about doing what was 'right'. Sauntering over to this 'Destruction Program', Urd was starting to make some connections. It wasn't a true demon, why it didn't fear the dublet system after all. But it was naïve, it wasn't as bold as it pretended to be, and she saw a part of Keiichi was represented in it. Moving in such a way that caused her top to tear as she walked, giving a massive view of her bountiful flesh, Urd had a plan.

Turning in disbelief from Belldandy to Urd, 'Keiichi' was bewildered with joy. "I knew it. You ARE the Lord of Terror. Watch it all…all…" his eyes went wide and he unconsciously licked his lips. Leaning over to get a better view, the Program did not fully know or remember what it was to be in a body. But it was getting a quick crash course right now. Shaking his head hard, trying to tear his gaze away, he was almost successful, "W-what are you doing? You can't tempt me like that. Just trying to distract me."

"Oh it's not a distraction. She's already making that thing for you. But you're in my lovers body," Urd continued to sway as she approached him. While not officially 'lovers' yet, Keiichi and she had gotten damn near close to it. And if this Program had access to Keiichi's memories, it would see those few oral and hand sessions that were the preludes. Pulling down her collar, showing right up but not including the crest of the mountain, "Thinking we can have some fun while we wait for her to finish. Not cheating if it's the same body right?"

Rushing to her side, Belldandy grabbed Urd's hand and pulled it away and undid the subtle tease. "Urd! Now isn't the time or-or place for such things! We have to…to…not that!" Belldandy was more flustered than the program! Pushing Urd just a little away from the Program, Belldandy was fully red-faced and her eyes didn't focus on one point. Poor pure Belldandy, seeing such blatant showing of Urd's didn't know what to make of it. Chastising her older sister, "And it would be cheating. Keiichi-san is more than just a body…"

"Did you two need some time alone to talk?" the Program mocked the pair. Standing right beside of them, he grabbed both by head and jokingly pushed them closer forcing the sister's to brush lips. Laughing loudly as they shoved apart from one another, Urd loved Belldandy but even she didn't want that type of relationship with a family member, the Program followed Urd and not Belldandy. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "If…if you're wanting though. I could keep you with me after I fulfill my purpose. His memories, thoughts of you…I'm intrigued."

Working it was working, this Program was getting off tangent and getting distracted! Spotting her next step on the ground, one of those computer disks Keiichi and Skuld used to save things on. It was close enough to him, that if she…idea go! Putting her hands on his shoulders, Urd spun around with him, "If you promise to keep him safe, and to let him out from time to time. What do I have to lose?" That's right, feel those breasts press up against that exposed chest of yours, Urd could feel his heart rate spike! Leaning heavier on him, her foot deftly pluck the diskette off the ground with her toes, just barely. But how to get it into her hands with him focusing on her…chance! "Bell, you want in on this? If reality is going to be unmade, you, Skuld, and I could keep him company for eons," Urd offered.

"WHAT? Both…all three of…of you?" the Program gasped aloud and looked over at Belldandy. Said Goddess of the Present just stood there gob smacked. Drawing her hands up to her chest as the Program gave Belldandy a nice once over, she shied away and just swished her head back and forth.

While he was distracted, Urd bent her leg up high enough, leaning heavier into the distracted man, and nicked the disk. With no place else to hide it, her Lord of Terror garb didn't really have pockets, Urd dropped it down her exposed top. Feeling the plastic slide down a poke painfully into her belly, Urd had her plan. "Why not Bell, it's this or nothing. Consider this my peace offering for what I've done. I won't let Keiichi die, not because of something I caused. Skuld, well she's just a little kid so she won't get in the way," Urd kept pushing the envelope. Keep the program off guard and smack it with the disk and force him to change bodies."

"I'm not a kid," Skuld much like Belldandy just had to have the worst timing, "I already finished the scythe! Could a kid do that?" Holding a very unwieldy looking farming implement, Skuld rubbed her cheek against the staff and praised her genius.

Pushing away from Urd, the Program yanked the scythe from her unexpected hands and held it high above himself. "No offense, but I doubt you're being serious. Even if both of you were serious…I will fulfill my purpose! Now the universal super string!" he yelled out. The hand not protectively cradling the weapon, pointed out and a beam of blue like lanced out to a spot above the rubble. At its epicenter a large loop of what appeared to be a simple piece of string, but the power radiating out from it was enormous.

"Urd, Father will never allow this to happen, he'll strike him down," Belldandy called out over the winds radiating out from the string. Gale force billowing gales came in waves off of the foundation for all of Midgard.

As if on demand, both older goddesses saw the skies light up as the Program approached the string. This wasn't the system force, this wasn't a standard bolt of lightning, it was a blast from the creator. Urd flew into action, if Keiichi was going to die, she was going to go with him, penance for her hand in this matter. Wrapping her arms around him, hugging the body that hosted the soul of the man she loved, Urd was not expecting to feel her sister's arms wrapping around her. "What? Bell what are…" Urd could only ask before the bolt hit.

It missed, more accurately, it was diverted to avoid erasing both Norn's and mortal. The force of the blast did shove all of them away from the string and to a heap on the ground. Looking down at the two women hugging him, the program laughed mightily. "Yes! I have the perfect body! The perfect…perfect…I feel like crap," the Program started to sound weaker. Body covered in bruises, both self-inflicted and from the last ditch effort from the Almighty, the program was not faring to well.

"Take my body then, just release him. I won't let him die, and Bell can't heal him while you're in there. Abetting you will get her license revoked. I won't fight you, I deserve this," Urd stood up and dusted herself off. Standing with hands outstretched, Urd didn't feel the disk anymore. She must have dropped it, or it fell after Father nearly ended all of them? She didn't know, she didn't care…this was her true punishment. "Bell look after him for me," this was what she deserved for acting without thought, of being selfish and impulsive, of hurting her family.

Laughing manically, the Program literally did a little dance before, "This is pointless for you, this body wouldn't survive the scythe being cut, but yours will. Thanks, and know he's begging you not to do this, BEGGING." Keiichi's body pulsated with the same purple light that emerged from the urn and rocketed out of his body and towards Urd, only to get intercepted by the disk hurled by Skuld.

"This is what you get for considering me a kid!" Skuld lorded over her fallen enemy. Picking up the diskette with a pair of pliers, she flipped the disk's switch to read-only. "And now what happens when I run you under one of my magnets?" Skuld joyfully erased the Program with great relish.

Sitting up, Keiichi scratched his head and continued to follow the massive amount of hair he now had. "What happened? Where am I? What is this?!" he cried out in utter shock. His only answer was Urd diving atop him and peppering his face with her amorous advances.

X-X

Sitting cross legged and bewildered before the rubble that used to be his home, Keiichi hardly felt Urd leaning against him. He had just been possessed by a sentient computer program that wanted to undo reality, a new for him. He had just lost his home, another new thing. OH and the last new thing for right now was his body had been modified by said program. Lots of new things today, but a testament to how his life had changed since Urd came into it, he wasn't screaming stark raving mad. Yup, he was just a little in shock right now. Grabbing at the hair pooling around his legs, he just ran his fingers through it.

"K-Kei-chan, you going to say anything? You've been quiet since we deleted the Destruction Program," Urd poked his cheek. All of them were a little on the shell-shocked ticket at the moment, not every day you watch somebody stand before the fount of all physical matter with the intention of destroying it.

Turning to Urd, Keiichi's heart swelled in his chest to near bursting. This woman was going to sacrifice herself for him, hard not to feel something at that. Drawing Urd in close, she resisted a little at first but eased into it. He didn't mind that they had an audience at the moment, this had to be done. After he got his momentary fill, guy didn't want to upset his girlfriend's sisters, "Never do something like that again. You're worth more than me. I'm just some guy that likes motorcycles, you're an actual goddess. Universe needs more of you than of me."

"That is not true at all Keiichi-san. You are far more than just that. The world needs you just as much as us," Belldandy confessed in her saccharine tone. Walking about the wreckage of their home, she tilted her head and gave both of them a wide smile. Picking up one of her destroyed tea cups, it cracked and broke in her hand. Dusting off the remnant, "But I will agree that you shouldn't be so brash Urd. It worked out because Skuld-chan found that diskette, but if she hadn't…I never want to lose you."

After their little tongue match, Urd was oddly docile at Keiichi's side. With her arm around his waist, head against his shoulder, she was mush, "Big softy. You're supposed to be angry with me. Yell at me for being stupid. Not…not…" She just hugged him stronger, the reality of what she almost did must have been dawning on her as she just was much more timid.

"I guess we better try and contact Megumi or somebody about a place to sleep tonight," Keiichi leaned against Urd. Shoulder to shoulder, he felt intoxicated by her warmth. Picking up a hunk of wood, he chucked it at the pile. All his things destroyed, his home gone, and oddly enough his bike for the contest were all gone. "Can't sleep in a pile of wood. I'll have to try finding a new place for us. Did you want to wake Skuld-chan now or let her sleep longer?" Keiichi didn't want to move. The sun was setting and the clouds broken up above them, it was a beautiful sunset but he could feel the cold start to creep in.

Shoulder bumping Keiichi, Urd chuckled a little. Pointing at Belldandy, "You really do underestimate us Goddesses, Kei-chan. Putting that bundle of twigs back together is nothing for Bell. Especially with her seal undone." Her hand went up and traced her restored Goddess branding reverently. Digging her bare feet into the dirt, she wiggled closer to Keiichi and grabbed his hand. "Our home is here, my home," she muttered under her breath just loud enough for Keiichi to hear.

Arms going outstretched, Belldandy started talking in that language that Keiichi couldn't understand, but warmed him regardless to hear. As her chanting increased in pitch and tempo the shrine started to rebuild. Wood reknit together, furniture flew to its rightful place, and the land itself flattened and was made whole again. A sum of maybe twenty seconds was all it took for Belldandy to start and finish her recover effort. Flittering back to the ground, Belldandy turned to the pair with a small curtsy, "Shall we go inside? Everything is as it was before, with the sad exception of your reagents, sister. They will have lost their potency."

"I don't think my mind will ever see that and not be marveled by it," Keiichi had to rub his eyes. These two women were far beyond humanity, beyond him. Clutching Urd's hand tighter, he wondered for the umpteenth time why she stayed with him. With much reluctance, he got up and Urd joined him. Keeping in step with him, he found she was just as loath to release his hand when they got to Skuld. But she did as he bent down, picking up the slumbering Goddess of the Future, "What do we do with that scythe she made? And what do we do about my hair and um…clothing?"

Wrapping the long main around her hand, Urd playfully tugged on it, "I think you should keep it. Be nice to have a leash on you. Though I don't think I like you having silkier hair than me. It's not fair. As for the outfit…" Urd slid her had hand into V cut of the top and gave his chest a good fondle. If Skuld had not been in the way she might have tried straying down based on her look…it was a look Keiichi knew. It was one she gave him Sunday before this whole mess started.

"I better put her in her room," Keiichi found himself lost in that expression Urd was beaming. It wasn't hard to see what she wanted, this ordeal had been hard on them and they wanted to put the business to bed. A bolt of lightning however, struck not far away from them, and Keiichi saw it wasn't natural again. Well, unless lightning had the habit of doing no damage and leaving writing in a language that hurt his eyes to see. Not wanting to sound worried but failing, "A message, think its good news?"

The trio surrounded the pulsating blue sprawl of words, and the two that could comprehend it had two very different expressions. Urd's eyes went wide and she let out a loud wordless cheer. Belldandy however put her palm to her cheek and frowned just a little. "The system crashed due to the force Father used and reveal of the Super String. We're all confined to earth until it is fixed, and our powers limited. The System Force is down," Belldandy gazed over at Urd with that worried look.

"And why is she so happy?" Keiichi asked. Pointing at Urd, the Goddess of the Past was dancing about the field laughing and jumping. It was great to see her so happy, but not knowing the cause was a little distressing.

Rushing back to them, Urd hugged Belldandy since Keiichi was otherwise occupied. "I got my license back! It's probationary, but because of my 'selfless act' Father has seen fit to forgive me and give me another chance!" she thrust her hands up in the air. Giving Belldandy a series of increasingly fast spins, she let go of the Belldandy-top, and pranced up to the shrine. Throwing the door open, "Let's get smashed to celebrate! Bell, you can have a soda if you want to join in. The nightmare is over!" Vanishing into the temple, the lights turning on, Urd could be heard continuing her merriment.

"Guess she has a reason to be happy. This license thing was hard on her. But what about you, Belldandy-san. You don't look to chipper?" Keiichi shifted Skuld in his arms. Following behind Urd to the temple, his arms could hold a lot but Skuld was a dead weight. Notions about systems, forces, and godlike powers were issues he had to deal with but never suffer directly.

Staying at Keiichi's side, Belldandy's head was down crest, "It means our powers will be severely limited if not cut off. If we don't return home we might start having some issues. As for the System Force, it's what kept Urd and your wish protected. Without it, if somebody or something tried to…get between you they could succeed. And I must confess, I am ashamed of my actions during our encounter with the Lord of Terror. How much-how much do you remember of that?" Opening the door to Skuld's room, Belldandy moved out of Keiichi's way.

"Very little really," Keiichi laid Skuld down. Her arms around his neck refused to let go after she was put down. Muttering in her sleep, unintelligible words and sounds, yet her grip was iron. "Little help here? She grabby in her sleep?" he asked. With Belldandy gently prying Skuld's fingers off his neck, Keiichi stood over the young woman. She curled to her side and grabbed her blankets the moment they were pulled up. Leaving the room, "I don't remember much really. Just flashes here and there when he got distracted. I know what he wanted to do, I know Urd was messing with his head, and I remember Urd offering herself to take my place. Anything you think I should know that I missed?"

Finding Urd already sitting on the couch, television on to her soap operas, and two large bottles of sake and a long two litter of cola waiting for them, Belldandy shook her head. "Urd will tell you what you need to know. It might even be for the best that you not know some of what happened," she rubbed her arms as they sat on the couch. Urd being herself sat in the middle and made the two part. Looking timidly at the soda, "Are you sure this is a good idea Urd?" Belldandy closed her eyes and willed her seal back to lock.

"Of course it is! I've my powers back, Father forgave my stupidity, Kei-chan is his lovably self, and the future is ours!" Urd took another deep drink. Pouring booze into Keiichi's cup and soda into Belldandy's, she pushed the cups into their hands. "She gets drunk on coke, Kei-chan, can you believe that? Think I'd be dead if that happened to me. And I'm not talking my three sails to the wind drunk, my dear little sister gets HAMMERED" Urd roped Keiichi with her arm and yanked him against her chest.

Wanting to push away, but not knowing where to put his hands, Keiichi just let Urd have her moment. She'd dial it back soon, he hoped. While he was aching to scoop Urd up and take her to her room, it was wrong to do with Belldandy in the room. "Urd, how are you so tanked so fast?" she never got this blitzed so fast. The whole days' worth of teasing and taunting, pent up emotion, and wanting was crashing over him. Finding Belldandy looking at her beverage, "You don't have to drink with us if you don't want to, Belldandy-san." But to get drunk off coke, maybe gods and goddesses had odd issues after all.

"I can have one without to much issue," Belldandy said more to herself than to the others. Sipping her cup, her cheeks nearly instantly bloomed into the coloring of being buzzed. Urd of course cheered and kept up the tempo! Flashing through television stations, keeping their cups filled, Urd was a whirlwind of energy and merriment. Two hour into the celebration, Belldandy stood up, crawled between Urd and Keiichi and took both of their hands. Slurred and eyes half laden, "So glad…you two…happiness…a family here…" And she was out like a light.

The moment Belldandy was snoring cutely, Urd got off the couch and pulled Keiichi with her. "Took longer than I thought for her to finally pass out. Hope you haven't drunk to much to not perform. We have the night to ourselves, I'm putting a seal up around your room, and we are going to make good on all those thoughts you've in your head. Don't try to lie, the Program told us ALL about them…painting me white in your mind are you? Dirty boy," Urd lost a good portion of her drunken air. A trick, she had been playing both of them!

"You…you know about that?" Keiichi gasped as he lifted Belldandy off the floor. Laying her on the couch, he pulled the afghan his mother sent off the back and covered the middle sister. Having his few sexual fantasies known left Keiichi more than a little embarrassed. Scratching the back of this head, fidgeting nervously, "A-about that...I mean I don't REALLY want to do that. Just at times when you get so hard on teasing I get the frustrated. It's not like its something..."

Grabbing Keiichi's wrist, Urd just gave him a very withered look that broke into a cheeky grin. "And I don't want to throw you down on your futon and ride you into the sunset. Kei-baby...fantasies are just things we haven't asked each other about yet. So how about we start asking?" she said huskily. Gently goading the man from the living room, they turned the light off as they went, Urd was near running by the time they got to his room. Opening the door, she twirled around it leaving Keiichi standing there just mystified. Calling out, "Are you coming or did you want to do this in front of Bell?"

This was going to happen, it was finally going to happen. Keiichi didn't know how he felt about that. Sex was part of a relationship, he was in a serious relationship with Urd. If they did this, and she had to leave for some reason, what would he do? His body was frozen with that fear. To open himself up to this woman all the way, he was risking a big pain. How he felt when Urd was gone for two days was hard...but to go all in what would he feel if she had to leave for two years...two decades? What was time for a goddess?

Keiichi would have stood there debating if he should or shouldn't step into his room for ages, had Urd not grown impatient. "Kei-chan, you're over thinking things. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you forever. Even if the system is down, even if I could leave now and say to hell with your wish. I'm not going to. I'm here because I love you, so if you love me get your cute butt in here," she said somberly.

"How could you doubt me?" Keiichi asked as he stepped into the room. The very moment he crossed the door frame it shut. A light blue light surrounded the room for a moment then faded. Urd's hands brutishly thrust him to the ground atop his futon. Spinning him around, she tore off his little leather ensemble. Putting his hands up defensively, "Woe-woe slow down Urd, what's the r-rush?"

Already nude, Urd straddled him, knees on each side of his waist, "Never doubted you. I've waited for this for months, you've waited for this for months. Why give them a chance to ruin it for us again?" She leaned over him, her hair intermingling with his as she filled his whole world. Reaching under his pillow she pulled out a pill, "Was going to give you this the other day, glad I didn't. It would have ruined that night for sure. Say 'ah' and trust me."

"Ah" Keiichi closed his eyes and waited. If this was going to happen, he was going to trust Urd. He knew she had partners before, with how long she lived it and how she lived it was expected. No judgment, no trouble, he trusted her. When he felt her tongue enter his mouth and the pill fall down his throat, he swallowed it instantly. So what was it to be? What type of pill did she give him? Energy, pure, raw, and unbridled erupted from his stomach. Wrapping Urd in his arms, he spun her over, and broke their deep kiss, his member already throbbing and brushing against her thigh. Had he ever felt it so raw before?

Rubbing her thigh against his presence, "That for me, or are you just teasing me?" Urd batted her eyes at him. A tease all the way, of course she had to be, but a tease that delivered from time to time. Reaching down, she guided him and nodded, "Just a small push...one little push. Its on you." She left it to him, he had to do it.

What few times they were together in the past, Keiichi had felt that heat before, and felt that moisture, and didn't have to look to know she was ready willing and able. "Worth waiting for," Keiichi muttered as he thrust forward. Both Urd and he shuddered instantly at the penetration. She was a damn vice, gripping and squeezing him. Definitely different than foreplay, that was for damn sure.

"Belldandy was right, oh Father was she right," Urd barked out. Slapping her hands on the futon, her body shuddered. Sensitive minx. After another slap, she wrapped her arms around her man and kissed the side of his mouth. "N-never had a climax just from starting...small..." Urd saw Keiichi's eyes go wide and licked his nose, "small climax stupid. You're plenty big. You're just right for me." When Keiichi didn't move, she bucked two quick times to restart his mind.

Whatever Urd was talking about, Keiichi would ask later. When he did get an answer it was that Urd never had such emotions for one of her partners before. Love was not the spice to make the act worth it, the act was what gave sex meaning. Lasting a whole three minutes, Keiichi felt shameful as he knew he was bout to blow. "Urd, I'm going...I'm going..." Keiichi didn't know if she could get pregnant by him or not or what to do.

"One fantasy destroyed," Urd cried out ecstatically as she pushed Keiichi out just enough. He sprung up like a plunger released and released all over Urd's stomach, gout after gout. What had she given him? Even after he finished making a small puddle on her belly, he was ridged and ready to go. Rubbing his essence into her skin like a skin cream, "Don't think this is the end yet, it's my turn now." Urd gave Keiichi's shoulder a meaty slap and he fell onto his back. She was up an on him before his head had a chance to rest. Leaning back onto him, she shuddered again, "Going to be doing this...a lot Kei-chan...never enjoyed it like this before."

Feeling more than controlling his hands being lifted and placed on her breasts, Keiichi fell into repetition. "Never knew it'd be..." Keiichi stopped trying to talk. It would just be silly chatter, a virgin's gasping and pandering to a literal goddess of love atop him. Knowing how Urd liked her beasts handled, she was an excellent teacher, he did his best to bring out more moans and louder cries from her. Yes, sex was a wonderful thing, but she was more than this body...more than this act...but he would not hide from her wants of it anymore. Whatever Belldandy did to him to make him...sag...they'd overcome it.

The second time they finished about the same time, Keiichi felt he lasted much longer this time. Urd just rolled off him after he fired up on her chest again and positioned herself over his face. Time for a little taste test. Insatiable, he felt he was and knew she was. Months of being pent up, of waiting for this act, of officially saying "I'm yours." And it didn't end with just two times, they went again and again until they passed out in one another's arms. In the morning, they took a bath together, and Keiichi tried not to feel embarrassed the way Urd snuggled against him at breakfast. Her sisters had to know something happened, but they didn't say anything. A new dawn for them had come, a new page in their relationship, and they walked into it arm in arm.

X-X

Authors Notes

And that was a very quick rendition of the story up to the Lord of Terror. Its different of course and it will keep going that way. Hope you enjoyed it, and the more up-front relationship that Keiichi and Urd have. Coming up next...Peorth starts having dreams.

Zentrodie


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Work has been a lot of highs and lows lately, right now its defects and new requirements. Always fun. And a stupid hot heat wave is great. And the dude I knew that left the country is now back cause...reasons?

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 4

"Earth Help Center, hardly a fitting name," Peorth yawned as she dried her hair. Her shift was due to start soon and she just found herself lacking the normal care she had. A relief goddess was to be perky and joyous, to want to help and aid the humans of Midgard. And while she did care about her job, more so than most, the bloom was off the rose. Upon thinking that little phrase Gorgeous Rose bloomed from her back with a hint of worry. The plants in Peorth's dwelling blossomed and flourished in the presence of the fount of earth powers. Shaking her head, "Sorry Gorgeous, nothing is wrong. Just listless is all. And those dreams are bothersome."

Hugging her goddess counterpart, Gorgeous Rose handed one of her namesake to Peorth with a soft smile. The angel knew Peorth was taking the dreams seriously, not every evening a Goddess dreamt of herself and her angel from 'the future'. Putting her clothing on, Peorth felt that shudder of pleasure as the top squeezed against her sensitive flesh, been awhile since she had been with anybody and she'd become a little squishy. Snapping the leather straps on, "It doesn't make sense. 'Repeat Belldandy's wish.' What wish? That simpering waif has been granting wishes left and right, and none of them that matter."

Peorth added the last of her warding bangles, she put the rose she was given behind her ear after giving it a nice smell. Never one to take serious messages lightly, Peorth examined the dream carefully. It was always the same, it was a slightly older looking version of herself and Gorgeous Rose telling her that stupid cryptic message. "If I had to tell myself something, why couldn't I have been more specific? And why HERE of all people?" Peorth was not a fan of the Goddess Relief agencies number one wish granter.

Leaving her dwelling, Gorgeous vanishing back into the well of her soul, Peorth was awash with the light of the heavens. Belldandy and that pity filled garbage she tried doing! Peorth didn't need anybody's pity or handouts! What of that throw rug of a flower minded neutered woman did Peorth need to copy? Letting some family members met? A free extra order of eggrolls? Oh how about the one where they found a lost pet? Those were truly worthy of violating time protocol and sending messages back in time! "Chrono would have a fit if I abused time for something so petty. Then again, it is Chrono so maybe she'd just let me," Peorth did wonder if her friend would let her do whatever she wanted if teased enough.

Walking past gods and goddesses going about their own way to do their own business, Peorth wondered if maybe she should change positions. What more good could she do as a relief worker? With Belldandy down on earth, the Earth Help center had taken the majority of shares to be the top agency. That didn't give Peorth the joy she thought it would, she couldn't gloat over Belldandy's failure if the goddess wasn't around. Down on earth with her sisters, why would they want to stay down there? Watching the Valkyrie fly overhead in formation, she waved at Lind as they passed, Peorth muttered, "Maybe I should check why they're down there?"

Life had gotten boring and routine. And lonely. Peorth had her job, she had her few friends that she kept arm's length, and she had Gorgeous and that was it. Passing a few topiary, Peorth stopped to add some color to them. "I need a change, I need something else," Peorth sighed heavily. Finding the office a little animated with workers going about wish granting and helping, she put on her professional air. It wouldn't do to have her subordinates seeing their top wish granter looking glum about her boring life.

"So what are my wishes looking like today?" she asked a third class god that served as a gopher. Sitting at her station, sinking in with the system, Peorth watched a gaggle of Second class goddess's chatting. Had she ever been so open and catty when she had started? No, it was always professionalism and being the best. She had been successful too, except for that one blemish on her record of a 'team effort' with Belldandy. Taking the extended cup of mana, it was warmed just as she liked, "Well, are you going to answer or are you just going to gape at me?"

The god blushed and hotly turned his head away, "I didn't check out your wishes today. I was distracted. With the system brought back up, we've been hearing about what's been happening down on earth since the crash. I'll…I'll calculate that for you now if you want." The god's flowing green hair was starting to stick to his face as his sweating increased. Nobody could take a browbeating from Peorth without worrying about transfer, she ran the agency with as much authority as she could. Peorth was the shift leader or even a manager, but she had pull with them.

"I'll do it myself, get going. And in the future try to do your job and leave the rumors for when you aren't working," Peorth sneered and rolled her eyes. The crash…more proof that the heavens have become a routine place. Why a massive issue would be viewed so…positively…by the masses was beyond Peorth. Midgard was almost destroyed because some old program ran rampant? Where was the goddess/gods in charge during that mess? "The crash was a nightmare not a blessing, who cares if it was exciting," Peorth grumbled.

Talking just loud enough for Peorth to hear, the trio of second-class wish granters chatted. "Have you been watching? When she started getting younger and that small boy started hitting on her…I was wondering if she might just take him!" the short haired blond gushed.

"Well it's obvious they wouldn't make love with her that age, he isn't one of those creepers that likes little kids. But when he got those bracelets I had to stop watching! They just…just…maybe I should get my license increased to First class so I can have somebody wish for ME to be their lover!" a ruby red haired goddess adorned with numerous runes gushed. All three of them leaned in laughing at some shared little fantasy.

Tossing a balled up piece of parchment at them, Peorth bore down on them, "If you want to get a First Class license you need to do your work diligently and not prattle on. Our duty is to grant boons and blessings. If our numbers drop the Goddess Relief agency will pass us again. Understand?" Who were they talking about again? Peorth had heard more gossip in the last few months than she had in years. Most of which revolved around Belldandy's sister and that odd wish Urd granted. Being bound to a mortal via a major wish? Losing her license and nearly being deleted? Urd was always one for making a spectacle, this lately it was getting out of hand. "What was Urd even doing granting wishes, she's a system admin," Peorth grumbled.

"D-didn't you know already Peorth?" the red-head asked her runes flaring purple and gold. Where who two friends went back to work, the red-head wasn't quite done with her gab session. Unfurling the scroll Peorth hit her with, a request for an elderly woman to get a call from her son, she set it down and opened up her console. Finding Peorth tapping her bicep the younger goddess's head dipped, "U-Urd took the shift away from her sister that day. Isn't it romantic? The one day the half breed does something nice for somebody she gets tied to that mortal. I-I watch them quite a lot. Morisato is actually…I'll get back to work."

Peorth hadn't meant to scare the woman off, but something in what she said clicked in Peorth's mind. Urd's wish…Urd's wish was supposed to be Belldandy's? Seeing her queue number of wishes for the day, not a horrible amount, Peorth opted to do something she rarely did, slack off. Going into databases she saw her last search which was of her past, Peorth felt flush at her sordid history. Now she wasn't a prude, had lovers in the past and quite enjoyed the touch of another, her striving for the top spot had her doing bulk wishes. And some men and women had odd wants… 'Sweet dreams' as if she was some succubus! Not her proudest moment, but it was the job and she did it.

"But the dream said Belldandy specifically, not Urd," Peorth shook off her past feelings of remorse. Pulling up the last day of Urd's wish granting, Peorth was amazed at how many times the file had been accessed. The black sheep of the goddess's had been viewed innumerous times. Guess this little wish of hers got a lot of people's attention, or was it the situation? Peorth didn't have any beef with Urd or her half-breed nature, just her slacker nature. The system's department was running smoother now that Urd was down on Midgard. Reading the wish, a major one, "Be with me forever…silly mortal." But it got Peorth's attention, a mortal that earned a major wish, a real rarity at the age the mortal was.

Trying to pull up the mortal's file however Peorth was stunned, "Blocked? Why would it be blocked?" Only a few rare mortals had their files blocked from general reading. A few more searches and Peorth was stunned to see most details related to this mortal and the whole wish debacle were blocked. Tapping her foot impatiently, "Just how many of them have been wasting time on this soap opera?"

More than their should be, that was for sure. Anything 'new' and 'shocking' just got too much attention from the lower licenses. Drama, sex, and breaking the rules, what else did Urd ever create? But something about this mess made Peorth wonder. "What if it wasn't my future?" Peorth tapped the screen as she wondered. No, that was silly. It was just a dream, created from her rivalry with Belldandy and had nothing to do with Urd and her pet mortal. "Though I could use this…get some revenge on Bell," Peorth sipped her mana.

Belldandy was staying down on Midgard to be with Urd and this mortal. "Bah! I'm thinking to much on this. Not like I can even interact with them, no reason to," Peorth grabbed her mighty braid and stroked it. Stupid, she was being stupid. But it was nice to dream herself, a little fantasy of her own. A whirlwind of romance and excitement, of not always having to be on point for this agency. Maybe just maybe rubbing Belldandy's face in something and getting back at that little goody-good. But it all hinged on one thing that was impossible, the same mortal getting another major wish. A dream, just that. But they were fun.

Falling into her job, Peorth doled out minor and simple wishes with all the skill of a First Class Unlimited goddess. Code compliers worked better, rashes went into remission, and old friends ran into one another and reminisced about old times. All through it she kept her little dream alive, a change…something different. "Repeat Belldandy's wish," Peorth parroted the dream again. Three nights in a row, all three nights the same dream. "Father if I ever become her I will send a better message. Being cryptic is a terrible thing." Those dreams though, she felt they were more than just dreams, they were to real, to boring to be an actual dream. A message, a message from the future that didn't make any sense.

"And through all this stupid mess they keep giggling and wasting time," Peorth paused after she helped a little girl find a kitten. The three goddess's and that god from before were all chatting again. More about Urd and her mortal's misadventures. Flavor of the month, let them be distracted. Eventually the newness of it will end they'd find something new to fixate one. Her phone started ringing, and Peorth grumbled, was it going to be another complaint she was working the others to hard? "Hello Earth Relief Agency, Peorth speaking," she kept her tone professional and upbeat.

A stunned and confused male voice responded, "Wait this isn't Mid-City Chinese delivery?" Voices on the other end of the line were muted but could be made out asking what was going on.

Peorth's heart skipped a beat as she actually looked at her phone. It wasn't an in-office call it was from Midgard? This was a major wish, oh Father this was something different! "No it is not, I will be right down to grant your wish, Keiichi Morisato?" Peorth saw the details flash on her screen. What the heck was this? Keiichi Morisato was the mortal Urd was bound to, and yet he was getting another wish? The notes on the now-unlocked file were clear.

Keiichi Morisato, to be granted a full major wish…just what was this all about. Primping and prepping herself, it was time to go see what this mortal was all about. Had Urd made such a colossal blunder in her wish fulfillment that the Almighty deemed this Keiichi worthy of another wish, a true wish? That had to be it, never send a Second Class to do a First Class's job!

'Repeat Belldandy's wish.'

The words reverberated in Peorth's mind…but it wasn't Belldandy's wish but Urd's. Thought it was supposed to be Belldandy originally granting the wish. Though who was to say the mortal would have asked for the same thing of Belldandy as Urd. Knowing, and drinking with, Urd gave Peorth enough to think maybe that personality of the bronze skinned goddess got the mortal's lust in a froth and that was why he asked what he did. "Belldandy would never get anybody hot and bothered…not like Urd or I could," Peorth nodded. Pointing her finger at her camera, Peorth dove into it and was washed over by the feeling of teleportation.

Standing before the mortal she was to give a wish to, Peorth was in a very cozy looking room, "Peorth of the Earth Relief agency at your service, Keiichi Morisato. Now, what is your wish?" She handed him her card with a smirk, he was pretty easy on the eyes. It fumbled out of his fingers and to the ground, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Eyes on her, Peorth liked that feeling…finally something new.

X-X

Walking away from his bike, Keiichi was really trying his best to keep himself smiling. Life was great for sure, but today was supposed to be a date night for Urd and him! They didn't get many since the Lord of Destruction accident, and he had really been looking forward for a nice romantic evening with his girlfriend. They learned after that first night together that they really enjoyed a little time between the sheets. Only, they didn't get much time for such acts as something always happened to get in there way. But today, another victory for the motor club (and yet another saving of Belldandy from Aoshima) was supposed to signal a personal celebration for the couple. Sadly Belldandy and Skuld didn't see it that way.

So rather than dropping off the younger sisters' and taking Urd out on the town and ending at their favorite little night spot, he was heading into the shrine with a few expensive bottles of booze. Urd looked just as frustrated as he was, she had woke him up with a heavy petting session so it was evident she was just as primed as Keiichi felt. Deep breaths though, deep breaths. They meant well, they wanted to join in the fun. Keiichi was patient, he was willing to wait, not like he had a choice. Belldandy and Skuld had a way of just 'being' there whenever Urd or he tried to sneak a little affection from the other.

Over the two months since Urd got her probational license back, they had two such evenings of uninterrupted time together. Each of them had been away from the temple, and Keiichi thought their home was now cursed. At first it was the need for him to make the moon bangles to provide as an alternate energy source for the goddesses. Seeing that little kid and Urd together…Keiichi learned he had a little jealous streak but was able to keep it private. Urd loved him, he knew that, but hearing her tease and talk about that kid…who was Urd's age at the time…it just bothered him. Urd countered that Skuld was hitting on him VERY hard in her older form, and Keiichi admitted Skuld seemed to. With Urd a child and Belldandy a foot tall, Skuld was the woman on his arm at school and she hugged that arm heavily.

After the moon bracelets got Urd her age back, it was Mara and her stupid doppelganger split of Urd's goddess and demon halves. That had not ended how Mara wanted, and Keiichi now knew what it was like to be with two women at the same time…it was the same woman doubled over…but whow that was intense. Then Banpei used the cast off skin from the doppelganger to become some super hero until it tore. Belldandy was her typical confusing self, Skuld was always wanting to work with him, and then there was the Shiho incident. If Keiichi thought he was a little jealous of Shohei and Urd's little thing, Urd blew it out of the water when that would be exorcist sent her love letter to Keiichi.

Many oddities and strange stories, but Keiichi never regretted his wish to be with Urd. It was just part and parcel for being with a goddess, one he'd gladly pay. But right now, as Urd hung on his arm and seethed as she glared at the back of Belldandy's skull, Keiichi agreed a little. "Hun, we'll just go out this weekend instead of me working on the bike. They helped us win the race, they deserve to have a part of the reward," Keiichi would always try to disarm the Urd emotional bomb.

"They want more than just part of the reward, they want the whole thing. Have you seen how Skuld's been lately? Think we need to get Sentaro to come over more," Urd bit her thumb hard. Swiping the bag from Keiichi's hand, she brushed past them all. Yup, she was frustrated and angry and it was boiling over to him now. 'Siding with my sisters over me' or some such. It was going to be a lot of shoulder rubs and a long night out to get her to get over this. Saddling up to Belldandy, a forced smile on her face, "So my dear sisters, what should we all do since we cancelled our reservations at that new Chinese place?"

Hair blowing in the breeze, Belldandy either didn't notice the brewing anger or didn't care. Putting her finger to the clef of her chin, she just gazed up at the twilight sky, "How about we play one of your games! We can listen to some music, play, and have fun together. You don't work or have classes tomorrow, do you Keiichi-san?" Belldandy spun around and smiled that sweet expression of adoring bliss at him, a face Keiichi just couldn't understand. During the de-powered time she stuck with him constantly in his pocket instead of Urd. Why did she stay with HIM over her sibling? Keiichi just didn't know, Belldandy was so polite and kind to everybody he didn't know if it was subtle flirtation or just how she was.

"I don't. Likely get started on one of my writing assignments later in the day tomorrow though. I'll have to hit up the library for some books for it. You good for that Urd?" Keiichi hoped she got the hint. Instead of working on his beemer, he'd take Urd out grab some books for his report and spoil Urd rotten. Or as rotten as his bank account would allow. Though with the system force still down, Belldandy admitted it was the last system to get worked on in-lue of the others needing repairs, Urd had taken to staying at the temple or doing her own thing while he was at class.

Opening the door and flipping the light on, Urd shook her head. "No. I'm going to be working in my lab tomorrow. Some of those reagents you got me have a short shelf-life and will go bad if I don't use 'm. But if you want, why don't you take Bell with you or Skuld. Hell take both of them," Urd tried to make it sound as if she meant it politely. Great, she was in a mood! Couldn't she tell he didn't WANT to miss out on his promised date tonight? It took him weeks to get the reservation at the posh restaurant! Then again, Urd wouldn't be Urd if she was more ruled by her heart than head.

"OH! I can see that new electronics store! I've been dying to go there!" Skuld gushed as she ran into the temple. Sounds of her stomping her way to her room and things being thrown about could be heard, she was sorting and planning. Wonderful, Skuld was all about going now, it'd crush the girl if Keiichi didn't take her now!

Taking his shoes off, Keiichi saw Belldandy loitering at the doorway and gazing down at her feet and casting a wayward glance at Urd's departing form. "Did we spoil some plans you two had today? I know I surprised the two of you with asking to join your celebration…but sister seems upset. As for tomorrow, Skuld does sound to wish to go, and there is that new teashop…" Belldandy who never asked for anything just hinted at what could be considered a date!

"We had wanted to go to restaurant, but I couldn't afford to get us all food there. But I will order something for us tonight, a peace offering to her. As for tomorrow, if you want to go sure. You two did help a lot. Skuld's frame idea and your scouting, you both are part of the victory," Keiichi didn't want the younger sisters to feel like they were a burden. Just frustrating is all, guy wants to have some time with his girlfriend yet her two sisters just couldn't give them that space. For a moment Keiichi considered sneaking into Urd's room, but memories of Belldandy walking in on them the last time they did that came to mind. They had just gotten started, really started, and Belldandy cut through Urd's barrier worried it was Mara and…just watched them for five minutes in utter shock.

Stunning the man, Belldandy gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "You are a dear man, Keiichi-san. Thank you for being you." With a skip in her step, Belldandy bustled off to grab one of Urd's games, leaving Keiichi there rubbing his cheek. Life was odd at the temple, and stuff like that just make it stranger for the poor college student.

"Everybody want the usual? Going to order delivery!" Keiichi yelled out in a mixture of frustration and hunger. They each responded in their own way, Skuld energetically demanded an extra eggroll as she left her room on her way to the common room, a list of tech she was hoping to get. Belldandy's voice echoed from the hall with Urd's games, and a deadpan and flat call for extra saki came from Urd already on the couch. Kicking his toes against the ground, Keiichi fought to keep his frustrations down, Urd had every right to be upset, he was too…so why was she taking it out on him! Taking the phone to his room, he plopped down on the ground and dialed up the number.

The phone rang a few times until a very chipper and rather quite lovely voice answered, "Hello Earth Relief Agency, Peorth speaking."

What? No? It couldn't be!? Keiichi held the phone away from his ear and just looked at it before timidly putting the receiver back to his head and nearly shouted, "Wait this isn't Mid-City Chinese delivery?" His yell got Belldandy and Urd's attention as they both called out if he was alright.

"No it is not, I will be right down to grant your wish, Keiichi Morisato?" the enthusiastic voice of the goddess who claimed to be Peorth answered. Moments later the cheap disposable camera Keiichi had sitting about, photos of Urd in a swimsuit waiting development, flashed and a woman appeared out of it enshrouded with rose petals that smelt lovely and her garb even more alluring than Urd's typical style. Bowing and giving Keiichi a peek down the horizontal slit in her top, "Peorth of the Earth Relief agency at your service, Keiichi Morisato. Now, what is your wish?"

Falling backwards, some of his books and tools falling with a loud clatter, Keiichi crab walked to the wall and just gapped at the new woman. Long black hair, full figured, creamy white skin, elaborate garb that just pleaded for wanton gazes, and a smirk that looked right on home on Urd. "Oh….no….what is this?" Keiichi gasped aloud.

"Like I said, Keiichi Morisato, I am here to grant…your…wish," Peorth sauntered over to him, and leaned at the waist to gaze into his eyes. Taking a rose from behind her ear she placed it over his and winked at him. Sultry and flirtatious, Peorth knelt down and put her hands on his shoulder, "So what do you want? Money, power, or maybe you want yet another Goddess bound to you, a Goddess First Class Unlimited."

Ok, she was way to close, not as close as Urd had gotten all those months ago, but this girl was not like the other First Class Goddess Keiichi knew. "Y-you know about that? I-I thought getting a wish was supposed to be rare…how could I get a second?" Keiichi muttered. Filling his whole world, Peorth smelt heavenly and the glimmer in her eye was bewitching. Added to it, Keiichi was feeling a bit randy due to the early morning pre-game and the plans for the evening, he wasn't proud of his current gutter mindset.

"Keiichi, you mind if I call you that," Keiichi shook his head to her question, "Nearly all the heavens, likely hell, know about your wish. Not every year a mortal binds a goddess to their existence. Then again it was a Second Class goddess…and speaking of goddesses." Peorth pressed her cheek against Keiichi's and they both followed the sound of stomping on its way to the door to Keiichi's room.

Throwing the door open, it was Urd that rushed in first with a force bolt in hand, "Keiichi we felt something breach the temple…did you…see…what the fuck? Peorth?" The bolt disappeared as Urd approached the pair on the ground. Peorth hugged Keiichi tighter as Urd neared, the vein in her forehead throbbing.

"Peorth-san? My, what would bring you to our home?" Belldandy was close behind Urd only sounded just as passive as always, nearly happy.

Yanked out of Peorth's grip, and practically flung into Belldandy's embrace, Keiichi was at Urd's whim. Arm hurting from the tug, "I tried ordering the food, she came from my camera saying I earned a-another wish. I don't understand." Rotating his arm, his shoulder felt a little tender from the abuse. Watching Peorth get up and Urd get right in her face, it was a clash of black and white. Urd was livid while Peorth was utter calm…and the view was filed right into Keiichi's mental back as quite enticing.

"I'm here on business. Seems you aren't fulfilling your duty Urd. And Belldandy, with you here I'm shocked you let things get this bad. But that is what I'd expect from the Relief agency, lackluster support. As such, one Keiichi Morisato is due another major wish. Anything you desire 'ma cherie', and I will gladly fulfill it," oh how those eyes and voice made it evident she meant exactly what she was saying.

"I can't do that, I'm with Urd," Keiichi eeped at the very blatant offer. Freeing himself from Belldandy's grip, Keiichi grimaced again as that pain spiked through his shoulder and down his spine. Urd had to have strained a muscle with her yank. Taking a step away from the woman that was playing with the long leather tongs of her garb, gazing at him over Urd's shoulder. Clearing his throat, "I don't need anything, Peorth-san, c-can't we just skip this?" He was happy with his wish, more than happy! Even if it was bad at times, it was the happiest he'd ever been.

Spinning around Urd, bending at the waist, Peorth gave a quick thrust backward and sent Urd stumbling. "Oh no-no-no, 'ma cherie', you get a wish and a wish I will grant you," gracefully sidestepping Belldandy, Peorth draped her arms around him. "Oh, did she dislocate your shoulder? Poor form indeed," she probed the arm and sent a healing pulse through it. Sniffing the air about him, "I can smell it on you. You two haven't been…Urd I'm stunned at you. After the Troubadour affair, I would have thought thAAAA!"

Keiichi had heard Urd mention that word before in secret or when really drunk and rambling…just who was this Troubadour? Right now wasn't the best time to think about it though, as Urd had slammed a bolt into Peorth and by proxy him. Laying on the ground, Peorth atop him…and she was very comfortable, his mind was more on the pain and confusing of what was going on. "Can…you give me time…to think…Peorth-san? Thinking I'm going to sleep right now. Long day," Keiichi just fell back. Laying on the ground of his room, Belldandy hovering over him with that worried expression of hers, Keiichi didn't want to think about it.

"Urd! What is wrong with you? You don't just force bolt somebody for no reason! And you hit Keiichi. No wonder I'm here. You're hardly fitting of a wish, and you Belldandy, you just let this happen? How far both of you have sank. And you 'ma cherie'," Peorth caressed Keiichi's cheek, "Will get what you are earned. But take your time…tell me your hearts wish when you are ready. You two though…find me a place to sleep. I'll be staying until I grant his wish." Getting off Keiichi, she winked at him and blew him a kiss as she left the room.

About to throw another bolt at her, Urd just pulsated with anger. Thankfully Belldandy took the Goddess of the Roses out of the room and Urd sighed. "Do you agree with her, Kei-chan? Today I've…not even your fault. You're just being you, and Bell would have followed if we went like planned…then your offer of the library…" Urd laid down snuggling close to Keiichi.

"You ask me these things already knowing my answer," Keiichi hugged Urd and kissed her temple. Inferiority complex, Keiichi saw it and personally identified with it. Grabbing a pillow nearby, both Urd and he propped their heads up on it. Urd feared herself a failed goddess when compared to Belldandy and given her half breed nature, Keiichi knew he was far lesser as just being a mere man compared to such powerful beings. But there in his room, arms holding one another, that didn't matter. Yawning, "We'll deal with this wish business in the morning. I'll just make some silly wish and it'll be over."

Shimmying down, using Keiichi's chest as a pillow, Urd yawned as well, "You don't know Peorth like I do. She won't stop at anything except pure success. Be careful around her. And I'll show her in the morning." With empty bellies, and while the moon was just rising, Urd and Keiichi fell asleep.

X-X

"Now don't give me that look. I'll be fine, just don't want you to see how brutal this is going to be. You can't lie to me and say you two haven't become a little chummy over the week. Now get going or I'll have Bell go with you," Urd had to be cruel to be kind. Hands firmly on Keiichi's butt, a place she rather liked them to be, she was shoving the man out of the door. He had classes, and she had a goddess fight to win. The fact a bet was involved that Keiichi didn't know about was partially the reason she wanted him gone. Once he was out the door and the beemer started, she shifted her cheek towards him, "Now if you don't perform your duties I'll have to ask Yoshida-kun to do it."

Stunning the goddess of the past, Keiichi didn't squeamishly kiss her cheek but leaned just enough to go for the full course. Having much improved his game, Urd leaned into it and savored a second helping of Belldandy's breakfast. Pulling away the bashful Keiichi was back with that dopey grin on his face, "Can't have that can I. Have fun, but…don't go to hard on here. I think she's lonely. Well she's a lot of things, and that might be one of them. Confused might be another." He shifted uncomfortably as he revved up the engine and walked the bike closer to the path.

"Hey wait! Let me come with you! I have a few ideas for your next bike I want to try!" Skuld rushed out the door. Throwing herself into the side-car, Keiichi and Urd shared an exasperated look as she accidentally flashed them both again. After righting herself, just a little red in the face, "I'll stay at the motor club while you have your classes," Skuld wasn't taking no for an answer.

Well at least he had one goddess with him, Urd scoffed and waved as they took off. "If he needs anybody with words printed on their faces he's safe now. Maybe Nobel Scarlett might resurface if something really nasty happens. Now…to more important things," Urd had to ready herself. Switching to her battle attire, she felt the need to put Peorth in her place. Urd was the only one that needed to taunt and tease Keiichi, and Peorth was getting bolder with each rebuff. Had to hand it to Keiichi, Peorth was laying it on THICK and he was able to keep the girl down. Back washes, trips to school with him, teasing under the table, over auditory assaults, and countless others Peorth was not slouching on her methods.

"She's actually more fun to have around than I thought," Urd smiled despite herself. Walking around the temple, she found Belldandy and her opponent already waiting for her. Now that was a pairing that was frigid. Peorth did not talk much to Belldandy outside of necessity, but whatever that bad blood was Peorth was tightlipped. When Bell wasn't around though, Peorth was (while stiff at times) oddly fun to play with. Somebody Urd could tease aside Keiichi that took the bait, a drinking buddy, and well…more like her just more professional. Creating a force ball, Urd hucked it over Peorth's shoulder startling the woman, "You ready for this? Standard best of three match. Winner takes Saturday."

Fixing her leather bangles, Peorth flicked her wrist and vines wrapped around Urd's ankles making her trip and face plant into a small muddy spot. After a haughty royal laugh, "I am always ready, unlike the two of you. Some of us are dependable, if only 'ma cherie' wasn't blinded by your…" Jumping away from another force bolt, Peorth sagely stopped her boast. What might have started as just her doing her job, Urd suspected, was becoming more personal for the Goddess of the Roses. Hard not to, Keiichi was an odd man that made a woman feel appreciated. At least Urd thought.

"It will be a match of three games. If you will both take your places, I shall officiate," Belldandy was only sounding a little nervous. Woman hated conflict, disliked it when people had these little tiffs of anger towards one another, but she would honor their wishes. Plus Urd noticed whenever Peorth got to close to Keiichi, her little sister was keeping steady watch on the pair.

One day Urd was just going to out and ask Belldandy about her feelings towards Keiichi, but not this day. Getting to the line drawn in the dirt, Urd let World of Elegance unfurl and stretch her bi-colored wings. "Want to make this even more interesting? Winner has to answer a question of the loser. That way you'll get something out of this contest," Urd was always one to hedge her bets. If she won, well Peorth was going to be gone and wouldn't mind a little mud in her eye…well metaphorical and not the actual mud she had in her hair. A loss however…a date alone with Keiichi was what Peorth was aiming for and Urd wanted to know why? A goddess first class, just why the focus on granting a mere mortal a wish?

"Think I can answer your question. Oh and before we start, I'd like to purchase an elixir from your quaint little lab. Going to need some stamina potion, going to be a long evening," Peorth tugged on her lower lip suggestively. With Gorgeous Rose blooming from Peorth's back, the two goddesses locked hands together. Showing no fear or hesitation, Peorth was a serious opponent as she was in all things. In times of play Peorth really let her hair down, when it was time to get serious the switch got flipped. Eye to eye with each other, "Tickle contest. First to laugh loses. And you'll find I am not one to laugh easy."

Kissing the air at the woman, hoping to fluster her, Urd was irked when Peorth returned the gesture. "With your clumsy hands, and my experience…I doubt I even feel you," Urd wasn't fully bluster on that either. On Belldandy's signal World of Elegance and Gorgeous Rose beset one another. Pushing hard against Peorth's palms, fingers entwined, Urd had to grit her teeth as Rose's tendrils were unexpectedly soft as they grazed against her. Glaring at Peorth, a snicker threatening to break as waves of vines went down her back, Urd was glad Keiichi wasn't here. Through her teeth, "Better than expected, but Kei-chan buffed my resistance and taught me a few things."

Sweating herself, her lips curling up in a reluctant smile, Peorth wasn't prepared for the onslaught of feathers and fingers. Blinking hard, "Y-you too. I'll have something t-to look forward too on o-own date." Their strength was starting to wane as the angels continued their sensual assault of one another. The shared feelings between Angel and Goddess tested to the extreme. But to the uninitiated the event could easily be seen as erotic, and Urd did not want Keiichi thinking of Peorth in that light.

"Try this one…he gets me every time with it," Urd had to actually bite her tongue. Giving World of Elegance the idea of going behind Peorth's knees, what gave both Urd and Elegance a very weak in the stomach and laughter overload, Urd thanked Keiichi. During one of the few almost evenings they had, Skuld had demanded Keiichi's time on that occasion, her man found a very sensitive spot. Urd knew she one the moment Peorth's eyes popped open in shock, mouth opening wide, "Finish it Elegance!"

Fingers rubbing along the side of Rose's side, feathers caressing Peorth's legs, Elegance cried out in soundless victory as Peorth fell to the ground laughing. Panting alongside her lifelong partner, Elegance beamed a very acceptable request to Urd. They needed to have Keiichi do that again to them.

"Point goes to Urd. Congratulations sister," Belldandy held up the black and white flag with Urd's face on it. Offering her hand to Peorth, who was rolling in the mud laughing and getting covered in it, Belldandy frowned when her hand was batted away. Offering Urd a towel to dry the moisture off, "How did you know to do that?"

The urge to tell Belldandy that it was from a heavy petting session with Keiichi was on Urd's tongue but she abstained. "Not the best time to talk about that, Bell. You ready for round two flower child?" Urd split her attention. Wiping her face clean with the towel, who knew trying not to laugh would cause such strain. Maybe have a nice 'tickle' match with Keiichi later, that'd be nice. Flashing Elegance the thumbs up, Urd tossed the towel back to Belldandy as her angel rejoined her soul. Summoning her hammer, "Not quitting are you. Or does the mud give you powers?"

"Not on your life, and that was a nasty trick. But I'm not out yet," Peorth grumbled as she got up. In a flash of green light Peorth expunged the dirt and grime from herself. Woman was tenacious when she had something she wanted, and she wanted to grant that wish. Whatever it was. Slapping her palms together, she conjured her own mallet that appeared much like a croquette variety. Taking a steading breath to get the last of the giggles out of her, "Next challenge is a physical one, and I've seen how hard you work. Want to just give me the point?"

Low blow, but not untrue. Urd wasn't one for menial tasks such as cleaning, cooking, or well…much outside of her system admin work and alchemy. She didn't LIKE work. Keiichi did most of the work that Belldandy didn't cover while she watched her shows. "I'd sooner have Bell go out with him than you," at least that way she'd know nothing would happen. Peorth would push and push and well…Urd had to admit Peorth had an allure to her. She had to dislike the goddess, she was here bothering Keiichi, but Urd was having fun! Even this was something her sisters wouldn't do, and the other god/desses wouldn't humor with the 'tainted' one.

Fidgeting from her place between the two, her hips squirming from left to right, "You would want that?" Belldandy just was too naive for her own good. Peorth and Urd gave her a very 'not now' vibe and the poor Goddess of the Present just blushed and examined her feet. Showing both a time piece marked thirty minutes, "Whoever debugs the most in the allotted time wins. No powers allowed, only hammers. Begin in five…four…three…" Belldandy summoned a mass of furry cute buggers for the two combatants to squish.

Now Urd knew she wasn't in a very good physical shape, a life of lounging and relaxation was preferred to physical labor, but this was an eye opener. Where Peorth was focused and steady, smashing the fuzzy abominations without slowing, Urd had to keep pausing to catch her breath. For a moment Urd thought she found a loophole, the bugs were nuzzling next to Belldandy who pet the things unable to hurt them at all, but Peorth got there first. It was a slaughter, not even a challenge. And when Belldandy told them to stop, she was a sweating and miserable jumble while Peorth wasn't even winded.

Laying on the ground, her side split and aching, Urd glared at the smirking Peorth, "What are you monster. What demon spawned you so we may slay it?" Laughing a little, Urd just tried to breathe and not move as she got herself back together. Closing her eyes, she grumbled, one up and one down and she wasn't totally sure she could target to well right now. Feeling a slight breeze on her face, "Thanks Bell, you're a doll."

"Did you want some tea or maybe we could break for a snack?" Belldandy asked as she tended to Urd. Her little question still buzzed in Urd's mind, was it asked in fear, hope, or obligation Urd could see any option being true.

Blocking the sun from Urd's eyes, Peorth stood at her side. "Nope, you didn't give me time to recover from your tickle assault, why would I give you the opportunity. We finish this now, and then you can tell me where he likes to go. And where…that Tamiya doesn't go. Gorilla is anything but coy with his fixation," Peorth tugged on her straps.

Ah yes, Peorth and Nekomi had a very odd splash. Morisato has got himself another woman, do you see who is with the dork now, he must be hung like a horse to get such women. Urd just had to tease Keiichi about his newfound popularity. But one Tamiya of the motor club had been stuck hard by the lovebug when it came to Peorth, and he did not due subtle.

"Fine, fine, I'll just have to beat you quick. Maybe I can join Kei-chan for lunch and a little side trip," Urd reluctantly opened her eyes. Shoving Peorth away after she gave a few light kicks to the side, Urd got up and headed to the most open part of the lawn. "Loser as to fix the ground back up. I rather like the quaintness of this place and your craters won't improve the landscape," she summoned the score rings in the ground.

Resizing the rings to make the challenge harder, Peorth silently waited for Urd to complain, when she didn't, "Thinking this place could use a nice flower garden. Some rose bushes, lilac, or maybe even lilies. A place to give some real color and life to this place." Leading the way to the outer ring, Peorth unexpectedly stuck her hand out, "This has been fun. Everybody else I know is to intimidated by me to ever consider challenging me."

"They don't know the horny bitch you really are. Coming down to Midgard and trying to bang my boyfriend. If they saw you playing at him, they'd never get over it," Urd took Peorth's hand. Yanked up, the two stood at the edge and nodded. They could be friends, be odd, but they could. Summoning her rune the size of a basketball from the earth, Urd launched it up into the sky, "Hope you have your question ready. I really am thinking of visiting Kei-chan. If I'm not around that Mishima girl gets a bit to friendly."

Creating her own rune more than five times the size of Urd's, Peorth tittered as she launched hers up. "Hope you have yours ready. Because after I win, you'll have to tell our man what he'll be doing this weekend. He does know the heavens are polygamous right?" if she was joking or serious Urd didn't know. With both runes flying at the appropriate position in the sky, Peorth was not showing any sign of her true aims. Was this just for the job or had the Goddess of Roses actually started to care for her mortal?

Completely overwhelmed by the openness of Urd and Peorth's talking, Belldandy was suffering a full body blush and was trembling. Poor woman wouldn't know what to do with a man in a private setting if he came at her pants-less and swinging. "D-darts, b-b-best score wins, final round." Fanning herself, Belldandy was a maelstrom of motion and none of it focused, maybe Urd should tone it down around her.

Waiting for a cloud to pass the sun, an unspoken signal to start, Urd hurled her rune down as fast and hard as she could. With Peorth's size, if she didn't get in front of it she'd be unable to hit a high score. So power trumped finesse, and Urd rolled the dice.

"You bitch…that wasn't fair," Urd crumpled to the ground when she saw that Peorth's gambit had won. Maybe if she went smaller, say a baseball, she'd have had enough speed to overcome the small moon Peorth launched. But the score was telling, Peorth took the whole of the first three rings, Urd's had been knocked to the fourth. She had lost. But knowing she had to tell Keiichi that he had to spend an evening with the woman he'd been avoiding as if she were a hellbeast, she didn't want to know if Peorth was serious about her polygamous comment. Feeling Belldandy's hand on her shoulder, Urd thought of a different question, "Why are you so stand offish with Bell? What happened to make you dislike her, nobody dislikes her."

Standing smugly over her defeated foe, eyes closed as she was already talking to herself about all her plans for that evening, Peorth stopped. "You didn't know? Neither of you know why?" Peorth blanched. When they shook their heads, Peorth explained her agitation with Belldandy, who then cleared up the misunderstanding. Once the story was told, and Peorth reluctantly accepting Belldandy's apology, she went into the sky and flew towards the school, time to rock the boat.

X-X

Walking alongside Keiichi through the quad at Nekomi, Peorth was amazed at the feeling she felt. It was like being back home to a lesser degree! The people moving about, the vegetation, and the sense of life was very similar! Even how the individuals clumped together forming their own little clicks was reminiscent. A very nice place to be, very nice. Hugging Keiichi's arm closer to her body, this was another thing she was more than startled by. What started as just another job, just another wish was turning into something she was a little afraid of. Now Peorth was not a 'love at first sight' type of person, but she knew attraction when she felt it.

"Sorry for how our d-date started, but I need to turn this paper in or I won't get credit," Keiichi waved a folder in the air. Dressed just a bit nicer than he normally did, Keiichi was more than just uncomfortable. Urd had reluctantly told him about the bet, and he owed up to it since it was his 'wish' that started all this mess. Leading the lovely lady through the throng of people, they noticed them. How could they not, geek Morisato had another vision on his arm, and again his girlfriend was not around to be seen. Nervously running a hand through his hair, "Any place you'd like to go on it? You are new h-here."

Running her free hand along a low hanging tree branch and enjoying the texture of the leaves, Peorth hummed contently. "Well what do Urd and you do on your dates?" Peorth didn't want to tip her hand. Unlike the fun loving and outgoing Urd, Peorth really didn't have much in the way of dating knowledge. Hence when she originally landed, she read all the manga Skuld had for ideas of what and how humans courted. In the heavens things were different, much, and she had shied away from it and focusing on her work instead. Now, her mind was slowly thinking more and more about this mortal on her side. Spotting an annoyance up along the path, "Anything you want to do would be fully acceptable."

Laughing just a little, Keiichi stumbled a step only for Peorth to put that free hand on his chest to steady him. His squeamishness was evident, man wasn't used to new people touching him, "Oddly enough Urd is a bit of a homebody. If we don't have a club event she tends to stay in her lab. When we DO go out on dates, a lot of the time she just likes to ride around on the bike, get some food, or get a good drink." He held back a little at the end, and Peorth felt his heart rate spike and his aura shift just a little red.

"Well how about we play by ear then. I saw a lovely garden on the way here, we could take a stroll through it. And I have to agree with Urd, rides on that bike are liberating," Peorth tickled his chest before pulling her hand away. Was this why Urd stayed with Keiichi, this surge of emotion she got from him? The fleeting life of mortals was not what Peorth expected. Her limited interaction with them from her wish granting never gave her a very solid impression. So vibrant and dynamic, each moment had meaning and purpose since they were so limited. Peorth saw Aoshima was drawing nearer, if he noticed them Peorth didn't know, hoped not.

Freeing himself from the rose scented embrace of his current companion, Keiichi opened a glass door of one of the building halls. "I'll be right back. I've something else to take care of real quick, so I'll try to hurry," his unease was telling enough, somebody needed a bathroom break. Scuttling off into the building, leaving Peorth behind, Keiichi went straight to the men's room.

"I understand why she didn't have the wish overturned," Peorth was a little envious, growing more so with each private moment. She had a few flings in the past, some fairly serious, but it didn't have the same…pop…as this mortal had. She could see something of herself in him, his seriousness when it came to something important, dedication to a task, fearless in the face of challenge, and she saw the love he had for Urd. And…dare she hope…she saw a glimmer of that when he looked at her the more she spent time with him. Was she…was she actually developing feelings for this man? The rose that was her heart was blooming.

Speaking of roses, one sad and drooping one was suddenly thrust under her nose, "Ah, such a lovely flower for a lovely woman. Here alone are you?" Aoshima bowed just enough to maybe be serious but likely just for show.

"I am waiting for my date to turn in a paper," Peorth would be polite when necessary. Refusing the sadly abused rose, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Mortal clothing was very confining, and the light brown skirt and top felt very constrictive all the sudden. Sensing Aoshima's aura, Peorth was reminded that all mortals were not bastions of warmth and selflessness. Taking a few paces away from the man, "And you? Just approaching all women or only the ones you deem worthy?"

Smoothing his hair, using the move to put the rose back in his lapel, Aoshima was not deterred. Following behind Peorth, "Date? Somebody from the motor club? My dear you need to increase your circle of friends. They are the dregs of this school, the freaks, and oddballs. Why not join my circle if you're interested in vehicles. As for myself, I was just enjoying a walk around the campus while waiting my next class." Not lying, Peorth could tell that, but his attitude soured much of Peorth's mood.

"That sense of originality and openness is why they always beat you, isn't it? They will do what they wish and without concern of how others see them. You have your image to maintain," Peorth spun and saw the man flinch. Ah, didn't like knowing he had never won against Keiichi's little club of weird and unusual. If Peorth had to choose between the odd and this man, she'd have taken Tamiya out for a date instead of Aoshima. Tamiya was at least honest and kind, just looked scary on the outside. Seeing weakness in the man, she pushed forward, "And I have heard of how you constantly scheme to get Belldandy to join your club. Have you ever considered just ASKING her?"

Not one to be intimidated by a woman, Aoshima was having a hard time not back stepping from the looming Peorth. "Just luck and odd circumstances is how they win. That midget Morisato likely is cheating too. As for that lovely flower that is Belldandy, she's wrapped around his finger thanks to that sleazy sister of hers," Aoshima fixed his glasses and looked away.

"Sorry for taking so long, Peorth, Prof Ishkawa had a few quest…Aoshima," Keiichi aborted his comment upon noticing they weren't alone. Giving Aoshima a wide berth, he went to Peorth's side and bowed his head just a little in apology. To his unintended rival, "Did I interrupt anything?"

With a new target, one he obviously didn't care for, Aoshima's grin went wide and feral. "Oh so THIS is your date. Morisato, cheating on your girlfriend already, or is this how your relationship truly is? Never figured you to be that type. Well, I'll be sure to tell Belldandy about this, maybe this will finally break whatever hold you have over her. As for you…Peorth…I misjudged you. Willingly dating a man you know is in a relationship. Far to open for my ta-HEY-HEY!" Aoshima yelped out in fear.

"You take that back now, or you count your teeth! I'm fine you talking trash about me, but not Urd or Peorth!" Keiichi had Aoshima by the collar. The smaller man was shaking the larger wildly, teeth bared just waiting for a provocation.

Gently putting her hand on Keiichi's back, he responded instantly by letting Aoshima drop. "No need for that Kei-chan. Aoshima was leaving now, wasn't he? And his opinion is hardly of importance," Peorth was finding her chest tighter again. Coiling around Keiichi's front in her best 'you'll never win' pose to Aoshima, she touched that sad rose…a parting gift. Keiichi was normally so docile, so calm, but at the comment about Urd and her he became a berserker! It made Peorth's eyes flutter, her heart beat harder, and just a little itchy.

Once free of Keiichi's grip, the man righted his collar and cleared away from the strike zone. "Savage, just a brutish savage after all. Using your fists when you can't use your words. Maybe I misspoke, I don't know the full of it, but I do know you and that dark skinned floozy deserve one another. I'll save the fair Belldandy someday," Aoshima's panic-stricken voice robbed the man of dignity. Turning on his heels, he hurried off away from the pair.

"Enjoy the rose, porc ," Peorth whispered at the departing man. The rose would regain its vitality and more importantly its thorns. Snuggling up close to the shorter man, his scent vibrant and fresh, Peorth was dizzy. What was this feeling, it was powerful and strong, and also terrifying! With a deep breath, she leaned just enough so her breasts would rub against him, her mind tittered when he noticed and blushed. This mortal was so fun to tease, such a simple thing got him so flustered. Hand to his chest again, "Shall we go then? Let's not let that abruti ruin our evening."

Flustered at both the touch and his outburst, Keiichi sulked, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't let him get to me. He's always doing things like that, but…I don't mind him calling me bad things. But Urd and you…" The silly mortal that thought so little of himself proved to be of the right timbre to stoke Peorth's heart. Patting her arm, "I saw that they're having a play in the south quad, some Shakespeare thing. Want to check it out. Midsummer's Night's Dream or something like that."

He could have asked for just about anything and Peorth would have agreed to it. Emotional highs and a very lonely life, Keiichi would have identified with Peorth very much at that point. "Sure, let us go and enjoy the show," Peorth couldn't keep her smile away. With a skip in her step and a song in her heart, she let the whole wish and dream issue slide into the back of her mind and just enjoy the day. Her little vacation was becoming a wholly new thing. Learning Belldandy hadn't pitied her and used her body to trap the bug, finding a new friend in Urd, and now this. Pulling Keiichi closer, "You're warm, share that with me…bit chill."

"Urd-chan says that all the time, and I guess fall is on its way," Keiichi did his best to not be embarrassed. He failed, as Peorth plied on the charms as she was want to do, and he was at her mercy. Urd made him promise before Peorth that he'd take this seriously, and the man wasn't a liar. Finding the play just about to start, the pair found open seats and joined the small audience.

It was amateurish, even by human standards, but Peorth was spellbound by it. Tales of love and frivolity, magic and whimsy, it captivated her. More her taste than the odd love stories Skuld read with those manga of hers, and the total humiliation it was when she tried to replicate it in real life. That had Urd laughing for over an hour, Peorth loved the stories but hadn't realized they were entirely fictionally. During the intermission Keiichi got them some food from stalls. Messy and covered her hands in a saucy mess but it tasted so different than mana and ambrosia.

When it ended, Keiichi stood and popped a joint in his arm, "So what did you think? Pretty good I feel, though a lot of the words flew over my head. Bet you're used to better." Keeping in front of the departing crowd, Keiichi was adept at finding the most open path through the people.

"We don't have…a lot of stories in the heavens. Tend to just watch Midgard," Peorth suddenly felt ashamed. The heavens didn't have anything like these stories, they didn't create much, just work and interact with one another. How odd, these humans made so much with so little, and she had so much more time and what had she created? A career based on dedication and fear of her underlings. Numbers she kept high, and what else? Not close to her family, she was just her, how empty WAS her life? The flame of emotion was flickering wildly now, "I-I really enjoyed that. Maybe we can see another sometime," would there be another time? After his wish, he'd be gone and she'd be back up in the center working day in and day out.

With the sun already starting it's decent, the play going far longer than either anticipated, Keiichi lead them back to his bike. "You wanted a ride, right? Better to get it in while the sun is still up. Give you a good view of the countryside," Keiichi climbed onto the bike and gestured to the sidecar.

"Does Urd ride in the sidecar?" Peorth rose an eyebrow as she saddled up behind Keiichi. Wrapping her arms around his waist, quite stronger than the initial appraisal, and put her chin right into the crook of his neck. Squeezing her legs against his, maximizing the feel, "Now, let us have a ride." Oh how she loved those little double entendre, and wondered if he caught the majority she tossed his way.

Handing a helmet back to the woman, his eyes told her he understood much, Keiichi started the bike and off they went. It was boring at first, moving through the city at a slow pace and seeing nothing but gray and white buildings, but once they cleared that Peorth gasped. Trees and plant life was vibrant and in the midst of transition. Some of the leaves were already changing while others still a glorious green. Animals and birds scampered about, and for a moment Peorth wondered if some of those birds were following them.

Keiichi took Peorth on a long and winding tour of all around the temple and Nekomi in general. Whenever he signaled if Peorth wanted to stop she shook her head no. He was in his element, he was making his own type of music, and Peorth felt herself resonate with it. A wondrous sunset signaled Keiichi's turning around and driving back to the temple. It was getting later, almost supper time, and the end of their date.

Helping Peorth off the bike, dropping both helmets into the sidecar, Keiichi asked, "D-did you have a fun time? Not to good on this whole dating thing, without the wish with Urd I'd still be in the dorm with the guys." How this mortal didn't see his blessings was silly, but Peorth added it to his charms.

"You would have found somebody by now 'Ma Cherie', you would," Peorth kept close as they headed to the door. The last of the lightning bugs of the season were flying about, lighting the path with greens and yellows as the last of a waning crescent moon hung over head. At the door, Peorth didn't want it to end…this wasn't just about the wish anymore. "I had a lovely time, I understand why Urd is so smitten…and if you didn't know she truly is," Peorth gushed. As Keiichi opened his mouth to counter, Peorth pounced. Wrapping her arms around his upper back, she drew him close and just basked in the moment. He was…well he must have been trained by Urd as he was very skilled.

After an unknown period of time, "Oh do go on sucking the life out of my boyfriend succubus," Urd announced deadpan. Urd then caught Keiichi as Peorth hurled him away from her in shock. Spinning the lightheaded and confused Keiichi into the temple, swatting his behind as he moved, "Kei-chan, Bell has supper on already, go get a seat and I'll be right there. You and I need a chat."

"Yeah, uh…" Keiichi just stopped talking and pointed at the kitchen and hurried off wide eyed and muddled.

"Sorry Urd, it just sort of happened. Everything today was just…different for me. Everything has been different for me. Ever since I had that dream, things have been…what?" Peorth felt Urd grab her arms painfully hard. Spun around, Peorth was expecting a slap or an ultimatum to leave Keiichi alone, not a very focused and bewildered Urd, "What is it?"

Pulling Peorth away from the temple, they could hear Belldandy talking to Skuld and Keiichi about their days. Urd went to the far wall, and asked softly, "Dream? What dream?"

Going over her dream, Peorth was stunned when Urd confessed to a dream of her own. And there, in the early evening both goddesses felt a cold chill. Both of them had dreams, both related to Belldandy and a wish in some way. What did it mean?

X-X

Sitting in his room, door shut, Keiichi swallowed hard as he contemplated the next twenty minutes carefully. Urd was off getting more saki, Belldandy was cooking, and the others were off doing their own thing. He had a few minutes alone finally. If he went quick, he could alleviate his building frustration and flush it away before anybody noticed or smelt it, he hoped. Ever since that date with Peorth, the goddess of Roses had upped her game on the seduction track, add to that Urd's normal way of life and Keiichi was left about to explode! It wasn't a shameful act, hell he used to do it all the time, but now that he lived with women (girlfriend included) he was more worried about people moving about.

"Why can't we get an evening alone…" Keiichi moaned as he started moving books about. Oh he knew now, Peorth was here to take up the slack Belldandy and Skuld left behind. With no private time with Urd, hell no private time at all, Keiichi was more than pent up. And he wasn't stupid, he knew his sexual desires was what Peorth was hinting at wanting to alleviate with her wish to him. Finding one of his few relief aids, his heart started pounding as he pulled it out, "But how can I tell Peorth it's all a misunderstanding? She's so…dedicated."

Peorth had grown from a confusing annoyance to a good friend and in rare moments an image of carnal delight to Keiichi. But he was faithful, he was honest, and he would not cheat on Urd. A few moments of lust would not be allowed to ruin the great thing he had with Urd. Peorth had to be lying about the whole polygamous thing, Urd would have confirmed it. Had he made his wish with Peorth first though instead of Urd, Keiichi did know he'd likely be just as happy with life. Both were goddesses to him, and not because of their powers. "This is so humiliating," he flipped open the book.

Beautiful women stared out lifelessly at him from the slick pages, posed for maximum effect and Keiichi's mouth went dry. Not hearing anything in the temple, he was alone…he could do this. "But what if they walk in…what if they see," Keiichi's hand was poised over his zipper. Flexing his fingers into and out of a tight fist, he continued to debate. This was stupid! "I have to tell Peorth I don't need a wish, or just wish for something simple she'd believe. She'll understand if I talk to her straight," he hoped. Stupid heart, stupid head, he couldn't be thinking like he was, he shouldn't! But it was so tempting, she was so tempting.

"It looks like you're in need of a little wish here, Kei-chan," Peorth's voice wafted casually from behind the man. As he spun around, throwing the book away from himself, she flew over and caught it with a knowing look. Giving the page she caught a good look, she hummed appreciatively and then took the woman's pose. Floating in place over to him, "Is this what you like? Tried getting Urd drunk last night and getting what your fetishs are, but she passed out before she told me. Just going to have to ask you directly."

Damn it! This was exactly what he didn't want! How did she get in without him knowing it? Shit his camera! He forgot about it, she must have teleported into the room from it! "Now-now Peorth, let's talk about this. I know what it looks like, and it-it isn't what you think it is," even Keiichi didn't believe his lie. What else COULD it be? Man alone in a room with a dirty book and a box of tissues, he'd believe 'I was going to clean it' more than what he had said.

"Yes, let's talk about this Kei-chan," she was using that term all the time since the date and kiss. Tossing the book away, she flew in closer to the man, eyes dancing with delight. Wrapping her arms around Keiichi's neck but not actually touching him, she got right up in his face. Breathing softly against his face, "Hiding away from all of us, your aura such a deep red right now it's dripping. And only little ol' me to tend to it. So how about that wish?"

Looking away as best he could with her so close, he felt her soft touch across his neck and he shuddered. The back of his neck was crazy sensitive and she was gently grazing it. "C-could we not do this Peorth-san? W-what we have here…you and I…it's wrong. I'm with Urd and…" he felt something popped into his mouth. It was a small bulbous pill, the type he knew wasn't of human make! A pill from Urd's shop!? What was it? Truth serum, love potion, that stupid gender swap one again? Whatever it was he had to move and move now! Breaking out of Peorth's embrace he made for the door, "What did you give me? D-did you make it or was it one of hers?"

Flying slowly behind him, she gripped the doorframe as he tore off, "One of my own make. Just look at me Keiichi-san, and we can end all that tension you've got."

His bare feet slapped on the ground as he ran through the temple, making his way to the living room. Oh no, did Peorth know that some of Urd's reagents were things he gathered for her? That they were more potent than the original ingredients? Finding the Goddess of the Future playing with one of her drones while she watched television he had to get some help. "Skuld! Skuld, Peorth dosed me with a pill! You have to help me! Stall her while I get Urd or…" Keiichi locked eyes with the younger girl as she did him.

"Keiichi my love!" Skuld's face went full red and eyes glassy. The man skidded to a halt at those impassioned words, his feet hit the couch and tumbled over it. Quicker than expected, Skuld was atop the man near instantly, locking lips with him and a very inexperienced tongue worked its way into Keiichi's mouth. Pushed off after a few very uncomfortable and confusing seconds, "Don't push me away dearest! Let me feel you more! I know I'm not as developed as the others, but I'll make up for it!" The dazed goddess tore off her top showing a very underdeveloped goddess.

Any fear Keiichi had of liking younger kids was lost instantly. Seeing Skuld as she was, did not fill him with longing it was a bucket of water to the fire that the kiss started. "Skuld what the hell are you talking about? Why are…oh god no," Keiichi suddenly understood. Typically Urd's potions and pills had instant effect, and since he felt fine it must mean the effect wasn't on him, but who he looked at!

"Kei-chan are you ready to look at your lovely Peorth and finally tell me your wish?" Peorth sang as she entered to room. She found a very unexpected sight as Skuld was crawling towards Keiichi, he saw her, Skuld saw Peorth, and all hell broke loose. Pointing a finger at the youngest Norn, "What are you doing Shrimp, he's mine right now!"

Drawing her hands up to cover her shame, Skuld drew he legs up close and screamed, "Pervert!" Her latent magic powers triggering and the words took shape and smacked Peorth right in the face.

Using the distraction as best he could, Keiichi freed himself from Skuld and ran again. He couldn't look at anybody, not in the eyes at least, or this nightmare would increase! Where to go next, where to go?! Outside! Urd's potions typically had a very short half-life, he just had to wait it out! Opening the door to get out, he ran smack dab into Megumi. Much against his wishes, he found himself staring right into the face of his sister.

"Kei-chan! I've come for you!" Megumi wrapped her arms around her brother. Pinning him against the wall, much as Skuld had, Megumi savored the taste of Keiichi. Now she was much more skilled than the youngest sister, her hands were iron as she held him firm. Grinding herself against him, Megumi's touches were brash and direct, tough and hard. Breaking away, the saliva connecting them for a moment, "I've loved you for so long Kei-chan. Take my virginity! I've saved it for you! Nothing can be stronger than the bond between brother and sister!"

Now this was something Keiichi never thought would happened in his darkest nightmares, nor did he ever want it! Not wanting to hurt Megumi, Keiichi was at a loss for how to get away. "That is the best reason NOT to do anything!" Keiichi yelled panicked. Using his shortness as an advantage, Keiichi let his legs go slack and slipped down and under his sister's legs. As he slide between those toned ballplayer's legs, he felt moisture strike his head and noticed she was gushing through her clothing! What the hell did Peorth do to his sister! And he did NOT want to know she was chaste, some things were not for him to know!

Without her pillar, Megumi fell forward and bonked her head against the temple wall. "Wait for me Kei-chan! You can't leave me like this, you have to take responsibility!" And it wasn't just Megumi, Keiichi could hear Skuld calling out for him as well from within the temple, and Peorth!

Spotting his salvation, hopefully at least, Keiichi ran towards Belldandy as she hung laundry. "Belldandy! You have to help!" he begged. Closing his eyes, he grabbed Belldandy by the upper arm, he felt her jump and tremble against his touch. Oh please all things holy, he mentally begged, don't let this magic work via touch as well. "Peorth gave me a pill, its causing people I look at to go crazy! Megumi and Skuld are already effected. Can-can you do something about it?" if he felt another kiss he'd be doomed.

"Oh my! That is terrible, I-I will help you Keiichi-san! Just stay here and I'll deal with them," Belldandy replied. A few moments of tenseness passed after Keiichi released her and he sensed her still standing before him. What was Belldandy doing, what was she thinking? The notion of Belldandy acting as Skuld and Megumi did cause Keiichi a moment of temptation. What WOULD Belldandy be like if she was effected? He squashed that feeling once Belldandy left.

Opening his eyes, he saw Belldandy hustling off towards the two hypnotized women. "Good, she's not effected. Now where to hide, where to hide," Keiichi didn't see Peorth. The utility shed he installed! It had all the lawn equipment and a little storage, he could hide there until this wore off or Urd came back! Crawling on his hands and knees to the shed, he opened the door just enough to squeeze in, no good giving away his hiding place. Crawling to the corner, "And now I just sit here with my eyes closed until this is all over."

"Not what I expected, not at all," Peorth teased. Blowing into Keiichi's ear, she wrapped an arm around him before he could try to escape. Using her powers she summoned vines to bar the door, and trap the two of them inside the shed. Pressing her forehead against Keiichi's, she straddled him, "Now…how about we talk about why you and I are here right now."

With all the action he'd been getting, with all the madness, Keiichi felt himself throbbing against the body pressed against him. But he was stronger than his base wants, he would not hurt either woman by doing something stupid. "Y-you are here because of my sexual frustration, at least you think you are. And I am frustrated, but not for the reasons you think. Urd and I are happy, we do…occasionally make love. But when you came, we'd planned a date night, but Skuld and Belldandy keep getting in the way. It would be wrong to do this without love…this isn't an act or some game…I only want to have sex with somebody…somebody I love," Keiichi heard Peorth gasp.

Cupping his cheek, Peorth rocked Keiichi's mind, "But I do love you. I Peorth of the Roses love you Keiichi Morisato. Is that not good enough then?"

Eyes popping open, Keiichi found that they weren't alone. Kneeling at their side was Urd and she had her unbelieving and annoyed look in her eyes. "I leave you alone for one afternoon and this is what happens? What did you do?" Urd grabbed Peorth by the ear and yanked her off.

"Don't look at me Urd! Peorth gave me something and everybody who looks in my eyes…my eyes…" Keiichi stopped, nothing had happened. He had gazed into both Urd and Peorth's eyes and neither of them reacted as Skuld or his sister had!

Flicking Keiichi's forehead with a grin on her face, "My potions don't mess with the real deal. I love you, you stupid lug, it won't affect me. That is if she used what I think she did. And you…a love at first sight potion? How desperate are you? Come on, let's make the antidote. Kei-chan you stay here until I give it to you. Last thing we need is Bell to get a look and then that nightmare would never end." Dragging the protesting Peorth with her, Urd was reading the latest Goddess the riot act.

Falling onto his back, Keiichi sighed in relief. "Doesn't affect the real deal huh?" Keiichi parroted. That filled his heart with such joy it was incalculable! If there feelings for one another were so true it reacted to Urd's potion, meant he didn't need to worry. The heat of the shed was welcoming, the earthy wooden smell soothed his mind. Closing his eyes, he felt like laughing and crying in equal measure. Words were just that, and some actions could be faked, but to have quantifiable evidence that Urd loved him as much as he loved her…that WAS a wish.

"But I looked at Peorth too…shouldn't she have…" Keiichi wondered. Peorth HAD said she loved him, but Belldandy said she loved everybody…was it that type of familiar love, or maybe he was thinking too much. He had told Peorth the truth though, he'd come up with some wish to fulfill her obligations and then she'd leave. "I don't want her to leave though…she's nice to have around. Gets along great with Urd," Keiichi muttered.

Laying on the ground for what felt like ages, Keiichi calmed down from the insanity of the last hour of frantic running and kisses. Hearing footsteps approaching, "Hey, just wanted to thank you again. Since this mess started you've been patient. I know I've been odd with Belldandy and Skuld around, I just don't want them to walk in on us or anything. You have to know I'm not doing it to hurt you, or because I don't want to make love to you. I love you. The wish for you to stay by my side forever was the best mistake I ever made."

"Y-your wish…is granted," Peorth gasped out. Rocketing up, Keiichi saw Peorth start to float into the sky as an all to familiar blue light started to surround Peorth, eyes pure white, she gazed up into the heavens and a beam flew out of her forehead rune into the clouds. Once the contract was made, Peorth floated back down, and just stared at Keiichi, they both heard the sounds coming from the temple, "I…uh…think I'll make this my room…until we get this sorted out…"

Oh no, what did he do!? Why did Urd send Peorth with the antidote, did she even HAVE the antidote? Turns out she didn't, Peorth snuck away while Urd was working, and Keiichi made another little mistake. A few minutes later, Peorth had confirmed that yes, a mortal COULD have two goddesses bound to him via wish. Life was about to get a lot more insane.

X-X

Authors Notes

Yup, predictable but going to be a funny outcome in the next few chapters. Thinking have about 4 or 5 more chapters before this is over. Then again still having a lot of fun with this so might slow it down it a little and have a few more chapters...maybe 10 total chapters tops. Hope you enjoyed.

Ja mata

Zentrodie


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Summer is ending, the pool closing, and that makes me sad. People I hang out with are going a little crazy, and drama is increasing...stupid drama. But we all press on and do what we can!

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 5

Laying on his futon as the sun crept into his room, Keiichi peeked at the alarm. He had a morning class today, but it wasn't for another two hours. Maybe he'd just sleep in a little more, avoid the drama that would come from being awake. Little under two weeks of having a second Goddess bound to him had sent his life into a tailspin. When they were in the same room, Urd and Peorth just had a cold war going on. Oh they tried to play it down when he was around, but it was obvious tension was in the air. If Urd and he were watching a movie, Peorth joined in. Peorth wanted to show Keiichi the new flowers she was growing, Urd opted to sunbathe in a very skimpy top.

What could he do though? Not like Keiichi could negate the wish he made, or this issue would never would have happened to begin with. Urd would have left, he'd be alone, and that would have prevented Peorth from coming. Neither woman was backing down either, nope it was all in for all sides. If only Keiichi didn't feel anything for Peorth it would have made things easier. But something about the woman, well Keiichi felt a similar spark as he did with Urd. Skuld and Belldandy didn't mind it either! Keiichi would have thought Urd's sisters would have been upset or try to get Peorth to leave. Nope. As long as Belldandy wasn't upset, Skuld didn't mind. And Belldandy was just 'If you love both, love both!'

"Maybe just sleep a little more, then run off with a piece of bread or something," Keiichi muttered. Pulling the blanket up higher, the cold morning made the blanket extra comfy, Keiichi finally noticed a something he didn't before. As the sleep left his mind, he felt a weight behind him and against him. Now he was no Lothario, but he was growing familiar to sleeping next to somebody. Urd would sneak into his bed to tease him on date nights, of which they had zero since Peorth formally joined them. Whispering softly, "Their a reason you're in here this morning? Did you want to go on a date tonight?" With Peorth to distract Belldandy, maybe they could avoid the middle sister's odd ability to interrupt them.

Nuzzling in close, wrapping her arms around his chest, Peorth hugged Keiichi to her tightly. "I thought you'd never ask, Keiichi. But today sadly Urd and I have business to attend to up in the heavens. Tomorrow though, you are all mine," Peorth lazily recounted. Much like her beloved plants, Peorth was a slow riser in the morning, taking her time to open and unfurl in the light of the sun, while in midgard. Leaching the heat from Keiichi, her head popping up over Keiichi's shoulder, she rubbed face against his affectionately. Nibbling his ear, "Hope you have a good evening planned. Hate for my first time to be boring."

Oh gods not again! Not checking who was with him was what caused this oddity in the first place! Urd had confirmed that Peorth had snuck of while she was making his antidote, and Peorth admitted it was to apologize. Now, now it was a game. Not moving, and hoping Peorth didn't notice his morning condition had spiked thinking it was Urd. His chocolate Goddess had him well trained, and he was acting just as he wanted. "I-I guess we haven't had any time together since the wish. Classes and everything. But did Urd and you make your agreements?" Urd had been adamant that she know what Peorth had planned.

"Oh we haven't even started talking about how things will be. But Peorth doesn't seem to care. Be careful Kei-chan, that angel of hers has tentacles. So if you want to know what those girls in Otaki's manga go through, just ask," Urd kicked the blanket off of them. Arms crossed, Urd floated about the room and kept a steady eye on the floral goddess. Reaching out for Keiichi's cheek, she gave it a small shake and a smile, "But she was telling the truth about us. Both of us are going back for a little while. Find out how the System Force will act now that you've two goddess's under your thumb."

Without the blanket, Keiichi felt the cold fall morning crash over him and all the fatigue was gone. Gazing at Urd's face however made that condition of his all the more prevalent. Peaking down, he nearly had a heart attack, Peorth had kicked his sleeping pants off as she entwined her legs with his! All that spared his two goddess' his happy friend was his boxers, and they were tented. Oh gods, no...Urd would notice and...who knew. "Is that all you're going up there for? Anything I can do to help?" Keiichi worried something bad might happen. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like a bad idea.

"It's a unique situation Keiichi. A mortal has never wished for a goddess before you, let alone two of them. And I have to talk to my office, make sure they continue to work to my standards, and have some shipped down to me here when I'm not with you Ma Cherie," she nibbled on him again. Rolling away from Keiichi as Urd's foot flew at her her, her legs yanked free and forced the poor man onto his back. Sitting up fast, Peorth rubbed at where she was clipped by the tone and tantalizing food, "Urd! Reign in the jealousy will you? I beat you to the...to the...oh my...Ma Cherie, something you're enjoying?"

Snickering, Urd kicked the blanket back up and over the obstruction. "Ah, sorry Kei-chan, I know you're a horn dog, but maybe without an audience. Peorth, you mind going and distracting Bell for the next hour so I can take care of that? A lover's duty is never finished," oh she was doing her best to not laugh. But when their eyes met, Keiichi saw she wasn't being totally fake! So she was getting a little pent-up like he was, they had the same mental schedule.

"She's your sister, be easier for you to keep her attention isn't it? Ma Cherie and I haven't had a tender moment since he captured me with his soft words. A real wolf in sheep's clothing that one. But how much a wolf is he really," Peorth peeked under the blanket. More proof that Peorth and Urd were both free spirits when it came to physicality. Or maybe it was just Belldandy that was odd and Skuld to young to show it.

Opening the door as both other goddess' were gripping the blanket and staring angrily at one another, Belldandy ended the debate. "Keiichi-san, breakfast is ready and...oh Peorth, sister...is something wrong? I thought you were both heading up to the heavens today and I was to go with him," the younger goddess was confused and kept her hand balled under her chin.

"G-good morning Belldandy-san," Keiichi was mortified! Next Skuld would come in, let them all see him in his boxers and a t-shirt! He must look like a pig in slop to them, but he wasn't feeling so stellar. Just a nice and normal life, that had been his goal. Get a job with bikes, a simple woman that loved him. Now he had two goddesses that were bound to him, extra planar monsters and threats making weekly appearances, and the extended family just made everything strange. The friction of the blanket moving ever so slightly back and forth as the warring factions continued their wordless struggle, Keiichi was not relaxing at all, "So-so you're going with me to my class then?"

Getting that wicked gleam in her eye, Urd would never stop being a trickster even if it was a bad time for it. "Yup, she's going to follow you around. Try to keep Aoshima away from her, or I'll have to punish you," and she did by letting go of the blanket. Without her counter balancing the force, Peorth went flying backwards and crashed into a table. Books and papers fell off the table and buried her. Standing proudly over Keiichi, blocking Belldandy's view of the standing monument she gave him a very come hither stare she mouthed, 'tonight' to him.

"Peorth dear are you alright?" Belldandy countered Urd's action and rushed over to the buried goddess. Pulling books off of her, she looked over at the pair and froze, a book in her hand slipped and smashed right back onto Peorth's face. "Oh-oh my," that blush intensified yet the goddess didn't look away, she was mesmerized.

Yanking his pants up quickly, Keiichi felt like crying! Urd could be a bit to off with her sense of humor some times. Up and off the ground in moments, hiding behind Urd, "S-sorry about that, e-everybody, not intended. I'll...I'll go g-get breakfast." He fled the room as Urd finally broke down laughing. Listening as Urd started to try and break Belldandy out of her stunned status, Keiichi just tried to get his heart to relax. That was to much for so early in the morning. Finding the kitchen table occupied, "M-morning Skuld. You h-hear what was going on in there?" He hoped not, flashing Belldandy would likely earn him a Skuld-bomb to the face.

"Yeah, Belldandy is going with you to class today, Urd is off to check on canceling Peorth's wish," Skuld didn't bother looking up from her breakfast. Favoring something simple today, Skuld was eating a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, she read the back of the box. A small drone flew over her head, "Say, you got another race coming up soon? Been thinking of a few low energy engine types."

Thank the heavens for small favors, Keiichi found his breakfast sitting and waiting. Belldandy was a born cook, and Keiichi felt his stomach rumble just looking at it. His favorite! Sitting down and digging in, the nightmare of ten minutes ago was already fading as he savored the flavors. He could still hear Urd snickering in the other room, barely, but once Urd's engine was going it kept going! Did she HAVE flash her sister? Things with Belldandy were awkward as it was, having her see him like that just didn't do his heart well.

"I don't know about races really close, but I do have a few ideas for bikes if you're wanting to help. Not today, but soon if you're wanting," Keiichi relented. Skuld would whine and pester until she got her way anyway, but she was a mechanical genius so it wasn't a bad thing. Just had to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't make anything that would explode.

Joining the others in the kitchen, Belldandy sat without raising her head, a glazed expression still on her face. "S-sorry about sister this morning, Keiichi-san, she wanted to play a trick on Peorth," Belldandy poured herself a cup of tea. Her hand was fidgeting as she got some sugar cubes for her Darjeeling, her head shook back and forth a few times before settling on Keiichi's chest. With an unsteady voice, "T-they left already too. With the research they have to do, and with Peorth's agency they felt it best to get started."

Nodding but not talking, he didn't know what to say to Belldandy right now. Not the first time she saw him like that, or even the worst position, but it didn't make it easy. And she was going to be spending all day with him, glory. Eating slowly, Skuld filling the air with her own conversation with Belldandy, Keiichi wondered what exactly Urd and Peorth were going to be up to. Was it canceling the wish? Somehow Keiichi suspected Peorth would never allow it, ever the perfectionist. Urd wouldn't relinquish her hold on Keiichi either, not that he ever wished for her to consider it. But something had to happen, didn't it? One mortal shouldn't dominate the time of two immortals!

Helping clean the dishes after they all ate, Keiichi was aware terribly of how close Belldandy stood to him. Right next to him, a plate couldn't fit between them, yet Skuld was off doing her own thing so she wasn't there to complain. "S-so what are they really doing up there, Belldandy-san? I doubt its something normal. And...what do you think of Peorth being here, honestly," Keiichi did know Belldandy never lied. It was one of those 'don't abuse it' type of things, because Belldandy killed hope with her words. If you knew the person never lied, you couldn't hope they were fibbing to spare your emotions.

"Sister will likely try to find a way to have Peorth's wish rescinded. She is very territorial, but she won't find anything. I-I looked already while I was working, because I knew she'd try. As long as both of them spend some time on their original positions, there is no issue. Peorth will set up something with her agency, like I have with mine. As for Peorth being here? She is a lovely woman, very serious when needed, but she compliments Urd very well. And...as long as l-love exists, I don't find an issue. Peorth was telling the truth the heavens are polygamous," Belldandy finished drying the dishes.

So Belldandy didn't show favoritism for her sister then? Keiichi didn't know what else he was expecting, but this fit. Great, no support or anger from Belldandy if he and Peorth DID do anything. Wonderful. If only they hadn't kept saying it was alright! Humans generally weren't about group relationships, but Peorth was and Belldandy reinforced it! Could he...could he actually consider just riding this wave? No, if it upset Urd and she left it wouldn't be worth it! Just wait and see what they learn today, maybe Urd WOULD find a way to cancel the wish. Urd could and did do a few crazy things before. Then again Peorth would fight just as hard to counter Urd. Two sides of the coin. This was a nightmare!

"Are you ready to leave, Keiichi-san? I have our umbrellas, it looks like rain today," Belldandy hoisted her satchel up. Knowing it had a lunch, some tea, and who ever knew what else inside it, Keiichi had no real worries. Leaning forward, to get a better look in his eyes, "Is something wrong Keiichi-san? You look troubled. If it was about earlier, y-you didn't do it on purpose, that is a natural reaction."

Leading Belldandy to the Beamer, Keiichi sighed as he held out a helmet to her, best to be honest right? Waiting for her to get settled before climbing on himself, Keiichi pumped himself up for it. "It's not about this morning, sorry about that anyway. It is about this Urd and Peorth thing. I know you and she say its normal in the heavens. But Urd doesn't seem to want it, and I'm in love with her. If she...if she wants to break up with me because of it, what can I do? I feel like if I let this go I hurt her, if I help try and find a way to cancel the second wish I hurt Peorth. It's a lose/lose situation," he kick started the bike and put his helmet on.

"It is only at the start that Urd would feel like that. As long as you remind her you care, she will adapt. Urd has adapted to many greater things given her nature. I have faith in you and her to work this out," Belldandy took his hand and held it. It gave him confidence to continue, but a deeper smaller part in his mind wondered...why was Belldandy so adamant about this?

X-X

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Urd cursed mentally as she continued to be denied her revenge! Her first trip to the heavens in quite a while she was finding just as annoying as when she saw it daily. Going over old data logs, records, rules, and errata at a speed that would make a mortal mind cave in, Urd was not finding what she wanted. No easy way of sheering off the annoying growth that had sprouted out of her life. Hell, there didn't seem to be any way to get rid of Peorth that didn't involve the Goddess of Roses freely giving up her claim to somebody else! And if that happened it wouldn't end the sharing just the who of it!

"If participant A in arrangement wish offers their stake to participant C who is not participant B, all of which in free mind and body may…" Urd closed the document she was reading. Great, just another of the same version she had read before. There wasn't some hidden little exception, some secret handshake she could give that would end this. Peorth was stuck with them until something changed. Not what Urd wanted to hear, not at all. Growling, "And she's just been pushing him and pushing him." Only a matter of time until Peorth got through Keiichi's defenses, hard not to after Urd did all the prep work in knocking down the original walls.

Waking from a small nap, laying in an interlaced set of vines she created, Peorth stretched widely and yawned. "Are you done wasting our time now? I told you I reviewed all of these the day after the wish was granted. My wish is just as binding as yours, maybe more so since I'm a higher class," oh how she loved to lord that over others. Willing the vines to revert back into the branch of the Yggdrasil, Peorth fixed that stupid black spandex top of hers and smirked wickedly at Urd.

"Yes I'm done here. So are you ready to pass your ownership of that wish to somebody else then? Skuld would be fine with it. I'd hate for your branch office to lose its numbers with your split attention. Kei-chan deservers somebody willing to give him her all," Urd ran a finger down her side and hissed when she reached the bottom. Peorth may be willing to go faster than most on the first date, but Urd knew she was sexier in nearly every way. And if Skuld got the wish, it would practically be just her since Keiichi had no desire for younger kids, as he had just shown.

Leaving the archives and heading out into the open light of the heaven's, Peorth had to shield her eyes as the brightness overtook them. Waving at some of the lesser gods and goddesses that saw them, prissy girl had to have such a better popularity than the 'party girl demon girl'. "Or you could give yours to Skuld or failing that Chrono," Peorth said offhandedly.

Urd swallowed hard at the unspoken understanding they both had, yet neither commented on. They hadn't said Belldandy. Urd had a few inferiority issues revolving around her middle sister and Belldandy's perceived perfection, Peorth likely had residual agitation from the past incident between them. "You mention that little girl a lot, something going on there?" Urd had to quip to keep Peorth on her toes. Spotting a familiar face approaching, grabbed Peorth's hand and pulled her into a small secluded glade.

"Look Urd, I know we'll be working together for some time now, but I don't think I want to break you in before I do Ma Cherie," Peorth yanked her hand free of Urd's. Fixing her top again, Urd noticed she'd been wearing it looser since the wish, Peorth quickly distanced herself from Urd. Spotting Urd alternating between her and a passing gaggle of goddesses, Peorth's face lit up with a nasty smile. Mouth opening wide, Peorth found Urd diving atop her with both hands over her mouth, oh how those eyes batted with a terrifyingly intelligent light.

Once Ansuz passed by and was out of immediate range, Urd released Peorth and slid off to the side. Rolling onto her back on the soft grass, she smell of loam and her perfection of the heavens made Urd crave Midgard all the more. "What do you want to not rush after her, and to drop the fact I hid from her?" Urd knew the answer already. The heaven's were to perfect, to 'good' for Urd to ever fully enjoy it. Call it her nature, her half-breed DNA, or just her personality Urd like a healthy dose of chaos in things, not a lot but at least some! And if she didn't bring it, to the annoyance of those around her, the heavens did not have any.

"Two things. One tell me why you're hiding from the CEO of the Goddess collective, and two don't get in my way tomorrow when I go on my date with Ma Cherie," Peorth gave no wiggle room. Dusting herself off once she got up, she resumed the original path to some of the lesser used areas of the system administrators office. "Mother issues?" Peorth said with the stupidity of somebody who never actually met Hild.

Forcing the necessary hate into her system, Urd shuddered at the thought of her mother. If she ever stopped hating Hild it would shift her towards demon, not something Urd wanted for fear of losing Belldandy and Skuld. "I don't want to have the conversation Ansuz would force about how things are going in Midgard. Or do you want to talk to Belldandy's mother about how her daughters are fairing living with a human? I don't have the same level of rigor on me…and if we bring up Belldandy and love. What about you? Think you are ready for the trials, or are you putting up those barriers for your own good?" Urd loved how Peorth shirked that. The laws in the heavens were very strict about interaction between the heavens and Midgard. Urd got a pass since she was part demon, would Peorth?

"And the other half of my request? Going to let us have a nice evening out without you trailing along? Not even a mini version of yourself," Peorth sagely didn't bring up Ansuz. Guess the goddess of roses wasn't ready for the trials. Who would be, the trials were not meant to be easy. But, another small fact Urd wasn't going to offer to Peorth, the Earth Relief Agency had been granted a few special privileges that the Goddess Relief agency wasn't.

Her own wicked intellect found a nice little plan and Urd capitalized on it. "Sure thing. You did me a favor I can return it. And I'll even give you a piece of advice! Push hard and fast with Kei-chan. He likes to play coy, but he's actually really a beast once you get him going," Urd oh so hoped Peorth took the bait. Push Keiichi to hard to fast and he shut down, and all hopes of a little nookie ended. Urd learned that fact early on with her not-teasing-teasing. Keiichi was like Belldandy, he wanted actual love and not just sex, if he thought it was fucking just to fuck he wanted none of it. Urd grew to love that and him all the more for it, Peorth however…

"I wouldn't have thought that, not with how when I offered to wash his back before…but alright, deal," Peorth held her hand out. They both shook hands while ignoring looking at one another, Urd doing her best to hold back a laugh. Sucker. Moving further down unused corridors and higher security doors, both of them subjected themselves to scans when necessary.

As they walked, Urd was again forced to accept that she liked Peorth despite it all. She didn't want Keiichi and her bumping uglies, Urd was possessive of her lovers, but playing around with her was fun. Guess that was the demon in her, demons liked to have and possess, to own and control, what was hers was hers and she didn't have to share! Goddesses however appeared just a little more open, though Belldandy did get pouty if Urd took Keiichi away from what little time the two shared. Belldandy, just what was her thought on all of this madness? Shouldn't Belldandy have helped her get rid of Peorth not reinforce the fact that it was fine.

"Now for the real reason we're here, not your dislike of Ansuz or trying to keep Ma Cherie away from perfection," Peorth winked at Urd as she opened the door. As they entered the room, lights flickered, consoles flashed to light, and chairs emerged from the unused branch of the World Tree. Plopping down on one of the seats, Peorth flinched her head next to hers, "These dreams. It's possible it was just coincidence."

Peorth didn't sound like she accepted that idea, and Urd didn't either. "Dreams are one thing, repeated dreams are different. The fact that we both had dreams that regarded Belldandy and the wish…" Urd did not like that. It was a fear that blossomed in her since Peorth mentioned her dream mentioned Belldandy's wish. What if these were correlated? Both future versions of themselves sent something back to prevent Belldandy from granting a wish, a wish with Keiichi. From how the granting went, Urd could see Keiichi making the same wish with Belldandy since it stemmed from him not believing the surrealist nature of it.

The question came back to why. Why would Urd want to prevent Belldandy from granting Keiichi the wish? Well, she loved the man for one, maybe it was just jealousy? But that wasn't something Urd believed could be the full truth. Urd loved her sisters, wouldn't ruin their happiness out of a personal wants. Could Bell have hurt him in the future? Again the answer was unlikely. Bell wouldn't hurt a fly if there was an option otherwise! Then came Peorth's dream was not to cancel but to join…this was confusing.

"You're way to slow at this, you relief girls are never proficient," Urd chided Peorth. Joining Peorth in using the Heavenly scanners, something that was nearly never used, Urd turned the time back to prier to the wish. With how they interacted with Midgard, it was rare they ever needed to scan the planet for anything, it was always obvious and direct. What they were doing now was looking for something subtle, something outside the ordinary. Doing a time-lapse view of the night she had her dream, Urd didn't notice anything overtly different. "A bump, a tweak, anything?" Urd asked but didn't listen intently. She was to focused.

Peorth shrugged, "Nothing from hell, nothing from Midgard…but something is off but I can't place it. Almost as if something is coming from a parallel plain." Grabbing one of her braids, she played with it to focus her stressed energy into something.

Parallel…parallel…parallel what? Urd's eyes went wide and she took in a deep breath. Idea! She had heard on her paranormal television shows about parallel universes! She loved to watch those videos and point out the frauds and the times when some lesser spirit actually was doing something. It was a game with Keiichi and her, if he could guess correctly he got a reward, if he didn't Urd got the reward. Never was a game equally fun to win as it was to lose…then Belldandy started watching with them and that game ended.

"Parallel universe along the world tree. We know they exist, but why care about them. The tree is compartmentalized, if a branch in one universe shriveled it wouldn't impact others. Only the roots are shared equally but we don't go down there…but if another…HA!" Urd spotted an abnormality! Finding Peorth stunned, Urd puffed her chest out proudly, not just a damn sexy woman, Urd had a brain most didn't think of! Thumbing herself, "Kei-chan knows I'm more than just the Queen of Nekomi, and I've a brain to rival most."

Following suit with what Urd had done, Peorth gasped, "I see something like that for me as well. I can't pinpoint where it's coming from though. But alternate dimension versions of ourselves sent dreams to us? Why? Why not send them back into their own time? Where is it coming from?" Peorth was a wonderful Goddess for granting wishes, but she was not a troubleshooter for the system, Urd was so she was out of her element.

"We'd have to find the source dimension and ask them directly. But the signal is degraded…or scrambled. But our side is clean…using the tracking codes we could do a reverse tracking and find where it came from. Do we want to?" Urd didn't know. If the signal was intentionally degraded, the question was why? A lot of this was starting to perplex Urd and she hated being uniformed! A version of her sent her a dream that got her a wonderful lover, but why? Peorth had done the same…but both of them made it so they couldn't track it back easily. On an impulse Urd did a scan from the ether between worlds, were their more signals coming from this phantom dimension?

Giving up on doing the work herself, Peorth knew when she was beat, she hovered over Urd's back. "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we? There has to be a reason we did this. What if the other dimension is in trouble, what if we can help? Speaking of that, can we check if this message when to other dimensions as well or are we the only one?" Peorth was getting just a little frantic.

"Back off a little would you? Worse than Skuld when you get aggravated," Urd pushed Peorth off. Finding a good piece of the signal for both Peorth and her own dreams, Urd copied it. Scanning ahead she hissed, "Two more messages were sent to our dimension. They haven't been delivered yet, but I can see them approaching. Don't know who its going two, but I see two of them. So four different people targeted. As for other dimensions, not getting anything from them. Strange. SO do we let the dreams go, intercept them, or block them?" They needed to think about this more, a lot was going on that they didn't understand.

Pacing behind Urd, Peorth was giving this equal thought. "Can we tell who they're going to or when they'll get it? I'd say let them go, more pieces to the puzzle," Peorth lost her joking quality, she was all business now.

"Let them through it is then, my thoughts exactly," Urd wanted to know what was happening. Taking her two copies of the signal already identified she hopped off her seat. "Think you can have Chrono do a back trace on these two signals? I don't have to and I doubt you do. But she should be able to pinpoint where these came from. Then we can try talking to the versions of ourselves that sent it. Find out why they sent them," only real option they had to identify the reason for this.

Looking at the physical representation of the twin signals, Peorth nodded. "She owes me a favor or two. Hope it doesn't last long, wondering just why I wouldn't give myself more information to go off of," Peorth lead the way to Chrono and their getting the link between dimensions reconnected. This was a good idea, what could go wrong.

X-X

Pacing in her new room down in Midgard, Peorth alternated between two magazines she 'borrowed' from Keiichi's sister. Megumi had left them behind one evening when she came by to check up on her brother, and Peorth opted to peruse them. Human clothing options were strange and constrictive. So many layers, so tight and bulky, but the humans had the saying 'When in Rome'. Her little love nest was far removed from the shed Keiichi made his wish in, much more fitting for her now. Powered by some of Skuld's batteries to give her light, heating control, and the television Keiichi repaired for her. He was a dear man, offered to buy her a new one when he didn't have the money, but Belldandy found the broken one that he fixed.

"Now do I go with this light and airy number or svelte and alluring?" Peorth pondered her two options. Sitting up on the small bookshelf that contained all the manga that Skuld was missing, her feet tapped on the clean wooden floor. She wanted to 'wow' this mortal on their first official date after the wish ordeal was finished. It was different now, it wasn't just her trying to get Keiichi to admit he had sexual hang-ups thanks to Urd's sisters. Now she had her own emotions in the mix, not just a job, and she hadn't felt this way in…ever? Feeling a cold breeze curl through a slat in the wall, she willed a plant to grow up and through it plugging the hole. With a nod, she flipped a few pages back, "Tonight will be cooler, better prepare."

Having noticed Keiichi's eyes lingering on Urd whenever she put on her 'professor' attire, Peorth snickered. Urd didn't know how much Peorth watched her, them, and studied for this event. She wasn't a first class Goddess for nothing. Urd's little lie the day before was known, planned for, and Peorth had a five step plan! Keiichi was a submissive, and if what she read from Urd's own pilfered reading, that meant he liked a dominant woman! "But to whip him, that seems much. Though if it is his preference, I'm willing to try," Peorth was adaptable. Turning her goddess garb into a modified business suit just a little short on the legs and arms, she felt ready.

A light knock on her door and the call of, "P-Peorth, are you ready to go?" filled the goddess's living room. Keiichi waited outside for Peorth to answer, and when she opened the door he visibly swallowed hard. Not dressed to shabby himself, a respectable suit on, he fumbled with his hands. Shrugging a little, "I would have gotten you flowers, but I somehow thought that wrong."

"A correct assessment Keiichi-kun," Peorth winked at him and entwined her elbow with his. She loved flowers yes, but she loved them alive and not slowly dying as some sort of romantic sacrifice. Seeing his bike already running and pointing towards the gate, Peorth couldn't help but take a peek at the temple. Yup, the whole trio was standing up there, Urd green with envy and the other two Peorth didn't venture a guess. Waving at them, "Don't wait up for us. Urd you should check that scan soon, maybe it has some results."

Climbing onto his bike, Keiichi extended Peorth her custom helmet complete with rose decal, "Scan? Something from yesterday that you can tell me about? You two were really quiet about it." His aura was a mix of red and yellow, emotionally engaged but worried. Keiichi was a bag of worries, Peorth noticed, but often just standard mortal things. Today it felt different. Their reluctance to tell him things was getting to the mortal. Walking the bike along the path, he stopped to wave at those up on the veranda, "See you all later!"

"Don't have to much fun now, Kei-chan, save some for m-us," Urd called out. Taking a small side-step away from Belldandy who was waving pleasantly at the departing pair, Urd just shook her head. The other two called out their goodbyes with differing levels of intensity as well.

Snuggling up tightly behind Keiichi, the thrum of the engine was a maddeningly nice sensation, Peorth rested her chin on his shoulder. Having the yell over the motor did rob her words of the timbre she wanted but she went ahead anyway, "Going to have as much fun as possible, ma Cherie, as much as possible. Our first official date." He went stiff in her arms, ridged cords of muscle that he didn't show off with how he dressed, quite surprising.

"Nervous now…I don't have a lot planned really. With how new you are down here, thought I'd take you to an event on campus and then out for some food. Wishing I had more money now, take you someplace fancier," Keiichi's head slumped. The bike skidded about a little as Peorth squeezed her legs and he felt it. So squeamish about being touched, Urd really was slacking on the job. Once on the road and under control again, "And w-what was that scan again?"

Drat, he didn't forget about his little question even after her little squeeze. But at least she could alleviate some of his fears, "Just some dreams Urd and I had got us thinking. Nothing you need worry about. Oh and Urd realized she can't be rid of me, so you and I are going to spend forever together. So we better get nice and comfy together." Her hands felt that toned stomach of his seize up and got taught, and she felt his slacks shift. This was fun, no wonder Urd teased him so much, he just reacted so perfectly to it!

Thankfully for Keiichi's heart and mind, Peorth didn't want to get into an accident as they rode so she toned down the road towards campus. In his element, Keiichi let the bike purr as he took the turns and straightaways, really let the beast free. The odd devise was something Peorth adored being on, well when Keiichi was driving it. He had taught them how to drive it, but it wasn't the same. He could commune with the spirit of the bike, do what it wanted, while they were just operators. Pulling up to one of the larger buildings on campus, it was well lit up in the early fall twilight.

Finding a parking spot not to far from the entrance, Keiichi extended his hand after he got off to assist Peorth. Always the consummate gentleman, Keiichi knew how to appreciate and support a Goddess. "The history department is having an expo on various world histories and cultures. Urd hates such things, but I thought you might like it. You've different tastes," Keiichi flushed just a little as Peorth saddled up next to him.

"Ah, but you don't know how I taste yet, we'll have to fix that," Peorth kept her tease game up but nothing overt. Let Keiichi make what he wants out of that little verbiage. But taking a woman to a museum for a date, hardly romantic, Keiichi did need to open up his options for outings. Patting his arm as they approached the door, people were sparse but they were dressed nicely, "Let us enjoy ourselves. And next time I'll have something planned for us. Not fair for you to pick everything."

Opening the door for her, Keiichi tugged on his collar, "I wouldn't mind that at all. Thinking of what to do, I over think a lot. Megumi says to take girls out rock climbing or to a sports club, Urd likes movies and drinking, Belldandy…anything, but you…you're classy and I'm not." His shoulders slouched a little, but Keiichi tried to shake it off and put his best foot forward.

Ok, her heart skipped a beat at that, so Peorth just chose to look around and not at him as she got herself collected. Classy? He thought of her as classy? Oh that was, nothing she'd ever been called before. A ball buster, a go getter, hard worker, slut (by envious God/desses), but never classy. "You are who you are, and I find that adorable Keiichi Morisato. Don't change who you are for me, you wouldn't be the person I fell for if you did," she seized up again after she realized she said something she wasn't ready to.

"S-same," Keiichi was just as rod-stiff as Peorth was. But he confirmed that he had feelings, growing just like hers. They were soul-bound, might as well be earnest with one another or it was going to be a long time. Taking the lead, Keiichi started leading Peorth down the venues and showing off the displays, paintings, and dioramas. Once they started relaxing, Keiichi stopped being so wooden and started smiling more earnestly. Coming to a stop, he laughed a little, "Guess the club got in here too. Look, the history of motorcycles by Sora." They couldn't escape that club if they tried, and with Whirlwind just opened, it got even more of its tentacles in their lives.

Having a lot more fun than she expected here, Peorth was going to have to give Keiichi's ideas a lot more credit! "Without you, ma Cherie, I fear that group would be in much worse condition. But this is indeed fascinating! You've such a diverse history with so many different cultures," Peorth felt envious of that. Humans were so wide and different, so opposed to what the Heavens/Hell were like. They hadn't changed style since their creation. A static environment of endless time was droll when compared to such oddities and diversions.

"Keiichi? What are you doing here?" Megumi called out from across the hall. Jogging over to the pair, the younger Morisato sibling looked uncomfortable in a finer green dress. When Peorth rounded Keiichi's side, the woman stopped and pointed, "That isn't Urd. Keiichi, what is going on here? A date with this new girl, what about Urd?"

Having only spent a little time with Megumi, Peorth correctly guess what was going on in the girls mind. "This really isn't Urd's type of thing, but Ma Cherie rightly thought this was something I'd like. And unlike our last meeting, we've finally sorted out our personal business. Ma Cherie and I are in a relationship now," Peorth had her eyes shut and her body puffed out in pride. Silly how just a simple thing as a relationship made her feel bigger. She heard the hushed voices back in the heavens, the jibs and slurs. To focused on work, used goods, a real bitch, and the like…so what if she took her job seriously! Well from now on she'd only be doing lesser wishes so no more of that oddness.

"You broke up with Urd?" Megumi was quick to jump to conclusions. Grabbing Keiichi by the collar of his suit, she yanked him closer to her. Louder than Peorth would have liked, most of the other viewers turned to see the outburst. Swiping towards Peorth, Megumi continued, "After all the effort you went through for that woman you just drop her for…for…" For what, Megumi would never say as she just looked at Peorth and her lip curled up.

Gently pushing Megumi's hand down, letting Keiichi breath again, Peorth waved her other hand dismissively. Softly as to not make things public knowledge, humans did have odd opinions when it came to relationships, "Urd and my culture is polygamous. We have both agreed to be with your brother. He is not cheating on Urd, nor has he cast her aside. It is as I said. Urd would not enjoy this place, I do. So I am here with Ma Cherie. Understand?"

"B-both of you? He's with both of you?" Megumi just had to energetic of voices, that and the hall was quiet as the watched. Others pointed and whispers could be heard, another rung in the ladder of Keiichi's folk tale. Slapping Keiichi on the shoulders, Megumi had tears in her eyes, "My brother, what would our parents say! Maybe those rumors about you are true…I need to go. And, sorry for making a scene." A massive scene in fact, and she ran after she completed it.

Feeling the eyes of most of the others on them, Keiichi flinched into Peorth. "We saw most of the exhibits already. Did you want to get something to eat, little earlier?" his nerves were growing frailer. Not unexpected when your colleagues were judging you for something they didn't fully understand.

"I would be delighted. And I have to admit, I was wrong when we got here. Thought it was going to be boring, not romantic. Ma Cherie, you chose the perfect place," Peorth kissed his cheek as they left. Let the unknown talk, and if they were going to talk at least make it something worthy of talking. And while the event hadn't been totally manga level romantic, it had been fun to see all the new things with him. Some paintings and displays were spicy and got images in Peorth's mind! Maybe they'd stay in her new home instead of going back to the temple, which was how dates ended right? All the books said so.

Walking Peorth to a nicer restaurant that was in his price range, they were the best dressed, Keiichi got them seated instantly. After a few minutes of pregnant silence, both of them started snickering then outright laughing. Not the best first date, but definitely memorable. Continuing to talk lightly, learning more and more about one another, Peorth was adoring this. Before the wish there was a wall between them, the wall of 'if'. What if, could if, maybe if, if if if. Now that it was assured that they were together, just as Keiichi was with Urd, they could move, had to move past the friend level of conversation.

At one point during the meal, Peorth accidentally stretched her foot out just enough, sans shoe, to see how Keiichi was doing. The thermometer went from cold to blazing hot in moments, and he sputtered and dropped his chopsticks. "Something wr-…" Peorth's teasing ended instantly as she felt something that shouldn't be possible! Her attempts to ramp up the subtle seduction she was going to apply to her man, were doused with ice water. Quickly looking around the restaurant, she saw the cause and nearly screamed.

Walking across the restaurant, everybody watching her intently, was a woman with platinum hair, luscious dark skin, body adorned with golden bangles, and just sadistically attractive. Carrying a tray of desserts, the woman presented it to the table and the stunned Peorth. "Evening dearies, I've your dessert for this evening. It's on the house so no arguing. Dessert is the most important meal of the day after all," she showed the tray of various sweet treats.

"M-miss you look very familiar…are you…Urd's mother?" Keiichi gasped as he sat up. Man was smart, Peorth had to give him that, he knew something was wrong. Women like this didn't just approach people, she had the same body type as Urd (maybe just a bit sexier), and how Peorth had locked up. Swallowing hard, he took a small piece of chocolate cake off the tray, again smart to not deny the woman before him, "T-thank you. I uh…Morisato K-K…"

Shutting Keiichi's mouth gently, the woman tittered, "Keiichi, yes. I know the mortal that has bound my daughter to him. And look, you've another goddess already tied to you. I'd ask if my daughter wasn't good enough for you. But I've been watching you ever since the first wish so I know it was more this one…" The woman turned to Peorth and that flighty and alluring expression changed to horrifying menace, "Getting in the way of my daughter and her fun is not a good thing. Now…eat your treats and have…fun. Oh and know I'll be watching and tell my lovable Urd mama says hello." Turning back to Keiichi she actually kissed his nose before walking back to the kitchen, the whole restaurant just about erupted.

"Hild…Hild, the CEO of Hell is here and watching? M-Ma Cherie, we need to leave and tell the others," Peorth did not feel even the slightest bit randy anymore. But, true to form, neither of them could get out of their seats until after they eat their food. Hild was not to be trifled with, and Hild was not liking the fact that her daughter was sharing a mortal with Peorth. Peorth felt fear.

X-X

Disassembling a carburetor and checking the diagram he was working on, Keiichi was enjoying one of his assignments for once. Most of his college time was spent doing something that didn't seem to correlate for his desired employment path, but each semester he'd have one or two actual engine based classes. Guess it was to have a well-rounded mind and not to specialized. Made sense, and it didn't hurt to be better versed at writing and math, but it didn't get his bike running better. Jotting down the readings as the homework demanded, he started the reassembly. All the while he listened to the soft click and clack of Belldandy's knitting needles. That girl could sew all day he bet, wondered what she was making.

"Not boring you am I? I mean, you could wander the campus like Urd or Peorth do if you wanted," Keiichi looked over at the lovely young woman. The motor club had sprung its budget to get Belldandy a nice chair for her infrequent visits. Oh they used it when she was gone, they fought over her got to use it, but whenever that amber haired doe-eyed woman followed Keiichi into the shop it was as if nobody touched it while she was gone. Keiichi did snicker at that from time to time, they really did treat her like one would a goddess.

Rocking gently in the chair, everything she did was gentle still, Belldandy just tilted her head and set her sewing on her lap. "Oh not at all, Keiichi-san, and I couldn't do that. I like being around you when you work, you pour your whole heart into it. It is very special to me to witness it. As for walking the campus, I prefer to go with company," Belldandy's fingers fidgeted just a little. Ah yes, the second campus queen was not a fan of her fans. Urd feed on the eyes and attention of the campus, Belldandy shied away from it and that only fanned the flames.

"People aren't giving you a hard time are they? I mean it isn't like they could hurt you, but are they bothering you?" Keiichi slowed his work. He liked Belldandy a lot, she was a wonderful friend and he'd hate for her to have any problems. Sparing his attention away from his task, he found Belldandy was rocking a little harder once he set eyes on her. Leaning in a little more, getting a good look at her eyes, "Belldandy-san, did something happen?" If it did, Keiichi would have to act fast or Urd would overreact on the poor sod.

Ending Keiichi's worry instantly, Belldandy smiled and shook her head. "No not at all. Everybody has been very kind to me. Some a little too kind, and I can feel their aura is more basic than I'd like, but they do not act on it. And Aoshima-kun has not attempted to talk to me lately," Belldandy wasn't totally absent minded on such matters after all. About to pick up her knitting again, but she paused, and her head sunk again, "Keiichi-san…"

Grabbing his tools, Keiichi wasn't ready for Belldandy to just say his name and taper off. It wasn't a question, wasn't even trying to get his attention, she just said his name and that was it. Listening to the rowdy voices in the other room, Keiichi vowed to ask Belldandy what she wanted after the oncoming storm ended, Tamiya and Otaki were approaching. Belldandy so rarely ever asked for anything other than tea, he'd hate to miss the chance to repay her for all the help and friendship she provided. "The guys are coming, if you…have anything you need to do I wouldn't mind," Keiichi winked at Belldandy and she dropped her needles.

"I, I will get some tea for us. Take your time speaking to your friends," Belldandy quickly got up, set her work down, and rushed off. Ever since Chihiro returned and started setting up Whirlwind, the twins were extra volatile and boisterous. Stepping into the club room proper using a small side door as they entered, Belldandy had vanished as if she were never there.

Boldly walking into the room, Tamiya's bulky hands clapped together loudly, "MORISATO-KUN! We have great news for you! Oh, you're alone today! Chair is mine!" He rushed towards the plush leather chair the club had found and repaired.

"Yeah! Good news for you and the club as a whole! And I said I got it next time it was open!" Otaki added and pushed forward. The slabs of meat clashed before the chair, hands interlocked and muscles bulging against one another. Both pushed to the max of their ability and neither budged. Grunting in strain, "We have…a great…boon for you…today…Morisato!"

Switching from an over hand push to an underhand pull hoping to pain his opponent out of the match, Tamiya started to sweat. Panting as Otaki continued to match him, "We thought about….this for a…long time…finally got the…answer earlier today…only you will do."

"Guys, Belldandy-san is here today, she just stepped out for a minute. You can see her knitting on the chair," Keiichi tried not to laugh. Laughing at them would not end well, they weren't bullies and were actually quite emotional fragile, and he didn't want cause issues. When the both ended their battle instantly at the words, Keiichi started to realize just how much his girlfriend and her family impacted those around him. Moving back a little as his elders plopped down almost on top of him. Hoping they didn't damage the carburetor, "So what were you guys talking about?"

Twin hands went to his shoulders, one from each of them, and tears were in fact streaming from their eyes. "Morisato-kun! You are going to be the next director of the Motor Club! We both graduate soon and you will be our successor! Today is truly a great day for you! And we expect great things from you!" they clapped the hands not holding Keiichi down together and gazed deeply at one another.

"What? You want me to run the club after you guys leave? W-why me?" Keiichi couldn't believe it. Their pounding hands in congratulations nearly knocked him down, yet he kept sitting tall. It was these types of actions, and his diligent work, that gave Keiichi the rather muscular physique he had. Had to have muscles to survive these two. His wondering thoughts about Belldandy's odd mood today, Urd's mother, and that stupid scan Urd and Peorth were off checking again vanished in light of the new announcement.

Standing up, meaty hands grabbing Keiichi by the biceps, they took the younger Morisato for the ride. The wrapped their arms around his back and pressed their cheeks to his. "Your passion for the club and for the art! Nobody else embodies the very heart and soul of what this club was founded for like you do! So prepare yourself! We'll have another great race before we hand the reigns over to you, a final test! Be ready!" they chorused again! Letting him go, the slapped hands together again and walked out just as they came crying and embracing one another, "Our little Morisato-kun has grown up!"

Dumbstruck, Keiichi just stood there for a few moments before falling back to the ground. "Me the head of the club? That sounds like a terrible idea," Keiichi wasn't a leader, he just liked bikes! And while he had to admit he did most of the heavy lifting for the club already, he did so with the protection of responsibility. If he failed, well it was just one guy making a mistake, but if he was the leader everybody would turn to him and feel the sting of his errors.

"I think it is a lovely idea, Keiichi-san," Belldandy offered. Back in her chair as if she had never left it, a cup of tea by her side and one not far from Keiichi. The scarf of sweater she was making was coming along nicely as she paused to undo a few inferior stitches. Sipping her tea, "And it isn't as if you'll be taking over instantly. They are going to give you time to prepare, quite nice of them. Everybody respects you so much."

Ok, Belldandy was either a ninja or he had laid there thinking far longer than he wanted to admit. In times past he would let his issues overwhelm him and paralyze him. He had gotten much better with that foible of his since Urd joined his life, but he wasn't immune to it. But right now he'd very much like Urd to be there, say something witty or funny, get his mind off the weight just dropped on him. But the scan that didn't matter…that both Peorth and Urd kept hushed about. "Belldandy-san, do you know anything about that dream business Urd and Peorth are checking out?" he asked as he sat up.

"I asked Urd about it, she says she is just checking out an abnormality. Such things happen from time to time. But I think she is more worried about Hild-san," Belldandy's fingers started to work faster and faster. The wool ball was slowly spinning and yet her intensity increased. Bearing down on Keiichi with an intensity that she rarely showed, "You mustn't underestimate Hild-san, Keiichi-san. She is tricky and might do you harm. If you see her, call out for me…or Urd." She colored at her little slip, but a shake of the head and she was calm and docile again.

Ah yes, problem number three in Keiichi's life, under keeping Urd happy and accepting Peorth in his life was Urd's mother. The date with Peorth two days ago and the meeting of Hild had been a very odd. The cake he ate made him stupid randy, and the same looked for Peorth as how she looked at him when they left was how he looked at Urd when he saw her. But just who was Hild? She didn't seem bad, the cake trick aside, just a little to alluring than expected. Looked more like Urd's sister than mother. "W-what can you tell me about her? She never talks about her parents…guessing you share a father…what about YOUR mother?" Keiichi realized he knew very little about their parentage.

"Hild is the Niflheim of hell, the most powerful of all demons, and yes she was with my father. But they divorced after Urd was born and they fought over which side she would join. Father then met my mother, Ansuz. Mother is the CEO over the goddess collective and has…special duties," Belldandy's eyes went glazed and her body slowed for a moment. Fighting with something internally, Belldandy pushed through it and the small grimace of pain left her. "Hild loves Urd deeply, but Urd can never return those feelings. If she does…sister would possibly be tempted to fall to the demons. It pains me that nothing can be done, so if you could…do not talk of Hild to Urd?" Belldandy asked pleadingly.

Wow, no wonder Urd never talked about her parents, Keiichi was stunned. "I, yeah sure I won't. It must be hard on her. Bu…," Keiichi stopped himself. Don't ask, not his place to ask Belldandy things she couldn't know. Why had Hild decided to show up, why to him and Peorth, and was she gone? With how his life was, Keiichi soundly doubted the other day was the last he would see of the woman.

"What about your parents' Keiichi-san? Megumi-san and you don't talk about them. Are they still living?" Belldandy was just as anxious to move past the previous topic. Her needles weren't clinking nearly as loud or as hard.

Finishing his chore, the carb was back and all pieces accounted for, Keiichi smeared oil and grease on the back of his neck accidentally. "Megumi and my parents…well we had an odd childhood. My father is a glass blower and my mother is a stay at home that is really good at mahjong. They gave us a lot of freedom, let us be who we wanted," Keiichi had unique feelings for his parents. Keima had instilled in him his love for bikes, while Takano had been the care giver when needed.

"They sound like lovely people. One day I hope to meet them," Belldandy confessed. They fell into their work, Keiichi finishing the paper while Belldandy continued her knitting. Comfortable but a little strange, Belldandy was the queen of odd signals. After a good twenty minutes however call from the lobby got their attention, "I'll be there in a moment Hasegawa-san, are you about finished Keiichi-san? It is getting close to time for me to start supper."

Gathering up his books, Keiichi nodded, "Yeah I'll be good to go when you're finished with whatever Sora-kun wants." Watching Belldandy leave the room, but telling himself he wasn't, Keiichi wondered if that girl ever got the itch. Thinking of Belldandy even considering touching herself felt blasphemous.

"Two goddesses not enough for you? My-my you are insatiable my little Morisato-kun," a much known voice said in a sultry purr. Leaning on Keiichi's back, draping her arms over his shoulders, Hild was laying it on hard and thick. When Keiichi tried to break free, she just laced her fingers and the trap was sprung, "You're not going anywhere my little mortal. I've a few questions, and you're just the one to answer them. Answer well and I will reward you. Answer poorly and…well I don't know yet."

Any happy thoughts of having a body such as Hild's pressed against him were countered by that simple statement. Keiichi felt cold, as if his very life was on the line and it was not a good feeling. "W-what do you want to ask me?" Keiichi debated yelling for Belldandy, but thought better.

"Good, you know to keep this private," Hild whispered into Keiichi's ear. Gliding along Keiichi's body, she flew to a rest against his chest, gazing up at him she was mesmerizing. Gripping him on both sides of his head, "So, tell me why you wished for my daughter for starters. I read the report, but those are so impersonal."

Lie or tell the truth? Lie or tell the Truth? Being a terrible liar, Keiichi wasn't going to risk his life on something he knew he couldn't do. "It was an accident. I thought my friends set me up, a joke. I had…have…low self-esteem," Keiichi wouldn't even lie about that. He still wasn't sure he deserved a literal goddess as a girlfriend, but he would strive to make himself worthy. "So when she said I could have anything I wanted, I said I'd want her to stay with me forever, thinking she'd just laugh and leave…I'm glad she didn't. I love Urd, I love her more than anyone else," Keiichi's tone softened from the fear as he confessed.

Lightly slapping his face, Hild purred loudly, "That is what I wanted to hear. I know about that other girl. Like I said, I've been watching ever since my little girl was bound to you. And I'll give you credit, you made her sing. But…since you now have two lovers, is it not fair for Urd to have more than one as well?" She tickled Keiichi behind his ear, pulling him in closer and closer. "Only fair right, if you go off with another she can too right?" her lips were nearly on his now.

"I-I guess…I…this thing with Peorth wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to be with Urd…but from what you say…" Keiichi had to resist but it was so hard. Literally impossible to move away from her, despite how soft she was holding him, Keiichi was impossible of fighting her off. And again he was honest. He would HATE the idea of Urd being with somebody else, his inadequacy fears slamming him in the face, but it WAS fair. With how he was growing in affection for Peorth, it was wrong to say she couldn't. Polygamous did not mean one man and multiple women…it meant multiple partners.

Eyes going wide, Hild pulled Keiichi that last little bit, the kiss didn't last long as Belldandy burst into the room. Breaking her embrace as Belldandy charge, "You pass for now…and I'll let a little birdy know your answers. Have fun!" And like that Hild teleported away leaving a very concerned Belldandy and a shell-shocked Keiichi.

X-X

"Oh spirits I needed tonight," Urd moaned as she tickled Keiichi's chest. Sweaty and as easy to bend as a string, Urd teased the sparse chest hairs her lover had. With all the mayhem going on lately, a date night was exactly what Urd needed to relax. A nice meal out, healthy amount of saki, and a night in their favorite love motel knocked her right back down from frazzled to palatable. Nuzzling her check against his smelly side, oddly enough she loved his aroma, "And I knew you were a natural but you keep getting better every time we do this. Plus I don't have to force you to try new things. Though if you try that with Peorth I bet it tastes like dirt."

His left arm cradling and gently rubbing Urd's breast as she liked, Keiichi groaned in mild annoyance. "Can we not talk about Peorth tonight? You didn't see the look she gave me when we left tonight. I don't know if she plans on jumping me when I get back or she plans on decapitating me," he wasn't sounding like he was joking either. Urd had only announced the quick date night, she hadn't stayed to see the aftermath at the dinner table.

Taking hold of Keiichi's hand before he got her engine primed for another go, four was the limit today, Urd owed up to her own decision. "Then give it to her when we get back. I left a little fuel in the tank just in case that happened," Urd sat up and shivered. The a/c was just delicious in places like this, so hard and cool. The temple had some nice Skuld created modifications, but it wasn't near this powerful. Looking back at the stunned nearly hurt face of the man she loved, "Not tired of you love, if I had my way we'd stay here till tomorrow and we'd break the headboard. But...Peorth deserves more than being a freeloader at the temple. Make her use that body of hers to pay rent."

"Do you...do you mean that? I mean after what I said about Hild's comment you've..." Keiichi cautiously stated. Keiichi didn't try to hide anything from Urd, not that he could since Belldandy would have. Rolling over to the side of the bed, he gathered up his clothing as Urd just snapped her fingers to put hers on. Fumbling with his socks, he kept looking back and aborting a question.

Damn Hild! Damn her for even putting the notion of Troubadour into Keiichi's head! Hugging him from behind, flying above the bed, "No Love, it isn't because I want to bring him into the mix. Hild just said that to play with us. Where some people know a good joke has limits, she doesn't." But if Hild did tell Troubadour where she was and what was going on, it would be a nightmare. Stupid prick was jealous and would try to do something bad to Keiichi. Having Keiichi explode with bugs was not something Urd wanted for her man.

And that about summed up the relationship Urd had with Troubadour. It wasn't true love, it was puppy love that just barely evolved from a crush. Man was attractive yes, a good singer, and charming as hell...but they didn't have anything really in common! It had just been a fun game for them, never trusting the other fully hence the jealousy. She trusted Keiichi to love her regardless of what happened. If she DID have sex with that bird obsessed freak, Keiichi wouldn't fault her. But she did not want to, and wouldn't ever again. That was the past, something she had moved past, grown up from. She didn't want just a fun relationship, she wanted what she had. It was work, it was trouble, but it was worth it for far more than evenings like this. Sitting on the couch with him, walking with him, watching him work...having him watch her work, having meals together, just being together...that was enough.

"I've moved on from selfish love, Kei-chan. I know that you have feelings for Peorth, you can't hide your emotions for shit hun," Urd gave his cheek a raspberry and winked at him. Flying around him, still seeing a little disbelief, Urd would have to really give it to Hild for this. Damn Keiichi's low sense of self just set him doubting. Watching him struggle with his pants, she snapped her fingers again and his clothing appeared on him. Helping him off the bed, just to feel his hands, "What that jerk and I had pales to this. And anything he might have had on you, I don't need or want. Now to flip this...do you think I'll be upset if you have sex with Peorth?"

Walking out of there room, and Urd did always insist on that particular room, Keiichi nodded. "How can you not? After what we went through to get here and she just walks in? It isn't fair to you," he didn't sound as upset before.

"Life isn't fair, and it will keep me from getting lazy. If she gets a leg up on me in the pleasure department, means I'm slacking. Can't have my man getting led astray. So no more talk about that jerk or the flower child waiting at home for you. This happened to us, we move on, and we have as much fun as we can. And you have to admit, having Peorth around did keep Bell from interfering with us," she was defiant in her statement. Moving forward this was just how it was, she was ok with Peorth and confessed she wasn't going to humor Troubadour.

Kissing her full on the mouth, Keiichi was just a bastion of silly joy. "I'll never understand you, but thank you for staying. But...can you tell me something...anything about that scan business you looked up yesterday?" Keiichi lead her to his bike. Night was into its prime, and the streets were only thinly populated. A wonderful evening for both of them, getting the funk out of there minds.

"Just a stupid dream, Kei-chan, nothing else. Peorth is worried about something, because that is what she does. She worries all the time. Right now I bet she's walking a rut in that hovel of a room of hers and pruning her plants bare," Urd could see it too. All the people that focused on their work so much were worriers. Let them fret the small stuff, worry about what others think, Urd didn't care. Loving the wind in her hair as the tore off, she basked in the ride.

A worrier himself, but also trusting to a fault, Keiichi accepted what he heard and just drove. Going down the darker streets and thoroughfares that they hardly took but prolonged the ride, Keiichi was lost in the moment as was Urd. But eventually he did take them back to the temple, and cut the engine as the entered the grounds. Walking the bike the rest of the way to the garage, "No more bad thoughts. I trust you Urd, I love you. If you say don't worry, I won't."

Spotting Peorth's leather straps sticking out from the corner, Urd sighed gave him a push. "Exactly, no more bad thoughts. Now go talk to the wall flower. But don't feel you HAVE to go to far tonight. Make her work for it. Bitch gets to much easily anyway. Talk to you in the morning," Urd whispered. Heading inside the shrine, leaving Keiichi to the fates, she was amazed at how she didn't feel. No regrets, no worries, and honestly she felt a little giddy! Peorth wasn't going to know what hit her when it eventually happened. Urd had trained that shy mortal into a beast, as any true Love Goddess should.

Finding Belldandy in her tearoom making that sweater again, Urd was to tired to try talking about that one. It was a gift for Keiichi, had to be. Belldandy did a lot for everybody, but a hand-knit gift was something else. Whatever, no worries right? Opening the door to her alchemy lab/room Urd's hands went lax. A note was laying on the floor and she knew it wasn't good. Picking it up,seeing Hild's seal on it, Urd burnt the letter without reading it. Nothing good would be gained, and she wasn't going to rise to Hild's tricks.

X-X

Authors Notes

Moving on now away from standard O!MG cannon into my own stuff and trying to keep it moving at a nice pace. This wasn't planned to be super long, a couple more chapters I'm thinking. Still really liking it and thinking I'm keeping things believable.

Ja mata

Zentrodie


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Work is a little sad right now, a lot of weekend deployments means less time to fun things. But its nearing halloween so hoping to go to some haunted houses this year! Family stuff is getting better, my brother had a bad patch but now has a new job!

This Time Around

Chapter – 6

Not the first time she woke with somebody in her arms, Peorth never felt this good about it before. Funny that. Emotions truly were strange things, how they flared and grew so quickly over something so small. A human, not a god or goddess, was able to stoke such care and wonder from her and Noble Rose. Pulling Keiichi closer to her, her arm just around his stomach, she tittered at how in the night they switched roles. They started with Keiichi as the big spoon, now it was her, she breathed in the smell of his hair and realized why. Guess he didn't like a face full of ponytail that could choke just about any living thing.

"You and Urd must have had a lot of practice as you were far better than expected Ma Cheri," Peorth whispered to her sleeping partner. Having had partners in the past, with the timespan of her existence to far it would have been odd if she didn't, they paled to this. What she felt now was a blazing star compared to matches in the dark. Sex was not something she shied from, it was part of life and relationships. In times past when she gave more major wishes some people simply wished to know her flesh, and she was a consummate worker.

Waking slowly, Keiichi was a quick riser, the man spun around and filled Peorth's vision. No, this was not the most attractive man ever, the strongest, or the most charming and that was why she loved him. He knew his place and was happy with it, and strived to improve. The god/desses Peorth interacted with believed they WERE the best in some regard. And here in her room on Midgard, full of the rich earthy smell, Peorth tried to shut out all the fears she had growing. Just what was the nature of those dreams and the source, why was Hild messing with them, and many smaller things. "But this is worth fighting for," Peorth nuzzled Keiichi's nose with her own.

Blinking a few times, Keiichi came to wakefulness with a soft smile, caressing her cheek, "Morning. Sleep well?" Silly mortal just had to ask that. A little like Belldandy, he tended to care for others before himself. The first time he slept in Peorth's room and the first morning after they first had sex, Keiichi's aura was swirling mix of joy and worry.

"One of the best nights in recent memory, Ma Cheri," Peorth said without a hint of hesitation. Sitting up, letting her sheet fall away, she stretched pleasurably and felt a few joints pop. This was something she'd want more and more of, and was shocked Urd and he didn't do it all the time. Why did Keiichi still have his own bedroom and not share Urd's when waking like this was so wonderful was baffling. Blushing a little as Keiichi drank in her form as her nightwear clung a little closer to her skin, "So what is on the docket today?"

Being caught appreciating her beauty, Keiichi sat up and faced away. Now he hadn't put his shirt on after they finished, so he sat bare chested and reached for the cast off article of clothing. "The club is running a new member drive that I have to help with, and classes. Nothing special. We can talk with Urd about which of you have to suffer that. They keep putting Urd and Belldandy in odd costumes to entice people, not something I like. But…" Keiichi paused as he pulled his shirt on.

Peorth didn't need Keiichi to finish, it was evident. Urd loved to tease people, and Belldandy would do anything to help this mortal. "Might need to get a small hotplate out here so I can cook us a little breakfast when you sleep out here," Peorth said offhanded. The sun filled her greenhouse/room but it did lack a few essentials.

"Why would you need that? The temple isn't that far away, and I've read that hotplates are a fire hazard. Be a shame if something happened to this place. You've really made it something…all of you take your rooms and turn them into something special," Keiichi sat heavily after that. Silly mortal was comparing himself to them again. Not much of a comparison in technical terms, but he only saw the bad. Urd really dropped the ball in helping him with his self-esteem. Skuld's Workshop, Belldandy's Tearoom, Urd's Lab, and now Peorth's Garden really did outclass Keiichi's bedroom.

Tickling his ribs as he stood up, Peorth felt somebody approaching the door and trying her slight warding, their morning was about to be interrupted. Getting a laugh out of him, "Stop trying to compare yourself to us. Mortals have a different light of soul to them than us. It is beautiful beyond words, and I wouldn't change a thing about you. And your room is quite the desired location from this one. Thinking next time we sleep in your…" Peorth let her hands trace down his chest and felt his libido flush much like her own. Maybe work up a little appetite before going in? Urd would understand, right? Her fingers started to loop around the waistband and the door opened.

"Good morning, I've brought the two of you breakfast. Keiichi-san, we have the recruit drive today yes? Sister has three new costumes for us today as well, and they are adorable," Belldandy's voice wafted over the air, her eyes closed and hands laden with two trays of food. Stepping into Peorth's domain, shutting the door with her foot, before noticing the more intimate manner Peorth was holding Keiichi. Averting her eyes in a very 'I'm not looking but totally looking' way, "D-did the two of you sleep well?"

And just like that, Peorth felt Keiichi's engine just shut down totally, and she was left floored by it. Not as good as Urd, she had time and experience on her, but Peorth thought she was getting better at figuring Keiichi's moods out. Maybe they weren't on the way to a repeat performance from last night but he did feel ready to fool around a little, but now it was just gone. So THAT was why Urd meant by Belldandy being a block. "It was a lovely night, and we were about to head in, but since you're here," Peorth reluctantly disengaged from her man and got her food.

Following suit, Keiichi took the offered food and sat on the purloined patio set Peorth had in the corner of her converted living space. "Thank you, Belldandy-san. Was thinking about breakfast, sorry you had to come out here to bring it to us. And did you say…Urd has three costumes ready?" oh he did sound exasperated. Just like Urd, go big or go home and Keiichi likely was envisioning a unique day already. Mortals were odd things, and there strange monogamous ways clashed with the goddess's culture in odd ways.

"They can look but not touch, Ma Cheri, don't worry. Regardless of what abomination Urd has for us, how many eyes fall on me, and don't even think of what Hild said…you are the only mortal I will consider," Peorth winked at him. Pouring herself some sun-tea she had brewed for Keiichi and herself, she had hoped Belldandy would take the hint and leave, but she sat down on Keiichi's left. Sampling the food, just a little better than her own skill level, "And why let this bother you Bell. With Urd and I, you really don't HAVE to go if you didn't want to. You could leave it to us, I'll keep Urd from losing her license again."

Pulling out her knitting, it was a sleeve for that sweater she was making Peorth noticed, Belldandy just shook her head. "Oh no dear, I rather enjoy helping with Keiichi-san's club. And Urd's outfits are just darling, I'd be sad to miss it," Belldandy didn't miss a beat. Clicking and clacking as the two ate, Belldandy filled them in a little on Skuld's new 'security' measures to alert them to Hild, and remind Keiichi to never engage the CEO alone. Gathering up the plates as they finished, "Keiichi-san, we'll meet you at the gate when you're ready to go."

Watching Belldandy watch Keiichi leave, Peorth just didn't know what to make of this woman before her. "What is it, Belldandy? You're still here, means you've something you want to say to me. I've a contract with him now, not trying to get in Urd's way, so what is it?" Peorth crossed her arms and waited for it. Just what was this girl's motive? Waiting for Keiichi to get to the temple, a flash of purple got Peorth's attention, Urd was there waiting for him, Peorth tapped her foot.

"I would like to know what Urd and you are doing up in the heavens. Keiichi-san is worried about it, and you both say it is nothing to him. If it truly is nothing, if these dreams mean nothing, why not let us see them?" Belldandy did lose the glimmer in her eyes. With a wave of her hands, a rare use of her powers for a lesser thing, the plates vanished from sight.

Instantly on the defensive, Peorth breezed past Belldandy towards the bike. "It is just as we said it was, nothing more. No conspiracy here, and my dreams are my own, they are personal and private. You wouldn't show people your dreams would you?" Peorth hissed inwardly after she spoke. The early sun ate away the last of the dew and light fog that fell over the grounds, but it was still a cold morning.

Without a mote of hesitation, Belldandy cut Peorth's argument down, "I would gladly show you my dreams, or even Keiichi-san, if it would alleviate somebody's fear and worries. But I cannot force you, nor will I ask again. Just think about it, he is very worried about you and sister." Belldandy headed towards the temple and the waiting broom. Only one person, two if they got comfortable, could ride in with Keiichi on the Beemer, and those were often reserved spots.

"You got him last night, I get the ride over, only fair," Urd winked at Peorth as the woman paced. Already clad in what Peorth learned was a cheerleader uniform, Urd had an odd possessiveness about her. Climbing onto the back of the bike, she made a point to pull the pin connecting the side-car and it fell on its heavy side with a dusty clang. Waving Peorth in close as Keiichi was locking the grounds, as if that would stop something that would dare try entering. Grumbling with a flat expression, "Hild left me a note last night. Don't bother asking me what it said, I burnt it without reading it. But she is likely going to stick around and mess with us a little more."

Burnt it? A missive from Hild and Urd burnt it! Lightly smacking Urd's arm, "We could have at least know what to expect from her! If you didn't want to read it, you could have at least let me! Now we're going in blind. And your sister is poking around about the scans. We might have to add security to those. We know both of our dreams revolved around her, don't want her nosing around more than she is already." Peorth reached into the fallen sidecar and pulled out the hidden camera, guess she was teleporting today.

Laughing without humor, Urd trailed Keiichi as he approached, Belldandy at his side broom in hand. "It happened to you this morning didn't it? Cold front Belldandy put out the Keiichi-fire. As for her poking around, she won't got to far. She's not been back to the heaven's since she got permission to work remotely," something about that last part left Urd puzzled. Both goddesses shared a very uneasy exchange, Belldandy was a total unknown.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Something happen to the side-car?" Keiichi announced. With Urd tilted her cheek his way and humming at him, he dutifully gave her a peck as he sat on the bike. "And cheerleader Urd? Going to have the whole campus in an uproar, Sayoko is going to be livid," he didn't comment when she wrapped her arms around him though. Guess he liked the idea of the outfit, just not other people ogling them in it.

Handing Keiichi the camera, and enjoying a moment of holding his hand, "It fell off by the looks of it. But I can just meet you over. And I do agree, this is going to be an odd day. Never wore something like this before. Could be fun though." She took the offered uniform, it was white with orange and blue frills, the pom-poms were just orange and blue, and the chest was emblazoned with the Auto Club's symbol. Skirt was way to short for tasteful design, Urd must have shortened it. In a flash of light she found herself clad in it, and boy was it snug in the chest and her thighs were very cold, "How do I look?"

"Those are wonderful Urd, you even got the emblem correct!" Belldandy stood at Peorth's side in the same regalia. Yeah, Keiichi's mind was a little overloaded with a bevy of cheerleader goddesses all around him. Fidgeting with her broom, Belldandy's skirt was longer than Peorth's, by Urd or her own modifications, but it did show a lot more skin then Belldandy oft did. The master of being the third wheel, in this case the fourth wheel, "If we don't hurry, you'll be late Keiichi-san."

Yeah, they were going to have to sit down and talk with Belldandy about her intentions after this Hild and Dream stuff was sorted out, Peorth accepted. Skuld was starting to show signs of a crush on Keiichi, but that could just be fallout from the bike boy that got away, but the Goddess of the Future would leave if Belldandy did. But why did Belldandy stay now that she was here? Before it was to help Urd keep the temple running smoothly, and Peorth could easily do that. Visiting was fine, but to continue living with them? Why? Maybe having four goddesses in such close proximity on Midgard was WHY odd things kept happening to Keiichi and them. They might be drawing it to them!

"Meet you there, don't get sidetracked now Urd," Peorth warned before diving into the camera. Urd would do it one day, if she hadn't already, Peorth bet. Set up a meeting or event, and just go somewhere else and leave her hanging and Urd would drag Keiichi off with her. It was just Urd's nature to be sneaky. Appearing in the workshop of the auto club, she could hear Tamiya bellowing at Sora about getting the forms ready! That giant of a man, sensitive she learned, still did scare her a little. Silly that, he was no threat, but emotions were what they were. Walking into the receiving room, they all went silent as she did, she fluffed her pom-poms she hoped the right way, "Urd thought these might help. I showed up a little early to change, think they're coming over in them."

OH how the room went up in clapping and cheers. Well Urd must have pegged this correctly as the whole club loved the outfit. When Urd, Belldandy, and the man that in the end worked the hardest that day showed up it went off again. Getting into the swing of things, making a match out of it with Urd, Peorth did her best to entice more new members than Urd did. As Keiichi suspected one ex-campus queen showed up and just had to try and get them cancelled, AND Aoshima sleazed his way about until being chased off…fun day but odd. One they needed to get their minds off the more serious issues.

X-X

"And just like that, hun, you are the newest member of the Auto Club," Urd purred at the hapless young man. He had been all thumbs and jerked about in spasms, just like Urd wanted. It was always fun to play with the over confident guys and girls, let them know they weren't always in charge. All in fun, she was off the market, and she let them know that AFTER she got what she wanted. Scooping up the pen that fell from the man's hand, Urd turned to Sora and handed her the print out. "Think that about does it for this drive, don't you?" she let the man have a glorious look at her long and slender neck.

Silent for a few moments, Sora watched the tall and muscular man swivel and shambled out akin to a horror movie zombie. "Urd-san, that was…was…almost to much! If I didn't know you liked to play with guys, I would have to Morisato-san about stuff like this. How can you do and say things like that?" the shy girl was stunned. Hustling to the door after the man left, she locked the door and leaned against it. Not the bravest girl at all, unless she had a few good rounds of booze in her, Sora was not liking her time as Urd's partner in crime.

Gathering what little reagents she had with her, a good alchemist never stopped crafting, Urd just shrugged. With an alluring gaze at the girl, "I know my limits, I know its all a joke, and I have protection." Flashing the timid girl a few vials of her own personal craft, Urd had no fear. A typical human couldn't touch her unless she wanted, and if one got crafty her alchemy would shore up any loose ends. Flipping through the pages of new applicants from the two day recruitment drive, "As for Kei-chan, he knows he's the only one for me. And if you think what I did with that guy is something, you should see us out on dates."

"I could never do anything so brazen with a guy like that. What if you see him somewhere and he's mad? What if he has friends and tries something? I worry about stuff like that. Nekomi is a safe campus, but we do have our share of…unpleasantness," Sora shivered a little. Yes Nekomi was safer than many cities of its size, but it wasn't immune to random acts of fate. Packing her homework and book away, Sora got a sheepish look about her and cast Urd a few 'I want to ask you something' looks.

Liking the Auto Club members a lot, Urd looked at the inside of her jean vest for a vial. Nothing to dangerous, Sora was a klutz after all, Urd grabbed a small ampoule of sleeping gas. Taking Sora's arm by the elbow and rolling her fingers up that silky arm, Urd deposited the sealed glass tube. "Looks like you have something on your mind, hun, why don't you ask it? As for that, if anybody gives you any trouble just throw it between their legs and run," she winked as Sora blushed. So timid and aloof, just like Keiichi. Didn't take much to get that man of hers to swallow hard, to sweat, and she loved it.

"U-Urd-san! Y-you shouldn't gi-give things like this out," oh Sora wasn't focused on the swirling yellow vapor. Putting the tube away in her purse, she took several deep steadying breaths. Once she was calm, she went about shutting many of the lights off, it was shift over and day over for the club as night encroached the town. Taking a fugitive glance at Urd she averted her eyes, "And if you're alright answering…are things alright between Morisato-san and yourself? I mean we've all seen how that Peorth woman and Morisato-san were acting yesterday. With how you were flirting with all those other guys and g-girls…"

Ah so Sora was seeing Urd's little show yesterday and was either worried or intrigued. Yesterday's first day of recruiting did have Urd lay it on thick, but it was all for the competition! Urd was not going to let Peorth beat her, so she went that extra mile. Waving her hand dismissively, "We're still happy little humpers." When Sora went full red at that little joke, Urd had to laugh good and loud. What was it with sexuality that sent some people so off stride? Standing by the door as Sora finished the last of the closing ritual, Urd was going to walk the little cutie to her bike for safety. Once Sora calmed again Urd continued, "I know it's hard to accept but our culture really is polygamous. And while Kei-chan isn't the most sought after around here…where I'm from, no…for Peorth and me he's the ideal type."

Locking the door behind them, Sora shivered as a cold fall breeze wrapped around the two of them. Fixing her hair, "That is so strange. I figured a woman like you wouldn't want to share. And Morisato-san has a small following now. I've heard rumors about an art class from early in the semester…and he has two girlfriends…it gets a girls attention. A-are the rumors true?" The pair walked side by side to the parking lot under the illuminated globes of light.

Her little joke against that prideful Sayoko just wouldn't go away, Urd gave her an A+ for that prank. Draping her hands on Sora's shoulders and pressing her cheek to the smaller girls, "Why you asking? You want to be his third? Or are you just wanting your first time to be with a stallion and hoping to rent him out?" Maybe she was going a little too hard with her teasing, but personalities like this demanded she act!

"Of course not! J-just…you know…curious is all. Morisato-san is a great quasi-leader, will be a great leader for the club. I respect him a lot. Super glad he's with you and happy. J-just b-beauties like you aren't often with…well…you could be with ANYBODY," Sora trembled in Urd's arms. Nearing her bike, she fumbled with getting her keys. "And now this other girl shows up, wondering if it is b-because," Sora wouldn't go further.

Knowing when to stop her teasing, less she burn a bridge, Urd gave Sora one last squeeze before releasing the girl. "I love Kei-chan for the same reasons you respect him. Peorth and I aren't with him for his foot long trouser snake," let that rumor spread, what was the harm. Catching Sora's keys as she dropped them, Urd dangled them before the girl's face before tossing them into the air. Watching the girl nearly fall over the bike as she got onto it, Urd was ready to catch her if she fell.

"I need to get going, and t-thanks for talking with me today. I don't know what you've got going on, but I'm glad for you two-three. If you're happy, I'm glad I guess," Sora nodded to some inner logic with a grin. Putting her helmet on, adjusting the Plexiglas screen, she waved and drove off.

Waving as the girl's taillights vanished into the night, Urd felt that warmth growing inside. She was happy, happier each day. Peorth was fun to have around, a good rival to keep her skills up and distract Belldandy when necessary. Not all roses of course, well maybe with Peorth around that wasn't the best statement. Running her fingers through her hair, Urd nodded, "But if it were perfect where would the fun be?" Striving to make it perfect, to make it better, was far more fun. Let that chaos wash over them, just as long as it wasn't too much. That was part of what separated Hild and her, Hild wanted full on chaos.

Peorth hadn't dampened Keiichi's feelings for her, if anything he made sure to show her MORE now. Silly mortal fearing she'd be upset or think he cared less. But the shoulder rub last night was nearly enough to make her pop, she had trained him a little too well perhaps.

"Thinking to much on this. Just go home, get some of Bell's supper and maybe get Peorth to play a game with her while we slip off and…" Urd paused. A sound on the breeze, music she hadn't heard in years and it made her body go ridged. No, not this, not now! Spinning around hunting the darkness for the source of those happy chords. Damn it, Hild HAD done something Urd should have anticipated. Guess Peorth had been correct after all. Taking a solid step forward, the concrete broke a little, "Who is there, don't make this hard on yourself."

Stepping out under one of the street lamps was the last person Urd loved before Keiichi, still in the colors and cloths he had when he left her. "It has been to long Urd. I've been looking for you for a while now. Heard some odd rumors that you were down here with a man," Troubadour had his harp under his arm. His long black hair hung carelessly and effortlessly about him. A nature spirit with a natural talent for music, he smiled warmly and familiarly at Urd.

"It's been a long time, you must not have been looking to hard. You never did do anything that was difficult unless it suited you," Urd took a step away from the man. Her mind was going over all sorts of plans and needed a good one fast! If this dufus learned of Keiichi it would be the bug incident all over again! Only this time it wouldn't be a simple fix to undo the damage, humans weren't that easy to put back together. First time since the Lord of Terror, Urd missed the System Force. That stupid thing would prevent Troubadour from doing anything.

Dramatically throwing his bangs back, Troubadour laughed just a little uneasily at the harshness of Urd's comment. "Been following my muse, the golden nightingale is out there and it's song needs to be sought. But I am back, back for you my dear," Troubadour held his hand out expectantly.

Old memories flooded Urd's heart and mind, good and bad. It had been a whirlwind between them back when she was younger. Passion and drama, she was happy with him but not the same as she had now. "I thought I was your muse, I was back then," Urd's pain came back. For all the good Troubadour brought he equaled it with bad. Petty and jealous, attacking any man that dare talk to her. Keeping her to himself, away from any that might tempt her. Then after they exchanged rings, pledging their love, he vanished. No word, note, or hint just gone.

"I couldn't stay, Urd. I got a clue about the nightingale and had to go or miss my chance! You were always in my heart though. And now that I'm back we can start over. That rumor about a mortal is just slander right?" Troubadour's words had a hint of edge to them, bitter and racist. Slinking right over to the distracted Urd, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close.

Having forgotten how forward Troubadour was, Urd was used to being the aggressor now, Urd nearly fell for it. Putting her forearms up against his chest, keeping him at bay, Urd had an idea but knew it wasn't her best. "I am with a mortal, she made a wish that I say with her. I can't be with you, I don't want to be with you. Not anymore. We had our chance, you threw it away," Urd started summoning her powers. Troubadour was a lesser deity while she was a goddess, she had power over him.

"Don't say that, it was a mistake! I have to follow my calling, you know that. Come love, let us make music and merriment together again," he tried to overcome Urd's arm block. When the lightning struck him, well maintained hair going made and frizzy, he puffed out some smoke and fell down to his back.

On her vacuum in moments, Urd took to the sky and flew right towards the temple. "This is so not the time for this! Damn it Hild, I don't want this! Why did you do this?" Urd yelled to the night sky. Somewhere she knew Hild was laughing at this, laughing and watching. Well she'd get Belldandy and Peorth to go on a little trip with Keiichi, ask Megumi over and trick the jerk into leaving. She didn't have a lot of time to set this up, even less to explain it to Keiichi. "Shit! He'll think I'm shoving him away…but if he stays Troubadour WILL do something bad to him!" Urd bit her thumb as she landed. Running into the temple, she noticed something wrong, "Hey guys come here!"

"Just me right now," Keiichi said with a joyous wave, oh gods he was smiling at her in that way made her heart skip a beat. Drying his hands as he approached, Keiichi wasn't ready for her to drag him by the hand to her lab. A little out of breath at the sudden marathon, "What is wrong? Did something happen? Belldandy left a number to call her at, should I?"

Shutting her door and putting a seal up, Urd pressed against it, "Tell me what's been happening here? Where is everybody? Where is your sister?" Maybe she could still salvage this! Damn she wished she had more time! She had to trick Troubadour into leaving, if he had any indication she was in love with and living with a man…well Keiichi's life would be in danger! At any moment the dumb jerk could attack, and just assume that over countless years she'd forgive him!

"Skuld-chan has some sort of earth license training and asked Belldandy to go with her. Peorth is in her greenhouse, she got some idea for a new rose and is working on it. I ordered us some supper, and it's just us tonight. Thought we could have a d-date night. Been awhile," Keiichi timidly asked. He just HAD to ask now didn't he! He so rarely asked for anything and he had to ask now…the perfect time to his knowledge!

Rushing to her bottles and pills, Urd worked fast. "Shit! Shit! Shit! You have to trust me on this one Kei-chan, I'll explain it all when I can. Know its for your good, and it'll all be over as soon as possible! Take these," Urd handed Keiichi some pills. Ones she had tricked him with before, but holding his biceps and pleading with him with her eyes, she so wanted to slap Hild right now! A perfect night ruined because of whatever whim Hild had which she sent off to that stupid bard!

"A-alright Urd, I'll take them. But this better not be a joke or something," Keiichi downed all the pills. His hair grew luxurious and long, his chest swelled to c-cup size, and he stopped being a he. Yes female Keiichi was back. Checking her voice, "So what is the meaning of this?" It was a little manly, but the potion was altering it enough to allow it to pass as female.

Answering for her, Troubadour kicked the door open with a flourish and had his harp in hand. "Urd! What was that bolt for! After being apart for so long are you playing hard to get again? Oh? Is this the female you said you were with? Little homely isn't she?" Troubadour observed Keiichi closely but didn't touch.

"Y-yeah this is Kei-chan, we've been bound by wish. So…I can't leave, don't want to either. So you can go now," Urd just yanked Keiichi to her side. Oh it didn't take a genius to see how at seeing the god in the room left Keiichi stunned. Great, just great.

X-X

Standing in the doorway to the temple, Keiichi felt humiliated. A cloth mask over her face, a heavy robe hanging over her back to mask her hair and breasts, and forcing a raspy voice it was just one big slap to the face. Megumi suspected something, hard not to, but she was at least not pressing. And why was she masking her current sex? Well because Urd's ex wasn't leaving, and her loving girlfriend was hiding the fact she was in fact originally a man. Wanting to trust Urd, it was hard on Keiichi though. Why not tell this Troubadour to just leave, oh and the truth? Was she ashamed to love a human?

"You sure you're doing alright Keiichi? Your eyes are really red. Need anything else?" Megumi was in her rare caring little sister mode. Being raised just as Keiichi had, Megumi had odd notions about family. Cared about her brother for sure, but more free spirited about such things. But right now she was on full worried alert. Trying to peek deeper into the temple, her face marred by annoyance when Keiichi blocked her view, "Belldandy at least making you soup or something to get your strength back?"

Forcing a fake cough into the mask, Keiichi was playing up the sick act that she concocted. "She's staying with friends with Skuld right now. Peorth and Urd have been helping take care of me though. So no worries," Keiichi felt sick at how easy she lied. But it was far easier to lie than attempt to admit the truth of it. Urd turned him into a woman to hide the fact she loved him from some other man, and his other lover was locked in her greenhouse hybridizing a new breed of rose. Yeah, she would sound fevered if she told Megumi that. Rather than appear insane, Keiichi lied about illness and asked Megumi to get her classwork.

"Peorth can at least cook, just don't let Urd play nurse to you. With how you look and sound she'd likely kill you with that sort of play," Megumi teased. When Keiichi grabbed her hands and shushed her, looking back into the temple, Megumi's concern spiked again. Gently pushing Keiichi off of her, Megumi crossed her arms with a scowl, "What the heck was that? She didn't try it already did she?"

The idea of Urd in a nurse's uniform flashed before Keiichi's mind and she as upset she didn't get the thrill she would have liked. Female hormones were odd things, and Keiichi wasn't happy to be under their sway. "Don't want her to hear the idea is all. She'd go out and buy something, and with me laid up money will be a little tight. Peorth has added a bit of a money crunch," Keiichi finally got to tell the truth.

"Maybe it's time that change then," Megumi's reluctance came back full forth. Taking Keiichi's printouts from her backpack, she handed them over but captured Keiichi's wrist with her fingers. Tugging on that arm a little, Megumi was going to push her nose in again to something Keiichi didn't want. Using that whiny voice Keiichi loathed, "Maybe it is time one of them get a job. You have three adults and a child living here with you, and you're the only one that gets any money. It could be you're sick because you've been working yourself too hard for them. I won't stick my nose in yet, but if this continues…I might tell them."

Tell their parents? Megumi wouldn't add that nightmare to the mix would she? "I've been talking with Chihiro-san about getting Urd hired at her place, it should be opening for business soon. I might even try getting a job there too. Don't worry about it, this is just a bad cold is all," Keiichi hoped that was enough. For a moment she was about to panic Megumi would press, but her watch started to beep meaning she was late for something. Bullet dodged.

"Well I have a project meeting I have to head to. I'll be back tomorrow to get these from you if you're still sick. Say hi to those models you live with…maybe you should put out a calendar or something," Megumi stuck her tongue out teasingly. Reluctantly she left with a weak hand wave that denoted she still had some unasked questions, but she had to leave.

Waving at her as Megumi got on her bike and took off, Keiichi leaned against the doorframe heavily. Oh boy did she ever feel sick now, maybe it was psychosomatic. Well, she had something to work on now while Urd dealt with Troubadour…if she was trying to get him to leave at all. Tossing off the heavy cloak, it had been stiflingly warm, Keiichi leaned back and popped her back. Breasts were a pain in the back, literally. Hanging the sick-mask by the wall, "Maybe I should try to bother Peorth about this." But the goddess of Roses had been so excited when she sequestered herself Keiichi didn't want to break flow.

"She looked like Urd does when a new potion idea gets in her head," Keiichi loved that look. It was full of passion and hope, she didn't want to squelch that! Trust Urd, it all boiled down to trust. Shambling deeper into the temple, sounds of conversation started to waft from out back in the yard. Music and song, a serenade. A man was trying to woo Urd, and Urd wanted Keiichi to just sit here and take it. Not having a traditional sense of male self, this was starting to push Keiichi past her original boundaries.

Just let it go, let this play out as Urd claimed it would. She'd talk to Troubadour, convince the deity that she was bound here and not leaving, and then he'd leave. Plopping down in her room, Keiichi tended her homework as those soft tones filled the room. Tempted to put on headphones to drown it out, Keiichi secretly hoped Peorth would hear it and come out to investigate. Two hours and all work finished, it would be a lite workload today, and it was no luck on the Peorth front. Pride was the only thing that stayed her hand now. Keiichi didn't want to rely on them for everything, wanted to show she trusted Urd, and Hild's comments came back to mind.

'But…since you now have two lovers, is it not fair for Urd to have more than one as well?' Hild had asked Keiichi that only a few days ago. At the time Keiichi felt he'd be alright with it, but not like this. This wasn't equality, this was hiding a dirty magazine under your futon when your lover came in the room. Keiichi was the magazine…a dirty little thing to be ashamed of and hidden from the bigger and better. What did she really have to compare to a literal deity! Apparently not much since Urd was 'doing this to keep you safe.'

Well, it was time to see what was happening out in the yard, the music had stopped and now Keiichi missed it. Not because she liked the cords, they were oddly plain she found, but because the lack of music meant Troubadour's hands were doing something else. Sliding the work into different folders, Keiichi tiptoed to the back entrance to the temple and peaked out. Nearly swallowing her tongue, what she saw was what she feared. Urd had that new man's arms wrapped around her. Nearly screaming in rage, Keiichi swallowed it down and watched.

"I staid stop it, Troubadour, we're not together anymore so you can't do that!" Urd shoved the deity off of her. Flying away from the man, Urd flashed a few bolts in her hands to emphasize her wants. Once Troubadour backed off she dissipated the bolts and ran her fingers through her hair, "Can't you see things aren't going to change? I have a life here, a job. I'm not leaving, Peorth isn't leaving, and you can't change that." Turning from the man, Urd's head dipped down as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Watching as Troubadour stealthily advanced on the distracted Urd, Keiichi didn't know what to do or say. Could Troubadour keep pushing and pushing to get past Urd's defenses? What exactly had their relationship been before the breakup? Keiichi heard bits and pieces of this ex, but Urd kept the lid on it so tight that she even yelled at Belldandy once when he was brought up. Just before Troubadour could grab her, "Hey Urd, can you help me with something."

Turning around and gasping at how close Troubadour was, Urd quickly went to side step him. "What did you need help with Kei-chan," oh she was chipper. Maybe there was something to be thankful for, Urd didn't have that annoyed tick when she addressed Keiichi. But when she stepped past the willful bard, he grabbed her wrist and held firm.

"Mortal can it wait? Urd and I have important matters to discuss. Whatever trivial matters you have they can't be more important than what we are dealing with. Love and the heart trump your petty mortal concerns," ah yes that lovely condescending tone of his. Troubadour had not cared for Keiichi or 'Midgard' as he referred to it at all. Nope, only thing he cared about was Urd and some golden nightingale. Being the first real racist deity Keiichi met, the lesser earth spirits were just odd, it was a real eye opener.

Violently throwing Troubadour's hand off her, Urd drew her and back to slap him but stopped. "Not worth it. And you do NOT talk to her like that! She has never left me crying alone for some stupid bird, she has never lied to my face, or just showed up when unwanted and refused to leave because of some stupid sense of self-importance!" Urd was righteously furious! Stomping away from Troubadour to Keiichi, her features softened with each step. Wrapping her arms around Keiichi, "But he was right. Matters of love and heart due trump petty concerns, namely yours."

"I won't give up on you Urd! That mortal can't please you in ways you know I can. You may play with that woman for now, but I will stay here until you remember the love we share!" Troubadour challenged. Strumming his harp and fixing his voice for a song, the bard was clearly settling in for the long haul.

Dragging Keiichi into the shrine, the vein in Urd's forehead thumped with agitation. Once away from him, "By the Furies I wish he would leave! I'm so sorry about this Kei-chan. He's always been stubborn, and refused to listen to anybody but himself. Almost wish I hadn't used the cover story I had. Let Peorth and you wander off, or me go into hiding for a week or something. But what was the saying? In for the penny in for the pound?" Urd just crumpled against Keiichi, head to chest and hands clutching at Keiichi's clothing.

"We'll get through this, like everything else," Keiichi reassured Urd. Leading the goddess to her room, Keiichi shut the door and helped lay Urd down on her futon. Urd was a little reluctant at first, but once Keiichi started to massage her back, she started to moan into the pillow. It was nice to touch her again, Keiichi realized. Remind herself that Urd did enjoy her around, that she wasn't being dropped. But what Troubadour said, it struck a chord in Keiichi's heart. Once Urd was pliable, "About what he said though. You've never talked about your past much. The other hinted at Troubadour…how serious was it?" This was good to know. Keiichi DID have both Urd and Peorth, so if Urd did love Troubadour…it was only fair.

The groan that left Urd was not one of joy, but exasperation and worry. Shoving the pillow away and resting her head on her arms instead, Urd's body tensed against Keiichi's hands. A low growl in her tone,

"We were…close. Exchanged promise rings to one another. Yes we had sex, but it was different than what we have. When I think about it now, the more I think I was just liking the idea of being in a relationship. He was wild and passionate, I was stupid and young. And before you start to worry that pretty little head of yours, no I don't want him back," Urd confessed. Taking one of her few rings off she tossed it to Keiichi as she spun over onto her back. Bucking a little to get Keiichi working on her belly, "And this isn't like one of those stupid dramas on television. I will not sneak around behind your back or anything."

Honesty, it all boiled down to that didn't it. Keiichi nodded and started tickling and toying with Urd's taught stomach and sides. She wouldn't lie, ideas from movies and shows did play in her mind last night and when she walked out to see them hugging. What was it? The boyfriend/husband loses his wife/girlfriend to the wild and sexually liberated new guy? The fear of hearing them having sex or walking in on them left Keiichi worried of opening Urd's door. Honesty…Keiichi sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something, and I hope you don't get upset," Keiichi started off easily enough.

"Can't it wait until after my massage? I'm betting you didn't really have any troubles and were just saving me from that jerk," Urd closed her eyes and tilted her head away from Keiichi. An unspoken little request to drop the subject, to let it slide away and vanish into the air between them all. An invisible specter of doubt and annoyance.

No it couldn't wait, Keiichi wanted that foul stink exposed and dealt with. "I know I told Hild I was alright with you having another lover. That if Peorth is also bound to me, it's only fair that the two of you do the same. But…I don't like the idea of it. Fair is fair, but liking it…" Keiichi felt better for saying it. She wasn't a saint, she had doubts and was selfish at times. Sharing the woman she loved with another, no, Keiichi truly didn't want to do that.

"You'd stop me if I tried?" Urd asked suddenly quite deadpan and blank. Grabbing Keiichi's hands, stopping the relaxation session abruptly. Sitting up Urd kept close to Keiichi and kept the woman from moving. The air in Keiichi's room was suddenly filled with a slight sense of electricity.

Shaking her head, that annoying long hair swayed with her, Keiichi kissed Urd's knuckles. "No, I would never try to stop you from something you really want. I said what I meant and that was it. I wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't stop you. Been thinking since you did this," she gestured to her new form. Sagging down as depression flowed over her, "You're ashamed of me. Ashamed of caring. A great goddess and a 'mere mortal'. Why else would you keep him around, and me like this. Be the same as me falling in love with a dog or cat." That was a fair equivalent wasn't it?

"No, you never would try to stop me would you," Urd said softly, more to herself with a small nod. Giving Keiichi a chaste kiss on the cheek before standing up filled with confidence she lacked when she first came into the room. With a big breath she bounced a little about, "I'm not ashamed of you or us. This is just a safety precaution, and don't worry this will be ending soon." Walking out of Keiichi's room and heading to her own, the harp still heard in the yard.

Well, she said her piece and that had to mean something. Keiichi just hoped this didn't turn out to be a drama after all. Maybe Belldandy and Skuld would come back soon, maybe they could help smooth things out. But until then, it all boiled down to trust, and Keiichi would trust Urd.

X-X

Clapping proudly as Skuld completed yet another basic test, Belldandy cheered on her sister. "See, I told you could do it, dear," Belldandy called out joyously. They were simple magic, but to a fledgling goddess they would seem daunting tasks. In a wide open field in the heavens, a small group of young god/desses were all training alongside one another. A few family members were watching, but for the most part the young trainees did so alone. Belldandy came to keep an eye on Skuld, just in case Hild's plans included her darling younger sister. She just didn't like how it was taking days with a few more to go, and at this point in time Keiichi was playing sick and getting classwork from his sister.

"Did you see that? I didn't know I could even do that!" Skuld waved her hammer at Belldandy. Breaking one of the rules, interacting with outside parties, Skuld got a small smack on the back of the head from the officiating god. The task had simply been to use her magic and hammer to break a board while masking the scene from view. Bowing to the teacher, "Sorry, just very excited."

Jotting down some marks, the god turned and panicked a little at seeing Belldandy. "Good afternoon Miss Belldandy. I-I don't use physical forms of punishment, just wanted her to pay attention. She-she is one of the better students in the class. Sp-speaking of that, how about we take a little break everybody," the god hurried off amid the cheers of the students. Most ran off to eat an early lunch, but Skuld hurried over to Belldandy rubbing her head.

Handing over a small sandwich and some water, Belldandy gently probed Skuld's injury. It wasn't going to bruise, just a little tap and one that Skuld did deserve. "Are you enjoying your earth-observer training? One or two more days and you should be finished," Belldandy fixed the hair she mussed. Part of her wanted to contact Urd, see what was happening down at the temple, but she focused on Skuld. With how things were lately, Belldandy felt she had neglected her little sister and wanted to spend this time getting reacquainted. And she wanted some time to think about things. Her feelings about everything became so muddled and confused.

"I don't know why I have to do it. All these things are too easy, and I can do everything with my machines if I was allowed," Skuld pouted. Skuld still had a lot to learn about not being noticed by humans. Her devices, Belldandy suspected, were far to advanced for human technology. Savaging her food while leaning against Belldandy, "But I am ready to go back down. You were right, it is fun to be down there. I like it there, with all of you."

Gazing up at the sun, letting the beams warm her face, Belldandy was overjoyed to learn that. Hugging Skuld with one hand, "I'm so glad you feel that way. As I hope we can stay down at the temple for a long time. It is good to be a family again. All of us together." With her little sister at her side, Belldandy lapsed into silence content to listen to Skuld prattle one. Little Skuld could talk and talk, and Belldandy was a wonderful listener. But as she did listen to Skuld's training gripes, Belldandy wondered. Just what were Peorth and Urd up to when they visited the heavens? Keiichi was very concerned about it, she'd have to check. Added to that was…what DID she think about Keiichi?

Oh she knew she loved him, Belldandy loved most people she knew in one way or another. But to what degree did she love the man? Never did she truly LOVE a man before, Celestin had been a small crush but that faded to just memories. Keiichi was different though, but try as she might Bell couldn't think of what she wanted! With Peorth now bound to Keiichi as well, Belldandy felt a little slighted. Urd had been so vocal that she wasn't for polygamy, yet she accepted Peorth. Did Urd not want her to encroach on things? Then the two goddess were colluding together up here in secret. Belldandy did not want to doubt Urd, but she wasn't stupid.

"Alright students, break is over back to the practical exam. Miss Belldandy will you be staying for the remainder of if?" the god was a little nervous.

Standing up, her gown flowing down her legs, Belldandy was a little rattled. "No, I'm afraid," Belldandy took Skuld's hand as her sister's eyes went wide, "I need to check in with the Relief office and a few other things. I'll be back when the exam is over though." Skuld feared being abandoned so much that Belldandy had to alleviate that quickly. With one last squeeze of fingers, "Go and finish today's testing. The longer you take, the longer until you get to see Sentaro again."

"I-I don't want to see that jerk or his bike again!" Skuld blushed and ran off. Joining the other younglings, they all surrounded Skuld and pointed back at Belldandy. A small celebrity for her time in the Office and on Midgard, Belldandy didn't have a big head about herself or her parentage.

Waiting until the testing actually started, Belldandy enjoyed a small stroll around the heavens on her way to the Goddess Relief Office. It was just as beautiful up here as it had always been, but that beauty was static. It never changed, Belldandy found it was as if she was in a living painting. Part of why she loved Earth so much, it was dynamic and shifted, embraced life and the fragility of it all. The chance that things could change, that nothing lasted, it made Midgard oh so much more beautiful as once it changed it was gone forever. Things might look similar to the previous beauty, but it would be a new but different one.

Walking into her old office, Belldandy expected one or two workers to notice and approach her. What she got however was the full office coming running. All of them stopped working the moment she walked into the office and ran to her quickly. All of them call out to her, trying to get her attention, and left her a little stunned.

"Now-now, I'll talk to all of you in time if you wish. But we have wishes to grant, and they deserved our full attention do they not?" Belldandy diffused the urgency with simple elegance. Nobody wanted to disappoint the daughter of the boss, and the best worker at the office. Once the atmosphere calmed, Belldandy found one of her co-workers still at her side. A young Second Level god fidgeted at her side, "Is something wrong, dear?"

Shaking his head quickly from side to side, his earrings jangled as he did, "N-no nothing is wrong. Just glad to see you again. Since the System Force went down, we haven't been able to watch the goings on down at Midgard so well anymore. Ho-how have things been down there?" The room was hushed after his question, a few observers peeked at the talking pair.

"They have been going ever so lovely down there. Midgard is truly a blessed place, and those that live there so lively," Belldandy admitted effortlessly. Those that observed and granted the wishes of the humans should all have that feeling. That those they aided deserved it, that the wishes shouldn't be considered a pain to grant but the blessing they were. Keiichi deserved his wish, others did as well.

Rubbing the back of his neck as he ground the ball of his foot into the ground, the god squeaked out, "W-what about the rumor that somebody from the Earth Relief agency is involved down there? A-are you upset that we allowed that to happen. We'll get our shares back up, promise." A few rallying calls from the observers rang in unison with the god.

Ah, Belldandy started to understand what was happening here. Her unexpected visit, they must be worried that the ranking drop was going to get them in trouble. "Yes Peorth is down on Midgard at the temple. Keiichi accidentally made another wish with her and she is bound to him as well," Belldandy was torn at that. Two wishes, the man she cared for had TWO wishes and each was for a Goddess at his side! But he never asked her that, then again she never gave him any indication that she wanted that. Oh her heart was torn, conflicted with doubt. Since Keiichi was with two goddesses it meant he wasn't opposed to the idea like other humans were. Did…did she want that?

Now another goddess, a Third Class page, shuffled over to them, "P-Peorth? Isn't she their quasi-leader? And did you say that mortal wished for HER too? Is that…right? Having Urd bound to him is one thing but Peorth as well?" A reluctant agreement rose up amid the listeners. They didn't want to upset Belldandy, but they all agreed. A half-breed was one thing, but a First Class Goddess was another. And for a lower life form to have a Goddess bound to it?

"It was an accident, just like with sister," Belldandy scanned the room when she said sister, "And like me Peorth is working remotely so it isn't an issue at all. As for our ranking, I wouldn't worry about that. Friendly rivalry helps spark creativity and drive." Just like the Auto Club and its members. Their drive to improve themselves and triumph over Aoshima's club drove them to higher heights! Aoshima, Belldandy did not care much for that man. He had his good qualities like all humans, but his bads were very cloying.

Once they learned they weren't about to be penalized, Belldandy's coworkers attitudes all changed quite a bit. No longer fearing reprimand they relaxed and talked with Belldandy and caught up with her. They asked about how life was on Midgard, how the mythical Morisato earned a second wish plus how Peorth was taking being bound to him, and all manner of little things. Belldandy dutifully answered them, as she always would when allowed. Once they finished talking, Belldandy's heart was warmed by camaraderie. Not the same thing as she saw down with Keiichi's club, but it was nice none-the-less. With a wave and a few small hugs, Belldandy left the office and headed for her final destination before heading back to Skuld.

It didn't take much effort to gleam where Urd and Peorth were making their mysterious scans from. Old and unused parts of the system got flagged when people entered them. All Belldandy had to do was check where Urd had been checked in at. Multi-dimensional scanning and viewing? An odd thing to check, it never got much attention before. A quaint thing to check from time to time, but nothing more. So why correlate some dream to it? Why keep it secret? Belldandy wanted to know, to help alleviate Keiichi and his worries.

Heading down gilded hallways and passing rather distracted watchers, Belldandy mulled over the possibilities as she walked. Maybe she was just being paranoid, Hild did that to the Heavens, or maybe it was something else. But why would they keep such from her? Entering the room, Belldandy gasped at the surreal image she saw. Spinning globes of colors spinning in a helix pattern of universes, and a flashing light. Approaching the console, Belldandy read the alert, 'Scan Complete'.

"What were they looking into?" Belldandy muttered. Not sure what she was seeing, she started first with what the scan was doing. Connecting the source of some messages that were inbound for Lind and Chronos? Along with those two dreams, Belldandy saw two recompiled files with Peorth and Urd's names next to them. Dream messages from other universes? Was it a violation of privacy to check those dreams? Pondering that for a moment, Belldandy found herself opening the Peorth file, "Better to be safe than sorry. If these dreams are viruses they wouldn't be in their right mind."

An image of a slightly older Peorth popped up and delivered its message to a new recipient. The instant Peorth's dream ended, Belldandy had Urd's running as well. She watched the two different dreams a few times, each time her core felt colder. The dreams, messages, intrusion from other universes were telling her friends to act against her? Both Peorth and Urd's messages mentioned her directly! And according to the flow of time, Urd got her dream first and it was what spurred the wish with Keiichi! What if the wish itself was destined just the recipient was variable? It would have been HER bound to Keiichi by his wish not Urd! Then Peorth's message would have had her replicating Belldandy being bound to Keiichi!

"But why? Why would sister and Peorth send such messages to other worlds? Why prevent what should happen?" Belldandy's powerful mind questioned. Nothing yet spoke of conspiracy or alienation. HER sister and HER Peorth hadn't asked for this, they just acted on dreams they didn't know were injected.

Opening the Lind dream, Belldandy gasped the moment she saw her friend and fellow Valkyrie. "She has both Spear-Mint and Cool-Mint out! I'm so happy for her!" Belldandy shed a lone tear of happiness. The ridicule Lind got for her duel angel and inability to summon both left a scar on Belldandy's heart. To see her fellow warrior finally able to overcome the burden made Belldandy's heart soar! Walking around the dream representation of Lind, "Now what did you tell yourself?"

"Hello my younger self," Lind started with a little more emotion than Belldandy was used to, "I come with information for you. After the CEO of hell releases the Angel Biter and you aid it its defeat, you will have an opportunity. Belldandy will temporarily become a demon from the angel's corruption, in that time take the role of the wish she is bound to. She will eventually recover and by holy law you will still be bound to the wish. Trust me, being bound to Morisato is worth it. You might feel bad about replacing Belldandy but…" Belldandy shut off the display and Lind vanished into the mist again.

Not even bothering with the Chronos dream, Belldandy knew what it would be. All the confirmation she needed. In other worlds it was Keiichi and her bound by wish, it was they that shared love…and it was ONLY them. Other worlds had interceded and alternated that fate to put in its own. What Lind has spoken of hadn't happened yet, and by the files she was reading wasn't supposed to happen for several months, Chronos even further. They had stepped in, they had interfered, and they had prevented Belldandy from experiencing what she was originally supposed to.

But…it wasn't her reality's fault, she couldn't blame them for it. And because she didn't have the wish with Keiichi, she wasn't the same person that she would have been if she had! "I don't know what to do…" Belldandy never felt torn like this before. Yes she cared about Keiichi, but she wasn't sure if it was the same as Urd and Peorth. OH An idea!

"This scan points to the world where this originated! I can ask my other self about this!" Belldandy could trust herself right? Making a quick message to herself, explaining everything, Belldandy sent the message off with a sense of peace washing over her. A true good idea, invite her alternate self to visit and explain things! Maybe sort out some of this madness!

X-X

Waking up with a start, Urd did not like the dream she just had. Stupid sub-conscious was messing with her, and maybe some of the booze was to blame too for that. But Troubadour did bring some from the heavens that she hadn't had in ages, so she went a little overboard. Stress of him being around, worry that Keiichi would get found out and hurt just kept ramping up. It was wrong, what she was asking of Keiichi, but it was the easier option. Patting his arm, Urd felt a chill work up her from toes to nose…that wasn't Keiichi's arm around her waist.

Still clothed so it wasn't THAT big a worry, and to be fair sex with Troubadour never was that good, but she was reluctant to turn around. Hearing the soft snoring, a deep male voice, Urd bit the bullet and spun. Yup, that jerk was sleeping with such a content look of confidence and conquest on his face. "Get me drunk and slip in along with me. Gods I'm just making this worse and worse," Urd muttered. The bastard just didn't listen to her and leave. So alright, she wasn't beating him off with force bolts and potions, it was nice to get attention even if she loathed to admit it.

Taking his hand off of her, fell back down and gazed up at the ceiling. This had to end, and end today. No more wallowing in the past, the sweet memories of their young love that did NOT have a happy ending. Old stories were one thing, but she had three times as many bad stories for the good. Listening to him mumbling in his sleep, Urd turned to him and found that yes she could still hold a grudge, "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Urd what are you wanting for break…" Keiichi asked as she opened the door and just stopped. Urd lurched up forward, her top spilling open from a combination of sleep movement, naturally keeping it loose, and her sitting up. And there they stayed, Keiichi's eyes going glassy as Urd sat next to the guy she kept saying she was going to get rid of but didn't effectively topless.

Her heart was pounding between her ears, and she was paralyzed. Keiichi said it wasn't an issue, said that if Urd did want this it wouldn't be a big deal. But that look, Urd saw Keiichi's heart just shatter. Reaching out for that dopey geek, Urd found her mouth opening but words wouldn't come. She had never cheated before, never planned on it, but this did at least look like it. Damn it! Why couldn't Peorth had finished her stupid little plant work and been the one to be here instead of Keiichi! She could explain things to Peorth, but this was…harder.

"Morning Love, drank way to much last night. Oh, cold this morning?" Troubadour just had to wake. With liquid fast speed and precision his hand went right to that exposed problem for a small grope.

Well Keiichi didn't stay any longer after that, nail in coffin as it were. The small spark of enjoyment from the rare touch was instantly doused after seeing that. Clenching her fingers into a tight fist, her voice finally unlocking, "You pig!" Slamming her anger right between Troubadour's eyes, his head actually broke through the floorboards. Up and fixing her clothing as she hurried up and after Keiichi, Urd was already doing casualty considerations. "Keiichi, Keiichi where are you? It isn't what it looked like alright?" she called out.

Hearing the bike starting, Urd swore and stomped her foot down and broke more of the floor. Keiichi was taking off, running off, and she couldn't cast blame on this! "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Why didn't I put a stop to this yet?" Urd raged and rushed out of the temple. She saw the tail end of the Beemer leaving the ground. Damn it, she messed up big time. Not what she wanted Keiichi to think, not what she wanted at all…but it all tasted a lie in her mouth to say she hadn't welcomed this! Tossing force bolts all over, rage and anger overflowed her and she just took it out on the grounds.

"Hey, I'm trying to work here, nearly done. So would you please stop with…" Peorth didn't get a chance to finish. Leaving her greenhouse to investigate the random acts of violence, Peorth found Urd rushing her. Jumping away from Urd's bolt, rolling along the ground she pulled up a dirt wall to absorb the next few blasts. Summoning vines to wrap around Urd's feet, "What is the infernal realm are you on about Urd? What's going on?"

Tearing herself out of the vines, only for more to wrap around her arms and waist, Urd fought to keep her anger. "YOU! Why the hell have you been hiding in that little dirt barn of yours for days! I could have used your help here! But no! Little miss First Class just wanders off when I need her to keep me…to keep…" Urd surged with power and turned all the vines into ash. Rushing fast at the earthen wall, Urd vaulted it and knocked Peorth to the ground. Trying to replicate her earlier success with Troubadour, she slammed her fist towards Peorth's face.

A more skilled fighter than the bard, Peorth lithely dodged, and flipped Urd onto her stomach. Quick to capitalize on the shift in momentum, Peorth grabbed Urd's arm and yanked it up along Urd's back in a submission hold. "Urd, calm down. Talk. What day is it? How long have I been in there? Been…been a long time since I've been allowed to work on side projects so I lost track of time. W-where is Ma Petite Cherie?" Peorth yanked the arm up painfully when Urd tried bucking her off.

"Stupidly strong bitch," Urd found the fight being forced out of her. Unable to move, the pain in her arm to great Urd relented. Laying with her face in the dirt, cold frost melted and made a real mess, Urd stopped resisting. Not what she wanted, again, Urd relented and gave Peorth an abridged account of the last few days. Ending her tale with, "And we didn't do anything. At least not that I remember. Kei-chan walked in at a bad time, looks bad…nothing happened. And she ran off to cool her head, you know how Kei-chan can GA-GA-STOP-STOP-IT HURTS!"

Shoving Urd's arm up way past the pain point, Peorth got her inch of punishment before releasing Urd. "You just love to make drama don't you? I mean if you wanted to fuck that idiot, just do it and be done. I'll take all of Ma Cherie's love if you can't handle this arrangement. Don't destroy HIS happiness because you have some issues. I can't believe this, believe you! Where did HE ride off to, I'll go get him while you and your boy-toy get your things ready," Peorth already had her angel out and was about to take to the sky, but Urd's hand grabbed her leg.

"It was an accident! And y-yes…I admit it, no use lying now. It felt nice to have somebody be so forward with their feelings. Troubadour…is different than Keiichi. I forgot all the bad and just thought about the good. I don't WANT to be with him, I want Kei-chan. I don't more than that. But I messed up," Urd confessed. Lying to herself now wouldn't help. It had been a thrill to have somebody so openly try and woo here, Keiichi was more restrained. She had liked the attention, liked being the center of everything, but not at this cost.

Kicking Urd's hand off her, Peorth was not one to be convinced with simple words. "Talk is cheap, Urd, and your words even less. I'll go find HIM," Peorth refused to play along with Urd's little game. Flying out of Urd's reach, the Goddess of the Roses was livid and rightly so. They both knew Keiichi had an inferiority complex, hard not considering things, and Urd just slapped him in the face with what appeared a bald face lie. With Rose glaring hatefully down at her, Peorth ended with, "When we get back this ends. Either Troubadour leaves with or without you, make your choice. I will NOT tolerate him here, and all parties have to agree, so you can through that idea right out."

Slumping down to sitting on the ground, her garb instantly getting wet and dirty not that Urd cared. Talk was in fact very cheap, and Urd had ruined the market. "Can't keep saying I want Troubadour gone when he is still here, and then there was last night and this morning," Urd kept ticking off things she could have done better. World of Elegance was looking shamefully at Urd, ah yes Elegance felt the same. It had been the bane of Urd's life, her way of acting out. People who knew here, who loved her, knew that. Urd acted, not spoke. And her actions for the last few days painted a far different picture.

"Urd, what is going on here? Why did you hit me so hard?" Troubadour asked as he joined her in the yard. Covering his right eye with his hand, a bruise already showing from under it, the bard was stumbling and punch drunk. Sitting down next to her, he went to wrap an arm around her but was shoved off. Exasperated, "What? After last night and this morning…I thought you were going to give me another chance! Look I found your ring, you kept it!" Troubadour held out Urd's old pledge ring.

Taking the ring into her hand, Urd tossed it into the air and hit it with a bolt. "You have to leave now. I've played along with you long enough and it might have cost me something very dear. Kei-chan…I'm with…" her mind locked up again. Did she confess Keiichi was a man or just get Troubadour to leave thinking the other? It would be easier to deal with a jilted man thinking the lady he cared for no longer shared sexual preference, not deal with that jealousy.

Peorth however answered that question for Urd, as she had undone the magic on Keiichi apparently. The two rode up onto the grounds, Peorth hugging Keiichi form behind as the parked the bike. "Urd, time is up. I found Keiichi riding around the roads not far away. I explained what he walked in on this morning…now what are you doing?" Peorth kept her hand in Keiichi's.

"A man!? I knew something was odd with this whole thing! You were just going to try and sneak past me mortal? Try and take what is mine?!" Troubadour was off the ground and harp in hand in moments. Sneering down at Urd, he started strumming his instrument, "You've gone primitive on me since we parted? Bonded to a mere mortal? No matter, we can deal with getting you cleaned after." Ah not just jealousy but racism as well, then again most celestials and demons did consider themselves superior to those living in Midgard.

Still hosting a glassy expression, Keiichi did at least appear to be accepting what Peorth had said. He looked silly with his hair so long and heavy clothing, but his Adam's Apple was back, hips thinner, and yet he fell to this knees before any words could be said. "M-my body…it's burning! What is happening!?" Keiichi started scratching at himself. Tearing at his clothing, throwing off his top, his skin could be seen starting to churn and wriggle.

Urd just watched dumbstruck as Troubadour's magic song was coursing through Keiichi's body. It was that stupid bug spell, it would kill a mortal! Troubadour however was to blinded by hatred to remember Peorth was there as was she. "Troubadour stop!" Urd drew back a force bolt but he kept right along strumming.

"More words," Peorth grunted and sent a ball of thorny vines into Troubadour's stomach then wrapped around his neck. Hoisting the man up off the ground, she clenched her fist and the vines tightened. The harp fell to the ground as Troubadour clawed at the green ropes that dug into him. Calling over her shoulder to the now panting Keiichi, "Are you alright? It stopped?"

"Y-yeah it did, I'm fine," Keiichi got up and shuffled over to Peorth. In a rare showing of emotion, the man hugged Peorth from behind, tenderly and with great care.

No, no, no-no-no-no! Urd saw this act and it all came crashing down around her! She could see it all now! Her little dalliance would cost her how much? Keiichi would not go to Peorth over her because of this, she lost the lion share because of some little thrill! "Keiichi I…" she reached out for him, but couldn't think of what to say! Would he hug her like that again, would he trust her again? If she had just been honest from the start, even this morning's little dalliance wouldn't have been an issue. But she had told him, repeatedly, that it wasn't anything to worry about!

"You leave now. I will not abide your continued existence on these grounds. If Urd wants to go with you, that is for her to do so now. But today, this very hour, you will leave and not come back. You are barred from these grounds," Peorth released the vines and let Troubadour drop to the ground.

Crawling over to Urd, Troubadour wasn't expecting his hand to be slapped away, "U-Urd?"

Standing up, sorrow welling up inside her, Urd felt such a fool. Throwing away something beautiful, something she truly loved for just a little trip down memory lane. "Kei-chan…I am so sorry about this. I should have forced him out days ago. Should have protected you. Not make you hide who you are, hide my feelings. I lied to you, and despite it all you supported me and let me continue to dig my own grave. I'm so sorry…" she felt her tears start to fall.

"YES!" Troubadour called out in triumph. Laying on the ground at Urd's legs, a scroll in his hands, he started cheering. Unfurling the scroll, "The seal could only be undone by a goddess's tears! Finally I've got the songbird! Thanks Urd, without you I'd never have gotten this far!" Clutching the scroll to his chest, Troubadour laughed loud and hard and clear.

It was all a ruse? Troubadour being here, it wasn't to restart their relationship, he was just waiting to get Urd to cry? How? What would this soon to be charcoal planning to do to get those tears if this hadn't happened! "I…HATE…YOU!" Urd went to beat the man only to have Keiichi grab her from behind and stop her. "NO! You can't stop me! He can't get away with this! You don't trust me anymore! You'll got to Peorth over me now! All for this stupid bird!" Urd screeched and flailed about.

"Calm down…calm…just let him go, I'm still here, I still love you. Just a little stunned was all," Keiichi continued to hug Urd until her flailing stopped. Keiichi didn't release Urd until she calmed and the tears stopped. Troubadour was smart enough to leave though. Glaring at Keiichi but smart enough to realize he'd lose more than just that scroll if he tried anything.

Urd did not release her hold on Keiichi that whole day, either his hand or his shirt. So hard to believe it, she couldn't…not yet anyway. If the situation had been reversed she'd not have been so forgiving. Had Keiichi and Belldandy been acting like Urd and Troubadour…Urd would have been gone. Not out of the doghouse yet, Peorth was not the forgiving type, Urd was amazed when Keiichi did ask her to sleep in his room with her. An offer she accepted instantly.

X-X

Authors Comments

Moving plot along at a nice pace, thinking two or three chapters left to this. Not wanting to drag it out, nice and to the point. And its nice to have a little extra drama from time to time. The whole Troubadour thing in the manga was just to clean considering.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Ugh, life has not been kind since last I wrote a little note. A lot of people needing money, health issues, cold, and depression. Add to it work has went crazy with my layoffs (I am still fine), promises of lower raises, and just 'we don't care about you lesser employees' has had a bad effect on the mental health. But I press on!

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 7

While Urd wasn't skilled in motor craft, knew less about bikes, and wasn't a gear head, she was glad to be standing with the team. It was just a trial run before the actual race next week, but the atmosphere was no less engaging. Clad in her cheerleader outfit, sadly Peorth was not up for playing as well, she sang out and batted her pompoms as Keiichi took another lap around. Stupid lug better not hurt himself on that contraption of his. It was one of the bigger bikes he made, huge engine, and it only went straight as fast as possible.

"You do know if that thing explodes we'll have to show our true nature to these mortals right? That is unless you run distraction and I save him," Peorth whispered at Urd. Leaning in just enough to not give those spectators any fuel to work with, Peorth was still not Urd's best friend. The wedge from Troubadour was still there, it was between all of them, not just Peorth and Urd. But the two days of not shaming Keiichi, Urd was trying her best to fix that.

Knowing Peorth wasn't super keen on female on female touching, Urd wrapped an arm around her neck and yanked the earthen goddess in close. Multiple heads turned to watch that, many with bugged eyes and open mouths, "I think I can distract them if needed. But I would save him before you could. I have a mini-version of myself on that thing." Call her tenacious, but after being reminded of how Troubadour had betrayed her, Urd was doubling down on Keiichi. She had very nearly fucked up bad, had fucked up bad, but it could have been worse.

Pushing Urd off with an exasperated sigh, Peorth rolled her eyes. Holding up two fingers, she smirked, "Guess I win again. That mean I get today's date? Thinking with your sisters still gone I can really get him to relax. Got some new flower extracts I want to try." Peorth held her head up in that haughty manner that Urd just wanted to smack.

"No you lose, as having two of yourself on that back slows it down. From what Kei-chan said, weight is a big issue. And while I'm light as a feather, you have a few extra pounds of First Class," Urd stopped playing. Hands to her hips, she stood nose to nose with her rival in love. Hey friendly rival was still a rival, and Urd wanted to shake the foundations of the temple! Jutting her hand out at the track, "You had the last one, I get this one. Just how it goes. I have a lot of ground to reclaim after Troubadour."

Coughing discreetly, Megumi got the two goddesses' attention. "So something did happen the other day. I knew Keiichi was faking it. Just who is Troubadour now? Another person joining this odd little relationship of yours?" Now that mortal did not appear happy at all, quite the inverse. Arms cross, brow arched, and a lip that just kept creeping into a sneer. The Morisato siblings were quite similar in that regard, never threaten friends or family.

"No he is not, I will not allow that to happen. But I'll let Urd tell you about her ex. I have a trial to watch. These bikes are fascinating...but their fuel source leaves much to be desired in smell. Maybe I can think of something as a replacement," Peorth nodded at Megumi before leaving the pair. Heading to the track, Tamiya scared a few people away so she could have a nice place to stand.

Before Urd could talk, she found Megumi grabbing her hand and leading her away from the others. Nice a private, never a good sign, nobody wanted to have a heated conversation view of others. Finding a secluded little broken bottle infested patch of dirt behind the public restrooms, Urd was not looking forward to this. "Alright I admit it, I made a few mistakes. An ex of mine came to town, needed a place to stay and I offered the temple. Guy was a jerk, still is, and things were awkward between Kei-chan and him," Urd was a masterful liar, weaving fake stores using nothing but truths.

Megumi's foot tapped hard and fast as the girl calculated the information. With a grunt, "Urd...I don't know how to take you. I really don't. I like you, makes this harder on me. You're a fun one, quite the contrast to my always so serious brother. But you are TO fun. Nothing is ever serious with you. Life is a big game. Is that all Keiichi is to you as well? A game? Something to play around with until you get bored?" Megumi wrapped her arms around her waist tightly gripping her shirt.

"No, he isn't. I know I'm not the most...serious person. But there are somethings even I don't mess with. Kei-chan is one of those things," Urd had heard this type of talk before. The wind ripped through the hollow of trees and grass they stood in. The smell was a mixture of sick and urine, Urd's nose crinkled up at the nastiness of it. People always looking down on her for wanting to spice things up, to destroy boredom where she could! Now this girl was saying she wasn't taking her relationship seriously? Pacing about trying to calm herself, "I'll not lie and say Troubadours attention was a bad thing. I enjoyed it. Kei-chan is so reserved and Troubadour was dynamic. You have to admit, hearing ballads sung about you is a powerful thing.

Leaning against the back of the restroom, Megumi's head hung low. "That's it? You like people calling your pretty? Urd you've been selected Campus Queen? Who the hell much more attention do you need? How much of your attitude will need placating before you're satisfied? Keiichi is my brother, I want him happy. But if this love-in you've got going hurts him again, I'll try and put a stop to it. I bet I could get Belldandy to pick up the pieces if I tried," Megumi did not come off gloating or angry, just sad.

"I didn't really want Peorth to start stealing my honey!" Urd yelled back. Emotions would be her bane, they spun up like a tempest and throttled her mind. Advancing on Megumi, the audacity of this mortal! Threatening to try and take her things away from her! Towering over the woman, who did not appear afraid, "And this isn't about my ego! I love your brother, I do. I just had a moment! We all have them! How do you think I feel knowing that he fucks that stupid plant bitch?! I like Peorth too, but she...but she..."

Leaning in just a little, Megumi matched Urd stare for stare, "But she is better than you. You know it, and now you're worried she's going to snatch him from you. So you bring your little ex in to yank the chain around Keiichi's neck. The great and sexy Urd has other options, so you better not sta-" Megumi's head bounced off the wall. Her whole body spun around as a trickle of blood escaped her lips and her eyes were dazed and vacant. Slumping down to the ground, the younger Morisato sibling just tumbled over.

"Oh fuck what have I done!" Urd just gasped. Her hand still fully extended, she had not held back. Things she heard her whole life came spinning back and fluttering around as Megumi narrowed in on exactly she feared. The idea had crossed her mind, Peorth was better than her in many categories. So rather than think logically about things, an emotional sister was NOT a found of logic, Urd lashed out. Dropping to her knees, she upended her bag and let her elixirs, potions, and pills fall to the ground. Gently shaking Megumi, getting no response, Urd felt tears start to trickle down, "No-no-no I did not just do this!"

Healing salves, created just in case something did go bad today, were rubbed against the woman's neck and face. Urd would have broken a few minds if they saw her administer the pills via her mouth, but tender lips were not on her mind right now. No, she had to undo what she stupidly had done. But to her hidden shame, the last thing she slipped into the alchemical mix was a memory suppressant. Megumi would forget the last five minutes, handy when a mortal sees a little something they're not supposed to.

"Oh damn, what hit me?" Megumi groaned as she stepped back from the breech. Propped up against the wall, she rubbed the back of her head, and smacked her jaws. "Something tastes foul too. You didn't get me to drink Ever-clear again did you?" she took the offered hand and was yanked back up.

Pointing at the bottles on the ground, Urd felt sick to her stomach, "You better watch your feet next time. Trip on one of those, hit your head against the wall will mess you up." No lies, just not really addressing the issue. Not that Megumi knew that. Hearing some cheering from the track, "Sounds like Kei-chan is done. Can we have this chat latter? If I don't go now, Peorth will sink her claws into him before I can. And today is our date-night, not hers. Belldandy will be back in a day or two, and she really dampens the romantic mood."

Nodding and shaking her head, Megumi just followed behind Urd, "Yeah. Can't really remember what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Odd, it was so clear before, but now I can't remember at all. Hate when that happens. You two going someplace nice?" Megumi was keeping a watchful eye on the ground for anymore phantom bottles.

"The temple actually. I'm going to cook something special, we have a movie picked out, and see how it goes from there," Urd finally had her breathing under control. With her reagents being Keiichi acquired midgard replacements, there always was a threat that the reaction would be different. But based on how Megumi was smiling at her, the girl did not remember how she rightly pegged Urd's insecurities, or the near fatal beating. Megumi was right, Urd was not good for Keiichi right now. Stupid Hild for fucking with them, digging in the soil of their minds for the lushest of dirty secrets and sins buried beneath the topsoil.

A booming voice filled both women in on what they missed. "Morisato! You have again proved to us you are the right man to take over! A new top speed, and you even kept up after the blowout! We could not ask for a better successor!" Tamiya and Otaki exclaimed loudly.

"Oh damn, I missed it," Urd snapped her fingers. Peorth saw the event, she had been hiding the evidence...shit. At least once she merged with her mini-version she'd have a front hand account. "H-how about you come over tomorrow if you have the time. Been awhile since we had a girl's night out," Urd set the bait and rushed off. Rushing over to her beau, she hip checked Peorth away from him, and clamped on the moment he was free of the oaf. Father she was shaking! What the hell did she just do, did she deserve this moment? No, but she had to make herself worthy is all. Giving Keiichi a kiss to the cheek as her mini-self filled her in on the speed trial, "You pushed the forth gear to hard again. But you still win."

Sweaty and full of energy, he was always a ball of tension during these trials, Keiichi pounded back a bottle of water. "Megumi leave already? And yeah I did, thankfully the little angels kept me from pitching off," Keiichi winked at Peorth and hugged Urd with one arm. Man knew how to give credit, know his limitations, unlike a certain Goddess in his arms. Watching the crew take the bike to the trailer, Keiichi instructed them how to properly tend to it, a leader even if he didn't want to be.

After the droll packing up was finished, Keiichi was calmer and showing the effects of lack of tension. He was haggard but smiling, "So what did we want to do to celebrate? No tests, homework done, and I think we're ready for the race. I feel like doing something nice?" he was trying, dear Father he was trying to accept Urd's apology and move forward.

Kissing both of Keiichi's cheeks, Peorth pressed her emblem to his forehead, "You two need to talk, Ma Cheri, so I shall let you two do such. Much has happened, and while the boar has left, the air still stinks of his musk. I shall graciously let you two deal with it. I shall tend to your sister and the club as your ambassador." With a withering glance at Urd, Peorth joined the motor club and departed with them.

Bitch just had to say it that way, and then leave! Timidly looking to Keiichi, the scolded daughter, Urd's poise and grace did not save her this time. Yeah, Keiichi was examining a unique stain on the ground and not looking at her. Bitch. Since Peorth couldn't have a nice romantic date, she ruined Urd's chances at one. The talk they had after Troubadour left, smoldering and very hurt, had been the start of the healing but a lot of ground was still needed to be covered til they were back pre-asshole. "Shall we go then? I can cook us something and we can talk," so much for the romance movie that was nearly soft-core porn.

"I could order us something instead if you want. Money is a little tight, but with only the three of us right now I've scrounged up a little," Keiichi kick started his bike. He left Urd to chose either to get on the back or take the sidecar. Never would any lady mistake Keiichi for a 'bad-boy', and Urd was growing to learn why that was perfect. Stupid women fell for stupid men and vice versa. Hurt and be hurt, part and parcel. Keiichi was a rarity, a gentleman that had enough masculinity to be a threat when necessary. And Urd nearly threw it away for the dunderhead that used her to get a giant bird!

Climbing on the back of the bike, his grin melting the ice around her heart, Urd snuggled up close. This mortal was far to forgiving, and she was blessed for it. "I'm cooking. Been spending to much of your money. As loath as I am to admit it, Peorth and I need to start pulling our weight. Going to have Skuld make a generator that I can power with lighting, cut down on at least one bill. And maybe your sister was right, the two of us could easily be models or something..." Urd was leery of using Megumi's name. So frail and weak these mortals be, one hit in frustration had nearly...she hugged Keiichi tighter.

Revving the engine, Keiichi took off with a whoop of pleasure, boys and their toys. Urd loved it nearly as much as he did. Times like this, just the two of them enjoying the passions of the other, passions shared, were bliss. World was better when it was just them, troubles of the day obscured by winding roads and passing scenery. The trip was over far to quickly for both of them, as the empty temple met them, and Keiichi helped Urd off the bike. "Welcome home, Urd. As for your ideas...generator would be fine. I'd be a bit jealous of a model contract though. Those things get personal," it wasn't a no, he never said no to them.

"Come here you big lug," Urd just reached out to him, and when she felt his fingers she yanked him in close. Crying again, how was this fair to him? She had hurt him, and she was the one sobbing like a little child! But she just felt so ashamed! Best relationship in her life, nearly ruined by stupidity. When she was rightfully spoken down to about it, she lashed out and nearly killed a person! Just what was she doing!? Peorth would be better off without her, Belldandy could take her place, Keiichi should have a normal life! If she stayed, what horrible things could she bring upon his head? "You...you should tell me 'no' more often, Keiichi. Don't hurt yourself to make me happy," she blinked her eyes clear of moisture...and he was smiling that sappy grin of his.

"I love you Urd. The issue with that man is over. You had your reasons, I didn't understand them, still don't. Seeing you with him hurt, hurt a lot. But with Peorth, I felt it fa-" Keiichi's lips were sealed with Urd's. No, it wasn't fair, it wasn't balanced. Peorth wished for nothing but Keiichi's happiness, Troubadour had wished only for his own joy. Urd wanted...she didn't know. But she wanted Keiichi with her when she found out. It was time to start making amends for her actions, to make up to those she hurt.

Two hours later, naked as the day she was born, she hugged Keiichi from behind as he snored. She'd cook after he woke up, she was barely conscious too. "Love you, you stupid man. Stupid for being with me, but I'll make it up to you," she rubbed against him and got that thrill again. It never felt this good with Troubadour or any of her other lesser lovers. No, this was proper, this was true. And as she fell asleep, ideas of how to start meeting him half-way on things, things were maneuvering against her.

X-X

The two pikes clashed against one another time after time, the clack echoed in the training ground to the delight of the onlookers. Not everyday the Lind took on challengers, even fewer Belldandy wore the mantle of Valkyrie. Today both happened, Belldandy was re-upping her license and asked Lind to be her tester. Did anybody expect Belldandy to win? A few of her diehard fans maybe, but most were there to see how long a First-Class Goddess could last against One-Wing Lind.

"How goes the efforts in your other angel?" Belldandy asked as she dove under a vicious swing. This whole ordeal was only partially for her license, it wasn't due to expire for some time. Belldandy wanted answers, just how much of Urd and Peorth's actives did Lind know? Dream Lind had both angels, while this one still only had the one, or was it a trick? Jabbing forward with the tip of her pike, Belldandy pushed harder than was normally needed during a test, "I would so love to see you with both, and fully accepted as you should be."

Catching Belldandy's jabs, barely, Lind spun around Belldandy's staff, and slammed her side against the other First Class. Actually showing some signs of tiring, Lind used the moments to catch a few needed breaths. Distancing herself from Belldandy, "It goes poorly. Cool Mint is still the only that will respond to me. Why do you worry yourself with my condition though, should not your sister be your primary concern?" Leaping nearly horizontally at Belldandy, Lind went for a cannonball approach.

Calling up a gust of wind, Belldandy didn't aim at Lind but to the side to send the carefully aimed blow off kilter. Charging at the now exposed flank, "Skuld's test is only for those undergoing the exam. No outside viewers as they might offer aid. I shall be there when she is done to congratulate her." Skuld would pass, of that Belldandy had no doubt. As standard though, Lind was tight lipped and cautious, Belldandy didn't want to tip her secret to early, less Lind clam up.

"I meant your other sister, Urd. From the rumors passing around of Troubadour being at her dwelling, figured you might be returning," Lind corrected. In the moment before Belldandy rammed into her side, Lind turned with her training pike and intercepted, only the rod shattered in pieces. Now armed with a short stick on one hand and the top of the pike in the other, Lind kicked out and connected with Belldandy's face. Not a clean move, but desperation did leave for inspiration. The two circled around one another, the battlefield heavily damaged, "You did not now of the bard's return did you?"

Urd's old lover had returned? No, Belldandy did not know of that, she had been to focused up on Skuld and the oddities she learned. Shaking her head, "I have faith in sister to come to the proper conclusion regarding that man. But you, are you concerned about Keiichi-san?" Belldandy swallowed hard, that man still vexed her! A darling man, one she cared for deeply, but how deep was it? Love, lust(?!), or just joy that Urd found a man so perfect for her. Just before sleep and just when waking her tired mind hinted that it was a mix of all.

Trying a few duel wielding techniques, overhand smashes with the butt while swiping with the head, Lind was out of her element. When Belldandy caught both ends of her damaged training gear, she swept at the Goddess of the Present's legs only for her to jump over and side-swing and hit right above Lind's hip. Rolling to the ground as cheers let up, "The mortal? I know little of this Keiichi Morisato. I do not have time to watch midgard as others do. The Valkyrie need be ready at a moments notice to strike. And you...you are ready in such a regard." Standing up Lind bowed her head and the match ended.

"You went easy upon me, dear," Belldandy was not lying either. Lind was known to break trainees when called out, peaking order was needed even in the Valkyries. Tossing her training pike to a waiting Third Class god, she reached out for Lind's, "Did you wish me to mend that for you?"

Never one to smile, the always strict Lind just shook her head. "I went as hard on you as needed to gauge your strength. You are in the reserves, so full strength would be wrong. As for this, I shall mend it myself," Lind responded. Taking the shards of the pike in her hand she washed her hands over them and attempted to fix the destroyed tool. The end result was...a spiraled hoop of wood with flower like growths on it. Another failure, Lind just couldn't use crafting magic with any real success. Dropping the ruined hunk on the ground, Lind did sulk a little.

Smiling softly at what she hoped was a friend, Belldandy just nodded. "You tried your best, just some are not suited for such unique magics. Now you spoke of being ready at all times? Is there something you fear is coming? As a surface representative, I could assist in looking if you wish?" Belldandy received a towel from another watcher as Lind did the same.

"No such clues ever exist. But your report of who has been prowling midgard has my attention. I will keep my eyes open for her," Lind's fierceness pierced through. The old belief that names gave power was a superstition that the Valkyrie practiced, anything to weaken an opponent, so they never used Hild's name or titles. Handing the towel back to the attendant, "Now if you have no more need of me, or questions for me, may I take your leave?"

Bashfully drawing her hands up to her cheek, Belldandy felt a smidgen ashamed, Lind had known it was a ruse all along. "I apologize for my tactics, but I've seen a few oddities in something sister and Peorth are looking into. I needed to check. Thank you for being as earnest as always dear friend," Belldandy proceeded to give Lind a light hug. The Valkyrie went ridged for a moment, then relaxed into a friendly embrace. She did not return it, but it wasn't expected of her.

"Ah yes, your time in the unused portions of the world tree. I meant to ask you about that, but my time is short today. Maybe you can show me what called you to me today, and maybe I can assist you," Lind gave Belldandy a warrior's salute and left with her subordinates.

So at this point, if Belldandy's guess was correct, Lind was not yet privy to anything. What the dreams would have done, Belldandy had no plan to see. No this was to be between Peorth, Urd, and herself now. Visions or warnings from another plan, unable to verify them, they accepted and acted on them. "But to what end, why do such a thing?" Belldandy wanted to trust her sister and co-worker. But why hadn't they told HER about this? Heading back to the chamber, Belldandy prayed it wasn't something bad happening.

"Ah it is you that sought out the source of those wicked dreams, I had great hopes it would be," a voice Belldandy did not expect stated. The moment Belldandy walked into the room, something had been different. Powered up to full, dusted, cleaned, and rearranged in ways not considered before! And it wasn't empty, putting the final piece in place, another Belldandy stood only appearing a little older, wiser, and dare it be said more alluring?

Not one to trust strange versions of herself, Belldandy instantly donned her battle attire and hard twin wind blasts at the ready. "Who are you, and what have you done to this room?" a trick by Hild maybe? The woman across from her did look much like her, but Belldandy could see the subtle differences, much like those between Dream Urd and Real Urd!

"None of that is necessary dear," Bell swatted her hand and Belldandy's wind dissipated as if candle smoke. Attaching the piece she fit into place, it whirred to life and images of multiple worlds all blossomed to life and filled the room with a beauteous cancer. Sitting on her broom, she floated over to Belldandy, "As for this room, I put it back the way it was intended to be used. I am a you from a world not known to you. My sister in a poor decision separated this world from the view to avoid my correcting it. You may just call me Bell if you wish, alleviate confusion while I fix this world."

To be so soundly disarmed, yet not threatened after, Belldandy was perplexed. "If-if you are me, you can prove it can you not?" Belldandy willed Holy Bell out. Leary of just letting anybody into the heavens to do what they wished, Belldandy would fight and protect all. With Holy Bell at her side, her confidence rose, "And what did sister do to warrant. Well whatever she did?"

Summoning her own version of Holy Bell, the two angels started to sign to one another. Bell stifled a little laugh, "The me without Keiichi-chan is very sad. You are so worried and afraid. I remember being that way when I learned of the binding placed upon me. Your memories of this are likely jumbled. But have you ever wondered why Keiichi-chan gets afraid of making love when you first star...no...you are not the Goddess of his wish are you?" Bell strode closer. The angel's song was reaching a crescendo, all proof needed was being delivered.

"So beautiful, your Holy Bell is such..." tears started streaking down Belldandy's face in view of such a glorious song. She could feel the same pulse as her own angel in this new one, it was Holy Bell, meaning this woman was in fact her from a different world. Yet that did not give the new woman a free pass! Something happened that separated her world from the others, and the dreams pointed at this woman as the source. "So you are me, but that does not answer why you are here, or why your Urd did what she did," if she had to summon the Valkyrie Belldandy would do so. She had to protect her world, protect her family, and that included Keiichi.

Willing Holy Bell back inside her, Bell sadly shook her head. "You appear as all the other Belldandy's had, those that were denied the wish. I corrected them, corrected their world. And you should see them now! So glorious and happy. Their worlds overflowing with love and joy. Our passion ignited prosperity across the nine realms! We even allowed for possible peace with Hild! But Peorth, Urd, Lind, and Chrono wanted a world to their own. One that was not blessed with Keiichi-chan and my initial pairing. So they did this," Bell gestured to the room about them and to Belldandy herself.

Going to the monitors as Bell pointed, Belldandy observed world after world. Each had a version of Keiichi-san and her together. Some had others joined in the pairing, others were just them. But the worlds were happy, she was happy as was Keiichi-san! "Urd wanted this for herself, but not with me? Why was that? W-what did you do to your sister after she did this?" Belldandy couldn't tear herself away from the visions. Such things she saw, unexpected and myriad, all filled her with growing confusion!

"She is now a member of our marriage. Urd, as you know, is a bit selfish when it comes to love. The fact she worked together with others...she likely aimed to betray them. Actually I know she did, only reason you could contact me is because to many hidden messages in the code ruined the stealth pattern. But they did prevent me from re-shaping it from the outside. But I am here now, and I can fix this. Set as it should be," Bell approached her other self with a small zeal in her eyes. Grasping Belldandy's hands, "I can sense you don't believe me yet. But I can show you. Close your eyes."

So wrapped up in the various worlds, seeing herself as a harpy complete with Keiichi-harpy was oddly cute, she didn't fight. Closing her eyes, "But what I see here is beautiful as well. Urd is happier than I've ever seen her! Yes they struggle, but it is wonderful to watch." Feeling Bell touch her emblem, Belldandy's body pulsed with such a shock she fell to the ground. But she felt no different when she opened her eyes, "W-what did you do to me?"

Helping Belldandy up, Bell just winked. "You may not have been informed since it was not your wish. But you had a limiter in you, it was keyed to mortals to prevent longing and lustful thoughts. Urd was not given one as for her nature, Peorth's ties to nature prevented her from having one, but other goddess and goddess of rank two or higher get them. They prevent mortals from copulating with us, to prevent nephilim. Keiichi-chan and I had mine removed after we proved ourselves worthy. And since we had such an impact...father allowed me to undo the seals of all other versions of me," Bell's voice held nothing but love when she mentioned Keiichi.

"What should I do...with this?" Belldandy didn't understand! Why would such a seal be used? What was happening! "I cannot support you right now, more...more proof before I can do such." Guilty until proven innocent was the rule of the day right now. It all could be an elaborate trap. A glamour Mara or Hild put on her to trap her or trick the others!

Shrinking into a tiny form, Bell lost none of her joy. "I would expect nothing else from you. I would never wish to allow Keiichi-chan or my family to be hurt either. I will show you, just listen to me when I talk. And all will be revealed. Now let us go," she leaped to Belldandy's shoulder and vanished within the hair.

Careful, she had to be careful about this. Maybe even tell Urd and Peorth about the other her. But for how she would try to trust, while watching and listening. Gathering Skuld, successful as expected, they made plans for supper and then the return to the temple.

X-X

While he would never be one for parties, these gatherings at the temple of the club members were fun and acceptable. Keiichi sat on the ground, Peorth and Urd flanking him, a light acholic beverage between his legs, and a comfortable buzz going. Hardly the thing of nightmares. Megumi couldn't make it sadly, she had a date, but he'd find time to chat with his sister soon enough. Belldandy and Skuld's return combined with his accepting the position in the club prompted Urd to spur on this little shindig.

"So you's said you was home for some sort of school?" Tamiya had a bit more than he should have. When the big guy got the engine going, he really let loose, and with how he was eying Peorth across the room, pretty clear he was tanked. Nothing lewd, if anything it was charming. Guy was pouring his heart out, knowing full well that Peorth was out of reach, but still love was love even if unrequited.

Gently petting the sleeping Skuld's hair, Belldandy was nursing a coke. Nodding a few soft times, "Yes, Skuld-chan had a few tests she needed to take. I went with her to make sure everything went fine and to check in on friends." Belldandy had been oddly tightlipped about her trip to the heavens, but Keiichi suspected it was likely more of the procedure to keep 'humans' from knowing to much. Turning to Keiichi though, her eyes held a certain allure, "Now what happened here while we were gone? Paperwork and reports are a little boring, I assume things were a little different here? Urd, I heard you had a guest?"

"Y-you heard about that back home already? Word travels fast," Urd quickly hugged Keiichi tighter. This was something that wouldn't be buried fast, both of them knew. It may never fully go away, and that was something Keiichi was accepting. The culture shock was huge, go figure they were technically different species. How group pairings worked in the heavens was something Keiichi needed to sit down and decipher one day. Apparently a group could have as many members as long as each included person agrees. Sipping her drink, she was going light today, after the previous day's outbreak it was expected, "What did they tell you?"

Finding the whole room paying attention to them, Keiichi was not liking the turn of conversation. For the first two hours it was stupid talk. Who was watching what, what was Aoshima getting up to, or talks for future club activities. Get a few drinks into people and suddenly its emotional talk time, and relationships were a very private thing for the young Morisato. "It wasn't that big of deal though. Just somebody staying over for a few days," Keiichi hoped that got the conversation moving past them.

"Was this when you were sick, Sempai?" Sora had to drag that up. Now even the slightly tipsy members were paying attention. Keiichi didn't get sick much, hardly ever really, and just when he got sick somebody was visiting? Oddly suspicious if Keiichi had to admit.

Keiichi noticed Peorth pinching Urd's hand off of him, guess she was making Urd fess up to the past events, so he shut his mouth. Peorth did take his hand though and hold it, he had told her of his feelings on the matter and she mirrored them. Clearing her throat, Urd waved her bottle across the table, "An ex was in town looking for a new pet. Some stupid bird he could only find here. Things got a little complicated when he tried starting things up again. I tried to get him to leave, he wouldn't. I put Kei-chan in a bad place while I dealt with the jerk. Peorth was in that blasted greenhouse of hers and didn't help a lick." That was going to be the cause of some animosity for a time as well.

"I shouldn't have needed me to cut the thorns off for you Urd. You're an adult, or so you keep playing at. I tend one of my little projects and when I come back, Ma Cherie is a wreck and you're flirting with that bard! Don't put this on me," Peorth had found the joys of wine to be to her liking. Pulling Keiichi into her lap, letting her hair dangle in his face, she winked down at him, "You are a blast furnace, do you know that Ma Cherie?"

Grabbing Keiichi's arm, Urd gave a mighty yank as well, pulling him a midway between the two, "I was not flirting!" With each woman tugging on him, the room went up in cheers, some for Urd and others Peorth. Great another of the great faction battles was starting. With a powerful tug, Keiichi went flying over to Urd and the two crashed onto the ground, Keiichi was provided two very comfortable airbags. Hugging the man, "Wasn't flirting. Was just overwhelmed. Kei-chan here is more private a person than Troubadour is, he is a better man. I forgot that package deals gives you all the good and the bad. But that pig is gone now and I won't have you…HEY!"

"No fighting you two, you nearly woke up Skuld-chan. Now until you can play nice, I shall tend to Keiichi-san," Belldandy sat the young man at her side. Before sitting down herself she forced the two other goddesses to sit beside one another. With a confident nod, "There, now you two can be friendly yes? We have company and it would be a shame to end the party so soon, would it not?" A little coke made for big changes in the middle sister.

Otaki had a big grin on as he poured himself another beer, "Yeah! We haven't even played any games yet! Urd-san always has the best! Last time finally saw Satoko-chan and me finally…" The big man's blush went wide as his lady friend bashfully hid her face into his side, guess it wasn't meant to be made public yet. That got a cheer from the room, everybody was happy for them.

"How about we play the King Game? I know it is not one of Urd's, but it appears quite fun," Belldandy suggested. Now if Belldandy had ever asked for anything before the group might have debated, but Belldandy often just sat and knit during these parties so calls for the King's Game were rampant and loud. Thank Urd for the temple being far away from others, as the noise complaints would have been in the dozens by now.

As the game was set up, Urd and Peorth warring for who got to design the King stick, Keiichi watched the party contently. "This isn't too big of group for you is it Belldandy-san? Before you'd just watch mostly, today you're actively participating. And as for the Troubadour thing…we are trying to make amends for it. Don't know how much you know about it. How Urd-chan hid me. Urd-chan still blames herself for things. And I admit what Hild said to me struck a chord to. Not just her…" Keiichi shut up when Belldandy put a hand atop his. Wh-what was this? Belldandy didn't just touch people!

"You are a dear man to put up with such, and even trying to accept Troubadour if Urd wished it. Sister is very lucky to have you, as is Peorth," Belldandy touched her head to his. When that brief contact was made, Keiichi suspected she'd pull back yet she didn't, they just sat there in full view of everybody.

Maybe she fell asleep, coke did knock her out, so he asked tentatively, "A-are you awake Belldandy-san?" What was odd was how he still felt normal! Typically after Peorth or Urd got him feeling a little randy, and the tug of war ending on Urd's breasts had reminded him of his very attentive lovers, Belldandy would be the mental cold shower. Right now…well she was warm.

"Very much so Keiichi-san. Oh and when we have time, I found out what they were up to if you'd like to know," Belldandy did pull away. Just in time by the looks of it as the cup was passed around with sticks all ready for a silly game. Taking the cup in her hand, Belldandy looked at both Peorth and Urd and shook her head, "It is no fun to cheat so let us all have a fun game," her hand waved over the cup as she drew the first stick.

As typical with the King's Game, it started off tame. Number One sing a song, Sora was not the worst singer. Number Three give Number Five a foot massage, Tamiya nearly burst to rub Peorth's feet…he was not skilled in the task. Belldandy might have cheated when Number 7 had to hug Number 2, Peorth and Urd nearly walked out.

First time she was king, Sora wobbled back and forth, she was not the best drinker, "Number two…most romantic moment you can remember. Be as graphic as possible!" That got a cheer up from the masses!

"I uh…well…guess I'm number two," Keiichi did not like his current predicament. Two ladies instantly were eying him, which of them had the better romantic event? They were rivals, not enemies, but whatever they could use to establish a pecking order was used. When both of them tried talking first, Belldandy held her hand up, they stopped, and then that arm draped around Keiichi's shoulder. It was a cop out, but it was true, "You'll all think it cheesy, but my first kiss with both Urd and Peorth. It was different, all of it. Different setup, different reasons, and defiantly different intensity…but both were so pure that I knew I loved them."

A chorus of boo's and wadded up pieces of paper and empty cups were pitched at the young mechanic, thrown by everybody not a goddess. The look they shared, well Keiichi felt himself perk up a little, then nearly pass out when Belldandy's hand fell onto his leg and squeeze it gently. "That was beautiful Keiichi-san. Now next round shall we?" the honeyed voice struck Keiichi right in the soul.

A few more rounds of slowly intensifying bets started happening. Number Six had to pound their drink, Belldandy needed another coke. The first 'not happening' occurred when Tamiya was to kiss Satoko, nobody pushed that issue. Keiichi had to show everybody his best Belly Dance and that nearly ended the night with people passing out laughing. Without the liquid courage he likely wouldn't have done it, but he had fun.

"Dai-chan I got this! Number 5 slow dance with number 1!" Otaki flashed the thumbs up. It wasn't hard to see how a few of the questions and dares were hoping to get the thick man a moment or two with Peorth. After the Troubadour incident, Keiichi had no fears of Peorth straying so he had no qualms if his sempai got cherished moment. But the numbers were off…Peorth had Six and he had five. Number one was…

Standing up and helping Keiichi to stand as well, Belldandy was fully flush eyes glistening. "It's been so long since I slow danced. Keiichi-san, I hope I do not disappoint," she slurred just a little. How much coke had she imbibed today! Wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him in close as Sora started a song.

"Just hope I don't step on you," Keiichi muttered. This was not how he anticipated the game going. Why were all the odd dares between Belldandy and him! Was it just odds or was Belldandy doing this? She was so close to his face, eyes sparkling with such a content face! Never in his life had Keiichi been so struck by Belldandy! When her eyes closed, she leaned in, Keiichi's heart nearly popped, her body pressed against his, and…her head leaned back. Keiichi had to catch the girl as she swooned into him. "That explains a lot. She is loaded! Urd want to help me take her to the tea-room?" Keiichi laughed.

Already pulling her legs up into the air, Urd was beside herself as well with a few laughs, "Need to keep an eye on her when she's tied one on! Guess that ends the party guys. We'll have to have another soon." The grumbling was expected, but it wasn't as loud, time was past midnight after all. Helping Keiichi take her younger sister to her room, the pair found Peorth and magiced the room clean and Skuld deposited by the time they got back. There in the stillness of the temple, "Was it me or was Belldandy acting strang?"

"She had to have put a hex on that cup, to many of them were focused on her," Peorth poured herself another glass. Leading the duo to the couch, she plopped on the left while Urd took the right leaving Keiichi the middle. Putting her legs up on Keiichi, "And you were her target. Think we have to worry about her making a play on our man here? After what you caused, he might feel the need to switch sisters."

Urd did the same, leaving a pile of legs on Keiichi's lap, but Urd aimed for the money shot. With her bottle of saki in hand, she poured Keiichi a glass while she took straight from the bottle, "No more of that take today. You got your dig in during the party. I messed up. I don't want any man other than Kei-chan here. And while I can stomach you, as bitchy as you can get, I don't think I could stomach Bell. Love her, but…wait…you've still got a woody? What the fuck? Bell's had coke around you before and…" Urd's face lit up like a Cheshire cat.

"I uh…don't know what to say either. S-sorry. Wasn't trying to you know…she's your sister," Keiichi did not like having his erections be common knowledge. But both of his lady friends were now gently kneading with their heels. "Hey how…you keep doing that and I won't be held responsible for my actions. Two beautiful women teasing me, I can only be pushed so far until I," Keiichi found Peorth suddenly leaning in close.

Ok, so the wine did flavor the kiss, and it gave it a fruity bouquet as Peorth shared her drink with him. Urd then followed suit, the saki and red wine did not mix well together, but he drank it both down. Feeling them lift him off the couch, Keiichi's foggy mind just went along with it as they lead him to his room. Was something going to happen, or just sleep? Oh boy he hoped it was just sleep right now, it was all hitting him and fatigue just washed over him in waves. When they opened his door and he saw the room was NOT his normal…unless it was much larger in size since he was last in it and had a king sized bed. They tossed him up on it, flanked him…and he got his wish. They all passed out. Best night sleep he had in ages.

X-X

Storming into the Auto Club's building, Peorth was trying her best to not get angry. She was failing, but you get points for trying in some things. Magicking herself back into her 'normal' human attire and not the dress, she pulled on her hair in anger. Her plan of an impromptu date with her little mortal had went down like a sinking ship. The worst part was, he was good for it! But no, Belldandy just HAD to go for groceries today as the temple was running out of food! Why couldn't Urd's sister just teleport to the store and back? This was getting out of hand, and they needed to address it today! The whole week since she returned, Belldandy had been a thorn in Urd and her side when it came to one little mortal!

Helping with the greenhouse, the cold weather made outdoor gardening impractical. Watching movies where she constantly blushed or cringed into said mortal. Breakfast, lunch, and supper she was just always there! Something had happened while Belldandy was off with Skuld, and it was not good. It was time to do a system scan. Hild might have done something to Belldandy and that was what was causing this new form of torture. Worse of it was, they didn't want to take it out on others as it was purely Belldandy's doing!

"Peorth-san? What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with how you were dre…?" Sora stood perplexed. The young woman had seen Peorth in her black sleeveless dress and light jacket not twenty minutes ago. Now Peorth looked like a nicely dressed student and not a debutant. Keeping a wide distance, girl was not made for confrontation, Sora sat with a book in her lap.

Always quick to put others at ease, Peorth dazzled the tech with a smile as if she wasn't seething. As fake pleasant as she could be, "Oh you know, plans change. Wanted to change into something a bit warmer after things go cancelled. What are you doing here? I thought the club was closed after today's trial." The race was only a few days away so the team wanted a few last tweaks, they went smashingly.

"So it isn't because of Belldandy? With them leaving together I thought…well…all four of you?" Sora peaked out over her book. She had been at the speed trial, and the girl watched everything. Taking out a few sheets of paper and her pencil, guess the homework guise wasn't totally fake, "How are you going to get home? Need a ride?"

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Peorth's smile cracked and was glad Sora didn't notice. "No it is not four, just us three. Belldandy is just lonely right now. Just got back from home last week and all. We're going to have a talk with her about things. As for the ride, I'll be fine. I have my own way back. What about you, not hiding in here from something are you?" the club did take to protecting Sora. Girl was small, seemed timid, didn't talk back, and exuded every 'worried' vibe one could imagine.

Shaking her head, thankfully she appeared happy, "They're having a party at my dorm for a girl I don't know. Rather than be distracted I came here knowing it'd be empty. Well almost empty. Since you are here, mind answering a question for me?" Sora had a highlighter in hand. The squeak of the marker on the page was followed by the window panes rattling, a cold day for sure. New Year was coming, and that held all the joy and pain of death and rebirth.

"Why not Ma Petite, what do you wish to ask of me?" Peorth sauntered over to the girl. Physics and applied mathematics was the book she was reading. Part of Peorth felt horrible that she couldn't correct these books, but rules are rules. Urd might be willing to break them, but Peorth was a class above and would not break sacred law on a whim.

Closing the book, but keeping her finger on the page, Sora bashfully looked away, "A woman like you, like Urd-sempai…you could easily be in a normal relationship. But you're not. I know cultures are different and all, but why?" She ended her question gazing right into Peorth's eyes, not accusing or judging just pure curiosity.

Shrugging her shoulders, Peorth held her hands up and shook her head, "Because love is love. They accepted me and I joined in. If anybody else wants to join we all have to agree. And in Belldandy's case, that isn't going to happen. Thinking it would be three strikes if she did try, hoping anyway. Well I better get going. Don't stay to late, it gets cold a nights now." Peorth didn't want to talk more about this right now, not with an outsider.

Leaving the club room, Peorth found a nice place to teleport away from anybody. Setting the disposable camera on the ground behind a trashcan, she went through. The rush of the transport would always leave her tailbone tingling and her hair a bit frazzled. Basking in the warmth of her greenhouse/room, Peorth was tempted to just drink a bit of wine and let it go. Belldandy would return to normal, girl always did, it was the curse others had to bare. Belldandy was perfect, nothing bad happened to her, everybody loved her, and she got what she wanted….

That last thought broke Peorth of her paralysis and she headed out towards the temple proper. Maybe need to ask Skuld to make a nice little connection hall between them. She was living her forever now, might as well make a few alterations to the temple for her. Not spotting the Beemer, Peorth was going to talk with Urd about things so they had a plan when they got back. Opening the door, she saw Skuld chomping on ice cream and watching some tech show, "Where is your older sister at?"

"In her room, new potion day. Be careful or you might have spots like I do now. At least she got me this as compensation," Skuld didn't even look just pointed her spoon at Urd's room. And true to her word, Skuld's arms and face were laced with polka-dots of every color. Whatever the potion was supposed to do, nobody suspected that Skuld's condition was the intention. After the show went to commercial, "Wait…if you're here and Urd is here…?"

Walking past Skuld, Peorth paused a moment to rub her head, hard not to like the little spud that lent all her manga. "Belldandy NEEDED groceries and that precluded our date. And since the system force is still down, figured she can fill the roll. Now Urd and I have to have some words. Oh did volume four of Love in a Bottle come out yet?" Peorth hung back just to ask. Said manga was currently Peorth's favorite, then again all of Kitsune Urashima's work was good.

"Delayed, they said it was due to a delayed honeymoon or something. Super upset. I'll let you know when I get it," Skuld slowly left the couch towards the kitchen. The youngest of the Norns was not liking her beloved sister's sudden fixation either, but she'd never say anything outright. Can't contradict Belldandy, it wasn't something Skuld could do.

Standing outside of Urd's room, Peorth listened for a break in the work. Much like her own garden, Urd had taken to her alchemy as a way of trying to drum up money. Urd said to become models, sell a calendar or something, but Peorth was leery of that. Only select people she wanted to see her as she was, not everybody with a few yen to spend. Hybrid roses now, those could sell.

A small boom and a curse signaled a failure and Peorth opened the door and entered. "Urd we have to talk about Belldandy. This is getting out of hand. I had plans, you know this, and she just HAD to ask to get groceries now! And…what happened in here?" Peorth stopped her rant mid-stride. The room was a mess of broken bottles, smoke adhered to the walls, Urd was a mess, it was a disaster site!

"Miscalculation, they happen," Urd dropped the shattered bottles into a pile of them. Shaking the dust and soot out off her face, Urd started the cycle of experimentation again. Sitting on her floating broom, Urd grabbed various fluids and powders and started mixing them in careful measure. A low level anger flowed out of her, "And yes, we do have to talk about my dear sweet younger sister. I'm glad she's blossoming out of her shrew form, but you're not the only one who had their plans ruined. The old version that was just a cold shower was better! At least then we didn't know she had aims. Just going to have to tell her to back off. Maybe introduce her to…"

"I do not believe that will happen, I am sorry," a tiny voice stated from across the room. Stepping out from behind some of Urd's human clothing left on the ground was a tiny Belldandy. Growing to her full size, the new addition had just the smallest frown on her face. Plucking one of the bottles from Urd's hand before it crashed down, she set it down gently. Pacing the room, "So you are this universes version of my sister and Peorth. I had such hopes that I would have your support in fixing this universe."

Peorth instantly had her angel out and ready to strike, this couldn't be Belldandy! "I saw the real Belldandy not thirty minutes ago! Who are you?" Peorth however was quick on the update. This woman said 'this universe', and what had they been researching in the heavens? Oh…oh no, they left that little project running didn't they? Belldandy had been in the heavens a long time as well, and after they said not to look into their scans! Putting her hands down, Urd had to have her hands pushed down though, "You're from the universe that sent us those dreams?"

Nodding just once, Bell waved her hands over the room and it was cleaned to perfection. A level of skill and proficiency a few years advanced from the current Belldandy. "I've come to right what has been prevented. My universes version of you two, as well as Lind and Chorno tried to prevent what Father allowed. What happened here with you three was not meant to be, not as it is. You both occasional join us, but never without me. Not after what we went through and have done. But with the code mixing as it has, I'll have to do it manually here. Reset time to before you receive your dreams, prevent it. Make things as they're supposed to be," Bell hugged Urd with one hand.

"The fuck did you just say? You…you are NOT my sister. Reset time? Prevent our wishes from happening? Why? What do you get out of meddling with other worlds?" Urd pushed away from Bell. Joining Peorth in a little circle game of walking around this new incarnation of Bell, both had a pensiveness about them.

Summoning twin blasts of wind, Bell encased both with gale force winds and moved them to one side of her. "Did you not get my wish because of meddling? And I am not going to hurt or ruin anything. I will be expanding upon it all! Making the world, all worlds better places! I have been given free rein in this venture by Father! If you doubt me, as your version of me did before I undid her seal, look at this," Bell set a small cube on Urd's table. It was only one inch in size, but it was pure white with a small pink bow marring one of its faces. "I will give you a week to decide if you wish to help me, or if I do this without you. If you do aid me, I'll try and salvage what you have here. I do love seeing you both so happy. You are happy in our pairing in my world as well," with a coquettish giggle, Belldandy dove into a mirror and vanished.

"Break that thing! That had to be some illusion of Hild's! No way would Belldandy talk such madness!" Urd summoned up a mighty bolt of lightning.

Holding her hand out, Peorth stood between Urd and the cube. It terrified her, Peorth knew it was distilled memories and data. "I don't…I don't doubt her, Urd. What were we looking into? Who sent us those dreams and why? Well we just met her! And I for one have to see what she wants to show us. Maybe find out why our other selves went so far to do what they did," Peorth plucked the cube up. Holding it to her emblem. She paused before accessing the data, "If something happens, do what you have to do."

"Don't you make me do it, this is your idea not mine," Urd had the bolt at the ready though. If it was a trap by Hild, Urd would tend to the corrupted Peorth.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Peorth unlocked the seal on the data and ingested it. All of it, she saw all of the other Belldandy's memories from the moment she granted the wish till the moment she made the memory cube. Years of love and trials, all the ordeals that the other universe underwent, all condensed into a perfect moment. The trials thrust upon them, the passing of it, and the beauty of the life those two lived!

"Oh…oh no…what have we done," Peorth dropped the cube once her vision cleared. Crying, she was actually crying from the wonders she saw and the knowledge that this world was devoid of that. Latching onto Urd who came closer to inspect her, "It's true! We…we…the other use did something terribly selfish. What they accomplished over there, they passed all the trials and tests, impossible tasks! Urd…view it." Peorth fell to the ground, her foundation rocked. The notion that these dreams were good, that this new life of hers was the best thing no longer was sound!

Urd's result was close to the same, her eyes were red rimmed but she crushed the box after she finished her viewing. "Of course Belldandy was meant to do all of this. Always her, always first…but? But what do we do now? Do, do we let that Belldandy alter our world? I-I-I don't know. Can we risk all that could be lost if we don't? Is keeping this to ourselves worth it?" Urd hugged herself tightly.

"I don't know. We…we have to tell this, we can't keep it a secret," Peorth was glad the cube was destroyed. It was for celestials only, but the urge to re-watch it would exist, and that would alter their aims. What she saw, Peorth wanted to see it, but also wanted to craft it! But that same fear came to mind. Could they do what Belldandy could? If they couldn't?

Urd stood up and grabbed a bottle of saki and two glasses. "You forget something. If we do chose to oppose her, can we stop not one but maybe two of my sisters?" Urd knocked back a heavy belt before pouring a drink for Peorth. They did not have answers for that.

X-X

The drive back to the temple had been a little odd, but not horrible to one Keiichi Morisato. Belldandy sat blissfully gazing out at the scenery from the sidecar with a few bags in her lap. Oh they didn't just do a little grocery shopping though, Belldandy wanted to window shop and wander a little. If he hadn't expected Peorth had plans, Keiichi wouldn't have been so apprehensive about going home. While Belldandy often didn't want anything, lately even he noticed she was asking for a little more. Thinking that a good thing, Belldandy was to giving for Keiichi's taste, he didn't mind. Just had to show both Urd and Peorth his intentions we pure.

"Thank you again Keiichi-san for humoring me today. Lately I have been, I don't know, feeling unnecessary here," Belldandy gently grasped his elbow. Never a good thing to startle or shake a driver, and Belldandy took those lessons to heart. Holding up her bag from the Yarn Barn, she rubbed it cutely against her face. Girl was super easy to please, and Keiichi hoped some lucky guy (or girl since everybody seemed to love Belldandy) noticed and was worthy of her. Leaning on her palm, the picture of complacency even on a motorbike, Belldandy added, "I don't know what to do."

A problem? Belldandy had a moral quandary? Keiichi never thought anything could knock Belldandy off her path. Girl knew what she wanted, simple things and joy for others, and aimed to make it happen. Waiting as Belldandy used her wind magic to open the gate, Keiichi sped through to his parking spot. Noticing a lot of lights on in the temple, but not in Peorth's room, Keiichi walked the bike the last few feet. Taking his helmet off he tossed it into the empty sidecar, "Something on your mind Belldandy-san? Don't know what to do about what?"

"When I was back home, I met somebody," she gasped when Keiichi's eyes opened, "oh no, not that way. You could think of them as family. They showed me something beautiful. But I see something else just as beautiful…and I have to choose." Holding the bags with one hand, Belldandy pulled on her ponytail with the other. The spastic motions knocked her earrings around making a lovely tune with them. Standing outside the temple door, she held firm, "How would you choose between two things that are equal yet different? In one I get something…something I believe I could love. But in the other I don't, but still enjoy the benefits of it?"

Never one to understand such cryptic language, Keiichi wondered if the heavens spoke this way or if it was just Belldandy's crazy intelligence. His time with Urd had trained Keiichi to know when a woman wanted to talk in private and when she didn't mind company, and Belldandy wanted to have this conversation without her sisters about. Leaning against the door, "Well, if they were equal it doesn't matter what you choose. But since you CAN'T do that, means they aren't truly equal are they? What is this thing you could love but might not get?" Keiichi had a small inkling, but hoped it was just his imagination.

"You are correct, they are not truly equal," Belldandy paced in the cold air, her breath coming out in white gusts. Setting the bags down, the confused goddess waffled with indecision for maybe the first time in her adult life. Caressing a wilting wildflower from the grass, "I cannot tell you what the thing is, as I do not fully know what it is. But it is much like this flower was. Battered, wilting, but capable great beauty of given the chance. I could nurture it, others could nurture it, but it is possible it could thrive without any ones aid."

Shivering a little, Keiichi gave a small sneeze and that got Belldandy to hustle over. Stupid human frailties, she wouldn't talk more inside and with him showing signs of distress she wouldn't stay out any longer. With her hand on the doorknob, "Know that whatever you do pick, I'll support you as will everybody here I bet. Sometimes though it is good to be selfish Belldandy-san. You do so much good for others, maybe it is time you take what you want." Keiichi hoped it was she met somebody in the heavens and maybe she was going to leave to be with them. Would mean Skuld was leaving, and that would be sad…but not like they couldn't visit!

"If you knew fully what I saw, what was being presented," Belldandy shook her head and put on her best smile. Heading into the temple, the joyous heat wafting over both of them, Belldandy put her coat away and helped Keiichi take his off. Peaking down the hallway for any interlopers and finding none, Belldandy took a moment to again take Keiichi's hand. With almost reverence, "I am glad to have met you Keiichi-san. Sister and Peorth truly are blessed as you are. I-I should start supper." With that cryptic comment, Belldandy hurried off.

Hearing Skuld call out to Belldandy to help with some…did she say colors? Whatever, Keiichi just let it go. Urd's potions probably had a weird effect again, not the first time they've done odd things. Looking down at his crotch, "Still think it's bigger since the latest pill she gave me, but I've never measured it. Heading to his room, Keiichi contemplated going to Urd's lab, but if she was working on something he wanted to give her space. Side projects were things he felt best were private affairs. "Guess I could get some study time in while I wait for, oh hello," Keiichi saw his room wasn't empty.

"K-Kei-chan, we-we have to talk," Urd was sitting on his floor with Peorth next to her. Both goddesses had a bottle of some intoxicant in hand and smelled as if this wasn't the first. Slapping the ground next to her, causing some stacked books to fall off his small table and crash the ground. "Oops, sorry bout that…been drinking…we've…oh-oh…stupid room is spinning. Peorth make it stop," Urd's hand swung out and slapped Peorth in the chest.

Yelping in pain, Peorth grabbed her offended mammary and returned the blow in kind. Urd however toppled backward and fell onto her back. Wow, Keiichi didn't remember Urd getting THAT plowed since the license debacle. Twirling her wineglass fast enough for some of it to spill out, Peorth was no less drunk, "Ma Cherie, what she meant is…uh…don't know. What I know is we learned something. It isn't good, well it is…but it isn't…its…oh merde! Drink with us!" A vine grew out from around Peorth's wrist and pulled Keiichi to them.

Ok, today was just getting weirder. First Belldandy was all cryptic, now his girlfriends were drunk and not making sense. Finding not one but two bottles pouring into his mouth, that didn't end well. His face and shirt were covered since he couldn't drink fast enough. When he started coughing he felt Peorth's hand patting his back comfortingly. "Ok, what happened? Just tell me. You don't…you don't have to leave do you?" that was Keiichi's biggest fear.

"My sister…well not REALLY her but a version of her showed up," Urd started. Grabbing the back of Keiichi's shirt, she yanked him backward and into her arms. Normally Keiichi loved being this close to her, but right now her breath could be light aflame. Possessively grabbing ahold of him, "That side project of ours in the heaves? She's the cause of it. Different dimension, different her. In that universe, she made the wish with you not me."

Yanking Keiichi out of Urd's arms, Peorth pulled him over to her. Relenting to being a human yo-yo to the two drunken goddesses, Keiichi just let them talk and tried to comprehend it. At least Peorth's breath was fruitier and less noxious, "And I never made a wish with you. It was all Belldandy, and we were just support for the two of you. You two went through so much, achieved wonders against massive troubles. Our compatriots in her universe…sent dreams to us and we changed things." Leaning her head against his chest, arms hung limply against his chest and shoulders, Peorth hiccupped a few times.

"So?" Keiichi wasn't understanding this. He just stroked Peorth's back and tugged on her hair as she loved. He wasn't seeing the doom and gloom that they were. When Urd sat up, a strange unreadable expression, Keiichi suddenly felt as if he said the world was flat. Coughing again, "I don't care how we started. A dream or not, what we have is real. I don't know this other me, or the other you, or even the other Belldandy. What I do know is that I care about you two, I want to be with you two, and it doesn't matter to me if it was a fluke that got us started. So why are you two so worried?" There had to be more to this.

Urd's cheeks plumped out into big semicircles, for a moment Keiichi readied himself for an expunged stomach, but what came out was laughter. Falling back down again, arms and legs flailing about as she cackled madly, "You would say that! Leave it to my mortal to just say it as it is! Who cares how this happened or why! Let's fight her! Let's fight to see if we can make and even more beautiful world than the one she's from!"

"Ma Cherie, you just know what to say. Yes, let us make our own garden, and let it surpass the one we saw," Peorth echoed. Her vines reached out and pulled Keiichi in closer. Pouring more wine down his throat, she followed suit. Tossing the empty bottle away, "What she showed us was a long and wonderful story. Showed us things…we didn't think we could mimic. But if you have faith in us…we will stop her!"

Fighting off Peorth's wandering vines, Keiichi was still confused with their verbiage. "Fight? Fight who? What are we fighting for?" Keiichi wasn't keen on fighting unless necessary. Challenges were fun, but fights had consequences.

"Belldandy, the other one," Urd sat up and dried her eyes of her laughter tears. Zapping Peorth's tendrils so they fell off, she leaned against his back. Her chin bit heavily into Keiichi's neck as her ability to support herself was draining, "She wants to reset this world. Make it like her own. Meaning you and I don't have the first wish. The drunk rose didn't force her way in later. And all of this is different. You rocked my little sister's world so much it messed her head up. But due to the results, Father allowed her to instill that wish into all universes if she wants. And she, if you didn't know, is a jealous bitch at times. Rather than let others have you without her, she's trying to force herself on ya. And two goddesses is enough!"

"Agreed, Ma Cherie, deux déesses est assez," Peorth's eyes glazed over as she pinched Urd's hands. Soon Keiichi found himself pitched to the side as the two started a small drunken rumble. Talking battle plans, strategy, and the victory celebration, Keiichi suddenly felt his slacks go taught. Now this was something from those magazines he had to throw out, it only got more enticing when the angels joined the fray.

Grabbing Urd's discarded bottle, Keiichi would get more details in the morning after they sobered up, but he knew enough for now. They were hiding this dream business from him, worried it would cheapen their feelings. Keiichi had a lot of dreams, dreams he'd NEVER tell them about. Well, not wholly, as some of his dreams did make their way into reality, and oft to fun on both sides. Peorth loved it when he wrapped her hair around his arm, took her from behind, and pulled on it like a leash. Urd going all 'angry teacher' on him was fun role play on both sides! Some dreams were wonderful, and if his life stemmed from one…two…who know how many, who cares!

Drinking from the bottle as battle damage started to happen and he enjoyed himself some full frontal, Keiichi didn't know how much aid he could provide them. But he'd try his best! Eventually Belldandy did come and gather them for supper, after nearly fainting at seeing the damage in his room and what she walked in on. They kept it a secret from their Belldandy, but while they were eating Keiichi could have sworn one of the feet that 'accidentally' rubbed against his shin had a sock on, and Urd and Peorth's were destroyed in the rumble.

X-X

Author notes

Yeah one maybe two chapters left, likely one. I had a nice little idea with this and don't want to drag it out. This has been fun write, nice to have a confused and side-character Belldandy (I love the manga/show but man she has all the tenets of side-character) and focus on a Urd/Keiichi/Peorth pairing. Hope ya enjoying.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry for the delay on this, a lot of things happening. Two projects going into production, X-mass shopping, and helping run a game room at Con-Alt-Delete in Chicago. It did not go well...but anyway hope your having a good Holiday season and have a great New Years. This is the last chapter of this little ditty...thinking an Eva/Sekirei or Freezing cross over, or some of the neat ideas people have given me.

X-X

This Time Around

Chapter – 8

Sitting in a semi-nice restaurant and bar, Urd was nursing her third saki while enjoying the atmosphere. While it wasn't really the best time for a series of dates, Urd accepted that sometimes you do the dumb things on purpose. After the initial discovery and ultimatum from the alternate Belldandy, the trio of paramours had a small set of nights/days out. First it was Urd and Keiichi alone, then Peorth and the dufus mortal, and today was the last planned event which saw all three out together. If they failed all of this would be gone, so enjoy it just in case. Though Urd did have a secret hope that if they did fail she could convince her alternate sister for a little break.

"So do we want to eat here, or go somewhere else after we finish these?" Keiichi held up his lone can of beer. Never much of a drinker, Keiichi wouldn't abstain at least like a prude. Mortal tried to put on a brave front, be strong for his two wish bound goddesses. Sadly this was an odd situation. It wasn't the end of the world, a dangerous plight, it was just their relationship that was at risk. Keiichi, even if things turned tits-up, was still going to be bound to at least one Goddess that loved him. Blushing a little as their waitress winked at him as she dropped off Peorth's wine, "A-and I think we need to talk about what we plan to do."

Holding her hand out as she sampled her vintage, Peorth did not want talking yet. Her soft brown business suit accentuated her hair and bangles perfectly. Hell whenever Urd and Peorth were out together they just HAD to try and outdo one another, meant the restaurant was just gazing at them with awe and envy. "Not now Ma Cherie, that talk is for later. Tonight is our group date, something I think we neglected over our time. I can show Urd up and get your eyes on me just as I wish like this," she winked and flinched her head at the departing waitress.

"Our little Kei-chan is getting all the attention. Maybe we don't have to worry about Belldandy and some other sweet little thing," Urd's shook her shoe off. Moving to antagonize Keiichi under the table, her foot struck another feminine appendage on a similar quest. A match of silent foot smashing quickly ensued. Peorth and Urd HAD talked about the plan to counter this extra-planer threat. The plan was sound, could work, but had one glaring problem and it was for Keiichi to plug up. Flipping through the menu, bar food was either fried or greasy and those were two things Belldandy oft refused to make.

Unknowing about the great battle going on under the table, Keiichi idly checked over the menu as well more to hide his being called out. Sipping more of his beverage, "Betting she thinks I'm your family or something. We are off campus so likely hasn't heard the great legend that you two crafted for me. For the life of me those rumors will not stop." The neigh never ceasing tale of Keiichi-Morisato continued into tall-tale territory. The small motorcycle enthusiast with a foot and a half member, two model girlfriends, leader of the Motor Club, and the apple of numerous other women's eyes.

In a show of dominance, Urd bounced her foot into the backside of Peorth's knee then scored a victory. Laying her foot fully across Keiichi's sizable protuberance, "You are family. My family. Why we're doing this. If…if this is the last great memory we have before things do get reset. I want to engrave my essence into your soul so even if your mind forgets me, your core will never be without me." She felt him grow taught against her foot and that trill went along her leg and right to the nadir of hers. If she were a lesser creature, a human perhaps, she'd drag that man into the bathroom stall! Maybe she had to much to drink already…nope. "Another!" she held her glass up and saw three men and one woman all point at Urd and then to their server.

"Tis as her drunken grace has alluded. Je t'aime de toute mon âme…I love you with my whole soul," Peorth translated her words. Urd noticed when Peorth got do drunk or flustered she fell back into French. Not saying she was spying on the rival goddess, but a mini-Urd had spied on the pair in the act before. Peorth would degrade into long streams of French, not that Keiichi understood it. When a new round of free drinks came, whoever bought them for the three they didn't care, they put in food orders, Peorth just had to get a salad to counter the unhealthy options the others got. "And Urd, please stop what you're doing. Be a shame if you made us end our evening prematurely."

Jealous, Peorth just had to be, and that made Urd smirk and increase her actions. "Oh, nothing to worry about. A little spit and polish could clean up any mess right?" Urd flinched her head down at Keiichi. See if Peorth could take up THAT challenge. Their powers could easily clean up any little mess Keiichi made, but could Peorth do something…dangerous? Both of her bond-mates blinked in shock at one another but said nothing. Oh that burning against Urd's foot intensified and twitched a few times. "Ten…nine…eight…"she started counting as she furiously worked to finish as she counted.

"U-Urd you shouldn't do-do this. Not really f-fair i-is it?" Keiichi gritted his teeth. Oh the mortal had gotten far better in the art of lovemaking since their first time, but Urd knew him through and through. Both Peorth and she chose outfits they both knew enthralled him, they were cuddlier since the event, and it was again time for possible 'last times'. An unspoken agreement went up as well, if one of them wanted to be with Keiichi the other forced Bell to do something, but that was becoming harder to do. Wining as he frantically looked about, "I-I-I think we might need to leave soon…."

In a showing of deft skill and power, Peorth used her powers to knock her handbag off the table and onto the floor. "Oops, I seem to have knocked my bag over," and under the table she went. A pinch to Urd's foot got the appendage to draw back away from the intoxicating heat. Whatever Peorth was doing, Urd was not going to look or even ask. Watching the restaurant instead of Keiichi, just in case she had to put up a small barrier to mask anything they'd not want known…Urd played but would protect just as much. After a good few minutes, Peorth sat back up batted her eyes wondrously and whatever happened would forever be a mystery.

"Your orders are ready. C-can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked as she set out three trays. Well guess somebody knew what happened aside the impacted pair.

"Do you have a desserts? My two lovely ladies deserve a nice treat for suffering me today. Pick something you would like," Keiichi asked softly. Pliable and oozing relaxation, Keiichi gently pulled Peorth against his side. Didn't take much, Keiichi was the type to avoid public display of affection so when he offered it was always accepted.

Leaning onto her palm, finding this just about perfect, Urd didn't mind it was Peorth getting sugar and not her. Before the night was out she'd have her fill. "Keep talking to women like that and you'll have a stalker. And I don't know what happened, but isn't it better to give than receive?" she had to antagonize them. Both Peorth and Keiichi were to averse to a few chaotic acts. Make those memories, do those crazy things, and enjoy while you can. Maybe they wouldn't have their fill…Urd never wanted this to end. If it did, what would that mean for her? What was the alternate Urd doing now? A life without Keiichi and her together sounded vacant and sad. Maybe that was why this alternate Belldandy was forcing HER wish on this world.

The lovely hue that crested the Goddess of the Roses was adorable. Was it Urd corrupting them with her half demon heritage or just her natural being…who cared. "Non, that isn't something that need be done. We should eat and then sadly talk about…" her eyes popped open and the sound of straining chopsticks was heard. In her hands, Peorth squeezed so tightly they were nearly white.

"We don't get to eat this type of food to often. Belldandy-san isn't a fan of 'junk food'," Keiichi took up the mantle of talking. One hand under the table, the other eating a greasy cheeseburger. It dripped and slopped everywhere, a sandwich better suited for two hands but Keiichi was doing something else with the steading hand. Whatever Peorth did for Keiichi, he was making every aim to pay her back. The joys of their circular plush table in the corner of the restaurant.

Ok, this was hot. Maybe she WOULD drag Keiichi to the ladies room after he finished with Peorth. Setting up a little reflection spell, just in case anybody was sneaking peeks at the young Goddess's hoping for a cheap thrill. Picking at her own dish, French fried potato waffle fries covered with cheese and bacon, Urd's tush wiggled. "She wants us healthy, but you have to enjoy yourself from time to time," and she considered it right now. The smell coming from Peorth was rose and desire, did everything Peorth create relate to flowers?

It didn't take long for Peorth to pop. It was suitable at first, a few yips, the biting of her lower lip, but soon she had been panting and dropped her chopsticks again. They had trained their mortal well, and he was an apt pupil that wanted to practice the craft. Slamming her palm down, Urd caught the glasses less they fall over, Peorth melted into Keiichi's side with that blissful look of utter satisfaction. "I hate you Urd. I hate you so much. Going to have to repay you for this later," Peorth was a terrible liar.

"Oh you love it," Urd tossed bits of salad into Peorth's mouth. They finished eating, Keiichi treating Peorth as if she were fine china. Girl was pliable after she went off and was just draped over the man. Chuckling Urd shook her head at the two as the server came back with their desserts, fresh cookies with ice cream served in a hot skillet, "You'll have to forgive them. Anniversary for us and she's overly emotional." OH how that poor woman nearly dropped the two treats at the sight…yup another page in the great legend of Keiichi Morisato.

Blushing from ear to ear, the woman just eeped, took the money for the food and drink, and slinked off. Sliding to Peorth's other side, Urd and Keiichi took turns in spooning food into her mouth and taking bites themselves. Once the tasty goopy treat was done, the trio left the restaurant into the early evening hours. A small request from Keiichi to Megumi to keep Bell occupied, teaching how to sew, meant the pair had one guaranteed last evening together.

With the night air in her face, Peorth sobered up a little, "I guess we need to discuss the elephant in the room. As much as I would rather block it out, continue to live in this moment." She held Keiichi's right hand as Urd took the left. As they walked, people noticed. Couples clung tighter together, single people stood a bit more upright with ideas of try and get a person of their own, the aura the trio were exuding was infectious. Leaning she whispered something to Keiichi that Urd didn't hear and he started directing them about, "Urd and I have a plan. One you have a key part in Ma Cheri."

"You're not going with us, just so you know. If you went…you'd likey be killed by some racist prick," Urd felt really good. Good drink, food, and company really staved off the fear she had growing. If this was going to be it, she wanted to have the best damned night of her life! Even if Hild tried something, Urd was positive she'd be able to backhand the woman back to hell. At her ultimatum, Keiichi squeezed her hand hard, "You'll be dealing with my actual sister."

Head down, the reminder that he was the lesser creature here, Keiichi just nodded mutely. He continued to lead them to Urd and his favorite love hotel. "I guess that makes sense. I am human," the oft boon was not here, not now. Getting a strange look from the older man at the counter, Keiichi smiled softly, "Till morning please." He handed over a wad of cash. Either just to sleep or to work off the food, let the old man speculate.

"Do not do that to yourself, it is our people that are in the wrong here," Peorth took the key from Keiichi's hand. Poor man would always have that sense about him, inferior being looking into a world he didn't know or fit in. Unlocking the door, she let Keiichi in first then Urd. "Our plan is simple really. Belldandy gave us a week to choose if we would fight her or not. If we go along she'll give us a boon. She gets you first and maybe we join or don't. If we fight her…likely…" Peorth shut the door after Urd got in.

Urd loved this stupid little room. Good memories can come from even the dingiest of places and things. Keiichi and her spent more than one evening in this building, Urd felt like crying. "If we fight and she wins. Likely she'll have us not even really know you. If she is like my sister…Bell's got a bit of a jealous streak. Not that you'd know it, but she is tenacious. If she wasn't, she'd not be doing this. So we cannot fail. I do not want to have a life without you. What we saw…the other me…she was happy. But not this happy." A sense of vertigo overwhelmed her as a push to her back sent her pin wheeling to the bed.

"I have faith in both of you. Now what do you need me to do?" Keiichi was atop her instantly. These two little sneaks had plans. His hands went to her chest and her flower expertly going about their tasks. Nibbling on her ear, "Punishment for what you had us do in the restaurant…do try to accept it."

Hovering over Keiichi, appearing upside down from Urd's prospective, Peorth smirked. Clicking her tongue, "You didn't think we'd just let what you did slide did you? And you Ma Cheri…you talk to this universes Belldandy. Convince her not to assist the other one. We have a chance of fighting off one Belldandy…but two would be impossible. So you have a vital point in this…but you have a vital part in THIS as well."

Urd tried to talk, but Keiichi filled her mouth with his living passion. The plan…what plan? They went to the room of Spirit and Time and prevent Belldandy from altering the passage of actions. Keep the dreams from being destroyed, keep Urd as the initial wish granter, and just hope Keiichi succeeded! Urd had to have hope, or all of this was over. And over the evening they explored one another with such a fervent passion it was seared into there minds. They both, Keiichi and Peorth, coordinated their efforts to utterly destroy Urd's mind and she loved it.

X-X

Being back in the heavens used to make Peorth feel a sense of relief, of familiarity, but today was not that type of feeling. Somewhere up here was a foe that she couldn't go all out on, wasn't aiming for evil, but wanted to destroy her happiness. How did you fight somebody that you didn't want to hurt if you could help it? What this Belldandy was doing wasn't evil, only devastated Urd and her, and was well loved by just about everybody. And yet Peorth was ready to do just about anything short of killing or sealing her!

"Now I think we should split up for a little bit. See if we can find where she is before we go to lock in that date," Urd waved at a few passing others. They left Keiichi back at the hotel after a morning coffee, and since then they both lost their smiles. As they walked, the goddess and gods that saw them together was taken aback. Whatever they've been watching happen down on Midgard they were shocked to see the two wish bound goddess's together. Leaning in with a wink, "How does it feel to be a black sheep now too? Spending time with me must be ruining your reputation."

For a moment Peorth froze up, mind locking, and a paralyzing fear rocked her inner being. For as long as she could remember her reputation as one of the best and most respected Goddess's had been important. But after she allowed her heart to open, to let Keiichi and the rest of the temple into her heart that started to change. Summing up her courage, Peorth swallowed and nodded, "Maybe you're being dragged kicking and screaming into the limelight instead. My star is brilliant and maybe it's removing your shadow?"

They both stopped and laughed at that, the odd war of words they got into never got boring. Had to break that apprehension somehow. Moving about just enjoying being 'home' again despite it not feeling like it anymore. The temple was home now, this was the away from home trip now. Moving away from the major thoroughfares, the two let their facades of confidence drop. Switching into her combat attire, Urd pulled out a few vials of pills. Handing Peorth a handful, "These should give you more energy and boost your ability to draw from the World Tree."

"These are illegal you know. Anything that boosts mana draw has been forbidden," Peorth swirled the pills in her hand before putting them into her pocket. Leave it to Urd to just offer something that could give her a suspension as if it were candy. But Peorth didn't throw them away just in case. She loved that silly mortal she left behind, maybe a little punishment would be worth it to keep that. A moment of suspicion lanced her though, "Urd, can you promise me right now that you won't switch sides on me? I've come to like living with you, showing you up as the better Goddess. But if this starts going south, we both know Belldandy might slid a little bit and forgive you if you help."

Drawing her arms tightly across her chest, Urd became pensive and paced back and forth a little. Head bent down, Urd tapped her foot fast. Nodding once, "I know I haven't been the most dependable. Hild, Troubadour, and well how I typically act. So I see why you might say that. So yeah…I promise I will stand with you. Start to finish, good or bad. But you have to believe me. Can you trust a half-demon who is a far better lover than you are? You see him last night? If you can stand being my second, I can help you stay as my fluffer."

Stinking her hand out, Peorth rolled her eyes. "If I recall it was the two of us turning you into a non-thinking pile of limbs," Peorth fired back. Urd took her hand and they gave it one solid shake. Alright then, it was a matter of trust now. Peorth would trust Urd, despite the past inconsistencies. Yes Urd had issues with her duel nature and her personality. But over the months of co-habitation Peorth could see the true good from the half-breed. After the moment of camaraderie ended, "Going to go check my office. See if anybody saw Belldandy up here. If any of them seem trustworthy, maybe bring them with me to help."

"I wouldn't do that. Belldandy is a hero up here, an unblemished goddess loved by all. Either they would side with her, or it would tarnish MY sister's reputation. If we succeed here, it will not be over the body of my actual sister," Urd was offering no quarter on that. Taking a few steps down the corridor, Urd twirled her broom in her hand and leapt onto it side saddle. Hovering into the air, "Going to see if Hild is having any activity that might account for some of this. Maybe it's all a big ploy of hers. Meet you at the gate in two hours. Be ready."

Watching Urd fly off, Peorth had that lingering doubt. Urd was selfish, spontaneous, and thought whatever action justified the means and would always be that way. It was part of how Urd lived and how she wished to be. Putting her happiness and future in that woman's hand felt like a dangerous risk. "But she is loving, caring, and has much to lose here too. And if she does betray me, means I win. And Urd couldn't live with that," Peorth found confidence in that. Even if Urd took this alternate Belldandy's offer she would know she betrayed Peorth AND Keiichi for personal wants, and that was not a thing Peorth thought Urd could live with.

"Well I don't have much time so better get moving," Peorth resisted moving though. Slower than she should be going considering the threat, Peorth took a leisurely stroll to the Earth Help Center. She hadn't worked alongside her fellow team members since she was bound to Keiichi. They kept their status as being tied with the Relief Agency, but Peorth worked out of the temple now. What did they think of her, did they think she was going 'native' or worse? Standing outside the office, hand on the handle, "Does it matter if they do?" Her reputation…she worked so hard for it. It was her whole reason for being until that mortal wormed into her heart.

Before she could open the door, it was pushed from the inside and she had to take a step back to avoid a door edge to the face. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't know anybody was…Lady Peorth!? Oh my it is you! Welcome back!" a Third Class god gasped! Throwing the door open and gesturing Peorth to enter, the god's nose to ear chain jangled about excitedly. Calling back into the office, "Everybody Lady Peorth is here!"

At the call, everybody in the office stood at attention, and stood tall and proud awaiting inspection. The atmosphere changed from lighthearted to charged and nervous. The general was back, the one that forced perfection, the hard ass leader who did not tolerate failure.

Walking into the old office, Peorth saw those feared and nervous expressions on all of their faces. This is what her old life had created, feared yet respected. Not liked, they did not 'like' her, they respected her as their leader. If it came down to a choice between Belldandy and her, they would choose Belldandy. Respect based on fear compared to Respect based on opinion…it hurt. Why was she able to relax so much more down in Midgard? "At ease everybody. Just making an inspection, making sure you're all still working hard. We are tied with the Goddess Relief Agency, can we do better?"

"Yes we can!" they all chorused and stomped their foot. This was an oiled machine, heavily trained, and ready to do anything to get the wish granted and market share increased. Each and every worker here had been handpicked by Peorth for their dedication and spirit. She took that, used it, and made this office great. Going up the Goddess Relief Agency which was backed by such prominent figures was tough.

Walking about the office once they all went back to work, Peorth inspected each station. They were doing fine without her breathing down their necks, better in some cases. "Excellent, your numbers are looking very nice," she patted the current pupil on the shoulder, he nearly fell over. Catching him as he fell, the man's pink Mohawk tickled her nose resulting in a sneeze. Helping him back to sit, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, Lady Peorth. J-just not used to you complementing is all. Your time in Midgard must be very calming…" moment the words left his lips he regretted it. Sitting up rod stiff and sweating, the man twisted his heavily corded neck to eye his superior officer.

She didn't lash out, didn't demote the God, or even consider it. Peorth just stood wide eyed at the bold face fact she was just presented with. "Yes. I guess it is. Happier down there than I would have suspected possible. Ma Cherie has that influence on people," she said the last more to herself but others heard it. She had changed since the wish, and not just the obvious. The office was dead quiet after her self-conscious comment, and she noticed eyes on her. Clearing her throat, "What? Am I not able to find happiness in the arms of another? The wish was not something I anticipated, but as I tell you. Grant ever wish to the best of your abilities. Just you can enjoy it if you can."

It was another First Class goddess that broke the silence with a sniffle and a single clap. "I am so glad for you Lady Peorth. I was worried for you being locked in Midgard. A prisoner to the system force. But you truly do appear happier than I've ever known you to be. And if you would be so kind…stories of your time with this Keiichi Morisato? The ability to watch has only recently started coming b-ack," she drawled as others paid attention to her viewing habits. Not every celestial took kindly to spying on the mortals.

But the office didn't have that disdain for humanity, go figure they spent their time granting boons to them. So the whole office was taking a small break to beset their returned and greatly relaxed leader. Demanding, but polite, they asked Peorth question after question about life on Midgard and being with a mortal. Some other god/dess's had been with mortals, wishes were what they were, but others were amazed at the prospect. Oh and Keiichi's legend had spread even to the heavens, likely hell as well. But no word of Belldandy was heard, other than the one down on the mortal plane. Checking the sun, Peorth sadly had to stop the question and answer session after promising to visit from time to time.

Flying off towards the room of spirit and time, Peorth was emboldened with the need to succeed. The woman she was now was a better person than the career blinded and bitter at those around her. More relaxed, more at peace with herself, and more driven to improve for those around her and not just to increase her numbers. The new her, it was worth fighting for! Finding Urd pacing by the door, "I take it your search went as well as mine. No word, no idea, they only knew of the version we live with."

"Same, I even…I even contacted Hild and asked her directly. I hope…I HOPE she was just playing with me, but said she didn't know anything due to odd dreams she was having," Urd paled just a little. If Hild made a play for Keiichi, well that would be a thing they couldn't fight and neither wanted. Only hell had its own courtship rituals and the CEO had special privileges. But that was a fear for another day. Picking up a stone from the ground Urd's frown intensified, "Oh and there is this." Tossing the rock at the door, a huge whirlwind erupted, caught the stone and gently set it back down some fifty feet away.

A single solitary laugh vibrated against her will and left Peorth's lips, "Even her viruses are peaceful when they can be. Part of why I'll never really 'like' your sister. I am all for peace, but this is to much. Even her attacks come off as polite." Peorth took her place right in front of the door. Cursory scan hinted at nothing, but a deeper scan revealed the beast. Complexities upon complexities, logic gates, and likely a few trillion dead end pathways. This was something Peorth would have loved to examine if she had time, it was beautiful in its intricacy. But today she had to destroy it. Leave it to Belldandy, any version of her, to never overtly attack if she could prevent it. "Think she is waiting behind the door?" she got ready to start.

"Either that or she will be the moment that code is breached. She gave us a week, we're going in early. She will not sit back and let us stop her. Though she comes off as utterly selfless, Bell has a selfish streak that is dangerous. You've seen it a little with Kei-chan lately. Furies I hope he can talk MY sister down. Either way, we will have at least this alternate Belldandy to deal with," Urd picked up the discarded stone. It was embossed with Belldandy's crest, perfectly identical. Dropping it back down Urd was exasperated, "If this was some demon we could fully unleash on it. But I don't want to hurt her! Not like she is trying to unmake reality or something nefarious! Bet if the others knew what we were stopping they'd agree with her."

Kicking the stone away, Peorth wanted a clear field before she started. "I will make a better world than her! Yes it was beautiful beyond words, but I…WE can do better!" and with that Peorth unleashed on the logic puzzle. Just like Belldandy, the force pushing outward wasn't pain it as fatigue. The longer she examined the flow, trying to find the key to break it, it sapped her consciousness and lulled her to sleep. Path after path, Peorth focused on applying her vaccine to the virus on the door. Urd kept the winds down or at least away from her, but that was the easy task.

"Stupid thing is impossible to comprehend! But she won't beat me!" Peorth forced harder. Gorgeous Rose erupted from her back and added to the effort. Sweat poured down Peorth's face as her fingers started to go numb. A few million lines of code created to counter the door virus, not even a dent in the armor!

Channeling the winds away from the hacker, Urd tried to keep up with the code Peorth was making, but gave up. "Glad you're on my side, I'd never gotten past the fortieth firewall. Have to hand it to her, this would keep anybody out," Urd's distraction got the better of her. Wrapped up in the redirected winds, Urd was pushed off leaving Peorth vulnerable.

Great, now what!? Taking a nanosecond to have vines erupt from the ground and wrap around her legs and waist, Peorth endured. "This is going to hurt, but I've an idea Urd…you better be ready to do the lion share of the fighting," Peorth warned. Remembering how Belldandy used her body as a vessel in the past, Peorth did something similar. Binding with the code for a brief moment, gleaming part of its creator and again Peorth was reminded of how blessedly tranquil Belldandy was, Peorth brute forced her way through the gate a moment later.

Falling to her knees as the door opened, her vines had cut deep gouts into her sides to keep her from being flung away. "She did not make that easy, dear," Peorth shook her head. Great, some of Belldandy's mannerisms had crossed over from the momentary sharing of space. Would explain the sudden desire to knit a sweater.

"Did you just call me dear? Look I know we shared some…tender…moments but not going to make me worry are you?" Urd had to tease. Helping Peorth off the ground she grunted. Helping herself to a small sampling of side, "You put on some weight?"

Trying to walk unaided, Peorth fell back into Urd's arms. The strength needed and the sapping from the counter-vaccine, Peorth was unable to stand yet. "Yeah, pregnant. You'll have to wait until our daughter is at least one before you can tr-" Peorth swallowed hard. Sitting with a frown in a chair was Belldandy, and she was in her battle garb as well. Well, hope Urd was ready for this.

X-X

Driving back to the temple after his early morning classes, Keiichi found it funny how afraid he was. All he had to do was talk to the perpetually tranquil Belldandy, hardly a herculean feat. Trying to convince her to not aid an alternate universe version of herself though, Keiichi's brain hurt just a little thinking about that. Parallel universes, alternate timelines, cross-dimension communication, and all that hoopla was just outside Keiichi's grasp. Urd and Peorth did their best to break it down for him, but hearing science-fiction was science-fact just buggered his mind.

Revving up the engine after he left Nekomi proper, Keiichi let the cool wind bite deeply into his few exposed bits. "If we mess up, my life won't be this anymore," Keiichi did not like that notion. It was far from perfect, Urd was a slob and Peorth a perfectionist, they fought, goddess/gods/demons would mess with them, but he didn't care! For them he could be brave, for them he would willingly face these things, and now he was faced with losing all of it. Weaving around a slow moving car, "All because her younger sister wants to be with me."

Belldandy, well a version of Belldandy, loved him and was wanting to rewrite their timeline so she was the initial Goddess to grant his wish. What man DIDN'T want to be fought over by super model goddesses with minds the size of planets! Well, Keiichi for one. Speeding up more as his frustration rocketed. "What do I do? What do I say!?" Keiichi didn't know! He liked Belldandy, he liked her a whole lot! Love…yeah he loved the girl, impossible not to. But he wasn't IN love with her, she was the dependable sister he always wanted. Megumi was the tomboy that teased and mocked him, Belldandy made him tea and cookies and listened.

Hitting an ice patch, the bike listed to the side and Keiichi nearly toppled over as he slammed on the breaks. Nearly falling off the path that declined into a ditch full of trees, Keiichi took his helmet off as he stood panting. Slamming the helmet against the handlebars, "Calm down! Getting hurt won't help anything. All I have to do is get her to not agree to help this alternate. Be honest, don't lie…I can't lie." His face was to earnest, any lie was picked off and identified nearly instantly. Peorth would play along while Urd openly mocked his failures at the craft.

Once his heart rate calmed, and his legs stopped wobbling, Keiichi finished his trip back to his home. How WOULD life with Belldandy as his girlfriend be? Up until recently the idea of Belldandy and sex was an alien concept, it destroyed any real drive he had. Now sex wasn't something Keiichi needed, but he enjoyed the oneness it brought with Peorth and Urd. So many memories were at risk, so many dreams he had, what of that future he was thinking of? A triumvirate of rings, if they'd have him, and introducing them to his parents.

"Hey Keiichi, we're nearly out of ice cream," Skuld was sitting on the porch when he arrived. Skuld had been odd since her license change to earth trainee. Now Urd teased him saying the youngest of the three Norns had a crush on him, Peorth hinted that it might be that or just youthful uncertainty. But here she sat, grease on her forehead, tools spread out, and Banpei mostly in pieces. Girl had to know where he was and doing the previous night, "Where are the others?"

Oh goodie, trial run! Keiichi hung his helmet on the handlebar and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The 'walk of shame' was not feeling like Keiichi thought it would. Shrugging, "They're back up in the heavens. We had Megumi distract Belldandy-san while we planned. D-do you know much about what is going on with your sister Belldandy?" A stupid question on some level, Skuld idolized and followed Bell like a puppy

Putting Banpei's head casing back on, Skuld smeared even more muck across her face. About to nod, she stopped and got pensive. "I used to think I did. Lately she's been different, ever since we got back she's been," Skuld trailed off and just turned to Keiichi. The unspoken words were being said. Belldandy was actively pursuing Keiichi it seemed, small touches and being around all the time. The Goddess of the Future and the mortal had that unspoken agreement, they liked one another as long as Keiichi didn't get between Skuld and Belldandy. But he wasn't trying to while Belldandy was.

"Things are more complicated than that. A lot more complicated, and I bet you understand it better than I do," Keiichi sat down next to Skuld. More aware than most people give him credit, Keiichi noticed the slight blush as he did. Time to put Urd's teasing to the test, he lightly put his hand to her back and she didn't shrug it off as she would have months ago. Taking a deep breath, "This is going to sound strange, but both Urd-chan and Peorth-chan believe it, so try to believe me." Keiichi then went over the situation as best he could. He explained the dreams, the alternate Belldandy, and what the other goddess wanted.

Skuld did her best to contain herself as Keiichi went over it all. When he finished, her hands were balled and clenching her wrench tightly. "Sh-she wants to change all of this? W-what do you want?" Skuld was oddly muted for a girl that was often overly bombastic. No Skuld-bombs, no challenges, nothing. Just a teenage girl leaning against an older man and asking a question.

Shifting his hand to her side, Keiichi pulled Skuld in closer. "I don't want this to change. I love your sister Urd, I love Peorth-chan, but I like Belldandy-san. She's a great woman, one of the most spectacular that I know. But I do not want the world being offered. What about you? Your thoughts on this?" Keiichi found a nice place past the wall and watched it. Birds flew by, smoke from the houses wafted up, but no people were heard. Somewhere inside the temple Belldandy dwelled, but she wasn't acting yet.

"I don't want it to change either. Things are great here. We get to be a family, get to stay together and not spread out like we were before," Skuld confessed. Slowly her hand mimicked Keiichi's action and the two shared a one arm hug. Sniffling, trying to keep herself together, "You…never said what you think about me, or what you're going to do. If Urd and the power hog are up in the heavens…with this plan of theirs, what are you going to do?"

For the first time, Keiichi registered Skuld as a woman and not just 'Urd's younger sister', and felt an utter heel. Guess Urd was right, Skuld did have some feelings, what degree who knew, but some. Leaning his head against Skuld's, she matched the action, "I love you too, Skuld. Just like I do Belldandy. You're family to me, I don't want you gone, neither of you." He heard her take in a deep breath and clutch him tighter. Not what she wanted to hear, but still a powerful statement. When Skuld tried to gently pull free he held tighter, "And I am here to try and convince your sister to not help that other Belldandy-san. If they joined together, well…who knows what tomorrow will bring." Using his free hand he pulled out his wallet.

"You can do it. I know you can," Skuld found herself no longer held in place. Gently freeing herself from his brotherly hug, Skuld saw the money offered up. Money had been tight, they all knew it but didn't know what to do. The Heaven's didn't have money, had little concept of it, all they knew was Keiichi worked hard to provide for them. So getting any small extra boon was at the cost of Keiichi's life force. Kissing his cheek, she took only a fraction of what was given to her, "T-thank you Keiichi-san. I…I'm going to go and…" She turned and ran.

Hearing her vacuum cleaning start and fly off into the air, Keiichi gingerly rubbed where she pressed her lips to. "Urd-chan called it, hope she's alright," Keiichi wanted to do more but couldn't. Skuld was far too young, he saw her as a sister, and well…his plate was full. At least he thought he told her well enough, she didn't blow him up or anything like she oft did when frustrated. Watching the sun slowly raise up the sky, he wondered how much time he had before zero-hour. Putting the few bills back into his wallet, "Not long. Not long at all."

"Keiichi-san? What happened to Skuld-chan?" Belldandy asked from the slid open door. When he turned, his heart ached. Such a loving expression on her face, she clung to the door and half hide behind it being coy. Normally the woman was beautiful, she was radiant right now as she hung half out the door, an upper torso with no bottom.

Getting up, Keiichi tried to reign in some form of strength for the upcoming encounter. "She went off to get some ice cream. Did you help Megumi yesterday?" Keiichi got up and headed towards his fate. Belldandy didn't move, made Keiichi move around her as he entered and took his shoes off. Finding her watching him intently, a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. What did this other woman show her, tell her, do to her? Having to look away, "S-something on my face?"

Lightly hugging him from behind, Belldandy pressed the side of her face to his back, "Just missed you is all. And yes, I taught her quite a few techniques. Were you hungry? I kept breakfast warm." After another small squeeze, she let go and the soft padding of her feet as she moved to her den, the kitchen, leaving Keiichi with no recourse but to follow. Whatever Urd and Peorth were going to do, it must not have started yet or Bell would have left or be more apprehensive.

"Some breakfast would be good. All I had so far was a little coffee. Glad you could help her too, Megumi's always been a bit self-conscious about 'girly' things," Keiichi was slow to follow. He owed Megumi a big one for her aid last night, she HATED girly things but didn't even bother asking why. Leaning against the doorframe, he just took it all in. Belldandy was humming contently to herself, that ponytail swaying to the tune as sun streamed in and bathed her in radiance. She was oh so happy, and his aim was to destroy that. Sitting at the table, "Belldandy-san…do you know why we stayed out last night?"

Fixing the plate as if she were a newlywed, Belldandy presented the dish with a flourish. "Sister and Peorth were planning what they were going to do to stop the other me. They haven't done anything yet though, she would have called me if she needed help. I am...excited," Belldandy clasped her hands together and sat down. Picking up the provided chopsticks she gathered a bit of food and presented it to Keiichi, "Aah!"

"You do know…aren't you upset with this? I mean…she's wanted to undo our lives," Keiichi suddenly felt much less confident. She knew, she wanted it, and he hand to convince her otherwise? With how Belldandy was acting, it was as if things already changed! With the food dangled before him, he took the bite and the flavor washed over him. Subtle food tastes were hard to do, how long had Belldandy been working on this?

Getting another bit for him, "Aah! And why would I be upset? From what she told me, all she is doing is setting things back to how they were originally supposed to be. I-I've come to realize that…she is right. I do love you Keiichi-san. For a long time I wondered…worried that I coveted you. It would be wrong to do that, sister and you are so wonderful together, you've guided and supported her so well. I did not want to get between you. But sister…she doesn't have those issues. So this way, we'll ALL win! Oh if only you saw what the other me had to show!" Belldandy continued to feed Keiichi until he took her hands and stopped her, her face flushed full crimson.

"You should be upset as she's taking away our free will. Urd didn't ask for those dreams, neither did Peorth. Yet they are being punished for it. What we made here, what you said you saw as wonderful won't happen. This other you, she doesn't care about what we made here. Just…just what she wants," Keiichi hated saying this. Each contradiction saw a small twitch or head shake in the woman before him. Not what she wanted to hear, not at all.

Torn between enjoying the touch and realizing where the conversation was going, Belldandy was about to bolt. Unsteadily, "You are making it sound forced or evil. The world she showed me was truly blessed! Unity between realms unthought of, all stemming from your wish with me. Sister and Peorth would not be forsaken, only difference would be who is bound to you by wish. Is that so wrong?" Birds clamored outside as a flock flew by to some unseen destination. The pair just sat there, holding hands, but not talking and both hurting. "D-do you dislike me so much that you wouldn't like this?" she was near breaking.

"The other me, the one with the other Belldandy is truly blessed, Belldandy-san. Of that I have no doubt. But…he is not me. I made my wish with Urd-san, with Peorth-san. I am in love with them. And while I do love you, I love you dearly. I…I am not IN love with you," the moment the words were out of his mouth Belldandy stood up and broke that connection. She back peddled and knocked over a few containers and marred the perfectly clean kitchen. Reaching out to her, "Don't leave, Belldandy-san! Please…please stay."

Tears in her eyes, she clutched her hands together over her heart, "K-Keiichi-san why? Am I not good enough? Am I not…desirable? Why don't you…" Backing against the counter hard, a pan fell and spilled food all over the ground.

"You are! You are better than me, you are very desirable…only I want to see how my life would be as it is. That other Belldandy means well, she does. But she doesn't know what WE can do, what WE are capable of. What if we can do just as well, what if we can do better? We'll never know unless we try. Would you…would you please let us find out if we can?" Keiichi took a few steps closer to her. Tears were streaming down both of their faces, Keiichi at hurting and Belldandy for being hurt.

Falling on her legs, Belldandy openly sobbed, "I-I-I cannot refuse you, Keiichi-san, no matter how much it hurts. B-But c-can I stay? W-will you let me stay here and still love you…" and hope you change your mind.

And as Keiichi took Belldandy into his arms, he realize why it was only he that could have done this. "Of course you can stay, Belldandy-san…It would hurt to much to see you go. You're family now, just like I told Skuld. It would be lonely without you," Keiichi ran his fingers over her hair to calm her. Belldandy was to pure, her love was pure as well. She would so whatever she could to help those she loved, even if that meant letting them go. If Urd asked, Belldandy could believe Keiichi himself wanted the change, if Peorth tried Belldandy could think it just selfishness. But when Keiichi asked…she had to accept it. He felt dirty and abusive having asked her what he did. So as a small manner of penance, he kissed her eye lids and she stopped crying…she fell asleep so he just held her.

"Now it's all on them," she carried Belldandy to her room where she refused to let go of him. If they failed now and this was all for nothing…he'd never forgive them.

X-X

The door shut behind them as they entered, well more Urd drug Peorth in and then it shut. Urd tried not to look intimidated by her little sister, but it was damn hard. Belldandy was not one to break her seal without reason, nor go into combat without intent to win, and she had both going on. So this was how it was going to be, one drag out bolt flying last hurrah. Just had to hope Keiichi succeeded or there would be literally no hope. "Here to help us put the block on I hope, remove all temptation from your heart?" Urd asked as she helped Peorth to a chair.

Goddess of the Roses was pale and breathing hard, moment her backside hit the chair she leaned onto her palms to keep herself semi-upright. Still sweating from the gargantuan feat of defeating Belldandy's virus, "All you needed to do was open the door. Or was that simply a test of our worthiness? We passed as you may have noticed, dear." Funny how Peorth speaking with Belldandy's mannerisms sounded just a little aggressive.

"Must we do this? Are you two so adverse to what you have seen we are capable of? Would you risk a world without such boons?" Belldandy slowly paced the room. Keeping her distance from the pair, she just gestured about with her arms bare. The room was white, nearly featureless save for the large exposed bit of the Yggdrasil and some viewing chairs. The twigs were multitude and branched, some long and thick others stumpy, each representing possible timelines. As the Norns they knew about such, it was inherent to them. This room was typically forbidden to enter to any other than them, though even they needed a damn good reason to enter it.

Matching Belldandy as she walked, Urd noticed how Belldandy didn't consider Peorth a threat at current, they circled the tree. Magicking away the arms of her dress, best to be practical here, Urd admitted, "I'd rather we not do this. I don't want to hurt you. Even though you're not my actual sister, your version of me would not wish you hurt. So how about we all leave here, get a nice lunch, and see you home?" Urd felt the tension drawing…something would break soon and then it would be no holds bar. "Why are YOU forcing this so much anyway? My sister would never take away free will from people," she had to try and unhinge her opponent, make her sloppy.

"Yes, nee-san would not want me hurt, same as I don't want her, or you for that matter," Belldandy created a few small wind globes. Setting them about as one would decorations, she stopped walking. A triangle was made of Urd, Peorth, and Belldandy and the alternate had spheres ready to hit both opponents. Staring up into the infinite gulf of light that their room vanished into as they had no ceiling just walls going on forever, "And you know why I must do this. It is for not only our happiness but for all people! And I do not take away free will, all I am doing is righting a wrong my sister and coworker have done."

Body heaving with each labored breath, Peorth was one foot in bed, "You say such, but then why not just hope your counterpart joins us later in life. Why must YOU be first? If you want to prove you are not forcing something, why not watch us, guide us, and not take away that which we love?" Much against her will vines tore out of the ground and propped her up as she nearly fell from her seat.

"Flower girl has a point, you could just go home and watch. We start get into trouble send a little coaching dream to us. You could if you are brave enough try getting MY sister to act bolder. Try and steal Kei-chan from us," Urd saw a crack in the armor. Having never seen her sister in love, just the condensed version, Urd had no idea how fully she had given herself to that mortal. Having already popped her little mana pills to contact Hild undetected, Urd was intimidated by the power radiating from Belldandy.

Hucking a low powered force bolt to stop Urd's inching towards Peorth, Belldandy's eyes hardened, an unknown expression crested her brow. Anger. "I might ask the two of you the same. Why must YOU be there first? I was first, until you stole that. I have seen worlds, countless, where one of you come to join us. You both know what we have done, and know it happens every time. It is assured. I have permission to do this. I have only asked your aid out of camaraderie and friendship. I love both of you, you are dear to us. So…one last time…stand down and assist me or I cannot guarantee how things will end for you," sadness yet frustrated the currently older than Urd Belldandy came across

"You're jealous! It has to be you first so you can claim…" Peorth's eyes popped open. Clawing at her throat she gagged and spit up just a little. Reaching out to Urd, Peorth was suddenly off the ground compliments of Belldandy.

"Let her go! Let her go now!" Urd rushed in. When Belldandy instead turned to face the floating goddess, both hands now squeezing, it was proof that the bell hand rung. School was in, and it was time to teach the youth not to fuck with your elders. Rather than force bolt, Urd went right for the haymaker instead. Slamming into the surprisingly dense form of her sister, Urd took her down and towered over her. Cracking her knuckles, "Didn't want it to be this way, but if you won't leave willingly, just have to force you to go. Peorth you alright? Peorth?" Making a mistake, Urd turned to see the unconscious woman.

The flat side of her lance smashed into Urd's side sending the brown skinned woman spiraling onto the ground. Oh yeah, Belldandy had Valkyrie training, oops. "I did nothing but render her unconscious. I am no monster, I only wish to do good!" Belldandy hollered. Herding Urd by slamming the butt of her staff at the ground, soon the Goddess of the Past literally had her back to the wall. Worry and fear ebbed out of the 'younger' sister, "I am not jealous either. What is wrong with what I am doing? What?"

Grabbing the lance in the moment of weakness she saw, Urd threw the thing as hard as she could away. Going old school, she grabbed Belldandy by the ponytail and put her foot on the woman's back while pulling. "You ARE jealous, you just don't want to admit it. If you can't have him first you don't want anybody too! Afraid he won't want you if he has other options! Admit it!" oddly enough Urd felt a bit of catharsis here. The Goddess everybody thought perfect and adored had one big glaring flaw, an inferiority complex. Funny that.

"NO!" Belldandy roared and a wind gust radiated out of her. A sphere of green wind billowed so strongly that Urd couldn't keep whole and flew off. Smashing off the wall, head bouncing from the impact. Stomping towards her downed foe, Belldandy cuffed the woman against the wall with torrents of air. Eyes rimmed red, "You do not know the turmoil we faced to get where we are. Everybody was against us! Mother…father…all tried to prevent it! I had a seal in me that prevented Keiichi-san from truly loving me! But we overcame it all, made our universe a better place for it! I…we earned this!"

With Belldandy so close, Urd was stunned for a moment. The vision just showed the good, none of the bad. Also learned why Belldandy acted such the wet-blanket for Keiichi, Belldandy was programmed to do it! "SO LET US EARN IT TO!" Urd raged back. Slammed her forehead into Belldandy's, people always said she had a thick skull. Belldandy just looked confused for a second, then Urd smashed into her again and she fell away as did the air binding. "I get it, you suffered a lot. But that was YOUR world, not ours. Let us suffer, let us earn it, let us try and surpass what you've done!" Urd took the kid gloves off.

"And when you fail? When you let him get hurt or die? What then?" Belldandy was done playing around as well. Coiling herself down into a ball, Belldandy flung herself at Urd using winds to accelerate herself. Only catching Urd with one fist, Belldandy had to veer away from the wall less she slam face first into it. Snarling back, "I will not let that happen. I trust my other self to do what must be done."

Holding her stomach with one hand, Urd gasped for air. When had Belldandy gotten so strong? Or had she always been and pulled her punches before. "So that is it huh? Can't trust us to keep one mortal safe? And let me guess, I never helped you at all did I? Just a bump on a log laughing?" Urd hurled some lighting backwards. The sizzling and yelp were satisfying. If Belldandy was going for the win, Urd was too! Falling down near Peorth, Urd started rooting through her pockets, "Please have them, please…need a bit of a buff."

"You helped, but you also antagonized! You tried to take him from me first. Tried to tempt him!" Belldandy recovered quickly. Grabbing Urd's hair as she had done, Belldandy proceeded to face plant Urd into Peorth's stomach. In other situations Urd wouldn't have minded a little face to stomach, blowing a raspberry to get a laugh was nice, but this was pain. Even Peorth was coughing out and waking up slightly. Pulling back for a big slam, "I just want him happy! And I know I can do that!"

More old school moves, Urd slammed her elbow into Belldandy's unprotected stomach. Grabbing the pills that rolled after Peorth got a stomach full of Urd, she popped them into her mouth. "Bet I can make him happier. Just you watch me," she channeled a big bolt with her renewed strength and let fly. Belldandy countered, and both were putting in their all. This was it, all or nothing, winner take all! "Going…to go on a long vacation without you…sleeping beauty," Urd was not happy with Peorth's nap time.

"Y-you can't! Keiichi-san loves me! We make each other happy! And when I am done fixing this…I'll go back to my own," Belldandy's arms were outstretched and forcing herself to the max.

They both twitched when the door started to open again. Somebody was coming, and with the two of them tied for strength it was an endurance race. Who gave up first would have been the loser, now it was…

Skuld walked into the room and nearly fell down from the force being exuded. "So he was telling the truth," she gasped. Suddenly the most popular person in the room, Skuld had both combats calling for her.

"Skuld! Lock in the date of the wish! She'll undo everything/Skuld-chan help me fix this broken world!" they both cried out. If either turned from the other they'd be blasted, so it was just words. Unable to look at what was happening.

Walking closer to Belldandy, the force of their exchange sending both of their hair flying about madly, Urd was inches away from her. Staring this woman that wanted to end her joy, "Love ya sis, but sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass!"

"Must you always be so stubborn? Everything a game or a joke!" Belldandy countered.

"Locked it in, both Peorth and yours. The lock will last a hundred years, best I could do," Skuld called out. And like that things changed. Belldandy's tranquil expression shifted to out and out devastation, she let her hands drop and Urd wasn't fast enough to stop and electrocuted her heavily. Sent flying across the room, rolling on the ground with frazzled and singed everything.

Rushing to her fallen foe, Urd helped sit the poor thing up, "Why did you drop that fast! I…I was giving it my all! Are you…are you alright?" Even if it wasn't her actual sister, Urd felt horrified by her action.

Helped off the ground, Belldandy hung tightly to Urd's arm, "I am…ready to go home. See my Keiichi-san. I tried. I tried, but you just have to win. I hope you are right, that you can make him happy and keep him safe. Sister, I pray you did not make a mistake." Belldandy was crying, for herself or for the world that was currently impossible.

"Why do you get to cry after all this? Make me feel the bad guy for protecting MY family like you were trying to do," Urd felt that sting of unfairness. Stupid sister would always be head full of flowers and heart of air. Leading the woman to the multi-dimensional room, Urd wasn't shocked to hear the rallying call for guards. With the power being used, something had to have scanned it. Best to go and get this Belldandy gone before people saw her and started asking questions. "Skuld lets go, drag her if you need to," Urd gave the waking Peorth a boot to the head.

They walked in silence, Urd supporting Belldandy until she recovered enough to walk alone. Once they got to the room, the portal opened for Belldandy to leave. "Why did my other not aid me though? I showed her the truth, undid the seal on her. And yet…she forsook me," Belldandy just shook her head in confusion.

Hurting all over, stupid pills had a nasty side-effect she didn't anticipate, Urd laughed ruefully. "Because she loves him like you do. If your Keiichi asked you not to do this? What would you do?" Urd asked as she found a chair to collapse into.

Standing limply for a moment, appearing just as hurt as Urd was, Belldandy nodded. "I would have let him find the happiness he wished. Could you do the same? Either of you? Things will not be easy for you, either of you. And in a hundred years, I will be back. If things are not well, we will have this talk again nee-san," Belldandy threatened and then exited through the gate.

"I…hurt…everywhere…" Peorth whined as she slumped against a wall. Rubbing her stomach where Belldandy tried to plant Urd, she just groaned and flopped to her side.

Approaching Urd, Skuld was overly confused, "What just happened? What is really going on here? Keiichi told me about things, but this was…was that really a version of Belldandy?"

Reclining in her chair, eyes going skyward to the ceiling, Urd grunted an acknowledgment. "Yup. Remind me never to piss off OUR sister. That woman packs a serious punch. And I guess our Keiichi was successful too. Party time…" Urd fell asleep in her chair. When she woke she was back in her alchemy lab, Keiichi fanning her and with a glass of water at his side. She tackled him and just hugged him. It was over. They got to keep trying, and whatever happened now was on them. Time to show that uppity bitch that thought they inferior who was the better couple!

X-X

Sitting in the lovely summer sun, Belldandy gently stroked the fur of the newest addition to the temple. It was an adorable little kitty that they let her name Velsper, name just felt right to her. Kitty had been living with them for awhile now, didn't get along well with Keiichi...well anybody that wasn't Belldandy. So she made up for the others lack of affection herself. As the female little ball of fur vibrated between her legs, who knew a cat could purr so violently, a small sensation worked its way up her spine. Little chaos was good, Urd was right. Thinking of her sister, Belldandy did hope that the current issues got resolved without her needing to accelerate things. But sister did still go actions first thought second. Case in point…

"I don't get why you're so against this! Do you know how much money I can make with just one of these sessions? You don't have any problems with the other ones!" Urd stomped across the yard of the temple. Hair now down straight and long, a change from the semi-curly hair she used to sport.

Keiichi, poor man, was rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand and shaking his head. "It's different this time because you'd be doing a nude shoot! I've already admitted that I'm a little uncomfortable with this model business, but this? I don't like the idea of guys..." he looked at Belldandy and stopped. Some things never changed, Keiichi had a few issues talking about sexuality in front of the middle sister, well talking about that in general. Belldandy was working on that.

Opting to aid Keiichi, her love for the man had only intensified since her confession, Belldandy held her hand up. Once the two arguing and Skuld who was fixing an A/C unit of her own design to the temple noticed her attempt at getting there attention, she nodded. "What Keiichi-san is having issues with is he doesn't want to know others lust after you. To see you become nothing but a symbol of craven affection to them. Is that correct Kei-san?" she tittered as Keiichi blushed. Another step in the master plan.

"B-basically what she said yeah. Campus already is drooling whenever you're around, if they saw you...as I've seen you..." Keiichi leaned his head back and watched the clouds float by. Guy would never say 'no' to Peorth or Urd, but at times they knew he was close to it. Spinning around quickly, turning up the earth a little, "Not like we need the money anymore. With what you've already made, my job at Whirl-Wind, and Peorth's flowers, we're not rich but very comfortable."

Oops, Keiichi shouldn't have mentioned Peorth, Belldandy winced as Urd's tell was unfurled. A vein protruded and throbbed with Urd's heart, and it was going violently. "Stupid flower bitch just had to open a small shop. You know that the only reason she is successful is because her flowers aren't of Midgard! It's cheating! So I just have to level the playing field with her. And if I want to show those stupid cameras a bit of flesh, why are you so upset with it! Not like those bikini shots left much to the imagination! And I didn't hear you complaining when we gave you a priva-" now it was Urd's turn to turn to Belldandy and hold tongue.

Oh Belldandy knew about the faux photo shoot that Urd had for Keiichi that Peorth 'accidentally' walked in on and started participating in. Taking a queue from Urd, Belldandy had a chibi version of herself tastefully follow Keiichi around. But still, it wasn't time to drive the wedge in yet, so Belldandy aided everybody, "Both of you sit by me. This won't end unless both of you are honest with one another. Now sit and take my hand." Belldandy extended both of her hands out palms up for her favorite people.

"This is stupid, he's just being selfish. It's my body I can and WILL do what I want. Just told you so you wouldn't be surprised when I win some award or something," Urd pouted as she sat on Belldandy's right. Taking the hand she huffed and turned away from the group, "And if you snicker at me again Skuld I'll blow away that stupid connection hall again, make you fix it again!" Skuld had been proud of her alteration to the temple to officially connect Peorth's greenhouse to the temple proper.

Tickling Keiichi's wrist just a little as he took her hand, Belldandy spoke to Urd, "Now that doesn't sound like the Keiichi-san we both know. How about we let him say his peace first, and then you can offer your reasons? Sound fair to both of you?" It had to be subtle and light, not to overloading, just a friend trying to ease his tension. Lot of tension going on lately, Lind was scouting Nekomi right now for the Angel Eater.

"Fine with me," Keiichi held his palm up and rested his chin on it. Kicking his feet into the divots in the dirt by the temple edge, "Not much really different what I said before. I'm...afraid. This could be the start of something bad. Once she started modeling I started reading. Some cameramen can get models to go further than the anticipate, and we all know Urd can...get into things." He blushed and Belldandy felt Urd's hand go tighter, guess he was right about that. Continuing, "If she got swept up, guy or girl gets something on her...what if the guy blackmails her or something. Next thing we know she's in A/V movies and-"

The force bolt slamming into the ground and destroying one of Peorth's flower bushes, Urd stood up but couldn't free her hand from Belldandy. Rounding closer to Keiichi though, "You think some dumb camera man might get into my pants, then I'd just whore myself off? You know what I WILL do it! I'll be...be...the biggest...I hate you Kei-chan. Always worrying about me, knowing what I'd do, caring," she yanked him close with her free hand.

"See, isn't honesty better? Now why don't you tell us the truth as well sister?" Belldandy knew this tactic of Urd's. Admit defeat but try and weasel out of her side of a bargain. Joining in on the little hug, her hand straying just a little south, my he had a firm posterior. Her hand trailed up to his shoulder, playing the 'it was just an accident', she enjoyed the strong muscles of his back.

No longer being held captive by Belldandy's hand, Urd grunted again and walked a few steps away form the two who sat back down. Pointing up at the sky as Lind could be seen approaching, "I wanted your attention. I was never really going to go through with it, but while you THOUGHT I was going to...you paid me more attention. Don't pretend that you and Lind aren't getting pretty chummy. Lind I know was nothing but business, but when she talks to you she's actually friendly! And then there is Peorth, who just has to have a calling that CAN be sold to humans. My potions would stir up to much trouble. So it was an act to get you to look at me more. And as for the 'being seen nude' thing...don't lie about what came in the mail last week." She actually winked at that one.

Keiichi, gently pushed off the porch, gave Urd a small private hug. "You went through my mail again? You're to blame for that you know. After that last time, they'll be disappointed when I show up and you don't cast that spell on me," Keiichi kissed Urd's cheek. Yeah, art class wanted Keiichi to be the living model again, sans clothing, and Belldandy was going to watch that. Oh and if Urd didn't cast that spell again, she would. Nobody got to see their Keiichi in the nude, he was off the market.

"I have completed my morning check, still nothing can be seen of the Angel Eater. Morisato-kun, your suggestion of keeping in the clouds was very astute, I could scan more without worrying about being seen. Thank you," Lind, resplendent in her armor, appeared just a trifle bit bashful. "Ah, Belldandy, might there still be some of that breakfast you created? I find myself, a bit peckish," Lind bowed her head.

Getting up, with a 'was it a wink or just dust' wink at Keiichi, she lead Lind into the temple. Let Urd and Keiichi finish patching things up, Peorth was due in soon and it was those two that had the date tonight. With Urd being so fixated on Keiichi's mind, he'd not act to much with Peorth, leaving him antsy. "So tell me how your search is going, Lind-san?" Belldandy asked as she got a plate of food ready.

Belldandy listened to Lind's tale, and smiled. Everything was going perfectly, and she again had to agree with Urd that a little chaos was fun! A few weeks ago, before Lind arrived, Belldandy got a dream herself. It wasn't much, just an idea from her alternate self, oh and a little spell to mask her current demonic nature. The Angel Eater would eventually be found and defeated, and before then they would notice she was now a demon, but Belldandy was making great headway right now. Her studies paying off, who knew Succubus spells could be oh so fun.

Inviting herself into Keiichi's dreams, doing all sort of tawdry things with him? Well it was just a dream to him, one he had no control over, so it wasn't like he was cheating, and if he ever said no, well Belldandy stopped. She was a demon, but still herself, and her love for the man gave him near total control over her, willingly. Why Hild hadn't exposed her yet, Belldandy didn't know, but she wasn't going to ask.

As Lind finished eating, her eyes cast confusingly out the window to where Peorth was now hugging Keiichi and Urd glared, Belldandy hummed contently. Yes, life wasn't perfect yet, but she was working on it. Peorth, Urd, and Keiichi had tiffs and frustrations from time to time, but they still were wholly in love with one another, and Belldandy, by hook or crook, would sneak into that pairing. Well she was at least going to try her best. They had a lot of time before the seal on the timelock was off, and by then Belldandy was sure she'd make her other self proud. While the vision she had been shown by her alternate self was stunning beyond compare, Belldandy saw promise in what was happening here. It would be different, but who said you couldn't have two versions of perfection? This time around, she'd let Urd and Peorth take the reigns while she was the chaos that added the waves to their relationship. See how they liked it when they woke up one morning and walked in to see Her and Keiichi-san...well that was for another day.

X- The End -X

Author Notes

Yeah it was a bit of a brief ending, but it was never going to be a climatic explosion that nearly killed everybody. It was just one version of Belldandy trying to force reality to her will, but she still did it out of love, and nobody wanted to HURT one another, just stop the event. A nice little 'what if' story that I hope you all enjoyed.

Have a happy new year, and I hope you continue to support my odd stories under Zentrodie/Mercaba.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


End file.
